White Demons
by SapphireMoons
Summary: An uninvited ryoka enters Soul Society as Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division, finds himself in feudal Japan, where youkai and humans live together whether in harmony or disarray. Finding himself in the past, the ice captain finds his hands tied in more ways than one.
1. An Icy Child

Chapter 1: An Icy Child

A tall and slender figure dressed in a white kimono, the design with red and white crests of royalty, under black armor and a spiked pauldron, ending with a black boots and his fluffy tail draped over his right shoulder; walked with leisure toward a recently demolished village, a little green demon, donning a brown outfit, trailing behind him wielding a two-headed staff and the reins of an —oddly enough— two-headed dragon, satchels and an expensive saddle on it's back.

Rattling chains and the sharp clank of swords sounded to the daiyokai's pointed ears; yet the said youkai made no move to expedite his steps. Stopping without warning, the green demon ran into his liege, to which he immediately took to the ground and began to beg for his life.

Not even sparing the green creature a glance, the said green little demon looked at his master with confusion, almost gasping in surprise to see his master's golden eyes slightly widened, tracing his master's line of sight only to hang his mouth wide in shock as well.

A white-haired child pointed a kantana with masterful precision at his subduers, such seemed to be six servants of the underworld, seeing as only the child and the daiyokai was able to see them, chaining the child abhorring movement. However, it was not the child's expertise of skill upon the usage of a blade that was nearly as long as himself that made the daiyokai pause. No, what had caused the Lord of the Western Lands to pause was the boy himself.

The child had pointed ears, like himself, with a set of twin black stripes upon each cheek and wrist, his claws pointed as he gripped the hilt of the blade tightly, severing the chains with a calm ferocity. A stoic expression colored the child's face as his snow white hair fell over it, a purer white than the daiyokai's silvery white, slightly obscuring the child's face as he did away with his subduers with almost casual ease, reminding the green creature of his own master.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Who is this child?" The creature voiced to his master, his large yellow eyes filled with questioning, closing them in mid-speaking. "As far as I have been informed, you only have one sibling, milord, and that is that half-blood Inuyasha. You never mentioned of having an even younger sibling."

Hearing no answer, the vassal opened his yellow eyes in search of his master, only to find him several yards away, the two-headed dragon following it's master with his new charge loaded on his back, having collapsed due to sheer exhaustion after doing away with the servants of the Underworld; the child's blade strapped and secured to the child's back within its' sheath.

With a wary eye, the daiyokai revealed nothing of his thoughts as he continued on, sending a questioning glance to his own kantana.

 _Tensiga, you have compelled me to save a life today. Why?_

* * *

A black-haired and pale skinned young hanyou was seated in his castle as he watched from the mirror in the hands of a small albino girl, the only thing contrasting her white skin and locks of hair being her blank ebony orbs, that seemed to be empty voids. Twin white flowers decorated her hair as she wore a simple white kimono, her master watching the events of the mirror closely as a familiar white-haired hanyou appeared before the reflected screen.

"So, you have gained Kaze no Kizu, Inuyasha." The pale hanyou smirked, as he watched the white-haired hanyou in a red kimono speak to a girl donning a middle-school uniform, a concerned look on her face.

"A wolf youkai." The albino girl said, her voice void of emotion.

Giving a faint nod at the girl's words, the hanyou smirked as the reflection shifted to a wolf-youkai who held the uniformed girl in his arms as the wolf smirked with slight arrogance, the said girl glaring.

 _Koga should prove useful, with Kagura's assistance._ Naraku thought as he voiced internally. _Along with that child that Kanna had brought._

A poisonous miasma covered the castle as the dark-haired hanyou continued to plot, his ruby eyes seemingly glowing with malice and deception, his hands clutching a nearly finished Shikon no Tama, its glow a glimmering pink.

 _Soon, the Shikon no Tama shall be whole once again._

* * *

Jaken gripped his Two-Headed Staff in comical anger as he glared into the fire he had been forced to start. As demons, a fire was unnecessary. However, his liege had merely given him a look and a fire was made. It was all that white-haired child's fault, as when he had been ordered to see to the child, the said child was ice-cold yet slumbering peacefully. As if he knew how to take care of a child.

Looking to his liege, the green youkai found him a distance away from the fire, where Jaken and An-Un rested with the child on the said dragon's back, the said beast staring off into the night air. The silence was peaceful as the night continued on, Jaken fast asleep with Sesshomaru seated gracefully in the gnarled roots of an aged tree, his golden eyes closed.

A twitch of fingers from the child, and immediately, the daiyokai awoke, his golden eyes narrowed as he watched the child take in his bearings. Brilliant teal eyes glowed as the child seemed to speak internally as his eyes narrowed at the sight of his claws. His old and tattered black robes were replaced with a black hakama as the daiyokai had ordered, the white haori mended and replaced upon the child's shoulders.

As if in desperation, the child's teal orbs searched wildly until they had laid eyes upon the child's sheathed blade, the daiyokai himself, having removed the blade to allow the child to rest with ease. With forceful vigor, the child gripped the blade tightly as if it were his lifeline, his stoic mask threatening to crumble as the boy seemed to recede within himself.

A few moments passed until the child's eyes flicked to him, taking in the taller youkai with narrowed teal irises. Golden eyes bore into teal ones as the teal did the same, both in search of the other's thoughts, only to come up with equal conclusions.

The other was dangerous, powerful, and a confrontation was not wise nor necessary, if given the option. Silence overcame the stalemate of stoic glares and emotionless gazes, neither faltering in ferocity as the night air seemed to grow cold, and frigid. Like being in Toran's presence, only the child was not infuriating and annoying.

The stalemate of the two silent yet powerful daiyokai waged on, from mere minutes to nearly an hour, until the tension was severed by none other than the little green youkai himself, awakening as the smaller white-haired youkai side-glanced to the said green youkai, who's yellow eyes widened with realization at the sight of the child who studied the new interest.

"Child! Do you have any idea how ungrateful you are being to Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken all but bellowed, to the white-haired child who regarded the green youkai with a raised eyebrow. "You should be on your knees and thanking milord!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The child questioned, his voice deep and void of emotion, only with stern command. The child seemed to be aware that his liege was without a left arm and was perceptive enough to know that such a loss was nothing to faze the taller daiyokai.

"You, ungrateful brat! Are you saying that you do not know, Lord Sesshomaru, the Inu Daiyokai of the Western Lands!?" Jaken continued to yell as his liege appeared soundlessly by his side. "As an Inu Daiyokai yourself, we are the ones who should be askin-"

"Jaken." And with the voiced command of the vassal's name, the green being was silenced by his liege, who regarded the child before him.

"Who are you, child?"

Eyes narrowing at the last part, the child obliged.

"I am the Tenth Division Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Yourself being, this Lord Sesshomaru?"


	2. Mirror Ryoka

Chapter 2: Mirror Ryoka

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed silently as he watched Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Twelfth Division captain, argue with Zaraki Kenpachi, the Eleventh Division captain once again, the daily argument almost traditional in the past century. The said Twelfth Division captain had once again waved his black and white painted face into insulting the Eleventh Division captain's obvious lack of intellect — in comparison to the majority — and overwhelming recklessness of bloodlust. Allowing his fringe to obscure his right teal eye slightly, the Tenth Division captain swallowed another sigh.

The meeting was called to discuss an increase of hollows within Karakura Town as of late, having reported by Kuchiki Rukia. Along with a certain troublemaking and informal, captain-class orange head.

"Silence!" The Head Captain scolded to two bickering captains as if they were children. "Bickering like subordinates who have lost a toy, get a hold of yourselves!"

Receding to the Head Captain's words, them being law, the two captains retreated to their respective stances, the even division captains lined to the right of the seated Head Captain with the odd division captains lined to the left, both lines parallel and facing one another. The Head Captain, despite his appearance of an aged man of a white beard interwoven with a purple ribbon and a wooden cane, was several centuries old and was arguably the most powerful of the captains.

"Now, that we have a semblance of order…" The Head Captain began, as the attention of the twelve most powerful members of Soul Society, other than the old man himself, turned to him.

Only to have it interrupted with an all too familiar clack of alarm.

"Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Intruders in Seireitei! All divisions, take defensive positions! Repeat! Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert!" A subordinate shinigami announced to throughout Seireitei as the captains' sent wayward glances to one another, this set up and call of emergency all too familiar, as the Head Captain addressed the twelve captains.

"It is unavoidable." The Head Captain began. "This captain's meeting is temporarily dismissed. All squads, proceed to internal defense positions immediately." And with the dismissal, the captains merely gave a nod in acknowledgement and shunpoed into their respective divisions, with their lieutenants in the tow, each following their respective superior.

"Intruders in Seireitei?" A short-haired strawberry blonde woman with a curvaceous figure questioned her superior as they made their way to the Tenth Division, her captain's white eyebrows knotted and his lips in a downward frown. "Taicho, could this be another ryoka incident like with Ichigo and the others?"

"I doubt the chances of that, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya replied to his lieutenant, as they made their way to the division. "It would be foolish to break into Seireitei. And what would their motive be? Unless it is another problem like those Bounts, I doubt there is a reason to invade Seireitei."

"Division meeting, now! All sections to the courtyard!" Hitsugaya commanded to seemingly no one as he stood at the head of the courtyard, with his lieutenant by his side. Then with swift shunpos, his division had assembled in perfectly straight rows of armed men and women, all donned in a the same black shihakusho with their weapons tied to their obis, unlike their superiors who strapped them to their backs.

"Ryoka has intruded into Seireitei. You are all to take on defensive positions along with the other divisions in your respective sections. If the ryoka is encountered, withhold from attack and await back-up. Dismissed." Upon their captains' orders, a swift "Yes, sir!" was heard and went as quickly as they came.

"Taicho, then what are these new ryoka?" Matsumoto asked as she twirled a lock of hair absentmindedly.

"I don't know." Hitsugaya replied evasively as he strode deeper into the division, past the barracks into his office, with his lieutenant in the tow as she flopped herself on the couch as he merely sighed, making his way to his desk.

 _However, I have a feeling that these ryoka are dangerous…_

* * *

The following evening, just as a majority of the captains were within their office, slaving away upon their paperwork, a Hell Butterfly had called for an urgent captains' meeting. After tying all but one arm of his lieutenant's body to the chair in front of her desk piled with her share of late paperwork, the Tenth Division captain ignored his vice-captain's cries of being allergic to paperwork, as he made his way to the meeting.

Arriving with several of his fellow captains in the tow, each alined themselves numerically in accordance to their respective divisions in front of the, for once, standing Head Captain, as he slammed his cane on the wooden floor for attention.

"The situation is urgent. It has come to the point that we are short one of the Seated members Thirteen Court Squads. That being the Ninth Seat of the Tenth Division." The Head Captain began as the twelve captains remained silent, having been informed of such news but not quite the circumstances.

"This is no longer a matter we can leave to the lower ranked squad members. Therefore, in accordance to the situation, I hereby permit for all shinigami to have their zanpakuto on hand at all times within Seireitei." The Head Captain addressed as the captains merely gave their own sign of acknowledgement of the order as the Thirteenth Division captain spoke.

"But do we have any information of this ryoka?" Juushiro Ukitake questioned as the captains turned to the Third Division captain, Rose Otoribashi, who nodded as he spoke up, him being in charge of the particular squadron of shinigami, all captains having dispersed their men.

"From the reports from my division, this ryoka works alone." The blonde captain began, his normally aloof composure serious. "And is incredibly fast and swift, that Hitsugaya's Ninth Seat, in accordance to the reports, had disappeared before the other Seated members could assist."

"Did your subordinates manage to see the ryoka?" The Fifth Division captain, Shinji Hirako, questioned his brown eyes gleaming with concern under his straight blonde bangs.

"No, it was too swift." The fellow blond captain replied, his brows furrowed in an afterthought, as the attention of the meeting snapped to the Third Division captain once again. "But something about that report unnerves me. It was reported that the way that the Ninth Seat was incapacitated, it was as if their very reiatsu and zanpakuto were sucked away, according to my men."

"Capture and proceed this ryoka with caution." The Head Captain warned gravely as the captains nodded in response, walking out of the room as the meeting was adjourned.

"How evasive." The Eighth Division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, smiled rather carefree, as he tipped his straw hat, his outer pink floral robe billowing behind him. "This sure brings back memories."

"Not particularly fond ones, Shunsui." Ukitake sighed solemnly as he smiled weakly nevertheless; as a certain reckless captain strode by the receding captains, his thundering stomps echoing as his maniacal laughter sounding through the night.

"Zaraki is as impulsive as ever." The Second Division captain scoffed as she shook her head at the sight of the fellow captain, the twin gold rings on each end of her braids twinkling softly in the night air, her socked shoes making not a sound as required of her profession as she nodded to her other cohorts, leaving. Acknowledging their college's nod, the other captains followed in suit, leaving only the Eighth, Tenth, and Thirteenth Divisions' captains, having made their way to Sokyoku Hill.

"But this ryoka is rather mysterious, aren't they?" Kyoraku mused with a playful air, turning to his long-time friend and a silent Hitsugaya. "Making a shinigami disappear in the midst of others and on guard as well. My, my, what a scary foe."

"You have a point, Shunsui." Ukitake sighed as he continued to walk with his friend, the other captain silent and his expression blank, but such a mask did not fool the captains as to the thought that the young captain was not aware of the conversing words. "If this ryoka is truly trying to invade Seireitei, why not take over into one of the divisions? Why not reveal themselves and take credit into invading Seireitei? It's not like we are executing anyone as of late, nor a manhunt."

"A search party, then?" The youngest captain in history finally spoke. His half-lidded teal eyes glowing in the night air as the elder captains nodded solemnly.

"Only, what or who is it that they are after, I wonder?" Kyoraku asked into the night as the ominous air swirled restlessly around them, smirking invisibly. "Going through all the trouble of going here and greeting us?"

Silent whispers of the wind were the only answer as the captains departed for their respective divisions, the youngest merely sighing as he found exactly what he had expected.

A cut rope thrown lifelessly over his lieutenant's unused chair, a pile of untouched paperwork innocently stacked upon the desk, with only several sheets that were actually done.

Icy breaths that receded downward puffed in the air as the captain took the unfinished pile of paperwork onto his own desk, sighing lightly before setting to work, despite the unease that the captain had felt ever since the appearance of this new ryoka. _Searching, but for what? Or who? Why and if under someone, for what reasons? Why Seireitei in the entirety of Soul Society?_

 _This ryoka sets my instincts on an edge, Master._ The ice spirit that resided in his Inner World warned with caution. _I do not believe this is just the workings of a single ryoka._

 _As it does mine, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro replied internally as he dipped his brush for more ink. _I do not doubt that this is the workings of a single ryoka. But a subordinate to pursue and search under a higher power, I suspect._

 _But our musings are mere speculation. Nothing is defined as of yet._ His zanpakuto countered as Toshiro agreed, setting his thin brush upon his inkstone, picking up the inkstick.

Frowning at the little knowledge, the ice captain silenced his terse thoughts, soothing his just as restless zanpakuto, the serpentine ice dragon's roar echoing as the captain allowed the night envelop, the only exception being the single light lantern upon his desk.

* * *

 _I knew it._ Toshiro Hitsugaya thought as he gripped his zanpakuto's icy blue hilt, awaiting for his sheath to break away, his lieutenant, several feet away, barking orders for their men to surround the single ryoka a suitable distance away.

It was just as he had deduced the night before, it was a single ryoka, a young girl at that.

She appeared to be no older than he was, her snow hair as pure as his own that it too had to be natural. Her straight locks played at her shoulders as her snowy bangs ended at her ebony orbs, ominous voids of nothingness as she wore a mask the ice captain knew well. He saw it everytime he looked in the mirror. Two identical white flowers decorated her hair as she held a single white mirror, her white kimono billowing softly in the wind as the captain scrutinized his opponent all within a half-second, from their shared snowy hair to her straw tabi.

"Identify yourself, ryoka." The ice captain addressed the girl, teal eyes narrowed in caution. This girl was no ordinary spirit, she had no reiatsu or presence of any kind, not suppressed. It was as if she was the embodiment of nothing.

The albino child did not answer as she merely held out her mirror, making the captain freeze in his defensive stance, his zanpakuto unsheathed and held out to the side.

 _Move, Toshiro!_ Hyorinmaru roared in the captain's mind as he shunpoed to his lieutenant's side, breaking out of his frozen stupor as he addressed his lieutenant.

"Be careful, Matsumoto." The captain warned gravely, his tone laced with underlying tones, the lieutenant understanding all of them as the strawberry blonde ordered their men to fall back and notify all other squadrons for back up. Ignoring the concealed worry in his subordinates' eyes, Toshiro held his zanpakuto in a stance as he regarded the girl, her devoid ebony meeting his cold teal.

"I will repeat what has been addressed to you, ryoka." The ice captain began as Rangiku took on her own stance, her own zanpakuto unsheathed and held in defense. Before the captain could complete his words, the said girl disappeared.

Glancing around and on guard, the captain and lieutenant stood back to back, eyes darting to find the albino ryoka. Spotting her, the captain merely held his unsheathed zanpakuto in defensive to observe as his lieutenant released her zanpakuto, turning to face the girl, calling out her release command.

"Growl, Haineko!" A wailing cat cry echoed as the strawberry blonde's blade seemed to disintegrate into ashes, sharp as to dice flesh into mincemeat. With a wave of her hilt, the ashes sped toward the girl only to be repelled by a silvery barrier, which the captain suspected came from the girl's mirror.

"I want your soul." The girl finally spoke as she disappeared once again, reappearing behind the captain, who could only push his lieutenant aside so that she would not be caught as well.

Rangiku Matsumoto could only turn in shock to see her captain's teal eyes roll into his skull, falling unconscious before he disappeared into the ryoka's mirror. His reiatsu disappeared entirely, as the captain was absorbed whole, blade and soul.

His lieutenant's shrill cry and Hyorinmaru's rage filled roar was all the captain could remember when he was forced into a dark sleep of a void of absolutely nothing.

* * *

A red-eyed wind sorceress scowled in the night as the large white feather she rode on flew in the night wind, the stray ebony hairs of her bun playing as a single feather identical to the one she rode on followed in suit. With narrowed crimson orbs, the wind sorceress fiddled with her red and white fan and her green beaded earrings, thinking silently, as the black feathers on the end of each billowed with freedom.

Sighing in defeat, the demoness merely steeled herself for the eventual meeting with her creator. Straightening her white and sangria dancer kimono over her respective blue and light green kosode and her yellow obi, the sorceress lowered herself from the feather, replaced it in her hair, and entered the hidden castle.

Upon entrance, the wind sorceress looked up to find her creator seated in the heart of the castle behind a bamboo screen, his long ebony locks framing his pale face, covering his forehead, lightly brushing over his ruby orbs. He was clad in an ordinate white kimono with outlines of simplistic phoenixes designed on it, however, it did nothing to faze the dark presence surrounding the hanyou, the fact was that he held the wind sorceress's heart and life in a literal sense.

"Kagura, how nice of you to join us." The hanyou said his words not matching his indifferent expression.

At his words, the demoness' eyes flickered to the other side of the room, the rest having been obscured by the screen, only to have them widen. Next to her seated albino older sister, laid a child laying on his side, that appeared no older than her sister did. He had pure snow white locks spiked, dressed in a black kimono and a white haori. That was not the shocking aspect of it, as the child had pointed ears and two ebony stripes on each cheek and his wrists, symbolizing his status as a Inu Daiyokai.

"Who's the kid? Another of sibling of this Inuyasha?" The wind sorceress asked, in attempt to make her voice indifferent, only to have her voice fail her by faltering slightly.

"He is a gift." Her creator replied evasively, as he brushed a hand over the child's katana, which the wind sorceress had failed to notice. The air seemed to grow colder as her master recoiled, smirking as if he was aware that this was to occur. "As expected of an Inu Daiyokai unlike Inuyasha, a mere Inu hanyou."

"What is that?" Kagura could not help but blurt as she mentally scolded herself afterward.

"Kanna." Naraku said instead of replying to his second creation. "Proceed with this child; he will prove to be useful. Kagura will accompany you."

Proceeding with her creator's orders, the albino girl once again withheld her mirror, absorbing the captain into her mirror and exited the castle, with a scowling wind sorceress following in her wake.


	3. Explanations and Decisions

Chapter 3: Explanations and Decisions

 _Master. Awaken, you have slumber long enough._

 _…_ _Hyorinmaru?_ The Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya opened his teal orbs in his Inner World of icy terrain; from snow-capped peaks in the grey purple distance to the soft icy meadow which his ice dragon, zanpakuto resided. And there the said zanpakuto was.

The dragon was serpentine of it's majestic kind, eyes as fierce ruby as the zanpakuto rose his beauitful wings hovering over his master, lowering his head to nuzzle into his master's outstretched hands, only for him to retract them in shock of his own hands — now claws.

 _What is this?_ His master all but whispered in barely contained shock as he marveled at his claws. They were his nails, only elongated and were pointed as if they were filed to a sharp point. The captain was not only marveling upon that as his usually bare wrist was striped with twin ebony stripes, matching the ones on his face as he looked to his reflection in the ice, finding his ears had become pointed, not escaping his transformation. _What has happened to me?_

 _Calm yourself, Toshiro._ His zanpakuto soothed his master as the now Inu Daiyokai obliged, simmering his emotions with a distressed sigh, the ice dragon well aware that his master was still unnerved. _What is the last you are able to recall?_

Obliging to his zanpakuto's claiming words, the once-shinigami seated himself in bed of soft snowflakes, taking in several breaths before he replied with a careful tone. _I was with Matsumoto confronting a ryoka when the ryoka had surprised me from behind and after that, I recall only darkness._

 _It seems we are no longer in Soul Society, Toshiro._ The ice dragon rumbled as he lowered himself to meeting the captain's teal orbs. _Soon after the ryoka had absorbed the both of us into the mirror, you had overcome the transformation you see before you._

Toshiro was silent as he collected his thoughts, replying a moment later. _Then the ryoka's mirror must have been a entrance into this realm, like a garganta or a senkaimon. Another world? Then that would explain my change of appearance as it maybe a way for this realm to include outsiders._

Hyorinmaru rumbled in agreement as his master examined his claws once again. _And of the ryoka?_

 _I could not sense her once we were in the mirror. I was only able to sense that we have escaped the mirror and have entered the World of the Living._

 _The World of the Living?_

 _It would seem so. Only it feels not so._

 _I do not understand, Hyorinmaru._ The captain placed a comforting hand over his zanpakuto as he opened his teal orbs into the World of the Living. His surroundings were of an abandoned and obviously recently wrecked village, as if were attacked and pillaged by bandits or some beasts. Bodies that seemed to be mauled to death littered the village as splintered wood of the homes sloped onto the cold ground where their creator's laid. Having seen bloodier things in his life, the captain had his attention caught on a more dire situation.

The souls of the dead were pulled along by short goblin-like beings with black chains that seemed to restrained them as they pulled the souls into the earth, which the captain suspected this realm's underworld. The souls did not have chains on their chests, the captain marveled as he narrowed his teal orbs at the observation. _What was this?_

 _Perhaps the underworld functions differently in this realm, Master. As a shinigami of Soul Society, you may be considered a soul; however, in this realm it appears as if you are 'alive' yet a soul, how is that for a paradox?_

 _Tch. That is the last thing I need. More questions._

 _Consider it, Master. If you were truly 'alive', I would not exist yet your heart has begun to beat faster than it was when you were alive, due to your transformation and I am still am able to be manifested._

Hyorinmaru resonated in the captain's mind as the Toshiro had no counter to argue. _Their reiatsu is similar to shinigami's yet it seems more grounded to the World of the Living. As if they were in hiding in the earth for a long time._

 _They must lurk below the surface of the World of the Living, going back and forth between the realm of the dead and this one._ The captain concluded as he cracked his fingers, having adjusted to the idea of having claws. Not to mention his increased sensory of the senses, from the pungent scent of wolves and blood of the surrounding bodies to the presence that was similar to his own that was nearing him. But the captain pushed the thought away as he studied the servants of the underworld once more.

The servants of the apparent underworld were goblin-like in appearance, donned in nothing but a colored loincloth, revealing their ashy grey skin and bug-like, greedy yellow orbs as they licked their fanged chops. Several of the servants wielded long scythes and spears, striking several disobedient souls that resisted their deaths as they pulled their charges to the depths of the underworld.

Deciding that he had observed enough, the captain shunpoed to higher ground, only to find himself pulled back by a thick black chain. Suddenly, it was as if the reiatsu in the captain had dissipated, as the ice captain fell to the earth, landing lightly despite being pulled unwillingly as he growled darkly at the offending servant.

"It seems my status as a soul from another world does not allow me to be exempted." The ice captain deadpanned, as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, the sheath breaking away as the ice dragon roared in the triumph of a fight. With a swing of the blade, the chain released its hold on the captain, doing away with the servant at the other end of the chain. _So, Hyorinmaru's blade is able to do away with these servants._

In the midst of his thoughts, the black chains befell the captain as he found himself surrounded by the servants, each one baring their fangs at him, weapons held high in attack. Narrowing his teal orbs, the captain broke away with a burst of his icy reiatsu, subduing his captors.

"Do not touch me." The captain muttered under his breath as he bared a pair of fangs of his own before the drain of the chains upon his shoulders finally set in, fainting in his exhaustion. _Something or someone was watching him._ The captain thought as he fell, recalling that he had felt a presence similar to his own nearing earlier.

Only to meet with cold golden orbs that could have rivaled his own icy teal.

 _Who?_ The captain thought before he befell into the arm of the stranger, surprisingly cold, much to the comfort of the icy captain.

* * *

"I am the Tenth Division Captain of Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Yourself being, this Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru?" Toshiro asked warily as he gripped his zanpakuto with his newly remembered claws.

The captain had studied the taller with great detail, from his matching mask of devoid emotion to the taller's golden orbs. This Sesshomaru reigned in his reiatsu with great control much like the captain himself, the taller's reeking of poison and deadly precision. Despite the taller's slacken posture, the captain knew that this daiyokai was as dangerous as himself, perhaps even equal.

After a terse silence, the taller spoke, his voice similar to the captain's; stern and void of affiliation yet commanding and respectful.

"I am, child." The older Daiyokai said flatly, as the green goblin-like being once again cut in.

"How dare you address, milord! You ungrateful child! How dare y-!" The green goblin-like being all but bellowed at the captain, only to be cut off as the captain held his unsheathed zanpakuto at the goblin's throat, his yellow, bug-like eyes wide.

"Jaken, was it?" Toshiro began as he breathed icily, a wary glance to the taller demon who merely watched with a gleam of masked amusement. "Seeing how you are, milord's vassal; I shall oblige in answers I am allowed and you shall follow in suit, little green demon. I am in no mood to hear your impudent claims."

Just as Jaken was to once again open his mouth in protest, he was silenced with the captain's zanpakuto nicking his small throat. "And seeing as I am a Daiyokai as well, I am of a higher rank in both status, strength, and cunning; therefore, you must oblige."

Despite his current state, Jaken still stared defyingly at the stoic captain who still eerily reminding him of his liege.

"Jaken. Allow him to do as he please." His liege commanded of his green vassal, who only stared at his liege with stupefied surprise as the captain smirked invisibly.

Several moments later, the captain was seated with the bandaged Jaken who still glared suspicious glances at the smaller Daiyokai, as the taller sat unmoved but was undoubtedly listening as Jaken began his questioning, seeing how the child spoke little if at all.

"What are the Thirteen Court Squads?" Jaken questioned, all but interrogating as the green demon tried to appear intimidating as the captain only found him an annoyance.

"They are an organization of shinigami divided into thirteen divisions that are charged with the responsibility of transporting souls safely from the World of the Living which we currently reside, into the Underworld. As you can conclude, I am the Captain of the Tenth Division." Toshiro explained as he allowed the green youkai to absorb the given information.

"So you're dead?" Jaken blurted as he flinched at the child's icy smile. Seriously, this child was almost an exact copy of milord. Jaken shivered as he felt ten years of his life span was shaven off.

"In my own realm, yes. However, in this realm, I am very much alive." Toshiro smirked as he reverted to his stoic mask.

"Then what is it that you seek here in this realm if you had come?" Jaken asked, no longer in suspicion but rather in curiosity.

"I was taken from my realm." The captain said with slight bitterness as he continued. "I was swallowed into a mirror from an enemy that invaded my realm, and had ended up here, transformed into a Daiyokai. And now, I seek to find a way to my realm to return."

A silence passed over, broken by the captain who finally conceded to ask.

"What is this land, Jaken?"

"This is the feudal era of Japan, Captain Hitsugaya." Jaken replied, needing to get used to the child's title. "In this world, humans and youkai co-exist as there are a hierarchy of youkai, being the strongest above — that being Lord Sesshomaru! — and the weakest at the bottom. Humans are thought of as lowly beings; however, they are formidable in their own way."

"Oh?" Toshiro echoed as he gestured for the green demon to continue.

"Spiritually aware beings like priestesses and monks are able to repel us demons with spells and purifying beads, and other sorts of trickery as there are also humans who are employed as demon slayers who excel in slaying demons." Jaken all but spat as Toshiro merely nodded.

"And do you know of such humans?"

"Of course!" Jaken all but shouted at the captain, who reigned in his reiatsu from bursting in annoyance of the smaller demon. "That insistent pesky mortal girl and that infuriating monk and the demon slayer who travels with Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" The captain echoed as Jaken froze, dooming himself in mentioning his liege's half-brother as he felt a rock meet his head, as he fell face-first into the fire with a cry, and began to run and shout in unison as he was on fire. A-Un merely nuzzled it's two heads at the captain as the latter climbed on the dragon, coming to a rest at the gnarled tree the taller daiyokai resided, who spared neither a glance as they were both lost in their own thoughts, oblivious to an ablaze Jaken.

As if unnoticed by either white-haired daiyokai, the smaller merely looked to the taller, one asking a silent question and the other replying just as silently as they turned away just as quickly as they met.

Deciding that the chaotic shouting was annoying, the taller daiyokai placed a black boot on the green demon's face, putting out the flames as the latter began to grovel and thank the taller with profuse thanks. That is until the smaller too grew irritated as he held out a hand, and muttered under his breath.

" ** _Way of Binding, No. 65: Forced Slumber._** "

With slightly widened eyes, Sesshomaru watched as Jaken's yellow eyes dilate several times, only to fall unconscious crumpling to a slumber as golden orbs met teal ones once again.

"He is this Sesshomaru's hanyou brother, a half-breed fostered by my great yet terrible father." Sesshomaru merely said as the captain merely nodded, both closing their eyes to quell in their newly given information and to a much needed rest.

* * *

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru called out to his master, as he allowed the blizzard of sleet to become a soft snowfall within his master's Inner World.

 _Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro replied in greeting as he seated himself on a elevated slope of ice, the ice dragon hovering over his master with silent comfort. _We must find that ryoka in order to get back to Soul Society. The only thing we are aware of for certain, is that she can take us back._

The ice serpent awaited for his master to continue, well aware that his master was troubled by something. _However, we have no means as to knowing who this ryoka is nor as to why she was at Soul Society._

 _Perhaps, it was as you and the other two captains had discussed? That she was searching for something?_ _And I believe she did when she had sucked us into that mirror._ _But why you in particular? Why had she sucked you out of all of the souls in Soul Society into the mirror?_

 _I do not know, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro growled at the fact that they still knew little as his zanpakuto agreed. _There are too many holes and questions for us to fill with an answer to._

 _Perhaps we should just allow things to go on, Master._ Hyorinmaru suggested as the captain looked at his zanpakuto with a risen eyebrow. _We have no leads upon who this ryoka is, nor do we have a definite way to find a way back to Soul Society, therefore are unable to do of much, Master._

 _I know._ Toshiro huffed as he grumbled incoherently something about his division being in shambles in his absence and Matsumoto's care. The captain held back a grimace, the very thought of that made the captain shiver as his zanpakuto chuckled softly.

 _Think of it as a small vacation._ Hyorinmaru teased playfully as his master merely scoffed once more at the incredulousness of the situation, not knowing which was worse the fact that he was stuck in an unknown realm or his lieutenant being in charge in his absence.

* * *

An orange-haired teen grumbled under his breath about bossy captains as he made his way to the First Division have summoned to a mandatory emergency meeting according to the hell butterfly, Soul Society's way of long-distance communication. He didn't see what the big 'emergency' was. A Ninth Seat of Toshiro's Division had gone missing because of this 'ryoka'. Big deal. It wasn't like any of the captains were missing.

Huffing away his thoughts, the substitute shinigami pushed open the double doors of the Captain's Meeting in the First Division, finding all of the captains and vice captains present, the subordinates knelt at their superiors' feet, all but one. The Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the icy and youngest captain of the history of Seireitei, being that.

"So, you have come, Kurosaki Ichigo." The stern voice of the Head Captain echoed in the hall.

"Yeah." The orange-haired teen replied carelessly.

"So, what's the emergency? And where's Toshiro? Rangiku-san, is he sick or something?" Ichigo continued, noticing how nearly all flinched at the mention of the youngest captain's name and the Tenth Division lieutenant's normally carefree expression was pulled to an expression that he did not see often clad on the strawberry blonde's face. It was a mixture of guilt, shame, and worry.

A cold chill ran down the teen's spine as the only captain that was able to do such a thing was missing as the Head Captain addressed not only the teen but all at the meeting.

"As noted by Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taicho is missing as reported by his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Explain, Lieutenant Matsumoto." The Head Captain began as he gestured for the strawberry blonde to report. Kneeling on one knee, the strawberry blonde spoke with rare seriousness.

"As ordered, Hitsugaya-taicho and myself led a squadron of men through Seireitei when we encountered the ryoka. I had ordered our men to keep a suitable distance away as Hitsugaya-taicho had ordered beforehand as a pre-caution. Seeing as we knew nothing of this ryoka." Rangiku began as she then described the albino child and her mirror.

"The ryoka was alone and a child at that?" Ukitake questioned as Rangiku nodded as she continued.

"She had no reiatsu nor any presence, as if she was an embodiment of nothing itself. Hitsugaya-taicho seemed to be wary of her mirror as he shunpoed away when she held it out. It was then that I had ordered our men to notify for back-up from our squadrons. And to notify all captains and vice captains of our location. However, it was too late." Rangiku all but spat out in the end as sympathetic glances from all but the Twelfth Division and Eleventh Division captains.

"The ryoka had the ability to disappear upon will as she had managed to appear behind us. Pushing myself out of the way, taicho was taken into the mirror that the ryoka held, I tried to pursuit but she had disappeared with my captain." Rangiku whispered as shock filled the room, as Ichigo was the first to speak.

"In a mirror? Toshiro was kidnapped into a mirror?" The orange-haired teen all but shouted.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, this ryoka, did she say anything before she took Hitsugaya-taicho?" The Head Captain addressed the knelt strawberry blonde as she merely widened her pale blue eyes, as the captains narrowed their own in suspicion.

"Yes." Rangiku replied grimly as she repeated the words.

"His soul?" Soifon, the Second Division Captain, echoed as she narrowed her eyes warily at the fate of her colleague. "That explains as to why Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru was also taken."

"Midoriko, Hitsugaya's Ninth Seat, it seems that she was also taken in the same way." Rose spoke up as he nodded for his lieutenant to speak up.

"According to what the squadron had reported, Ninth Seat Miko was taken from behind as they only heard her yell out for assistance only for them to turn to see her gone. Her reiatsu and presence was as if it had disappeared. Just like what was reported about Hitsugaya-taicho." Izuru Kira spoke up in a melancholy tone as he too knelt.

Sighing heavily, the Head Captain slammed his cane for attention as he announced his decision.

"As of now, Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division shall be pronounced as missing in action, seeing as to we have no leads as to who has taken Hitsugaya-taicho and his Ninth Seat nor as to where they currently are. Lieutenant Matsumoto will take over in Hitsugaya-taicho's absence. Captains are to remain as all but Lieutenant Matsumoto are to leave."

With wary glances, all but the mentioned captains and lieutenant remained as to the Head Captain's orders as the said old man cracked open his eyes to address the shinigami before him.

"As captains and your own captain having disappeared, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I believe this is something that you are all entitled to know and therefore, will. However, this is to be strictly between captains and Lieutenant Matsumoto. Understood?" The Head Captain questioned with upmost seriousness, his tone deadly with threat.

"Yes, sir," was the swift reply of the eleven captains and lieutenant as the Head Captain regarded the twelve with stern eyes as he spoke.

"Hitsugaya-taicho was taken to the past, in an era when Soul Society itself was yet to exist."


	4. Silver Musings

Chapter 4: Silver Musings

Jaken pulled forward A-Un with the ice captain perched upon the two-headed dragon's back, the dragon having taken a greater liking to the captain as opposed to the little green demon much to the latter's disappointment, having served Lord Sesshomaru for nearly as long as the dragon —although A-Un had much longer than Jaken had — had only to be won over by a daiyokai child in the course of an evening.

 _He's cute._ Hyorinmaru smiled as he watched his master smile internally at the sight of the creature. _A vegetarian but it seems like he has taken a liking to us, Master._

 _A-Un is aware of you, Hyorinmaru?_ The captain questioned as he hummed silently, the dragon purring as the captain stroked the dragon's manes, their yellow orbs gleaming with delight.

 _He is._ Hyorinmaru replied cooly as he elaborated. _As dragons, we are sentient and knowledgeable. And he has assured me that he shall protect you as I would as a fellow dragon, as long as we are under his master's charge._

Smiling softly at the two-headed dragon as his way of thanks, the captain held out another two roots for the dragon to consume much to it's delight.

Despite the captain's prodigal intellect and strength, Jaken found himself surprised to find that the younger daiyokai had no knowledge of youkai, the Shikon no Tama, and of the Inu Daiyokai. The captain was quick and clever, Jaken had soon discovered as the captain began to correct the little green demon, soon becoming more knowledgable of youkai.

With his silent observations, the captain had found that youkai held a dark reiatsu similar to hollows, however, the stronger the darker, his own and Sesshomaru's being the strongest he has seen, though the captain did not know how strong, as neither had yet to scratch the surface of their powers. It had unnerved the captain that he had such a dark reiatsu, however, Hyorinmaru had cut in.

 _You were transformed to fit into this world, Master._ His zanpakuto reminded him. _I, for one, am glad for it._

 _What?_ Toshiro questioned confusedly. _Why would you be?_

 _If it were a case of you gaining a hollow, I would have become possessive of you, Toshiro. However, by changing into this daiyokai, you must learn how to use your senses, fangs, and claws like a true dragon. Just as I have once._

 _I understand._ Toshiro replied silently. _But this dark reiatsu, is it harming you?_

 _No._ Hyorinmaru replied with seriousness. _The transformation has become you, therefore as a part of you, I am unharmed. If anything, I should have changed along with you._

 _Perhaps you will when you are released into Shikai or Bankai._ Toshiro mused as he felt better about his reiatsu.

Jaken having burnt the remains of his shinigami garb and the previously worn black hakama, the captain now donned a turquoise hakama outlined black and designed with, upon the captain's request, crests of ebony daffodils, the symbol of his division, finishing with an ebony obi; all under his captain's haori, which the older daiyokai had the foresight to have mended and kept for the captain.

To say that the Head Captain would have been upset with him had he burned it; was, put lightly, an understatement within itself.

Refusing to go without footwear, the captain wore black boots similar to the older daiyokai, who had somehow mysteriously was able to get Jaken to get such items. At first, the captain was hesitant upon Jaken's questions for specifics upon his clothing. However, with an exchange of looks from the older daiyokai, he was compliant, understanding that within this world, clothing spoke status thus his clothing represented him.

The captain could understand that much. His haori, for instance.

 _How cute. Matsumoto was right when she said that you look cute in blue and green colors._ Hyorinmaru teased his master, who had seen his reflection in a nearby waterfall, trying to fix his obi. Jaken had gotten himself tangled in the mess of spools and as a punishment, the captain had decided to leave him there. He was sure that Sesshomaru would have no qualms.

 _Shut up._ Toshiro replied snappily as he retied the obi.

With guidance from — to Jaken's surprise — Sesshomaru, Toshiro was taught to use his newly gained claws and sensory gifts.

"One's claws are the last line of offense." Sesshomaru spoke with nonchalance as Toshiro observed his claws with scrutiny. "I withhold poison within my own, therefore, invulnerable to a majority of poisons. As they are your own claws, you must discover what your claws withhold."

"And I have." Toshiro answered as he lunged at stray tree, the four of them having stopped in a forest for the night. Instead of shattering the tree into splinters, the younger daiyokai's claws seemed cause all of them water within the tree to freeze, and with another swift swipe of his claws, the once-tree was nothing more than a cool breeze.

The captain had found that he was able to channel his reiatsu into his claws, therefore using them to freeze opponents as well as use Kido, although the former was not his strongest aspect.

Over the course of a week, the captain had taken in the guidances from the Lord of the West upon his advanced sensory gifts when both daiyokais' caught scent of a strange scent, upon their travels as the captain rode upon A-Un, Jaken leading in the front with Sesshomaru adjacent to the seated captain.

"A slain demon." Sesshomaru said flatly as Jaken looked at his liege, turning to Toshiro who nodded in confirmation.

"It seems to be a recent slaying, Jaken." The captain voiced aloud, his icy voice mirroring the older daiyokai. "By this Inuyasha, I presume."

"Though I doubt he came out unscathed." Sesshomaru breathed as the four found a corpse of the said slain demon. The only thing that was left of the demon was it's yellow horned head, ruby red eyes now dull as the captain recognized a foreign scent that he presumed to be this 'Inuyasha'. Along with the accompaniment of severed spines and lumps of flesh, there was not much else of the demon, other than the lingering scent of what the captain found strange.

It was a youkai's scent, as if it were a daiyokai like the two white-haired beings, however; in accordance to the taller and Jaken, there was no such being other than Inuyasha but he was a hanyou.

 _Strange. Is it possible a hanyou may have progressed into a daiyokai?_ Toshiro mused as he sent a wary glance to the taller daiyokai, who had undoubtably was upon the same thoughts.

 _Perhaps. Like a cornered animal, perhaps hanyous have a defense mechanism that makes them able to regress into your status but I fear that it is only temporary._ Hyorinmaru speculated back to his master who nodded at his zanpakuto's thoughts. _They are half-youkai, after all._

 _Yes, but they are also half-human. Perhaps this Inuyasha must hold a firm hold on his youkai half, but something has caused his youkai half to take over._ Toshiro replied. _This reminds me of Kurosaki, with his shinigami powers and Hollow mask. Perhaps the same applies, if so then, when the hanyou was facing this demon, his life was in danger._

 _And so, his youkai half reacted, like Ichigo's hollow._ Hyorinmaru finished, as his master nodded internally, deciding to keep this to himself as of late.

Putting the thought aside, Toshiro looked to the older daiyokai, who held the slain demon's head, both questioning as the taller finally spoke, walking away as he did so, Toshiro watching with an anxious Jaken.

"Jaken," The older ordered as the addressed vassal flinched. "You are to remain here with Toshiro and A-Un until I return."

"Until you return, milord? How long will you be-?" Jaken began as his liege merely began to walk away, ignoring his vassal entirely. "Milord?! Milord?!"

"Silence, Jaken. Sesshomaru has order us to stay put and therefore, as his vassal do as you were ordered." Toshiro said with cold indifference as he pulled on A-Un's reins, leading them into the forest, ignoring Jaken's angry yells behind him.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, I understand that you are not under the command of Lord Sesshomaru, but I must ask that you await as Lord Sesshomaru will retrieve us in a short span of days." Jaken began to lecture when the captain seated himself in front but a suitable distance away of a clearing with a small fire, A-Un resting behind him as the captain fed the dragon some roots he had found, Hyorinmaru resting on his lap.

As a youkai, he had discovered that he had no need to consume food upon a daily basis, instead it was more on a weekly basis. Along with the lines of how his status as a captain was indeed applicable to youkai especially to those of lower rank such as Jaken. Although it surprised the captain at first, Toshiro relented easily being used to being regarded in authority and seeing how he needed to adjust to this world.

"Have you forgotten who are you speaking to, Jaken?" Toshiro said as he rose an eyebrow, his teal orbs icy as the green kappa gulped nervously.

"O-Of c-course n-no-t." Jaken stuttered over his words as the captain toned down his glare, replacing the iciness with a faint glimmer of curiosity.

"Tell me, Jaken." The captain began as he allowed the kappa to relax. "Who is this Inuyasha and his company?"

With a deep sigh, the kappa elaborated.

"As a hanyou, Inuyasha was born with a human mother, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are related through their father's youkai bloodline. At the time, Lord Sesshomaru was proud and wanted to defeat his father, the Lord of the West of the time. But in pursuit to save Inuyasha's mother and the hanyou, their father had met his death."

 _Thus causing Sesshomaru to hate Inuyasha._ The captain was able to speculate himself, as he said internally, Jaken nodding as if he had heard.

"To add, fifty years later, when Lord Sesshomaru and I were pulling allies to fight against the wretched Panther Demon Tribe, the hanyou had fallen in love with a human miko and had himself placed under a spell that him incapacitated." Jaken all but spat in the fire, that the captain was currently roasting some preserved mushrooms and jerky.

 _Fuel into the fire._ Hyorinmaru commented as the captain offered a fully cooked mushroom to the kappa as Jaken thanked him with a nod, continuing.

"As if to make things even worse, that wretched hanyou Inuyasha had stolen Lord Sesshomaru's rightful inheritance of his father's Tessaiga, a blade that could slay a hundred demons with a single swing, while Lord Sesshomaru was given the useless Tensiga."

"The blade that Lord Sesshomaru currently carries?" Toshiro asked in confirmation as he was given a nod in return.

"It has the ability to revive the dead and therefore, cannot 'cut'. Making the blade useless to Lord Sesshomaru to defeat his enemies." Jaken said obliviously as the captain's eyes widened a fraction.

 _A blade that resuscitates the dead?_ The captain thought as he allowed his thoughts to race.

 _The blade is sentient, Master. It does not communicate as you and I, but rather during battle it expresses it's desires and intentions._ Hyorinmaru cut in before the captain addressed his zanpakuto. _It was the blade that had urged his master to your aid, Master. Although the blade is unable currently to defeat it's master's mortal enemies, Tensiga has informed me that is very much like I am._

 _Currently? Mortal enemies?_ Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the diction of his zanpakuto, before allowing him to go on.

 _We are able to slay the servants of the underworld and the guardians of the gates of Hell, as they are not of this world. However, unlike myself, Tensiga heals and is able to bring back the souls of the while I am only able to slay the servants and purify the sins of the said souls, as a zanpakuto is to._ Hyorinmaru reported as his Master nodded. _I am also able to, however, slay youkai and your mortal enemies since you have proven yourself to me and have shown how you are deserving to be my Master._

 _And I presume, Lord Sesshomaru is unable due to having yet to prove himself to Tensiga?_

 _Yes. However, with your arrival, Tensiga has informed me of how your presence has improved Tensiga's expectations._

 _Oh?_ The captain echoed, confused as to why his presence made any change.

The knowledgeable ice dragon merely shook his head in his master's Inner World, well aware as to why but not indulging. Accepting the zanpakuto's decision of not elaborating, the captain refocused to the kappa who was still speaking.

In the midst of the captain's conversation with his zanpakuto, the captain had caught snippets of the conversation, of how the younger of the two brothers had inherited the favored sword and how in retrieval the older had lost his left arm; along with the lines of how a miko in strange clothing had undone the spell that the hanyou was under.

"… And so, along the way, they had picked up rather obnoxious travelers along." Jaken all but sneered as the captain rose an eyebrow for elaboration, as he bit into a cooled mushroom, tearing the fungi with his fangs.

"The miko apparently is able to sense shards of the Shikon no Tama, a monk who is able to use a weapon called a Kazaana in his right hand, a demon slayer that wields a Hiraikotsu, and two smaller demons, one being a kitsune and the other a nekomata."

"The Shikon no Tama?" The captain questioned firstly as Jaken nodded.

"It is a powerful jewel that grants the possessor with great and destructive power. There is rumors as to the creation of the jewel, but I have no knowledge of such. However, Lord Sesshomaru has no desire for this jewel and the shattered shards. That is because he is so powerful that such an item is not nee-"

"Neither do I." The captain cut in as the vassal looked at him with widened orbs. "That jewel is an insult to true power. The responsibility of wielding such power would only result in death and destruction of the possessor and those surrounding them. To after such a power is simply idiotic."

Jaken blinked at the white-haired daiyokai in front of him before muttering of how similar his master was to the captain that it was almost eerie. Ignoring Jaken, the captain merely smirked invisibly as he heard the said kappa grumble, the captain allowing the two-headed dragon curl up around him.

* * *

"This must be the work of Kaijinbo." Sesshomaru said in monotone as he met with the sight of his halved vassal, Toshiro only lidding his teal orbs in apparent boredom as he trailed behind the taller into the desolate hut of the said exiled sword smith. Reopened, the teal orbs relayed nothing as servants of the underworld appeared.

They were smaller than the ones that Toshiro had dealt with, these ones insect-like and crawling over the severed corpse of the dead kappa. The two servants bared their white fangs at the two white-haired demons, both unmoving in stares and composure as the taller unsheathed his blade. And with a fluid swing, the ice captain watched as the servants disintegrated into mere ashes in a bright, blue light.

With hidden fascination, Toshiro watched as the kappa twitched, well, his upper half anyway. Soon enough, Jaken was speaking much to the captain's annoyance.

"Wha? I-I was sla-slain by Kaijinbo!" Jaken exclaimed as he turned his head to look at his lower half, unmoving. "I knew it!"

"Let's go, Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped, a sliver of impatience in his voice; as Jaken turned to find Toshiro and Sesshomaru, both mirroring each other's expression. "Hurry and put your body back together."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya!" Jaken all but cried, as the kappa addressed the former. "Did you perhaps use Tensiga to bring me back to life?"

"Who else beside me is capable of such a thing?" The daiyokai asked rhetorically as he strode out of the hut, Toshiro behind him.

"N-No one, milord!" Jaken answered anyway, his eyes gleaming with tears of happiness and gratefulness, as he began to wipe them.

"Did Kaijinbo finish the sword?" Sesshomaru asked, as Jaken explained the events that led to his death, from the forging of this sword to the apparently drawn conclusion of how the swordsmith was possessed by the very work he created.

 _So, Kaijinbo was commissioned to forge a blade for Sesshomaru, but judging from what I sense and smell of this smith, he would have been too weak._ Toshiro thought silently as Jaken recounted the events, Sesshomaru leaving a golden orb on his vassal.

 _Therefore, leading to his possession. How ironic, to be possessed by one's very creation._ Hyorinmaru mused as Toshiro added his agreement, snorting softly at the smith's fate.

"…I see." Sesshomaru hummed, his voice hinted with slight amusement that only the captain seemed to pick up.

"How troublesome." Toshiro muttered as he climbed on A-Un, who had awaited them outside the hut, the ice captain crossing his arms as he hid his hands in the large sleeves of his robes.

"That Kaijinbo, where'd he go with that sword?" Jaken grumbled as the four of them set off once again, the green kappa leading the dragon as he walked a small distance behind his liege. It was not until some time that they had came to their previous camp, the meadow surrounded by trees, the burnt ashes of the fire crushed and no longer warm.

Jaken led the two-headed dragon as usual, only to be pulled back as the twin dragon made no movements, the ice captain on his back, as Jaken looked at them confusedly, rigid and teal orbs narrowed.

Confused and yet to grasp the situation, Jaken turned to see his liege execute a fluid leap, lifting his claws and narrowing them with a loud crack, the trees hiding the wind sorceress demolished.

"A woman…" Sesshomaru inquired, his voice stoic. Toshiro tensed as he heard Hyorinmaru's roar echo in his mind, sending soothing words to quell the dragon's anger.

"This smell…" Jaken said, as his slit pupils widened with realization as he sniffed the air. "Just like that strange one who approached you…with the arm with the Shikon no Tama fragment…the one wearing the baboon hide!"

Jaken gripped his staff angrily as he spoke, "Because of him, we went through hell that time. You almost got devoured by an arm and I was beaten to a pulp by that depraved monk!"

Shaking as chills traveled up the kappa's spine, Toshiro watched with indifferent orbs as the kappa continued. "Just recalling that time makes me sick!"

"This is a scent I remember…" The cold voice of Sesshomaru echoed almost softly as power laced it with careful precision. "The same scent as the one who tried to trap me, the beast Naraku."

 _Naraku._ The captain played with the name in his mind, as he felt his zanpakuto calmed, yet boiling under its surface. _If Sesshomaru speaks the truth, then, the demon who was slain to forge Sesshomaru's blade must have had a relation to this Naraku, along with this woman._

 _I advise you to caution, Master_. Hyorinmaru growled darkly. _She is like the one, who had taken us to this realm, and I suspect that if this woman is working with this Naraku, then it must be this Naraku who pulls the strings._

 _Are you certain, Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro questioned his zanpakuto.

 _Yes, Master._ Came the swift answer as Toshiro decided to remain silent as of now, seeing how rushing into things in vengeance or retaliation would only complicate things further, seeing how he was still new to this land.

"Hmm…" The woman hummed as she rose her enclosed fan. "…so you're Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru?"

"I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress." She introduced herself as none of them blinked in reaction. "Another incarnation of Naraku."

"Incarnation?" Sesshomaru echoed as Toshiro did the same mentally.

"Yes." Kagura replied. "And the fangs you took to Kaijinbo to make your new sword, were those of a demon named Goshinki, another incarnation of Naraku."

"And so what?" Sesshomaru said with stoic indifference. "Did you come just to tell me that?"

Sniffing with a small giggle, the sorceress opened her fan of red and white as she answered with a small smirk. "Don't you smell it?"

"The sword which reeks with the aura from Goshinki, Tokijin is close." She said as the winds began to pick up, turning into strong gusts uplifting the sorceress into the air as she took flight in a large white feather, her voice floating in the winds as the four watched her in the night sky. "That sword belongs to you."

Several moments later, the demon woman was gone.

 _Incarnation?_ Toshiro thought as he continued. _Could this Naraku perhaps split his soul and through the use of the Shikon no Tama, is able to forge them into whole souls?_

 _Perhaps, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled. _But it is pitiful for the incarnations as they are not truly souls, but impersonations. Although, I doubt that this Naraku is able to create and sustain more than four at a time._

 _I agree._ Toshiro voiced. _The jewel must have limitations of it's own, if it lives to it's name, then four must be the maximum that the jewel is able to forge fully._

"What is with that woman?" Jaken's obnoxious voice interrupted, as the captain blinked to see the kappa nearing his liege, as Toshiro and the beast of burden remained unmoved. "So strange."

Ignoring his vassal as per usual, Sesshomaru merely mused softly. "Tokijin…"

* * *

Toshiro tied Hyorinmaru to his back, the long blade over his haori as he rode in the clouds on A-Un, Sesshomaru too having taken flight as Jaken desperately clung on to the taller daiyokai's fur, not wanting to fall to his death so soon.

Shortly after Kagura's rather timely guidance, the taller daiyokai had decided that the captain was adept at taking care of himself and even Jaken to an extent rather to being the other way around. With a glance to A-Un, Sesshomaru watched, as his beast of burden's aura influenced the weather, turning the white puffs of cotton to angry dark tufts of thunder. Toshiro only showed a risen eyebrow to A-Un's actions, whether it was calculating or subtle surprise, the Lord of the West did not doubt that it was both.

Toshiro purred as he ran a hand down the beast of burden's manes, the beast responding with a fond purr of his own as a small clearing of an open field opened up under them, with a small group of people and a single double-edged blade. Sesshomaru floated gracefully as he silently ordered A-Un to strike the blade, throwing Jaken on board the beast, Toshiro catching him with a single claw. Blue lightning emerged from the dragon's maws, striking the blade with deadly accuracy, only to reveal a crackling yet undoubtably whole blade.

As Sesshomaru drifted down to retrieve his blade, the ice captain took this to study the group of people and youkai, ignoring a grumbling Jaken behind him.

The most prominent of the group was a rather loud silver-white haired hanyou from what the captain was able to sniff out from a distance ago. Despite the fact that the half-brothers despise one another, their shared traits of silvery hair, golden orbs, and dark tempers, from what the captain was able to draw, made them undoubtably related. The younger brother donned a crimson red hakama, his rather poor in appearance of a blade at his waist, and to finish, he wore a necklace of what appeared to be beads of subjugation.

 _So, the hanyou is a chained one._ Toshiro mused as he could recall in his short time in the Shino Academy, of how they once used beads before they were able to wield Kido. The thought made the captain freeze.

 _Was it possible?_ Toshiro thought to himself. _Was it possible to have traveled back in time? That he had come to the time before even the creation of Soul Society?_

 _Master, now is not the time for us to muse over speculation._ Hyorinmaru gently advised his master, as Toshiro turned back to the onslaught below. Sesshomaru and his younger brother seemed to be exchanging words, Sesshomaru unfazed even with a slight air of arrogance.

Continuing, the captain studied the monk. The monk was fairly young, ebony locks hovering over his forehead and ending with small ponytail at the nape of his neck, orbs an observant midnight blue. He wore a rather expensive set of black and purple monk robes, and a single tekko on his right hand, extending to mid-arm. A white-pearled rosary seemed to bound itself tightly around the monk's hand, as it seemed to be sealing something, which the captain presumed to be his Kazaana. In the same hand, the monk wielded a staff as a majority of his profession do, the staff topped with an ornate set of golden rings held in a enclosed circle, ending at the top.

Beside the monk was a young woman who the captain presumed to be the demon-slayer. She wore a traditional kimono, of a soft pink and a darker magenta pattern, with a pale green long skirt over it, ending with common straw tabi like the monk. Her brown eyes were colored with hope and slight sadness, as her hair framed her face and covered her forehead, held in a loose ponytail. She seemed harmless enough at first glance, however, the captain was trained to spot assassins and trained fighters alike. The hidden armguards and leg guards said otherwise as she held the large boomerang behind her as if it were a lightweight.

In her arms, nestled a small kitten-like youkai, being which Toshiro figured to be the nekomata. A black diamond on it's forehead, ears, paws, and the tips of it's twin tails stood out of the nekomata's soft almond coat. The creature's red orbs suggested greater intelligence but the captain doubted it had extended to the form of Hyorinmaru's.

Crouched behind Inuyasha, was a scrawny aged man appearing youkai, who held a black metal mallet that was taller than himself. He had rather large eyes with small black irises, his grey hair tied into a common topknot as the old man seemed to be performing some sort of begging. A thin grey beard danced as he spoke to the Inu siblings, his mustache mimicking as he spoke. The old youkai wore a green hoari with black horizontal stripes patterned over the ragged cloth, his matching hakama just as worn, hovering over his bare feet.

By his side, was a young girl, no older than the demon slayer without a doubt. She was pale with black ebony waves of hair, thick bangs dancing over her forehead just above her eyebrows. She wore a green and white school uniform from what the captain was able to recall his lieutenant once wore during the impending Winter War, only the girl had a touch of opposing color due to a red ribbon at the blouse. White socks wrapped over her feet and mid-leg, ending with formal brown dress shoes, with a red bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder, the girl, from his understanding was a miko, and a naive one at that.

Deciding that he had observed all that was needed, the captain turned to Jaken who was watching the onslaught the began below, being only several minutes having passed.

"Now, then. Shall we make our appearance, Jaken?"

With an elegant leap that would make any dancer burst to tears in envy, the captain shunpoed to Sesshomaru's side, a hand on A-Un's back with a pitiful Jaken, haphazardly —purposely— thrown several feet away.


	5. Cold Converse

Chapter 5: Cold Converse

Silence erupted at the ice captain's appearance; his snow white locks, cold teal orbs, and blatantly daiyokai appearance made the humans turn to their hanyou companion; the said captain oblivious as he studied the blade in the taller daiyokai's hands.

The blade was a double-edged, straight sword that was wider at the tip and narrowed at the base. It's guard was yellow, added with a crimson hilt, ending with a golden pommel. The aura of the blade was overcome by Sesshomaru in accordance to the old youkai's words, which Toshiro found himself agreeing to as having seen the blade's aura be absorbed rather than indicate it's intent.

 _Tokijin is a spirit of vengeance and bloodlust, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled as Toshiro continued to eye the blade. _While it may succumb to it's current master, I will not easily leave my guard off this Tokijin._

 _Very well._ Toshiro replied internally as he met gazes with Sesshomaru, only to have the teal and golden orbs flicker to the only white-haired hanyou who eyed both of them suspiciously, after firmly setting them on the smallest of the white-haired youkai was not his younger brother.

"Very well, Sesshomaru." Toshiro said, his icy and commanding voice surprising the humans. "We shall spar at another time."

With a swift shunpo away and reappearing several feet beside the undoubtably ensuing conflict, Toshiro merely crossed his arms as he seated himself once again on A-Un, who was led by a complaining Jaken, who was swiftly dealt a blow to the head.

"Ow! Why on earth did y-!"

"Shut up, Jaken." Toshiro snapped, his voice cold enough to send shivers up the kappa's spine. "We will only be in way if we interfere."

Confused by the captain's words, Jaken looked at the white-haired youkai in confusion, only to look toward his liege and his younger hanyou brother clash blades with the humans and older youkai blacksmith watching worriedly.

"What is Lord Sesshomaru doing fighting Inuyasha? Is he trying to finally kill him?" Jaken asked aloud, his free hand itching his chin in thought.

"No." Toshiro answered vaguely. "He is simply testing."

"Testing for what?" Jaken questioned, only to receive no reply as the captain ignored him, retreating to speak with his zanpakuto.

 _Inuyasha._ Toshiro addressed the subject. _He is a ill-tempered hanyou, his mouth moving faster than he can lift his blade, reminding us of a certain strawberry in question._

Hyorinmaru chuckled softly as he rumbled in agreement.

 _Yes, the hanyou does resemble Ichigo in that aspect._ Hyorinmaru said as the half brothers clashed blades once again. _Getting stronger and a better fighter by just being him and learning along the way._

Toshiro snorted internally as he nodded his small agreement.

"Excuse me, just who are you?" A small voice questioned, breaking the captain from his thoughts as he had sensed the humans and their youkai companions near; but not without giving worried glances to the battling duo.

Turning to the speaker, Toshiro found that it was the oddly-dressed girl in a middle school uniform.

 _She does not belong here._ Hyorinmaru rumbled as Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs at the girl in question as he agreed with his zanpakuto.

 _Judging from her odd clothing, she must come from a different time era. Matsumoto did wear something similar when we entered the World of the Living during the Winter War._ Toshiro speculated, but hinted with doubt. _Could time travel be possible in this case?_

 _Perhaps, Master._ Hyorinmaru supplied. _How else would you explain that she acquired such clothing? It maybe that we are in the same situation, only with the fact that we have come to a time where Soul Society has yet to exist._

 _So, it is true then._ Toshiro thought as he hid his claws in his turquoise sleeves. _We have traveled to a time before Soul Society had existed. The only question is, how do we get back?_

Shaking away from his thoughts, the ice captain leveled his icy teal orbs to the girl who involuntarily flinched at his gaze, the kitsune shaking in her arms as the demon slayer and the monk steadied themselves with defensive stances. To their surprise, the nekomata took on her larger form, only to nuzzle at Toshiro's side.

"Kirara?" The demon slayer questioned her beast of burden with obvious confusion as the captain merely rose an eyebrow at the nekomata, but not pulling away from the cat as Jaken spoke up.

"You pesky humans!" Jaken scolded the group as the captain turned away almost in disinterest. "How dare you address us in that way? Do you incompetent humans wish to be-"

"Enough, Jaken." Toshiro snapped at the kappa as the said vassal quieted himself. "You are becoming rather annoying."

Grumbling under his breath, Jaken knew better than to voice his thoughts, as the humans had their attention turned away to the blacksmith who gasped aloud.

"This is bad!" The blacksmith exclaimed as the audience of humans and the small youkai turned to the onslaught of two brothers. The blacksmith was correct in the consideration of seeing it in the younger brother's view as the hanyou could only block and with an occasional lucky parry with the older brother's fanciful swipes of his new blade.

"There is no way that Inuyasha can win like that." The monk advised as he turned to the black-smith who looked at the struggling younger sibling with slight disappointment.

"Well…he doesn't know how to use Tessaiga properly after it has been reforged." The black-smith stated matter of factly, as the captain narrowed his eyes at this.

 _So, Inuyasha has mastered his blade but after reforging by this blacksmith, he must learn how to master it again._

 _It is similar as to how mastering Shikai for zanpakutos differs immensely from mastering Bankai. The same sword only differing techniques and strategies._ Hyorinmaru mused as Toshiro nodded.

"And this sword, the Tokijin, which is dangerous in anyone's hands was commissioned by Sesshomaru." The old blacksmith continued as Toshiro ran a hand through A-Un's mane, allowing Kirara to lick his other, watching the paused fight as both brothers seemed to indulge into their thoughts when the stoic voice of the elder brother echoed in the grassy field.

"Did you alter the way you fight, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned his younger sibling with a hint of amusement that only Toshiro was able to note. "You usually come at me blindly."

"Damn you." The younger sibling snapped back smartly, as he struggled to raised his large sword over his shoulder. "Just shut up!"

And true to the older's words, the younger sibling charged forward rather blindly, seemingly using gravity to assist him in his fight rather than battle tactics. Yellow and blue sparks ignited in the surrounding air around the brothers as their respectively new blades clashed, the elder unmoved as the younger clearly struggled.

"Ho…It seems that Tessaiga has gotten a bit heavier." Sesshomaru noted with a hint of smugness as the sparks died off, revealing a composed Sesshomaru and a panting Inuyasha.

"Not _just_ a bit, damn you!" Inuyasha snapped, as he snarled at the elder.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru scoffed lightly as he regarded his half-brother with a glare. "You are better off without a sword than to wield one that is too heavy for you!"

Then with a swift swipe, the Tessaiga was sent flying out of it's master's hands, Inuyasha blown off in a disheveled heap by the elder brother's offending blade's yoki. The enlarged blade of the Tessaiga reduced itself into it's shoddier and rusted appearance which the captain noted as he silenced Jaken's opened lips to sing praises to Sesshomaru's victory with a dark glare to which the kappa wisely closed.

"Master Inuyasha, hurry and get a hold of the Tessaiga!" An aged yet squeaky voice voiced out by the hanyou's side to which the hanyou simply ignored as he glanced once to his sword then his opponent with a snarl.

Having made his decision, the hanyou stood and ran toward his elder brother, unarmed and foolishly so as he proclaimed, "I don't need it!"

"No, Inuyasha!" The oddly-dressed miko cried as the kitsune added with a shout, "He plans to fight Sesshomaru with his bare claws!"

 _And people ask me why I conceal my emotions when I do battle._ Toshiro drawled as he watched the hanyou charge at his older half brother. _It rather remains me of Zaraki and Kurosaki, the way they simply charge into battle as if it were normal._

 _Would you like to try, Master?_ Hyorinmaru questioned playfully as Toshiro scowled internally.

 _I would sooner let Matsumoto hold a sake party at the division then to invoke Zaraki's battle tactics._ Toshiro snapped back internally as Hyorinmaru chuckled playfully as the captain turned his attention back to the brothers, to which the older had once again sent the younger flying with a spray of needle-like yoki.

"Why you." Inuyasha cursed as he knelt several feet away from where he was prior, only to stand up defyingly once more as Sesshomaru regarded his younger brother with an even glare.

"I see. There is no more for me to see. Enough of this." The elder brother declared as Sesshomaru held up his sole arm with Tokijin held high, charging at his unarmed hanyou brother who merely slumped into his knees in seeming defeat.

"No! Run, Inuyasha!" The monk cried out as if he were witnessing another bad omen as Toshiro narrowed his teal orbs darkly.

 _The scent in the wind has changed…_ Sesshomaru and the ice captain thought in unison as the former widened his golden orbs a fraction as the latter conducted the opposite, his icy teal narrowed darkly; all finished within a fraction of a second. The object of their reactions was knelt in the billowing field, as the wind changed course, revealing the hanyou's changed face. His normally golden orbs were replaced with blood-red scleras, dark turquoise irises surrounding white pupils; as a jagged lavender stripe colored each cheek as Toshiro noted his lengthened claws and fangs.

 _So, this is the Inuyasha who slew the youkai that was used to forge Tokijin._ Toshiro thought as the humans and the youkai present watched with a mixture of shock and concealed emotion as the elder brother continued to race at his younger half-brother.

"Everyone," The blacksmith youkai addressed the humans as the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the elder youkai, relinquishing his hand on both beasts of burden, Kirara having seem to understand the ice captain's pointed look as the feline returned to her master. "Take Inuyasha and get away from here."

Questioning looks colored the lips and eyes of the humans as they soon found that they should heed to the blacksmith's words as the blacksmith's cheeks began to grow, flames ready to burst out his lips; only to have the ice captain's words interrupt.

"If you intend to blow flames to cover your escape, elder blacksmith…" Toshiro trailed off as he cracked A-Un's reins, causing the dragon to hover as the ice captain grabbed an unsuspecting Jaken who gave an indignant yelp as he dangled off the side as A-Un gained altitude.

"…warn us before you recklessly unfurl them. Some of us prefer to not be in the line of fire, literally." Toshiro finished as he turned away from the group with an annoyed look over his emotionless mask, the blacksmith nodding in fair warning of acknowledgement as the humans shook away their frozen stupors; noting the task to speak of the young ice captain later as the blacksmith unleashed his flames.

Effectively cutting off the half-brothers from one another, the elder brother paused before the large flames, sword held out as he muttered out the only person present who could have caused this. "Totosai…"

The river of red flames licked bountifully in the air as Sesshomaru was obscured from the view of his younger half-brother but his hearing as a daiyokai was not to be undertone as the humans' voices and sound of hurried steps echoed loud and clear.

"Hurry!" The demon-slayer female's voice cried out first as the monk's followed in suit as the pelted grass by their steps echoed with the wind. "Kagome!"

"Right!" The miko's voice rang out as she breathed in sharply; the airborne ice captain observing her with concealed curiosity as her voice came out with command and slight worry. "Sit!"

Then to Toshiro's and Sesshomaru's surprise, they watched through the flames how the impulsive scent of an Inu-daiyokai disappeared at the girl's command with a swift face-plant to the ground, from what the ice captain was able to observe, caused by the Beads of Subjugation.

Noting the beads, the ice captain watched with indifference as the humans fled with their now-unconscious hanyou, leaving a lax Sesshomaru facing a growing inferno of flames as the smoke seemed to add to enveloped night.

Several hours later, only black ashes laid before him; and with his teal orbs lidded, the captain stood beside the unmoved Sesshomaru, who still held Tokijin by his side, both as if deeply immersed in their thoughts; Jaken nearly the duo with slight caution as he asked, almost timidly:

"Lord Sesshomaru, why didn't you go after him when you had cornered him?"

Both white-haired daiyokai stood unmoved, as if Jaken had not spoken.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

 _To think that_ he _made me, Lord Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for a second._ Sesshomaru thought darkly to himself, as the events played in his mind. _Inuyasha was, at that moment…_

 _…_ _a daiyokai._ Toshiro finished silently as if the two shared terse thoughts; steely teal meeting molten gold as neither was oblivious to the ominous scent in the air.

Hidden in the trees several yards away, the wind sorceress place her bet.

* * *

A crackling fire blazed in the darkness of clouded night as a strange assemble of company surrounded its warmth, all sporting concentrated expressions.

The assemble consisted of three humans, two small youkai, an elder blacksmith youkai and a hanyou; which growled in annoyance as he fingered his sheathed fang, newly forged.

"Oi, Totosai! What the hell did you mean that I had to increase my strength to lift Tessaiga?" The hanyou all but bellowed at the blacksmith as he glared at the said smith. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Enough, Inuyasha." The monk scolded lightly, seated across the fire from the blacksmith who merely sighed as the monk addressed the blacksmith himself. "Master Totosai, what Inuyasha means is that, can you clarify as to what you mean when you said that for Inuyasha to master Tessaiga once again?"

"Hmm." Totosai hummed out as he elaborated. "Its simple. Get stronger."

A fist connected to the poor blacksmith's head, resulting in a swollen lump, as the humans sweat-dropped as a tick mark appeared at the hanyou's aggravation of the old youkai's vague advice.

Deciding to place that topic away for the moment, the futuristic miko, seated beside the hanyou, who calmed after a sharp berate from her, addressed another. "Inuyasha, who was that boy with Sesshomaru?"

"Keh. As if I would know who Sesshomaru keeps as company." Inuyasha dismissed as his golden orbs darkened slightly.

"He looks like a little kid, only a bit older than Sota at the most." Kagome remarked.

"And did you see the sword he carried on his back?" Shippo questioned excitedly on a boulder beside Kagome and Inuyasha. "It was so cool!"

"Why would Sesshomaru allow a child accompany him, let alone carry a blade?" Sango questioned aloud as she stroked Kirara's fur. "But what confuses me is that Kirara seems to know him."

"But thats impossible, right?" Shippo questioned, clearly confused. "This is the first time we've seen him and Sango, you told us that Kirara was a gift from your father who owned her?"

"That is what eludes us, Shippo." Miroku sighed beside Sango, as he crossed his arms in thought. "Just who is this boy? And why is he traveling with Sesshomaru? How does Kirara know him?"

"He is not to be underestimated." Totosai spoke up, all eyes on him other than his own, which where diverted to the fire; awaiting for the blacksmith to elaborate. "It is not often that you see a Inu-daiyokai of Sesshomaru's stature; especially at such an age; the last of that line being Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Then do you advise us that he is an enemy, Totosai?" Miroku questioned, his words lined with suspicion.

"No." The blacksmith replied curtly. "I merely advise you to exercise caution."

"Keh. He's just a kid! Why would we need to -" Inuyasha began before he was cut off.

"It was the way he spoke." Kagome said nervously as she struggled to find the correct words. "It was so cold and indifferent. And the way he looked at us even though it was a second, made me feel like he could see right through me. As if he could read me just by looking."

"Yes, even though he is a child." Miroku said with finality, with a tinge of hope. "We must exercise caution, but it does not mean we must be cruel and over suspicious of him."

"I still think he's still just a pup." Inuyasha muttered quietly, but nevertheless nodded along with everyone else in agreement with Miroku's words, the hanyou silently stealing a certain kitsune's share of the evening meal. It was only half anyway.

* * *

Toshiro threw a flaming red orb from his fingertips without incantation as weak youkai surrounded the ice captain, the fiery demon magic dispelling a good amount of youkai. Giving Jaken a half-second side glance, the ice captain observed the kappa holding his own, wielding flames with his Nintojo, or Staff of Two Heads, the old man's head spewing raucous flames. On A-Un's back, Jaken held his ground, mainly due to the fact that A-Un was too, engaged, shooting out bolts of blue lightning.

" ** _Way of Destruction, No. 31: Red Fire Cannon._** " The ice captain incanted, almost bored, as he directed the orb to a number of youkai that neared the two-headed dragon, which the two had seemed to have missed.

"Do not distract yourself, Jaken." Toshiro deadpanned at the kappa who merely glared as he almost tripped, missing several of the slithering demons. Sighing as if resigning himself to his fate, the captain unsheathed his blade, resolving that Kido would drain him too much.

 _Shikai?_ Hyorinmaru questioned as his Master shook his head.

 _I would like to reserve that when we combat against darker and more resilient youkai; something tells me that we have met the peace before the blood is shed._ Toshiro commented darkly as he readied himself in a offensive stance, as he elegantly began to slice away at the youkai.

 _Very well._ Hyorinmaru conceded as he roared internally at the prospect of battle and blood on his blade.

Done away with the youkai with a final swipe, blood colored the white-haired captain's blade with a ricocheted splatter on his cheek, only adding to his cold appearance. Turning to his companions, the ice captain nearly sighed as he noted there were at least fifteen demons surrounding them. Several moments later, the carcasses laid still as the captain found a relieved Jaken at his feet.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho." Jaken breathed as A-Un grazed on the grass after giving the captain a thankful lick on them on the hand.

"I trust you and A-Un are unharmed?" Toshiro merely questioned as Jaken nodded.

"Yes, I am fine along with A-Un. But where do you suppose, Lord Sesshomaru has gone; leaving us here?" Jaken asked, a penny for the captain's thoughts.

"Were you not present when Sesshomaru addressed as to his whereabouts?" Toshiro questioned with a risen eyebrow; inciting frustration in the kappa.

"Of course I was!" Jaken snapped as he continued. "I am aware that Lord Sesshomaru had gone to consult a friend of his father, but as to why, he did not answer."

"It is obvious, Jaken." Was all the ice captain said, only adding to the kappa's obvious frustration.

 _How dare he mock me!_ Jaken thought to himself as he gripped his staff. _This child has only been here for a mere number of months and he is already more knowledgeable of Lord Sesshomaru and won A-Un's favor._

 _Well, at least he does not know about the events conspiring around me and Lord Sesshomaru, one hundred years ago. He has only been in our company for a number of months anyway._ Jaken comforted himself as he broke out of his thoughts, opening his bulging yellow orbs.

Only to realize that the ice captain and A-Un were nowhere to be found.


	6. Silken Traps

Chapter 6: Silkened Traps

Toshiro fingered A-Un's reins with slight anticipation as an electric blue orb appeared before him, revealing it to be Sesshomaru as the two merely exchanged nods as the captain spoke, the cool wind billowing their white locks.

"I have ensured that Jaken is safe, as A-Un shall join him."

"…This Sesshomaru shall step in when necessary."

"As will I; however, at the prospect that the souls are concerned…"

"…Do as you please, and I shall do the same. As long as one keeps oneself out of this Sesshomaru's way."

"As long as that Sesshomaru keeps out of my own."

And then all conversation ceased as the daiyokai followed the scent of a certain hanyou.

* * *

Several minutes earlier…

 _"_ _Inuyasha is a hanyou, born between a youkai and a human." The 2,000 year-old magnolia tree explained to the daiyokai before him. "He could never become a full-fledged youkai."_

 _"_ _However, Sesshomaru…" The tree continued. "…there is something that_ you _, a full-fledged demon, can do…but which Inuyasha could never do."_

 _"_ _Inuyasha could never do?" Sesshomaru echoed as he blinked for the tree to elaborate._

 _"_ _It is to maintain oneself." The tree revealed._

 _"_ _Maintain oneself?"_

 _"_ _Yes." The tree affirmed, as he explained. "For example, Sesshomaru…during a battle, if you cornered, you are able to remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."_

 _"_ _Huh." Sesshomaru scoffed lightly with a huff. "I would never get into such a desperate situation."_

 _"_ _Perhaps." The tree merely chuckled at the daiyokai's display of arrogance as he continued. "However, Inuyasha is different. If backed into a corner and his life is in danger, in order to protect his life…his youkai blood takes control of the body and transforms."_

So that's what happened that time… _Sesshomaru mused as the tree continued._

 _"_ _But…the pure youkai blood of your shared father is too strong for a hanyou."_

 _"_ _And what happens, then?"_

 _"_ _Well, to put into lightened terms, it could be said that the demon blood devours the soul." The tree stated. "He cannot recognize himself. Unable to differentiate from friend or foe…he merely kills. And in that transformation, Inuyasha will eventually lose his soul. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill. And will continue until he is destroyed."_

 _With a rather saddened tone, the Bokusen-Oh spoke._

 _"_ _Your father probably did not want such a fate for Inuyasha. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the Tessaiga to protect him."_

So, Tessaiga protects him… _Sesshomaru thought as he allowed the thought to continue._ And if Inuyasha lets go of Tessaiga, the events of that night will repeat.

* * *

Smoke appeared in blue sky like a stain on it's beautiful scape, originating from a quaint village as bandits raided and set houses afire sparing little to none other than what they pillaged from the poor village. The bandits rode on horseback as they threw the women of the village to the center of it all, huddled together. Whimpers sounded from their lips as they held one another, trying to seek comfort as they held the surviving children tight.

One of the women held a young girl in her arms, her silky ebony locks dirtied as she hugged her back in fear, her brown orbs wide with fear, having only a dirtied light green kimono to shield her. The child shivered as she whispered comforting words, only to have one of the men all but bellow.

"Woman!" The bandit with an eyepatch over his left eye all but yelled. "Only women are allowed to live! No children!"

As if to prove his point, he grabbed the girl by her hair, causing the poor thing to cry out in pain, glassy orbs threatening to spill as the bandit held on. "No brats are allowed to live!"

"Stop!" The woman cried out as she glared with angered orbs. "She's only a child! Please, spare her!"

"Why you-!" The bandit bellowed out, only to have himself interrupted by a small cyclone of wind, agitating his horse as Inuyasha appeared with a cry and a swing of his large blade, undoubtably the source of the wind. In the chaos, the child was released from the bandit's hold, quickly crawling toward the huddle in obvious tears.

With a glare of his own, the hanyou spat at the bandits as Miroku trailed right behind him, indigo orbs colored with pity and anger. "I'll take care of you small fry later. Where's your leader?"

"Inuyasha, among the bandits…" The monk warned cautiously, as the hanyou nodded.

"I know. I smell it." Inuyasha agreed, frowning. "There's a youkai in their midst."

As if summoned at the hanyou's words, the leader of the bandits appeared; it being blatantly obvious due to his expensive clothing and superior battle armor. Hoisted on a white stallion, the leader wore a pale lavender hakama underneath a collared dark pink vest, finished with expensive boots and armor. The leader was pale in comparison to his men, his curled locks tied into a high ponytail with four locks out of place, hovering over his forehead. In his gloved hands, he wielded a large hatchet, his red colored lips sneering as he spoke.

"Kid…you have an interesting sword." He smirked as he scrutinized the hanyou.

"Huh." Inuyasha huffed as he asked rhetorically. "Are you the youkai controlling these bunch of bandits?"

Silence was the leader's answer as the men began to murmur among themselves, seeds of doubt having taken root and sprouting.

"The leader is a youkai?!" One of the bandits questioned.

"You must be kidding!" Another shouted.

In the stead of answering the hanyou's interrogation, the leader merely demanded, "Kid…hand over that sword."

"What?" Inuyasha drawled out, his annoyance clear. "What the hell are you mumbling about?"

"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Miroku warned as he held his ground behind his hanyou friend, eyes cautious and calculating.

The hanyou huffed at the monk's concern. "As if I'm gonna lose to this thing!"

The leader of the bandits merely smirked at the exchange as the hanyou glared at his opponent, irritation growing.

"If you won't hand over that sword of yours, then, I'll take it from you." The leader of the bandits declared, his voice hinted with amusement.

"Sounds like fun!" Inuyasha baited as he played a smirk of his own, displaying his arrogance. "Take it if you can!"

However, Miroku's expression reflected the worry he had for his hanyou friend as troubled thoughts colored his mind. _Inuyasha still has difficulty wielding the Tessaiga. Will he be okay?_

Oblivious to the monk's worries, Inuyasha lifted his sword in anticipation of battle as he declared loudly, "I'll cut the disgusting hide off your back, youkai!"

With great strength, the hanyou lifted his sword to meet his opponent, the blade meeting the hatchet in a clash of yoki, small crackles of opposing youkai auras sparking as the mortals watched with anticipation and fear. The confident smirk of the leader was slowly eroded as he soon realized that the hanyou's blade was stronger than he anticipated, only serving to increase the hanyou's confidence as his own smirk grew.

And rightly so, as the clash ceased; chipping a piece of the hatchet away, knocking the leader off his horse, only to execute a fluid and successful flip away from anymore harm.

The bandits' shock was declared as the men once again found their voices.

"Chief!" One cried out.

"The Chief's hatchet!" Another bellowed out.

"Serves you right!" Inuyasha sneered as he played an arrogant smirk.

The leader, however, despite his men's worries, kept his composure as he chuckled darkly before replying; "That's a pretty sharp sword."

"Thank you!" Inuyasha snapped with cynical sarcasm as he lifted his blade once again with obvious difficulty over his shoulder.

"Glad you understand. Now that _that's_ settled, prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged.

"This calls for a shield." The leader said with a tone of flamboyance as he eyed the huddled group of women and the single child in the very center. With a nearly soundless leap, the leader grabbed a woman in the in very edge of group by her sash at her torso, throwing her at Inuyasha; making the hanyou stop in his tracks, not wanting to hurt the woman.

However, it was all the same as the hanyou stood stunned, before he realized his mistake. Allowing the woman to bounce off of him, the hanyou realized too late that he was completely open for attack; his arms over his head, hands gripped on his sword over his shoulder, as the monk took to the woman, unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

Seizing his chance, the leader opened his colored lips, exposing Inuyasha to a orange powder with an all-too-innocent sparkle in it, it's poisonous effects evident as the powder burned the hanyou's right cheek, causing the skin to bubble and erode flesh.

Laughing as if he had already won, the leader laughed fiendishly.

"You've been showered with my poison powder!"

Following through, the leader quickly sliced the hanyou at his mid-section, tearing Inuyasha's red hakama and undoubtedly his flesh; as sickly bubbles of acidic composition formed over the wound, hissing loudly.

Wounded and disorientated, Inuyasha backed slightly, only to charge once more on pure adrenaline as he slammed his sword to the rocky terrain, hoping to surprise the bandit leader, only for his opponent to dodge with ease into the air.

"What an amazing sword!" The bandit leader taunted his beady eyes flickered with toying. "I like it more and more!"

Using the momentum in air to his advantage; disgustingly, thick silky threads similar to those of spider webbed cocoons, emerged from the bandit leader's mouth; effectively separating the hanyou from his large blade. Catching the sight of his hanyou friend in peril, the monk lowered his charge, immediately coming to Inuyasha's aid. Spiritual aura was released from the monk through his staff by his command as he too was surrounded by the threads, hovering behind Inuyasha as if to protect him from further harm.

Only it served to have them both incased in what appeared to be a cocoon, barely held up from the ground by scorched remains of the village homes, with a sole Tessaiga in front of it, as if marking the burial of it's late master.

Threads still originating from his colored lips, the revealed bandit youkai chuckled with arrogance in his eyes. "Troublesome hanyou…"

However, the same could not said of the audience of bandits and the captive women and sole child; as the former merely stared with shock as the latter merely huddled themselves tighter around the child as if believing that if they squeezed tight enough, they would become invisible.

Dark snickers echoed loudly from the leader despite his thread filled mouth as he addressed his men, with a glaring yet amused side glance to their shocked stupors. "What's wrong? Are you lot afraid, now that you know that I'm a demon?"

His words seemed take the men from their shocked stupors as they replied with a mixture of fear and doubting confidence.

"No way!"

"A strong youkai for a leader will make us invincible!"

"We will still follow you, Chief!"

With amusement and hint of sadism in his eyes, the leader merely huffed in approval as one of men neared the cocoon to scoff at the apparent downfall of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Ha. Serves 'em right! Idiots!" The bandit kicked the cocoon, only to fall into a screaming heap as the tendrils of the cocoon melted his common sandals, singeing his foot.

"It's a poison cocoon." The leader stated smartly as he laughed at the still screaming bandit, who began to roll away from the offending thing as he continued to cry in pain. "If you touch it, you'll melt away."

"The two inside would have completely disintegrated by now."

As if on cue to prove the bandit youkai wrong, a pale blue light glowed from inside the cocoon, protecting Miroku and Inuyasha from further harm. The still wounded hanyou was nestled between the monk and his staff, who glared with growing concern for his companion, obviously the one responsible for their existence as of late.

"Oh…" The leader breathed as he snarled amusedly. "…so they've created a barrier from the inside.

Inside the cocoon, the twosome had problems of their own.

"Inuyasha, can you move?"

In attempt of shoving away his friend's concern, the hanyou scoffed. "Dammit, of course, I can! I'll rip apart this stupid cocoon!"

Only to find his body refusing.

"It seems you can't move your body." The leader sneered from outside, as he began to explain in a matter-of-fact tone. "The poison powder has entered through your wound. It will fester slowly in your body and soon you will begin to melt."

Shifting his attention away, the leader barked out at his men. "You, get his sword."

"Yes, sir!" A stray bandit obliged as he pulled the blade from the rocky terrain, offering it to his superior as if he were offering to a god, on his knees and hands open. "Here you are, Chief."

Taking hold of the hilt, the leader stepped back in shock as it repelled him, rejecting the youkai as it's master with a crackle of yoki. Unable to think up as to why the blade reacted in such a violent way, the leader addressed the poisoned hanyou with repressed anger. "Kid…what is the meaning of this? Why does this sword reject me?!"

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, despite the situation at hand. "My sword, Tessaiga… is choosy of who wields it. It won't allow such a low-class youkai like you near it! Let alone wield it!"

"Ho…" The leader hummed. "But this low-class bandit was allowed to?"

"Low-class?" The bandit cried indignantly. "C'mon, Chief!"

All it took was a side-glance to shut the bandit up as the leader's eyes sparked with enlightenment.

"I see. Kid, you're a hanyou, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's near silent growl was enough confirmation as the leader sneered at his opponent's weak social standing.

"What a joke!" He scoffed as he continued to gloat. "A half-demon like you, had the gall to pick a fight with me, the great youkai, Gatenmaru!"

* * *

Pus colored bubbles fizzled and grew at the hanyou's midsection wound as the monk's worry continued to grow as his gripped his staff tightly.

 _Inuyasha's wound is worsening steadily._

 _Damn…_ The hanyou thought as the monk had good reason to worry. _…the bleeding won't stop. Is it because of the poison?_

 _This is bad._ The monk understated as his brows furrowed with concern. _I can barely maintain the barrier and I can't make a move to do so. Yet, even then…this barrier won't hold forever._

While, outside of the barrier in the other hand…

"Um…Chief, about the sword…" The still kneeling bandit began as the leader's gaze shifted to him once again. "…may I…"

"Do as you please." The leader cut him off, whether it was he wanted the picky blade or the knelt bandit away from him, most likely both in this case. "I'm not interested in a sword I can't use!"

"Thank you, Chief!" The bandit cried with happiness and awe as he backed away with the blade, into welcoming and congratulating cheers of the other bandits.

Unbeknownst to the bandits, a lone old man laid half-beaten near the huddled women and child, muttering only loud enough for them to hear. "That sword… I must… Get it to him somehow…"

Seating himself beside the cocoon with an amused smile at the trapped twosome, the newly revealed Gatenmaru continued with his bragging rights. "It's only a matter of time before the barrier wears off and the poison cocoon melts you away. So, I'll just take a seat and enjoy the view."

"Bring the women!" Gatenmaru ordered as the men neared the huddle, ignoring the screaming protests as they singled out one of them.

Unbeknownst to the bandits and their youkai leader, Miroku's indigo orbs widened and filled with horror; not at the women's distress but at the hanyou in between his staff and himself, as he could sense his friend's golden orbs flicker into angry crimson, his fangs and claws growing in length as he bared them with silent growls.

Yet unbeknownst to them all, the protected child's flickered a luminous teal before flickering into a mortal chocolate once again as she observed the old man's mutters.

* * *

All was silent other than the men's rambunctious chatter, sorting through the demolished village of valuables as one group in particular approached their findings to their leader, jars of liquor, sake.

"Found some sake, Chief!" The bandit cried as a child would to their mother, as if they had achieved something great.

"Oi!" A yell came from a fellow bandit who pulled a village woman's ebony locks, inciting a cry from the poor woman. "Come over here and pour Chief a drink!"

With shaking hands, the poor woman obeyed.

"You have weakened considerably, hanyou." Gatenmaru noted with a hint of amusement as the attention turned to the two captive within the cocoon. "It serves you right. Siding with humans and attacking like that."

 _This is bad…_ Miroku thought as he gashed his teeth together, as if that would assist in repelling the draping threads around them. _…the barrier isn't going to hold much longer._

 _Damn._ The hanyou in his arms cursed mentally, unaware of the bloody hue growing in his golden orbs as all he could do was watch.

Taking the white dish to his lips, Gatenmaru smirked at his apparent position of victory as one of his men threw another woman at his feet for entertainment. Mortals were playthings, after all.

"Are you afraid, woman?" He played, setting aside the liquor as he gripped her shoulders. She shook in fear but his hold held her steady, her expression in no way holding back her fear. "I like your face, how terrified you are; I can see it."

With a sudden smack of his lips, the cavern opened to reveal a lengthened tongue and a pair of fangs, as the men and captive women watched alike as the bandit youkai fed, sucking away at her youth and soul from her neck.

Screams echoed from the women as they passed the thought that they too were susceptible to their cohort's demise, while the men murmured to themselves with mixtures of horror, fear, and realization.

"He _is_ a youkai."

"Every woman the Chief had disappeared mysteriously. We used to wonder…"

"He…he ate them…"

The poisonous threads, whether it be fortunate or not, did nothing to shield the hanyou and the monk of the passed events.

"Why. Why you…bastard!" Inuyasha cried angrily, only to fall forward in pain.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned worriedly as he lifted his friend with his staff, indigo orbs clearly vexed. "Hang on!"

Catching this, Gatenmaru laughed at his victims' suffering."The poison has traveled throughout your body. You can watch me until your demise, hanyou!"

Grabbing the one who served him liquor, the bandit leader sneered, almost sadistically. "As I, the great Gatenmaru, devour these women… one by one…"

Aside, the old and forgotten man stood as he began true to his words.

To say that the old man had nearly succeeded was a fact. However, only in the aspect of gaining the blade. Snatching it from the bandit who was given the blade, the old man was only able to make it so far when he was unceremoniously beaten to the ground once again, intercepted by two bandits.

The sight only caused the red hue to grow in the hanyou's eyes, nearly tipping him over the edge.

One of the two bandits held a pointed spear for the finishing blow, only to have himself interrupted.

"Grandpa!" Came a desperate boy's cry as all diverted their attention to the sound. There, nearing the ruins of the village, two women and the boy stood with a large feline and a small kitsune in a basket of what appeared to be a pink bicycle, well too advanced for the time period.

Sango stood in her youkai-slayer jumpsuit, it being entirely black other than pink armor plates, covering her shoulders, elbows, knees, and midsection; all held in place with sashes of red. Ebony locks held in place with a high ponytail, sword by her waist, and her Hiraikotsu in hand; Sango was dressed for battle.

Kagome, in the other hand, stood by her bicycle as the boy ran to his grandfather's aid. Unfazed by the boy's appearance, the bandit rose his spear once again for the killing blow.

Only to fall back in a heap with a swift kick. Flustered at the speed that his partner was floored, the other bandit was given no chance to retaliate, as Sango presented him with an encore to the side of the head.

Landing with poise, the youkai-slayer shielded the collapsed elder from the bandits as Kagome tended to him, the boy knelt worriedly beside her.

"Grandfather, are you alright?"

"The sword." The old man wheezed weakly to a confused miko as he elaborated with pleading eyes. "Please give it to him!"

Recognizing the rusted and beaten sword, the miko's attention was secured.

 _Tessaiga?_

"Inuyasha? Where is he?!" She questioned aloud like a maiden in distress as her eyes searched for the hanyou with no avail.

"Ho…" Gatenmaru hummed as he fingered his chin as if contemplating something. "What delicious looking women."

"Get them." He ordered the men as he allowed his tongue to dance over his upper lip, anticipating the taste of the miko and demon-slayer as the bandits began to surround them.

Growling under her breath, Sango held her ground as she cast the men aside with her large weapon, dancing almost effortlessly on her part as Kirara did the same with equal ferocity; yet even with her superior skill, she was but one in the band of bandits with only her beast of burden and a small kitsune to aid her. Kagome was stilled, knelt as the small kitsune rose to her defense; clutching Tessaiga next to the sprawled elder and his shivering grandson.

The situation was no better within the cocoon as the threads began to droop from the failing barrier, falling like curtain drapes, each threatening to burn with agonizing poison.

"No! The barrier is-!" The monk began only to have one of the bolts of threads singe his back. However, the monk did not know which was worse; the barrier failing or the fact that Inuyasha was no longer responding due to the poison in his body.

"The barrier won't hold…anymore." Miroku grunted out as the threads burned deeper into his clothing and flesh; turning to his friend in concern. "Inuyasha, are you all right?"

Only to realize that his hanyou friend no longer wielded golden orbs.

Blood-red sclera with turquoise irises lusting for blood glared back.

* * *

"It is futile, woman." Gatenmaru sneered as he shamelessly raked his orbs over her form, lusting to taste the youth and flesh. "No mortal shall ever be able to over take the great Gatenmaru!"

"No mortal, you say?" A small yet slightly whimsical voice sang from behind the leader, who whirled around in surprise along everyone else.

Before them was a young girl, her age being no more than twelve or eleven; her milk chocolate eyes too dark for her physical appearance as she regarded the bandit leader with cold stoicism, those her age should not have mastered so skillfully. Ebony locks fell down to her mid-back as bangs framed her porcelain face, a long familiar sword on her back over her dirtied green kimono.

"A child?" Gatenmaru smiled darkly as he clearly underestimated her. "Will you feed me instead, mortal maggot? After all what the women did to protect you?"

The girl merely scoffed as she lifted a hand.

"As if I would be in need of protection." She snapped icily, as a large crack was heard. Suddenly, with a shatter, the girl broke into icy shards until she was no more than a cool breeze before their eyes.

"Now then, I believe we have had enough of your existence." An icy voice cut through the air as Gatenmaru found a blade at his throat; it's owner, a white-haired ice captain.


	7. Terse Exchanges

Chapter 7: Terse Exchanges

"You're!" Kagome's voice cried as the bandits and demon-slayer stood in shock. _When had this child arrived? Who was this child? And what of the shattered girl from before? A trick of light, or a mere mirage? Or was it demon magic of this white-haired youkai before them?_

All were questions that swam in the thoughts of the audience as they took in the white-haired captain. Then, all was thrown into chaos.

With an eerily pink glow, the poison cocoon grew at a sudden speed, so quickly that it burst with a bestial growl, revealing an irate hanyou and exhausted monk. Aware of the cocoon's contents, the surrounding figures took their respective defensives; Toshiro shunpoing away with a 'tch', Gatenmaru with a lift of his arm, Sango and Miroku with their respective weapons, Kagome with Kirara and Shippo to shield her, leaving the bandits and the women to flee as several eroded into mere puddles of liquidized forms of human beings.

 _Hmph. Right on time._ Toshiro huffed as he appeared several yards away, untouched or even fazed; teal orbs watching the feral hanyou closely.

With a readied claw, the regressed hanyou attacked.

Blood rained from the slit throats of the bandits as the very sky seemed to echo with their screams, the hanyou who silenced them, only grinned with sadistic pleasure as he continued. His traveling companions could only watch with frozen horror as their nakama mutilated the bandits with gusto, happily ending their lives. Only Kagome seemed able as she hugged the young boy beside her to her chest, blinding him from seeing anymore bloodshed.

 _Will you stop him, Toshiro?_ Hyorinmaru questioned as Toshiro shook his head grimly.

 _It is not my place._ Toshiro replied as he stood watching as the servants of the dead dragged their new charges into the earth. _I am a captain of Soul Society, my duty to the souls to lead them in the passage of death. However, to intervene in the lives of the living, it is not my place; for if I do, then the future of Soul Society maybe lost._

 _And if it is the inverse?_ Hyorinmaru countered. _What if it is so, the fact we have come to intervene? To ensure that Soul Society is to exist? To ensure that the hollows are to be the enemy of the shinigami?_

Toshiro was silent as he continued to watch.

 _Then I shall intervene._ The ice captain replied silently as Gatenmaru's true form; a gigantic pale blue moth, appeared.

 _The choice is yours, Master._ Hyorinmaru replied with pride in his tone. _I shall follow you with whatever choice you shall pursue._

 _Thank you, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro pursed silently as his zanpakuto hummed back, calming his Master.

Winds gusted with a ferocity as the battle between the moth-youkai and Inuyasha raged, the latter encased into a tornado of sickly yellow poison powder. However, unlike initially, the hanyou batted out of the wind tunnel with ease, countering the moth's efforts with a slash of his bloodied claws, the once large wings becoming mere shreds of casualty.

In a disheveled heap, the now wingless moth fell, his dark pink eyes tinged with fear in a soup of disbelief and anger under his golden yellow antennae.

 _Hm._ Toshiro hummed as he continued to watch. _It seems Gatenmaru has grasped the futility of his efforts._

 _Took the moth long enough._ Hyorinmaru grumbled, having disliked the youkai the moment of his appearance.

Together, with a small hint of annoyance in the captain's eyes, the zanpakuto and his master watched as Gatenmaru rose with slight difficulty, releasing another burst of poisonous silk.

 _So, he's trying to make him melt to finish this quickly._ Toshiro commented as Hyorinmaru chuckled.

 _An easily evaded maneuver…_ Hyorinmaru replied as Toshiro finished the sentence. _…With too many holes for opportunity._

As if to prove the ice entities correct, the blood-eyed hanyou leaped away from the silk, unseen by Gatenmaru who gloated his victory a tad too early. Dark pink eyes widened with fear as the transformed hanyou lifted a bloodied claw, doing away with the moth now reduced to pale blue remains.

Orbs filled with blood-lust eyed the horrified bandits who ran for their lives, screams of terror echoing in the beauitful day, fleeing away from the hanyou they taunted mere minutes ago. And there they were fleeing with their tails in between their legs.

The hanyou's companions could only watch in silent stupors as their attention was fixed on their friend. 'Tsking in annoyance, the captain shunpoed, disappearing as the hanyou lunged at his new prey.

 _How annoying…_ The captain thought as he met the hanyou's bloodied claws with a parry of his unsheathed zanpakuto, all surprised at the captain's defensive position to save the bandits as it so appeared. As if the captain's action unfroze the hanyou's companions, the monk, miko, kitsune, and youkai-slayer ran to assist; leaving the nekomata to guard the trembling women.

"Hmph. Sesshomaru is late." Toshiro whispered as he rose an eyebrow at the hanyou's growling. "So, you react with defensive aggression when facing a higher power, but laugh in sadistic pleasure when you face weaker opponents."

 _He is nothing better than a mindless hollow._

 _Perhaps, Master. But he is only this way due to his transformation._ Hyorinmaru reasoned. _He must learn to control his inner youkai just as Kurosaki has with his inner hollow._

 _Yes, but how?_ Toshiro questioned.

 _That is for the hanyou to pursue, Master._ Hyorinmaru said cryptically, as Toshiro nodded. _After all, he had a vague idea as to how if this hanyou was anything like Kurosaki, and he was almost an exact replica._

A plea for mercy from behind broke the captain away from his thoughts as he stood facing the hanyou in a standstill, turning slightly to find all the bandits on their knees with crystalline orbs, begging for their lives to be spared.

"P-Please save us from him!" One of the bandits nearest to him, who the captain recognized as the one with an eyepatch that nearly did away with his clone. "W-We were just following the Chief's orders! Please spare us from being slaughtered by that youkai!"

 _How ironic._ Toshiro noted darkly. _These bandits have the audacity to beg me, a youkai, for mercy to save them from another youkai that they were overpowered by. A hundred years at this position and those of the World of the Living still annoy me._

 _However, as much as they do, we cannot kill them._ Hyorinmaru snarled disgustedly as well. _For they are still humans, and therefore, souls. Whether they are condemned to Hell or not._

 _But he can._ Toshiro noted darkly as he smirked ever so slightly and side-stepped a small distance away, the stares and cries of disbelief over being abandoned savior falling to deaf ears and cold orbs.

A dark chuckle receded from the hanyou's lips as he snarled, lifting a bloodied claw to slaughter. Sensing Sesshomaru, the ice captain made no move to halt the hanyou, shunpoing away as the bloodied claw stained the merciless ground with a lovely red hue. Three remained of the bandits unharmed, slightly bloodied due to the ricocheted slaughter, but fine otherwise.

"Inuyasha, stop! They're on their knees begging for their lives!" Kagome cried out with desperation for the hanyou to halt his actions. But the hanyou made no inclination to have heard her.

"Even Kagome's words can't reach him." Miroku stated the obvious.

"Can't you stop him?" The miko cried in desperation at the ice captain who narrowed his teal orbs with silent fury. The miko recoiled with a small whimper as the captain glared at her with a scathing glare.

"You do not order _me_ , miko." Toshiro snapped with an icy tone, making the humans flinch at the captain's words and the kitsune to whimper as he sheathed Hyorinmaru. "The hanyou is beyond anyone's words at the moment and if he wishes to do away with the bandits then, so be it. You are a mere mortal with mediocre powers that unable to do much of anything to assist the situation in any case; so I suggest you, stay out of the way and let someone who can, _girl_."

And as if to prove his point, the hanyou froze in a mid-swing of a bloodied claw, growling low like he did when the ice captain interfered. Leaping lightly away from the bandits, the hanyou turned to face his older brother as did everyone else other than the captain who shunpoed to the daiyokai's side, who merely glanced at the captain before regaining his mask of indifference.

"Have you finished your observations?" Sesshomaru inquired as Toshiro merely replied with a small shrug.

"I have seen enough as of now."

Nodding in acceptance as if the vague answer explained much, the taller turned to the glaring hanyou with amused indifference after sparing a glance to the captain and hanyou's bloodied appearances along with the lacerated corpses of the bandits.

"Huh…A monster who only knows to fight."

"A mindless and soulless beast…" Toshiro responded as he lifted a claw and froze the blood off his face, breaking them away in crimson snowflakes. "…I will await until you have finished."

An exchange of glares was done and the deal was set, oblivious to the humans who watched with curiosity and caution.

Turning to the growling hanyou, the elder daiyokai replaced his mask.

"Come at me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru challenged. "I'll test you…to see just how strong you are when you transform."

Obliging, the hanyou charged with feral snarls, leaping to gain an advantage of aerial precision over the older. Sesshomaru countered with an elegant parry of Tokijin, releasing a shower of yoki with ease. The blue shards of yoki cut away at the hanyou taking in the light daggers with no mind.

"Inuyasha!" The miko cried in worry, clutching the Tessaiga and the kitsune on her shoulder.

"Get away, Inuyasha!" The monk warned to no avail. "Sesshomaru's Tokijin can slay an enemy with the slightest pressure! You will be killed before you even reach him!"

 _That monk is observant._ Toshiro noted as he spared the said person a side glance. _Perhaps may be even a little too much._

 _Like you have room to say such things, Master._ Hyorinmaru teased as Toshiro huffed in response, turning back to the brothers.

As if hearing the monk's words, the hanyou clenched his claw into a fist, swinging at Tokijin, halting the spray of yoki to the everyone's surprise, eyes widening from large to a slight fraction. Dark blood spewed from the hanyou's clenched arm from the lacerations of the yoki, a cost that the hanyou paid dearly for.

 _He feels absolutely nothing._ Toshiro thought as he watched the hanyou retreat, covered in bloody gashes, dotting the soil with the red essence. _He feels no pain or fear; he only feels that sadistic pleasure to kill._

The captain closed his teal orbs for a moment as memories attacked his mind. _It's not like I'm any exception. I have desired for blood of my enemies before, so much that I was so blinded that…_

 _Enough, Toshiro._ The familiar growl of his zanpakuto sounded, taking the captain away from his thoughts as he smiled bitterly at his zanpakuto. _It is in the past. Hinamori is safe and alive. Matsumoto is safe and alive. You are safe and alive, little one. And he is locked away._

 _Thank you, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro smiled softly as he relaxed at the soothing growl from his zanpakuto as a rumble into the ground quaked the earth slightly, taking the captain's attention to the fight.

Inuyasha had lunged wildly at his older brother who swiftly leaped away, taking advantage of his momentum to send another furry of yoki to the hanyou. Pushed back by it's speed, the hanyou paid it no heed as he repeated his former action.

"He's covered in lacerations!" The kitsune cried out with horrified worry. _As if that was not obvious enough._

"Stop it already! Inuyasha!" The miko yelled out in near tears even at the sound of her cries, as Toshiro felt his annoyance grow. _Will she shut up already?_

Sesshomaru stood stand-offish as his thoughts mirrored Toshiro's, Inuyasha charging in full power as he did so. _Inuyasha…you feel no fear…nor even pain._

Sidestepping the lunge, the brothers engaged glares, their bodies moving with one to seek blood and the other to merely observe, as if in a fluid dance as the older thought. _The youkai blood has devoured your soul._

Swipe and lunge. Dodge and thought. _You don't even recognize who you are._

Swipe and lunge. Dodge and thought. _You will continue fighting until you die._

 _And just to make sure if Bokusen-Oh's words were true, I have come after you…_ Sesshomaru thought lastly as he dodged the final lunge, tired of playing this game.

"Pathetic…" The white-haired being whispered into the blood-scented breeze. "I understand fully now."

A small smirk colored the ice captain's lips as he heard Sesshomaru's words.

 _Sesshomaru has reached a conclusion._ Toshiro smirked as Hyorinmaru hummed, well-aware what the taller daiyokai would think.

You are not a full-fledged youkai. Sesshomaru's thoughts echoed. All you are…is a mere hanyou.

"So, know your place as one!"

With a fluid leap, the daiyokai raised his blade, unleashing another shower of blue yoki as the younger brother followed in suit to meet his brother, claws gnarled and calling for bloodshed. "Inuyasha, a hanyou should act like a hanyou and crawl on the ground!"

However, this time, a shower of golden bolts of lighting danced with the yoki, emitting a bright white light that blinded all but the daiyokais, propelling the hanyou backward, ceremoniously on his back as the miko cried out his name uselessly as the hanyou emitted a combination of a cry and a groan.

Unable to hold back, the miko threw away the safety of her own regard and made a mad run for her hanyou companion.

"Stop already!" She cried in obvious desperation, hugging the limp Inuyasha, as if shielding him from Sesshomaru who had neared with calm steps, pausing unmoved by the miko's defiant glare as neither daiyokai exchanged glances, as the captain appeared beside Sesshomaru.

"So, he has finally stopped moving." Toshiro commented icily as Sesshomaru neared the said hanyou, the captain remaining where he was, expression mirroring the taller.

"Stay away!" The miko cried out once more, tears welled in her brown orbs; angrily glaring at both of them now.

She's crying. Toshiro thought with an internally raised eyebrow. I see.

"Watch out!"

"Kagome, you'll be—!"

Came the cries of the other humans as Toshiro merely paid them a side-glance as Sesshomaru paid them no heed, only to say:

"If you wish for him to stop, use Tessaiga to undo the transformation."

The miko's expression shifted to shock at the elder daiyokai's words as he merely continued, the captain's teal orbs half-lidded, his expression aloof; mirroring Sesshomaru's. "If he revives as is, he will kill again."

Her thoughts are so obvious, it's almost pitiful. Toshiro thought as the said miko's expression softened to slight confusion; the monk and youkai-slayer with the kitsune on the monk's shoulder arriving, standing between the daiyokai's and their allies.

Rising an eyebrow at them as if to ask what could they possibly do, the captain merely waited as the monk spoke.

"If you wanted to you had a chance to bisect Inuyasha earlier. But you only threw Inuyasha off with the sword." Miroku all but interrogated Sesshomaru, after sending a wary glance at the captain. "Why did you stop there?"

"You despise Inuyasha." The monk stated almost matter-of-factly. "I do not believe it suddenly due to a form of newly found brotherly love."

The captain bit back a scoff as Sesshomaru replied, his voice expressionless but hinted with a tad of annoyance that only he had picked up upon. "I will kill him, in time. But now…when he doesn't even know himself…there is no point in killing him."

And with that the daiyokai turned and walked away without a turn with a small white-haired captain, beside him.

* * *

Jaken clutched his Two-Headed Staff in desperation as his black hat, announcing his high position of his species, blew in the cascading winds, A-Un flying in the clouds. Crying out his liege's name and the captain's, the kappa slumped at the sole answer he was given for the past hour.

Nothing.

Trying once more, the loyal vassal cried out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya! Please answer! Where are you?! Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya!" The kappa cried desperately, as beads of sweat dewed on the small youkai.

Deciding his current efforts futile, the kappa landed the two-headed dragon with a sigh, A-Un decidedly taking a nap after consuming his fill of grass, leaving Jaken alone in a desolate meadow to himself as he pondered over several things.

 _Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Hitsugaya left without a word. Even when A-Un's return, they still left without a word._ Jaken's thoughts traveled as he picked on an idle daisy. _All Lord Sesshomaru had informed me of was that he was going to see an old friend of his father's._

 _And yet, he still took Captain Hitsugaya with him!_ Jaken thought bitterly before his yellow eyes widened even larger than they already were. _H-Have I be-been replaced? By a child?_

 _No!_ Jaken denied. _Captain Hitsugaya has only been here for a couple months while I have been in milord's service for a near century, there's no way that he would…_

"…But then again, why didn't he take me instead?" Jaken voiced flatly aloud, slumping against A-Un. "And after all I did for both of them!"

Nerves steeled, the kappa sat up angrily on his liege's beast of burden. "Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya! You ungrateful dogs!"

With masterful precision, a pointed rock met Jaken's head the second after he uttered his cry, falling over onto the meadow with an unceremonious heap as A-Un awoke from his dreamland, yellow orbs lazily opened.

Stepping out of the shadowed background, appeared the insulted 'dogs' as Jaken called them. Sesshomaru stood tall as Jaken recovered his bearings, the captain beside the liege, their expressionless face mirroring each other although, hinted with a tad of irritation.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya! You're here!" Jaken cried out, as he ran to the two, who stepped almost too calmly after being insulted so outwardly. Jaken was well aware of his liege's temper, even the smallest of comments, if irked; his liege never failed to deal a blow, drown, or shed off several; if not, decades off his mortal life. The captain was not much different, Jaken soon found out unfortunately. To say that Jaken found more similarities between the captain and his liege was an understatement.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask, why you have chosen to take Captain Hitsugaya with you?" Jaken all but interrogated, before the two could say anything; the smaller of them raising an eyebrow.

"Toshiro and I had expected a welcome upon our return, Jaken." Sesshomaru breathed cooly, his tone aloof but with hinted displeasure. "Not an interrogation for my actions."

The kappa froze, apparently catching the hint in his liege's voice. "O-Of course. I-I'm glad you both are well-ll."

Two larger rocks met the kappa's face a second later.

* * *

Kagome seated herself beside the fire after speaking to Inuyasha, the both of them rather relieved after clearing the air of his transformation. The miko watched as the flames licked at the dry wood that Miroku and Shippo had collected an hour ago as the said monk seated himself next to her with a smile.

The miko returning the gesture, the peaceful silence was not to last as a sounding slap was heard from Inuyasha, as all eyes turned to him; everyone else too having gathered to the fire.

"Squished again." The old flea, Myoga, squeaked as Inuyasha revealed the small youkai in the palm of his claw.

The flea was dressed in a leaf-green hoari, and dark brown hakama to match; four sleeves for each of his arms as his stinger danced in between his mustache, the wrinkles on his forehead indicating his olden age. Tufts of silver played behind his ears as large eyes with small black pupils analyzed the tense atmosphere.

"Master Inuyasha." The flea greeted as all gathered to do the same; to which the flea questioned immediately after.

"Totosai tells me of this new Daiyokai that Lord Sesshomaru has newly traveled with, is it true?"

"You don't you ask him?" Inuyasha shot back. "Besides, the kid's only a pup."

"He is a mere child?" Myoga questioned in disbelief, looking to the humans only to have confirmation. "Totosai never informed me of that."

"Yes, although he appeared a child." Miroku cut in, all turning to the serious-faced monk. "I doubt he is one, at least mentally. His behavior and the way he battles, it is cold and ruthlessly executed."

"Yes." Sango too voiced, petting an asleep Kirara on her lap. "The way he drew his blade and countered Inuyasha's transformed form with ease, he is not a simple youkai that is easily dealt with."

Shivers ran up Kagome's spine as she recalled the captain's words toward her, to which did not pass anyone's attention. Retelling it since the hanyou did not recall and the flea was not present to view it, Miroku explained the ice captain's interference and his icy words to Kagome.

"That little—!" Inuyasha began to curse, as Kagome opened his mouth to silence him, only to find herself a tad too late; Myoga having done so.

"I would refrain from saying anything, Master Inuyasha." The old flea said cryptically, gathering all looks to him. "The child, although it displeases me to say it, was right."

Elaborating, the flea explained.

"You have transformed into a form in which you have no recollection of. It is a form that you shall fight for the rest of your life if you do not resolve it. In that form, Master Inuyasha, you lust for blood and to kill and nothing more. You do not feel anything but the pleasure and lust to unleash bloodshed."

"If Kagome," Myoga emphasized. "Or any of your companions had interfered, you would not only have the bandits' blood on your claws, Master Inuyasha."

Allowing that to sink into the hanyou, the flea turned to the monk who voiced a question.

"Do you know anything on this child from Master Totosai, Myoga?"

"No." The flea replied sadly. "I was just as informed as you were, I do not know much of this child neither."

"I see."

Biting her lip, the miko turned away from the conversation as it ended, the captain's words still ringing in her ears as all made their arrangements to sleep. Snuggling into her dark pink sleeping bag with an already slumbering Shippo in her hands, she whispered softly into the night.

"Am I truly that useless? To have to simply watch?"

She was given no answer.


	8. Questions and Propositions

Chapter 8: Questions and Propositions

Toshiro found himself on A-Un's back, reins in hand as the clouds flitted by, like puffs of freshly bloomed cotton. His haori billowing behind him, the captain found himself growling in annoyance as he soon found his destination.

As if reaching out into the heavens to make it's mark, volcanic ash and smoke roamed freely from the currently dormant volcano, having erupted a number of years ago, but was potentially able to do so once more. Grimacing at the thought of entering the heat, the ice captain reined the two-headed dragon to land in a nearby clearing of grass.

Removing the reins, Toshiro allowed the beast to nuzzle and feed as he eyed the volcano, recalling his conversation with Sesshomaru that night.

* * *

That Previous Night…

"…A-Un shall escort you to Totosai." Sesshomaru finally replied after the captain had spoken.

Jaken was asleep —knocked unconscious— at the foot of A-Un who too slumbered as the captain and the lord laid on opposing ends of the camp, nestled in the low branches of the surrounding flora. No fire was lit, as neither youkai feasted that night, and it was not like they had trouble seeing in the night.

The melted gold orbs glowed just as brilliantly as the icy teal ones.

"This Totosai, as a blacksmith, he must have fabricated brilliant blades for you to have called upon him to forge you a worthy blade." Toshiro commented as the ice captain continued. "I wish to ask him of several things."

"…Do as you wish."

"Then as I wish I shall."

"…Return within a week's time."

"Very well."

* * *

 _Do you believe that this blacksmith has the answers you seek, Master?_ Hyorinmaru questioned as the captain watched the winds dance with the young wild flowers, A-Un grazing quietly.

 _I do not know, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro replied with a sigh as he felt the winds dance with his snowy tresses. _Although, I am aware that he will inform us of things if we asked the correct questions. He is observant and knows more than he lets on; guising it in his cowardice._

 _Then we shouldn't keep him waiting; after all, that hanyou has just left._

 _Is that so?_ Toshiro merely whispered into the air, the scent of the said hanyou twirling in it. _Then we shouldn't be rude, shouldn't we?_

"Isn't that right, A-Un?" Toshiro smirked as the two-headed dragon hovered before him, claws curled over swirls of clouds, saddle and reins awaiting it's rider. Taking up the bounds of leather, a mere snap of the fingers, the beast of burden and it's rider were off into the heavens.

Toshiro wore a visible frown at the sight of the blacksmith's home as A-Un neared it. The said home was within the heart of the volcano, pools of magma dotting the black obsidian glass; the only visible shelter was what Toshiro presumed the blacksmith's home. The home itself was what appeared to be the skeleton of a youkai, a majority of the said skeleton buried under a heap of volcanic rock.

Dismounting from the dragon, the captain noted a cow-like youkai grazing some burnt grass near the home, it's hide a deep brown with two curled horns on his head; not to mention his three eyes. Shrugging off the unusual sight, having seen odder; Toshiro left the two beasts of burden to themselves as he entered the skeleton.

As expected of a blacksmith, Totosai possessed all of the materials used to forge weaponry, several unfinished blades left to cool, others with yet a hilt, with some yet to even be considered blades. The said blacksmith was seated with a marble slab before him, his elongated hammer beside him; his large orbs observant and tinged with a glint of fear as they met with the captain's icy teal.

However, before the two could exchange words, a squeaky and minuscule shout was heard as Myoga flew toward the captain.

"So, you are the child I have heard some much about!"

" ** _Way of Destruction: No. 1: Thrust_**." Toshiro incanted immediately, pointing a pointed finger at the flea, who grew beads of sweat.

As per to the captain's Kido, the small flea youkai was propelled from mid-jump, sending him flying the opposite direction only to collide with a elongated tooth of the skeletal home.

"Ugh." Myoga squeaked painfully as he retreated toward his friend who merely watched the scene with interest as the flea addressed the captain who rose an eyebrow. "Forgive me, child. The smell of your blood was too tempting to pass up."

"And you are?" Toshiro breathed aloofly, as he was gestured to be seated on a ragged pillow, it's color dulled with age as the captain found it surprisingly cold.

"I am Myoga the flea; a servant to my current master, Master Inuyasha."

"Tenth Division Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toshiro." The said child introduced himself, with a small bow to which the two returned, as he set his sealed zanpakuto by his side. "Then you serve the same position as Jaken does for Sesshomaru, Myoga?"

"That is correct, Captain Hitsugaya." Myoga replied as he folded his four arms in a seated position as the blacksmith too made his introduction.

"As you may have notice, Captain Hitsugaya, I am Totosai, the swordsmith who forged Tessaiga and Tensiga." The said youkai said as he poured a cup of tea for each of them, addressing the captain. "Now then, what is that you wished to see me of Captain Hitsugaya; or have you come to do off with me under the employment of Sesshomaru?"

"If the latter were the case, I would not be speaking to you, Totosai. I would, rather, be consulting you at your grave." Toshiro smiled softly, invigorating shivers to the elder youkai who had yet to see any expression other than aloof stoicism from the child. "However, I am not under the employment of anyone."

"Then why are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Myoga cut in, sending a warning look to his old friend.

"We had simply crossed paths." Toshiro replied evasively as he sipped the tea, noting it's bitter taste. "And that is simply all to it."

"However, I have some questions that I hoped that you could answer for me." Toshiro continued as he set down the cup, regarding them with cold teal orbs. "I understand that you are the forger of Tensiga. How did you come to forge such a blade, to resurrect the dead?"

"I am a master swordsmith, Captain Hitsugaya." Totosai replied slowly. "Such was a request by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father —our former master—, forged from his fang and a combination of what I believed a reflection of his compassionate soul which he had managed to manifest. And with that Tensiga was born, the very first blade of it's kind."

 _Then Tensiga is a zanpakuto, maybe even the very first if what Totosai says is true._ Toshiro thought as he placed an involuntary hand on his blade. _What do you think, Hyorinmaru?_

 _What the swordsmith says is true, Master. Tensiga is, indeed, a zanpakuto._ Hyorinmaru confirmed as he elaborated. _However, because his Master was alive when he was manifested, he remains in his Shikai form; which is to resurrect the dead. While his Bankai, is yet to be awakened._

 _How is Sesshomaru able to use Tensiga if it's not his zanpakuto; but his father's?_ Toshiro questioned as he mused for a moment.

 _Perhaps it may be due to their bloodline, as Tensiga maybe a zanpakuto but, not a fully evolved one, like I; Master._

 _You may have a point, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro conceded as he added thoughtfully. _Tensiga does not have a release command for Shikai but requires a type of proficiency to utilize his full potential. Similar to Bankai but in a differing form._

Teal orbs narrowing over the swordsmith, Toshiro blinked as his thoughts raced. _If Totosai is indeed the forger of Tensiga, then perhaps Oetsu Nimaiya of the Royal Guard is his reincarnation; seeing how Oetsu is the creator of Asauchi; or nameless zanpakuto that are melded into full-fledged zanpakuto when the shinigami have synced with their zanpakuto._

 _Yes, the swordsmith does appear to be rather similar to Oetsu._

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro merely rose an eyebrow in response as the flea proceeded.

"What are the Thirteen Court Squads?"

Toshiro sighed as he explained shinigami and Gotei 13; amused slightly by the growing bewildered expressions of the swordsmith and the flea as he explained.

"Then you are member of the dead, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"In a manner of speaking." Toshiro replied dully as he noted the swordsmith eyeing Hyorinmaru. "Is there something that interests you with my zanpakuto, Totosai?"

"A zanpakuto?" Totosai and Myoga echoed in unison.

"Let's just say, he is an evolved variation of the unique manifestation which you have forged Tensiga, Totosai." The ice captain smirked as he stood, bowing to his hosts as he shunpoed outside, taking off into the darkened heavens once more as he bid them adieu. "Totosai. Myoga."

"Captain Hitsugaya."

With a flash of speed, the dragon and his rider was gone into the night clouds.

* * *

It was well into the night when Toshiro saw it.

An icy blue barrier formed over a lone house as the captain watched from a ledge, A-Un having wandered off. Wisps of mist and vapor dew danced as the ice captain watched, having no interest into interfering but enough to invest in his efforts to watch.

Sensing a presence enter his radar, the captain made no move to visibly show it. However, internally, was another thing.

 _Whomever this is, they are dead._ Toshiro thought as he allowed his sight to obscured, his white tresses dancing along with his haori. _A soul placed in a makeshift gigai, perhaps?_

 _They are approaching, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled as the captain merely replied with a nod, not showing anything in his external self as a flash of red orange flames caught his eye.

In the night sky, the nekomata, which the captain recognized as Kirara; with the youkai-slayer and the monk on her back flew toward the barrier, colliding with it to no avail as the riders and the beast was flung off with a cry onto the outskirts of the barrier.

Soft footsteps on crisp grass echoed into the captain's ears as he turned, to find a woman near him, her stoic face almost matching his own before configuring to surprise and then narrowed brown orbs.

The woman was pale white with long straight ebony locks tied back into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon, as bangs spilled elegantly over her forehead. Donned in a traditional dress for a miko, the dress only added elegance to the woman's natural beauty, as she wore common tabi for her footwear. Slung over her shoulder was a quiver of arrows, the respective bow in her hand; as she too studied the captain with scrutinizing chocolate brown orbs.

 _Another miko._ Toshiro mused as he allowed the woman a moment to study him. _A dead one at that._

 _She appears similar to Lady Kagome, Master._ Hyorinmaru pointed out as the captain agreed.

 _Perhaps that miko is the reincarnation of this miko. Considering how she is from the future._ Toshiro thought, as the two continued to study one another. _However, this reincarnation seems maturer and darkening compared to Lady Kagome._

"Who are you, child?" Her voice kind but lined with caution. "I am Kikyo."

"Tenth Division Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toshiro." The said captain replied as the woman neared till she was beside him; both looking toward the barrier. "And I am not a child, my lady."

"Such a long title for someone so young." She commented off-handedly as the captain merely shrugged.

"I am considered a prodigy, Lady Kikyo." Toshiro replied matter-of-factly, not boastfully nor praising as he addressed another matter entirely. "How have you escaped the netherworld, I wonder?"

"I was summoned."

"And you, Captain Hitsugaya, how have you escaped the netherworld?"

"I was summoned."

"What a coincidence." She smiled softly as she turned away from the ledge. "That barrier, behind it, lies a miasma full of evil."

"And so it does." Toshiro recounted as if he were aloofly whimsical of the thought. "As Inuyasha's friends are aware as well."

"Will you save her, Lady Kikyo?" Toshiro asked almost boorishly as the addressed miko froze in her steps, after a silence had enveloped between them.

"I have no obligation as to save my reincarnation who is capable of doing such a thing herself, such a curse is useless." Kikyo spoke matter-of-factly with slight wise stoicism.

This time, it was the ice captain who smirked lightly.

"Is that so?" The ice captain conceded as he walked past her, leaving icy winds to dance with their respective hakama. "Goodbye, Lady Kikyo."

"And you, Captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

 _So, Lady Kikyo is the mortal that Inuyasha had fallen in love with; and ironically, the one to have sealed him away to a tree_. Toshiro played thoughtfully as he turned to Jaken, who sported several bites from what suspiciously looked like A-Un's jaws, despite being an herbivore.

"Was that so difficult, Jaken?" Toshiro asked rhetorically —almost playfully even— as he sported a dark smirk toward the kappa who flinched at the sight; biting a mushroom to stifle his fear.

It had been a near week since the captain's departure to Totosai and another since his conversation with the dead miko having gone to investigate the growing miasma on his way back; not seeing the harm in a side trip on the way. Currently, they were walking non-stop in one direction; having finally stopped tonight.

Sesshomaru had taken to watching the stars as Toshiro was seated a good but not too large distance from the fire; with Jaken dutifully —ordered by both superiors and beast of burden— tending to the fire and making food.

With dinner done and the night cool, they were set off once more, Sesshomaru leading, Jaken doing the same with A-Un as the ice captain was once more on his perch, taking up the rear.

For a while, only the soft padding of footsteps and the stomping footfalls of A-Un were heard as the traveling group was silent, when an ominous scent was carried with the winds, the destination clear as thoughts were mused.

 _This strange scent…_ The Inu-daiyokais mused as the two shot their surroundings small glances; narrowing and shutting them away every few seconds as Jaken continued to lead A-Un, oblivious.

 _For a servant, Jaken is rather oblivious despite being with Sesshomaru for a century._ Toshiro pondered listlessly as Hyorinmaru hummed knowingly. _Matsumoto has done so in the same time and she knows what I am saying to her even when words are not needed._

 _Perhaps, Master._ Hyorinmaru replied as he pointed out a thought. _Jaken does; however, have his moments when a glare from Sesshomaru sends the appropriate message._

 _Point._ Toshiro conceded as his head began to throb slightly, the ice captain stubbornly pushing it aside.

 _Master?_ Hyorinmaru questioned in concern, only to have Toshiro wave him off, with a internal assurance. However, the zanpakuto was unmoved as the four of them had arrived to a ledge, the pause in their continuous path taking the ice captain from his conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's questioningly confused voice rang in the star-encrusted night as Toshiro opened his eyelids, revealing his usual icy teal orbs, tinged with slight annoyance and pain.

"It is his scent." Sesshomaru stated silently, his silvery hair billowing behind.

"Eh?" Jaken said confusedly before sniffing the air, his golden orbs widening in recognition. "This is…the smell of that fellow who was so rude to you…that Naraku!"

 _Took you long enough._ Toshiro nearly spat aloud as the pain grew in degree with every passing moment, Hyorinmaru doing his best to mask away a majority of it, a pained teal orbs meeting a melted gold glance as they seemed to stare for a moment.

A nod was given from the ice captain, and the next moment, the exchange was complete.

Jaken, oblivious, to all of this; continued to speak in the concern of Naraku. "Is he nearby?"

At the second of his words, the winds grew in ferocity as all things moved to the wind's will, from snow and silver locks alike to Jaken's small stature and A-Un's fearsome one.

"W-What is this?!" The kappa cried out confusedly as he was bent to one side before rolling along the grass humorously, the lord and captain unmoved as the scented wind sorceress appeared before the taller, kneeling in her landing.

"Yo." Kagura greeted as Sesshomaru regarded her silently, Toshiro merely shooting her his usual aloof expression, masking his annoyance and pain. Jaken, however, did the exact opposite; going into a scolding of the sorceress's informal greeting.

"'Yo?!' Why, you!"

Paying no heed to the kappa, the sorceress regarded Lord of the West and a small glance to the captain who had joined the lord by his side, in the midst of Jaken's tumbling to only collide with A-Un.

"Sesshomaru. Did you follow Naraku's scent, as well?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken interjected as he neared the captain, who regarded the woman with a side glance as Jaken spoke, almost accusingly. "This woman is the one Naraku created from his body…"

"Wind Sorceress, Kagura, I recall?" Sesshomaru finished, his words aloof and not questioning, but rather as if he were stating facts.

"Ho." Kagura breathed with astonishment as she elaborated. "I'm glad you remembered me."

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru merely placed a hand on Tokijin, gold orbs narrowed.

"Take your hand off your sword. I didn't come here to fight." Kagura said pleasantly in reaction, waving her fan fancifully. The Lord of the West made no recognition of heeding her words.

"Then what is your reason for seek us in the dead of night, Wind Sorceress, Kagura?" Toshiro questioned icily as the addressed person turned to the captain, who hid his readied claws in his sleeves. "A proposition, perhaps?"

"Exactly." The sorceress smirked as she held out a hand.

Jagged shards of the Shikon no Tama sparkled in the brightly-lit night, two of them to be exact, on the sorceress's palm as she spoke the terms of her proposition.

"I'll give these Shikon no Tama shards to you, and in return…" She proposed, her ruby red orbs lifting from the said shards to meet the lord's golden ones. "…kill Naraku."

"What?!" Jaken cried in surprise as the two white-haired youkai remained unmoved, neither truly surprised at her gesture as the wind sorceress reasoned her gesture to be a good investment to pursue.

"You have the power to do it." Kagura flattered, speaking hypothetically now as the daiyokai remained unmoved as if they were entertaining the thought. "When you kill Naraku, all of the Shikon no Tama shards that he possesses will be yours."

"You merely just have to use the shards and do away with him." The sorceress said as if to do such an action was a whim and easily done.

Instead of a reply, a question was voiced.

"You intend to betray Naraku?"

A scoff played the wind sorceress's lips as she spat disgustedly at the topic of her creator. "It's not like I ever wanted to be under his command."

 _How pitiful._ Toshiro grimaced internally as the pounding in his head grew. _He must be watching and keeping a close eye on this woman if she can come and go so freely._

 _True._ Hyorinmaru hummed as he shielded some of the pain. _However, she is not aware that if that jewel is taken from her creator, the creation of her ceases to exist as well. As it is the jewel that fuels her soul to survive._

 _And I thought Soul Society had a knack for dramatic irony._ Toshiro grumbled as Hyorinmaru chuckled in the background.

 _Even your vacationing site would be like this, Master._

 _Shut up._ Toshiro snapped, as Hyorinmaru laughed playfully, still shielding a number of the pain, as both turned to the external world once more. _My head hurts enough already._

"Well, Sesshomaru?" Kagura pressed, her red orbs glowing as if expectant. "I don't think it's a bad idea to team up with me."

 _That's because you are the one who thought of it._ Toshiro reasoned internally. _However, Kagura's logic is sound but flawed as well._

 _Due to?_ Hyorinmaru questioned, awaiting elaboration; hoping that it would distract his Master from his headache which did clear a bit.

 _If she had proposed this to a weaker and more unintelligent youkai, she would have them. However, to myself and Sesshomaru; who have no use or need for these shards, her methods of reasoning are useless. Especially, since she has no confidence of betraying Naraku herself._

 _I see._ Hyorinmaru nodded. _She wishes to be freed from her creator, however, only after another ensures his death. But if done herself, she is well aware that she will die. However, with a strong ally, her freedom maybe ensured._

 _But no strong ally will see to doing so, not if they have already figured it out. And Sesshomaru is fully capable of doing that._ Toshiro frowned grimly as he glanced at the said woman, veiling his pity for her.

As if to prove the captain and the zanpakuto's thoughts true, Sesshomaru made his reply, his tone aloof and indifferent. "Unfortunately, I have no interest in the Shikon no Tama. If you wish to be free, then use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

A silence enveloped as the Lord of the West had no words more to say while the Wind Sorceress bore her shock evidently.

"Are you afraid of Naraku?" She asked almost accusingly as Jaken almost scoffed at the idea, if not for the ice captain's icy glance, silencing his words immediately.

"I am merely saying that I am under no obligation to help you." Sesshomaru elaborated vaguely, his indifference as clear as day.

Disappointment and anger mauled the demoness's expression, her red orbs glaring and teeth gashed behind colored lips; as the Lord of the West continued, her anger growing with every word.

"If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betrayal."

Exploding, Kagura spat out with anger, to which both daiyokai remained unmoved, as if the demoness's words were a little more than an interest.

"Why, you coward!" She spat, almost frothily. "You still call yourself a man?!"

"How dare you!" Jaken exploded right back, in scolding mode, to which he was unable to continue as the sorceress cut him off.

"Huh." She sniffed, lifting a white feather in her hair bun, as the winds obeyed to her command, leaving with disappointment marred on her face. "I misjudged you."

"Why, that rude woman!" Jaken spat as the four of the watched her leave, his staff clutched in his hands. "And the nerve of her, insulting you when she was the one, I wonder, really intended to make you her protector. The nerve and gall of her! A part of Naraku, that's all she is!"

As if unheard, the daiyokai paid no attention to the kappa consumed in their own thoughts.

 _I wonder if she can use the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku herself?_ Sesshomaru thought as he reached his conclusion quickly. _But however it turns out… It makes no matter to me…_

 _However, at the moment, Toshiro's health is threatened._

Turning golden orbs to the said captain, the taller of the two was easily able to see the growing pants, the rise in body temperature, and most of all the pain glinted in those teal orbs.

 _Toshiro has been adjusting and his body is failing him. Or rather the child was pushing himself too hard._

Lifting the said captain with a soft pull, the lord placed his charge onto the beast of burden and veered off, a questioning Jaken behind him. But that did not indicate that he was to reply.

* * *

As a wind sorceress found the daiyokai's words true, bound by the flesh of her creator and plunged with a no means of idle threat, the said daiyokai rested a hand over the ice captain's forehead, cold but warmer than what was regarded safe.

Noting how Jaken slumbered off to the side with a rather large welt from A-Un when his questions began to awaken the said child, the daiyokai sent a small glance to his beast of burden, then to the child once more, then to his Tensiga.

 _Tensiga, why?_

Pushing aside the thought, an electric blue ball of light appeared in the stead of the daiyokai, disappearing as the ball of light soon did the same. Breathing out silently as if blowing out a sigh, A-Un curled over his fevering charge, as if trying to mask him from his illness.


	9. Ailments with a Whiff of Panther

Chapter 9: Ailments with a Whiff of Panther

"Captain Hitsugaya."

The addressed daiyokai glanced at the kappa, opening his teal orbs wearily, the icy tempests glowing with fever and ache. The said captain was laid against soft roots of a young tree, A-Un curled by his side, with a small cool towel over his forehead. Shade shrouded the three as daylight was soaked through the leaves, Jaken pacing in worry.

 _Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave without a word again?_ Jaken whined internally as he glanced at the captain. _Leaving me to care for this child when I would much rather be by your side._

"Jaken, if you are thinking what I think you are…" Toshiro trailed off, glaring at the kappa who gave a sheepish look and an unconvincing smile.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya, I was just merely thinking where Lord Sesshomaru had gone, leaving us here." Jaken improvised nervously, fingering his staff as a small smile grew on the captain's lips, a rock meeting Jaken's face.

Ignoring Jaken's grumbles and protests, the captain hugged his zanpakuto gingerly, painful to even move his claws. It was too hot, itchy, and painful all at the same time. For the first time in a long time, Toshiro felt as if his eyes were burning, his fangs and claws itching, and with every move felt as if needles in his flesh were moved.

Not that his turbulent Inner World was any better. Responding to the captain's ill health, the snowy caps were blanketed with thicker snows, ice froze over every surface and blizzards blew non-stop in the massive snowstorm. Hail rather than snowflakes fell onto the icy meadows, caverns of below-freezing ice grew in jagged lengths.

 _The ice and new weather was cool and all, but it's scary; Master._ Hyorinmaru noted as he flew in the blizzard, enjoying the storm. _At least in the point of view of other people._

 _I don't care about other people._ Toshiro shot back dully, burrowing himself in the snow as if that would ease the burning in his head and eyes. _I hate people anyway. I'm going to sleep._

 _But you are well aware that you were warned beforehand that this would happen to you when you began to train under Sesshomaru, right?_ Hyorinmaru said matter-of-factly as Toshiro groaned softly.

 _I know._ The ice captain replied tiredly as he rolled over, lying on his back as Hyorinmaru curled around him, allowing his never-melting ice to cool his Master. _I suppose I have pushed it aside for long enough._

* * *

Several months ago…

It was only several weeks since the Lord of the West had taken upon himself to teach the Captain of the Tenth Division the ways of youkai and using one's claws, and sensing presences when pangs of pain began to dig into the captain's mind, not breaking his concentration as he destroyed his the targets that Jaken had crated but slightly impairing him.

Not going without notice from the Lord of the West, of course.

"Toshiro." The said daiyokai called as the called captain neared, the slight pain in the teal orbs glinting clearly to the taller. "It has begun."

A raised eyebrow was all the ice captain gave as he followed the taller, both leaving the camp of a still slumbering A-Un and Jaken, seeing it fit to travel in the day and train in the night.

Silence lapsed as the two walked, seemingly walking aimlessly but the subtle glances to their sides and surroundings said otherwise as other youkai, were shown that the passing-by daiyokai were not as passive nor friendly of any sort. Hours or mere minutes, time flew listlessly as the two continued, coming to dimly lit cliff; to which they stood side-by-side, orbs watching the outward oblivion of the crashing sea below.

"Pain shall begin to strike your body, until one day, you will collapse." Sesshomaru broke the soft silence, as he spoke as if he were stating a fact. "Since you were once human and you have been transitioned into your current self, your body shall tire from the change."

"And this is no matter how quickly I do so, I will still collapse to this strain?" Toshiro questioned just as softly, seemingly accepting the fact that he was susceptible to it.

"Even daiyokai in their youth and becoming fully grown go through this cycle." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly as fixed his silverly long locks with a claw. "It is the sole period when a youkai is vulnerable and easy to kill like humans; like a child left to the wilderness. Like hanyous have their monthly night of becoming mortal; we have a period of days when we are nearly the same."

Silence enveloped once more as the captain and lord exchanged nothing more, the winds dancing elegantly with their respective locks, to the taller's silvery white from the smaller's snow white.

Exchanging gazes, the melted gold almost assured the icy teal, and the icy teal glinted with gratitude within their brilliant depths toward the almost comforting melted gold.

* * *

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Kagome sighed with a noted of disappointment as she shuffled her cards, her fellow companions nodding in agreement as an indignant Inuyasha hovered over them.

Seated around a roaring fire, the three mortals were playing cards as the small youkai watched, leaving a brooding Inuyasha.

The said hanyou was plunged into a dead end as he was unable to pierce through Naraku's barrier, protecting the black-haired hanyou from his most powerful attacks. When brought to the limelight, the hanyou was just as stumped as the mortals, therefore their expressed disappointment.

That is until a squeakily aged voice echoed.

"Leave that matter to me."

Perched on a certain hanyou's neck, a very familiar flea grew in size as he sucked away blood, only to meet his flattened fate with a smack.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried before he floated like a dried leaf into the said hanyou's hand who greeted back with a small sigh.

"Myoga-jii."

Turing to his master, the flea spoke quickly. "I know how to handle Naraku's barrier."

"You know something?" Inuyasha demanded, all eyes turned to the flea now.

"I hurried over just to tell you." The flea explained in brief as he elaborated, only to be cut off my his master.

"Tell me!" Inuyasha all but ordered. "And if you do, I'll let tiny suck all the blood you want outta Kagome."

"Why me?!" The miko demanded indignantly, as she was promptly ignored.

"This is no time for jokes, Master Inuyasha." Myoga scolded lightly. "You must go immediately to the nest of the Demon Bats."

"Demon Bats?" Kagome echoed.

"Near a village on the Western shores, is the nest of the Demon Bat tribe." Myoga explained. "The nest is protected by an impenetrable barrier and no one has been able to destroy them. The guardianship of the barrier is passed down from generation to generation."

"You, Master Inuyasha, must kill this guardian demon." Myoga stated finally. "To put it plainly, kill the demon guardian who has the power to put up this barrier and let Tessaiga absorb its blood."

"By killing a strong opponent, Tessaiga will synergize it's power?" Miroku interjected as Sango finished it. "And make Tessaiga stronger?"

"Exactly." Myoga said, latched to Kagome's neck as he smiled. "Now, Kagome, about our deal —"

The miko did not even let the flea finish as he met with another smack, flattened once more as the monk sighed lightly, addressing the flea.

"Myoga, have you heard of the boy that Sesshomaru travels with?"

"Yes." The flea said, as he folded his hands, seating himself near the fire as the attentions on the aged flea once more. "His name is Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya, the Captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society."

"Thirteen Court Squads?" Sango questioned, as the others did the same with other parts of the captain's title.

"That is correct." Myoga reassured as he elaborated. "Shortly after Master Inuyasha had come to Totosai for training and had left, Captain Hitsugaya had come to ask Totosai questions."

Myoga then began to explain the captain's visit, his status as a shinigami turned daiyokai, and his accompaniment with Sesshomaru.

"Put frankly, Captain Hitsugaya, despite his youthful appearance, is one of the thirteen most powerful figures in the netherworld but has somehow come to the living once more as an Inu-daiyokai." Myoga said seriously as all looked at the flea bewildered, that such a young child was in such an important position wielded that much power. "He is powerful, not one anyone should wish to be their adversary, Master Inuyasha. His sword, from what I understand, is called a zanpakuto."

"A zanpakuto?" Inuyasha echoed, as the rest of them did the same mentally.

Nodding to confirm, Myoga continued.

"From what Captain Hitsugaya has confirmed, it is a blade similar to Tensiga."

"A blade similar to Tensiga?" Miroku questioned. "As in it may bring back the dead?"

"I do not know." Myoga shook his head as he sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya did not explain more than he wanted and was evasive in his answers. A very strange child, he was."

Nods of agreement were given as a small white-haired captain was on all of their minds, as they had decided to head off to the Western shores in hopes of improving Inuyasha's blade.

* * *

Jaken tended to the fire as he sighed, looking over to the captain, who was still asleep. It had been a near week since the captain's bedridden state and the improvement was steady but slow. For the most part, the captain merely slumbered on as A-Un curled over him, protecting him while he paced the camp, worrying over his liege.

Sesshomaru had disappeared once more without a word shortly after the captain had fallen ill into the night.

And if Jaken walked off without the captain, it would be his head.

Sighing for what would be the hundredth time this hour, Jaken fiddled with a daisy, pulling out the petals absentmindedly as he mumbled incoherent mutters, something along the lines of 'ungrateful Lord Sesshomaru' and 'troublesome Captain Hitsugaya.'

Only for a large rock to meet the back of his head, pushing him face-first into his mutilated daisy, stuffing the poor flora into his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out, muffled as he spat out the daisy. "You have returned!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru merely greeted back for a mere moment, before turning to the captain. "How has Toshiro been faring?"

"Captain Hitsugaya has just been fed, and has been sleeping off his illness; milord. That ungrateful little —!" Jaken began to report, only to go off tangent.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced him as he threw a small bag at his vassal, seating himself beside A-Un in the shadows, a tree's roots surrounding him. "Boil those into a broth, and allow them to cool. Administer them to Toshiro, once finished."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken grumbled, as he made off to do as he was ordered; rubbing the lump that has grown in the back of his head.

It was an hour until the broth of clay pot, taken from A-Un's satchels, had come to a boil, Jaken adding the grounds of a white powder from his liege, stirring every once in while. The broth had a strange aroma, strong with a crisp and cold sting. Setting aside the broth to cool, Jaken could not help but have an urge to drink it's contents. Or at least a small taste.

Glancing at his liege, Jaken found his lord asleep, his golden orbs lidded and unmoved. Looking over to the captain, the smaller daiyokai hugged his blade beside him, his head propped softly on A-Un's heads, their mane as his pillow as the dragon curled around him.

Turning back to the broth, Jaken found it to contain no more than a small bowl of it, gleaming a soft icy blue in the moonlight. Sticking a finger to gauge the temperature, the kappa nearly yelped in pain as he retracted his finger immediately.

It was ice cold!

Noting the first degree of frostbite on his finger, Jaken then wisely decided not to taste the broth. Pouring it out into a small clay bowl, the vassal then neared the captain, awakening A-Un who blinked at him warningly to not bother the slumbering child above him.

Unaware of the warning, Jaken set the bowl aside as he reached out to shake the captain out of his slumber, only to cry out when a glowing golden chain slithered it's body around him, tightening him with a binding squeeze despite his efforts to break free; a feverish and adrenaline pumped ice captain before him with his zanpakuto at the kappa's neck.

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 63: Locking Bondage Stripes_**." The captain uttered, as he lowered the blade, nicking the kappa's flesh.

Letting out a small whimper, Jaken was about to beg for his life when the blade was lifted by to his surprise, Sesshomaru, who lowered himself to the child's level, the sole claw at his shoulders.

"Toshiro. You are safe." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked at the weary teal orbs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Toshiro whispered before he fell forward into the taller daiyokai's embrace, asleep once more.

Setting the captain down in A-Un's care once more, Sesshomaru turned to a still bound Jaken who was now employing his last resort of biting the golden chains to no avail. With a flick of his yellowish-green whip, the chains broke apart, releasing his vassal and his primary weapon.

Showing no concern for the kappa, Sesshomaru sheathed the zanpakuto, relaying his orders. "Jaken, the broth."

"Y-Yes, milord." Jaken stuttered, handing the bowl to his liege, who set the blade aside, lifting the bowl to the captain's lips who to the kappa's shock, drank it without protest.

Then with a soft sigh, the captain was still once more, sleeping.

Lowering the child, Sesshomaru moved softly to his previous position, lidding his own orbs as the kappa shook out of his staring stupor, putting out the fire with a swirling thought on his mind.

 _Captain Hitsugaya. Lord Sesshomaru._

 _He would never be able to understand, no matter how many years._

* * *

Toshiro rode on A-Un's back, fully recovered, as the beast of burden stomped on the rugged terrain loudly, the four of them having traveled into misty mountain ranges, the wisps of mist dancing in the air as they walked with A-Un and the captain front for once. With Jaken in the middle and Sesshomaru in the rear, they came to a sloping cliff, in view of several others.

The tallest appeared to have half of it blasted off, as if it was ripped off the very mountain, the only thing left being a number of exposed roots and chipping parts of what was left of the mountain.

"Where is this?" Toshiro voiced, his voice icy yet hinted with curiosity; having recovered from his ailment the previous week having taken the tonic that Sesshomaru had acquired and ordered the kappa to brew.

Clearing his throat, Jaken answered as per his role. "This is the spot where a giant youkai known as Ryukotsusei was sealed, Captain Hitsugaya."

Noting that the fact that there was no youkai present no longer, the ice captain mused thoughtfully as the lingering scent of a hanyou and a certain blade colored the mist.

 _Inuyasha must have destroyed this Ryukotsusei, similar to Zaraki's rampages, unsurprisingly enough_.

 _You act as though you don't create craters when you battle in Soul Society._ Hyorinmaru snorted as the captain merely shrugged, the ice dragon continuing. _But it does seem that Inuyasha has gained more skill in wielding the Tessaiga. Seeing how he defeated this Ryukotsusei._

 _It appears to be so._ The captain conceded as Jaken's voice echoed once more.

"But to destroy it completely without leaving a trace of it…" Jaken trailed off doubtfully, as he scanned the mountains, voicing a question. "Lord Sesshomaru, is this really the work of Inuyasha?"

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru merely replied. "We simply don't know just how he did it."

"Hmm." Jaken hummed as he mused his thoughts aloud, the captain merely closing his teal orbs as he silently ushered with Sesshomaru, leaving an oblivious Jaken.

"Imagine that Inuyasha, defeating Ryukotsusei." Jaken mused, still oblivious as he scanned the area in front of him, addressing Sesshomaru. "It took everything in your father's power to put Ryukotsusei under that seal."

"And that Inuyasha —…. Ah!" Jaken cut off in mid-thought as he finally noticed the captain and his liege several tens of yards away from as the kappa ran to keep up, yelling, after tripping in a landing of face first: "Oh! Don't leave me, Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya!"

Unsympathetic to the kappa's distress, the captain and lord made no heed to answer.

* * *

The full moon gleamed beautifully in the night sky as the moonlight shined on a open field clearing to where four prominent figures stood in a square, one on each side, with a squadron of kneeling subordinates behind each. The subordinates resembled cats and felines of the family, appearing as large humanoids of their family members; all donned in ninja-like clothing as they wielded cat ears, fangs, claws, and a tail.

"And?" One of the four figures asked cooly, her appearance collected and seemingly leader-like.

The panther youkai in question was donned in lavender hakama with the left sleeve sewn off, a sole silver shoulder guard on her right, connected to a circular breast plate, covering only her left side. A white obi held up her disfigured robes as two midnight blue parallel tattoos colored her mid upper right arm, finished with an ebony, elbow-length ninja arm guard. Held at the waist was a sole katana, it's hilt matching her hakama as her icy blue spikes of hair traveled down her back. Earring adorned her pointed ears as cool ice orbs regarding her younger siblings.

"The Shikon no Tama shards are kept by some strange miko." Another one of the four spoke, her voice fiery as she got to her point. "But she wasn't there."

"And some interference appeared as well." The second-eldest recounted as she turned to her younger sister. "Can you come and lend me a hand?"

The second-eldest of the panther youkai was starkly different from her older sister, her hair a fiery red,her red-hot coal orbs burning just as fiercely. Donned in a soft yellow gi top and a light brown pelt along with matching leg warmers; the panther youkai differed from her sibling by having a yellow tail from her back side, ebony leggings and matching armguards with a red scarf and sash to finish her outfit.

Following the second was the third panther youkai, unlike her siblings had a softer appearance. Two cherry blossoms decorated her waist-length red hair, as she donned a short-skirted light green and deep pink kimono, finished with a pink sash tied into a simple bow. Matching green socks wrapped her feet and lower legs as a pari of sandals covered them, her green eyes glinting with a twinkle of mischief.

Before the said youngest female could answer, the eldest of the four voiced her will, revealing her sibling's name. "Go with her, Shunran."

Nodding her consent, Shunran smiled. "Sure."

"But what about you, Toran?" The only male and youngest of the four voiced.

Despite being the youngest, the male of the four was by no means the smallest as he towered his older siblings. Donned in a simple forest green vest, a metal shoulder guard latched to each shoulder, three bangles dangling from each as dark pants wrapped over his lower quarters. Ebony armbands covered his wrists as he finished with a simple gold panther head-shaped tiara.

Toran turned to her youngest sibling with an assuring smirk. "I know where he is, so I'll go see him alone; Shuran."

"You sure about going alone?" Shuran voiced once more as Toran merely waved his concerns.

"Leave it to me, I'll be fine." Toran replied as she nodded to the second eldest of them. "You give Karan a hand."

"Alright." Shuran conceded as they all nodded in agreement as Toran issued last minute orders.

"Now then. We'll meet next at the entrance to the valley."

And with that the four separated; three, one way and the last, the other.


	10. Cats and Dogs

Chapter 10: Cats and Dogs

Toshiro stood with half-lidded teal orbs in a suitable clearing, about half a mile away from the camp in which the four had settled for the day that was beside a sparkling river. Sesshomaru stood facing the captain, his stature lax and emotionless as they continued to muse.

Jaken was ordered to stay back and catch food with A-Un to supervise at the camp as the captain and the lord watched each other's mirrored expression, being ironically, expressionless as the silence was almost deafening.

In an instant, everything moved.

A sing of clashing blades tore the silence into ruthless shambles as the ice captain parried Hyorinmaru against Tokijin, neither wielder changing in expression as the captain allowed himself overpowered, ducking away from the shower of blue yoki. Sending his own shower of yoki with a lethal swipe, the captain watched white and blue sparks clashed until all that was left was a cool breeze in the air.

Merely blinking at the first clash, neither side sported injury as of late as they returned to their former positions, each with their respective blades held at the defensive. Then it broke.

Deadlocked, Hyorinmaru and Tokijin clashed one another neither backing down as the ice captain parried his zanpakuto with just as much precision as the lord, teal and gold orbs narrowed with scrutiny, each trying to read the other for any weakness.

"What is it you seek, Sesshomaru?" Toshiro whispered, his icy voice controlled and at ease as if he addressed the weather; as the deadlock broke, each of them sporting several cuts from the respective other's yoki. "Lord of the West, yet you travel the lands as if you search for something."

"…And you, Tenth Division Captain of Soul Society, what is it you seek?" Sesshomaru questioned back, his gold orbs glinted at the aspect of a child who was on par with his current capabilities. "You hold a militaristic position of the Netherworld, yet you assist in business that is not for you to intervene."

Neither side answering the other, the two merely met in another parry, Sesshomaru hovering over the captain, who sent a barrage of pointed icicles, only to be countered by a shower of yoki. Toshiro sported a mild frown as Sesshomaru had his expression neutral, hinted with a dust of frustration; noting how the captain rose a hand, blade in the other.

Palm lifted, Sesshomaru watched with fractionally widened orbs as yoki collected at the captain's hand, an incantation silently whispered as a torrent of blue fire was fire toward him.

" ** _Way of Destruction: No. 33: Pale Blue Fire._** "

Leaping into the air with a fluid kick to the earth, the Lord of the West found himself where the captain had wanted him. Both in the air, to which the captain accomplished with a swift shunpo; the Lord of the West observed as the white-haired child lifted his blade perpendicular to the skies, which seemed to darken.

Lifting his own blade in counter, the Lord of the West charged a larger amount of yoki into Tokijin, unleashing it in a powerful arc, as a massive wave of yoki shot toward the captain. Unmoved by the new display, the ice captain lifted his zanpakuto, to which the Lord watched with concealed surprise.

The said blade was extended slightly in length, added with a crescent-shaped blade attached to its light blue hilt by a metal chain, the chain nearly as longer as the blade itself.

Lifted with in a linear wave, Toshiro incanted his counter.

" ** _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail, Severing Void._** " Then with a slash toward the incoming yoki, the Lord watched under his expressionless mask as an overflow of ice erupted from the blade, freezing his yoki in the form of a crescent.

Before they could continue, however, a scent, new to one and disgustingly nostalgic to the other, notified them that they were not alone.

Sending a risen eyebrow to the taller as they both landed without a sound, Toshiro nodded as they both sheathed their blades, the captain and lord sealing their respective reiatsu and yoki, as they neared the river. After several moments of the use of Healing Kido on both himself and the taller, the river of splashing currents was now frozen.

"Toran, is it now?" Sesshomaru inquired, as he looked toward the end of the frozen river, Toshiro having merely risen an eyebrow at the name as he regained his position by the lord's side.

With an ominous blizzard-like wind, the said panther youkai appeared.

She bore an arrogant air that was slightly inflated as she neared them with clicking steps, her boots clacking against the frozen river. Her reiatsu was similar to his own yet, was more playful and mischievously cat-like; considering her linage as a panther. Her pointed ears, claws, and silted navy blue orbs was all the captain needed to confirm that this was indeed, the current leader of the Panther Youkai of the East.

Smiling toothily, the panther took to her greetings. "It's been a long time, Sesshomaru. I see you have company, another brother, perhaps?"

"He is none of your concern." Sesshomaru retorted calmly as he turned the subject back to it's original topic. "So, you're still alive?"

"What a way to greet someone." Toran smiled whimsically as she let out a light yet mocking laugh. "I intend to settle things this time."

"We settled things a long time ago." Sesshomaru breathed, as he spoke with lidded orbs, obviously tired of the banter as he spoke forwardly, golden orbs now revealed. "But if you insist, it won't be like fifty years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever." Toran nearly sighed, as she repeated the same expression. "However, I agree that it won't be like fifty years ago. Our master is waiting for you, both of you."

"Master?" Sesshomaru's golden orbs narrowed a fraction as he regarded the panther with an indifferent look.

"Yes, our Commander-In-Chief." Toran smiled as if the three of them were in the loop of her words, which two of the three were not but all the same continued, as she pointed a clawed finger before gesturing to the area above her heart. "Your old man is dead and gone, but our master is going to be resurrected, at long last."

 _Resurrected?_ The Inu-daiyokais thought in unison as teal and golden orbs narrowed.

"Resurrected for what?" Sesshomaru baited, as Toran took it.

"To attack the lands in the West once again." Toran smiled before her expression turned dark, as she eyed the lord and then the captain. "And…I suppose you may call it revenge, against you and your kind. Which includes your charge there, Captain Toushirou, was it?"

Not falling for the obvious trap, the Lord of the West merely scoffed lightly as the Tenth Division Captain merely sent a look that challenged the panther to live up to her threat, if she could.

"I am referred to as Hitsugaya, panther." Toshiro addressed icily.

"Ara, ara." Toran smiled, amending her words. "So feisty, you will be a great invitee to our Master, young Hitsugaya."

"Then…" Sesshomaru paused, as he and the captain sent icy glares. "…this time, I'll just have to squeeze the breath out of him permanently."

With a laugh, Toran smiled with mock open arms.

"I'm glad to hear that you both are willing to fight."

Lifting his grip onto Tokijin, the Lord of the West nearly unsheathed his blade with the ice captain in the tow, when Toran intercepted with a wave. "Hold it… Don't be so hasty, now."

"Not here." Toran smiled as she lifted her hands to send a torrent of icy winds, doing nothing but moving silky white and silvery hairs, as the frozen river at her feet crumbled into bergs of icy waters. "Come to our castle."

"And you can bring all the nakama you need."

And with the burst of ice shards to which Toshiro and Sesshomaru took unblinkingly, she disappeared; her scent or any trace of her reiatsu depleted, leaving only the same flowing river it was once more.

Mused in their own thoughts, the two white-haired figures remained unmoved to their surroundings and each other.

 _In accordance to what Jaken has informed me, the leader of the Panther Youkai Tribe is currently Toran, as their Master was slain by Sesshomaru's father; even before the existence of Inuyasha._ Toshiro recalled as Hyorinmaru nodded.

 _Yes, and then more recently fifty years ago, when Inuyasha was still confined under a seal, they came back. However, I doubt either side came to a victory._ Hyorinmaru noted as Toshiro sighed an agreement. It was not uncommon for both sides to resume battle, as the captain has seen many times in more than one occasion, the effects of a pyrrhic victory. It only left both sides lusting other opponents' blood even more than before as they both had legitimate reasoning to.

 _I wonder, though._ Hyorinmaru mused. _How will they resurrect their Master?_

 _I presume with the use of the Shikon no Tama shards._ Toshiro speculated. _Lady Kikyo was resurrected into a faux body but she informed me that she was summoned. Perhaps these panthers have another method to summon their Master._

 _Perhaps_. Hyorinmaru echoed as Toshiro pondered another matter.

 _However, what concerns me is the various methods that the inhabitants of this land are able to summon the dead so easily. Soul Society has no method, for once the soul chain is severed from the body, there is no way to reforge it anew; unless they take on Forbidden Kido._

 _Or it maybe it is as all things are, Master._ Hyorinmaru suggested as Toshiro rose an eyebrow.

 _What do you mean by that, Hyorinmaru?_

 _Nothing is constant but change, Master. The same is with us, and methods of reviving the dead. It maybe that in the Soul Society we know of, the methods of revival are so far back that it has died with it's creators. But here in the other hand, we are so far back that the methods are still in existence._

Toshiro was silent for a moment before he nodded. _You do have a point, Hyorinmaru. Besides, it was centuries ago that the Head Captain formed the Gotei 13, and if we are correct on Totosai, it will be another number of years until it is formed._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Captain Hitsugaya!"

Taken from their thoughts, the two turned to find Jaken sprinting toward them, calling out with A-Un in the tow; the dried foods in pouches at the beast of burden's saddle.

"I-I have finished my task." Jaken panted as Sesshomaru ignored it.

"Jaken."

"Y-Yes, my lord?" Jaken breathed hard as he bowled over from near exhaustion, not receiving much sympathy from the two before him.

"The Panther-Youkai Tribe has appeared." Sesshomaru broke the news as Jaken shot up, his fatigue forgotten entirely as Toshiro rose an eyebrow at the kappa's reaction.

"Huh?" Jaken shouted. "What are they doing here?!"

"Apparently, they are here for revenge." Toshiro answered aloofly as he mounted on A-Un, Sesshomaru departing with the captain in tow as Jaken trailed behind, crying for the three to await him.

To no avail, of course.

* * *

"I see." A feline voice interrupted in the raccoon-dog's story, as Hachi, a tanuki of Miroku's. The said tanuki was dressed in a white hakama with several red stripes under a purple vest adorned with grey circles of red yin and yang; his lower quarters dressed in a teal blue pants. As per his species, Hachi sported black fur that appeared to be a thief's mask around his small black orbs, his fur mainly a dark brown with the exception of his black ears, striped tail and light brown maw.

"You are strangely dressed for a priestess." The voice continued as the group turned to find their guests, the two differing much in size. The male panther youkai towered over his older sister, who smiled mischievously at the suddenly tense group.

"Cats!" Shippo cried as he pulled the ends of his green orbs in emphasis.

"Cat! Cat?!" Karan scolded with folded arms as she snapped at the kitsune. "Shut up, you raccoon dog!"

"I'm a kitsune!" The fox youkai cried indignantly as he and Hachi immediately hid, with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku in defense with Kagome stilled at the Bone-Eater's Well from behind, the two shape-shifters behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha addressed as he stepped up as Karan regarded him with an arrogant sniff.

"We have no business with you." Karan smirked, having no inkling as to her opponent as of yet as she turned to her priority. "We want that priestess with the Shikon no Tama shards."

With a scoff of his own, the hanyou threw out an arm over the addressed miko, as he said with a snarl. "If you want the shards, you'll have to go through me!"

"Humph!" Shuran underestimated with a smirk on his fanged lips. "A hanyou!"

Growling in irritation, Inuyasha retorted. "So what of it?!"

Closing one eye in realization, Karan gazed a single visible ruby orb at the hanyou. "Could you perhaps be Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her, confusedly at the mention of his name.

"You know her?" Miroku asked in the stead of the hanyou's nakama who had the same thought.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha refuted roughly. "I don't know her!"

As if the interruption had not happened, Karan continued with her musings. "You're Inuyasha? Sesshomaru's kid brother?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said to absorb the addressed words, before regaining his composure, claws cracking at his words as he scoffed at the words. "Well… I don't think of 'im as much of a brother."

Her own smirk growing, Karan addressed her youngest and only brother with a risen claw. "I'll take on Inuyasha. Shuran, you handle that priest and the youkai-slayer."

"Got it!" Shuran roared as the two siblings charged at their designated targets, with their accompanied middle sibling giggling at the defense that the hanyou and his group had put up, hidden in the shadows behind them. _It was soon her turn._

Inuyasha charged at Karan with an open claw, dodging a ball of fire as he did so, the panther swiftly flipping through the air. _The Inu-hanyou successfully separated._ Shunran giggled as she continued to watch her older sister.

"I am your opponent! But I will not kill you here, not yet." Karan smirked at the hanyou, as she placed herself in position, her claws crossed, palms outward from her face as she blew out flames from her lips. The sole tendril of embers grew with ferocity as the panther was soon engulfed in her element, unharmed by the orange flames as she sneered at her opponent. "Now…Come at me!"

"W-Why you…!" Inuyasha cursed as he found himself in a bind, unable to use his claws as he sent a glance to his friends, finding them in a situation that was no better.

Miroku and Sango were in a bind themselves on how to deal with their large opponent, as they swiftly dodged a lunge from the male panther, who fell forward. But the twosome where obviously focused into their own fight, leaving only an enlarged nekomata and Shippo to defend the panther's target.

 _Perfect_. Shunran smiled as she stepped out of the shadows, allowing her illusionary powers of scent and mirages seep out as she neared. Pink petals flew as she made her entrance, her green orbs hidden in concentration as a soft smile colored her lips, hearing the thuds of Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara as they fell unconscious to her illusions.

Hearing the same, the demon slayer turned with a shocked cry at the scene, catching Shunran in her scan. "Kagome!"

"You're!" Sango began only to not finish her sentence as a small scoff from Shunran caught the youngest panther's radar. Catching on, Shuran clapped his fists together, releasing a bolt of electricity as the blue sparks grew in intensity, the panther eliciting a cry. Within seconds, the lightning grew in brightness, blinding all but the panthers who smirked in simultaneous teamwork, collecting their spoils of battle.

Alined in perfect stature, the sisters stood in either side of their brother who held an unconscious Kagome under a burly arm. Taking a moment to admire their handiwork of the splayed group, Shuran nodded at their captive.

"She has the Shikon no Tama shards, alright."

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha cried weakly from the ground, as Karan hummed mockingly as she spoke.

"Hmm… She seems pretty dear to you, hanyou."

"L-Let go of, K-Kagome." Inuyasha cursed as he struggled to get up.

"Then come to our castle and get her." Karan invited as they flashed away. "We'll be waiting, Inuyasha."

And with their subordinates to cover their escape, the panthers disappeared.

* * *

Jaken followed his liege and the captain with scrambling thoughts as they walked leisurely beside a river, in between the crevices of a grey canyon, an exchange of gazes of teal and gold going unnoticed as the kappa was too absorbed.

 _Lord Sesshomaru doesn't intend to take them on alone, does he?_ Jaken thought loudly in his mind. _Only with myself and Captain Hitsugaya to assist him?_

"No…That's much too dangerous." Jaken muttered. "Even with Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Hitsugaya's power, they can't…"

Only to have a figure stop the kappa in his thoughts.

Teal orbs scanned the arrival with scrutiny as golden orbs merely took in what was needed. It was a massive wolf youkai, who watched Sesshomaru with a mixture of respect, hope, and admiration in his large expressive blue orbs. The youkai wore a number of armor, from his spiked shoulders to his forest green chest plate with respective navy arm and leg guards all held up by a red obi and red sashes.

"What?" Jaken paused before continuing. "Isn't that?"

 _A nakama?_ Toshiro questioned. _Perhaps one of the nakama from the previous war from fifty years ago?_

Ignoring all, Sesshomaru continued with the captain doing the same on A-Un's back as Jaken struggled to keep up. Bowing his large circular head as the daiyokai pasted him, the wolf spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru! And young Captain Hitsugaya!" To which the captain merely rose an eyebrow, at the fact that his reputation was obviously spreading. "I, Royakan, will assist you once again."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru refused immediately as the captain eyed the wolf who cried out the Lord's name in objection, who in question, paused his steps; the captain turning away as he lidded his teal orbs, finished in observation.

"Royakan." Sesshomaru addressed.

"Yes?" One could almost hear the hope in that one word.

"Leave before you die." And it's dying corpse as it was coldly shot down; to which the wolf youkai gasped with surprise, Jaken taking over in trying to convince the Lord.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru… it's an offer of help." Jaken reasoned. "You must accept his help, we may need all the allies we can get."

Lidding his orbs before opening them, Sesshomaru exchanged a glance with the captain who nodded, turning his usual glare from Jaken, who froze, to Royakan who did the same.

"We have no need or necessity for allies who will slow us down." Toshiro said icily as he turned to Jaken once more. "Jaken, you are enough to accompany us. There is no place for Royakan."

And with that, the two white-haired beings continued to walk, two teary-eyed youkai at their wake, for two completely differing reasons.

* * *

Hidden within the ranges, Toran eased herself as cries of escape and release echoed into her ears, eventually revealing it to be her younger siblings, with a strangely dressed woman under the youngest's capture.

"We got it, Onee-san." Karan smirked as she held up a small corked bottle, three shards glowing a luminous pink, shards of the Shikon no Tama.

"My Shikon no Tama shards!" Kagome cried helplessly as she reached for them. "Give them back!"

"Who's this annoying woman?" Toran questioned as she regarded Kagome for a moment before scoffing.

"She's seems to be Inuyasha's woman." Karan supplied as Toran paused before confirming.

"Inuyasha? The younger son of the dog?"

"Yup!" Shunran smiled as she held out her arms. "He's alive! Were we ever shocked at that!"

"She seemed like good bait, so we brought her along." Karan explained.

"Hey, you!" Kagome shouted, despite the fact that they were well in earshot. "Just what do you want with Inuyasha?!"

At the miko's words, the panthers smirked with bloodlust as Shunran decided to scare their captive slightly. Turning halfway, the innocent face of bloodlust green orbs smirked darkly. "We're going to kill him."

Startled at the honesty in those words, Kagome recoiled and fell silent.

"What about you, Onee-san?" Karan asked.

Toran's smirk grew as she explained. "I don't need bait for him to come. He's coming for sure. Or should I say both of them, are?"

"Both?" Karan echoed in confusion for a moment as Shunran cried in realization. "So, he exists, too!"

Then a voice interjected the panthers' conversation. "I've come to rescue you, Kagome!"

Toran watched as the wolf youkai that the miko called Koga give chase, the four plus their captive escaping toward the barrier as she mused to herself. _Sesshomaru, Hitsugaya, and Inuyasha. Our Master will soon feast upon your flesh and blood as our first sacrifice._


	11. Push and Pull

Chapter 11: Push and Pull

Toshiro watched from afar as Sesshomaru fired a blast of yoki, intercepting the leader panther who the captain had recognized as to be most likely to be Karan, the fire-wielder of the four panthers. Noting the reiatsus of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango; the ice captain rose an eyebrow.

 _What are they doing here?_ _Jaken informed me that they did not take part in the war fifty years ago._ Toshiro mused.

 _Perhaps they found out about it through Myoga?_ Hyorinmaru suggested as Toshiro shook his head.

 _As far as I know, Myoga and Totosai are ignorant of the second arrival of the panthers. But seeing how Toran was intent on killing me despite not being blood of the Inu no Taisho, I will not put it past her to include Inuyasha in this war as well, whether Sesshomaru likes it or not._

 _Lady Kagome seems to not be with them, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted as Toshiro found the pieces placing themselves together.

 _Bait._ Toshiro labeled as he watched the chaos below.

The uplifted dust and destruction due to the yoki blast subsided as the four below in the empty village turned to meet Sesshomaru, to which Inuyasha growled at the sight of his older sibling.

Ignoring his hanyou brother, Sesshomaru glared his golden orbs in a rare display of irritation at Karan. "What is this, Karan? I am the one you have business with, or is it these people?"

Smiling, Karan ignored the questions as of late, as she eyed Sesshomaru and then, Toshiro in the skies, on A-Un. "So, the aniki of the Inu no Taisho has arrived. Along with the captain. The inheritors of the Inu no Taisho, we'll be waiting at the castle!"

And with a series of swift leaps and lithe flips, the panthers escaped.

With one annoyance gone, another presented itself blatantly as Inuyasha pointed his unsheathed Tessaiga at Sesshomaru, in an interrogating gesture rather than in a questioning one.

"Sesshomaru, why're you here?" Inuyasha snarled.

"That is my line." Sesshomaru snapped right back, displaying his irritation more evidently than usual as Toshiro sported a visible frown, dismounting as he landed without a sound beside the Lord, having sent A-Un away, decidedly not to heed the beast for this battle. "Get out of here, you fool."

"W-What?" Inuyasha cried confusedly, as the thought of his older brother wanting him to get out of the way rather than kill him was odd for a thought, but the reality of it happening? What was going on?

"I won't have you getting involved in this war." Sesshomaru snapped at the confused hanyou, not bothering to explain.

"I don't need your permission!" Inuyasha retorted childishly as he continued, confirming the captain's thoughts. "Kagome's been kidnapped by those cats!"

"Fool." Sesshomaru almost spat, as he lifted his arm, wielding Tokijin, sending a condensed barrage of light blue yoki to the hanyou. Blasting him back into the empty homes of the village, Inuyasha shouted from his sprawled form.

"W-Why, you!" Inuyasha cursed. "What the hell are you doing taking it out on me for?!"

Only Toshiro seemed to notice the Lord of the West's patience for his younger sibling snap, as he stole a glance to the monk and youkai-slayer, with the kitsune and nekomata.

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped darkly as an anger-filled gold glare silenced all at it's ferocity, to which the hanyou recoiled. "Just remember this… You lost your heart to a mortal woman and ended up under a seal. You have no right to be a part of this battle."

Arriving at this moment, Jaken cried out to his liege, only to be interrupted with a ice shuriken at his throat. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is not the time for us to be picky for allies, we should —!"

"Silence, Jaken." Toshiro glared with equal ferocity as the ice captain shunpoed away with Jaken, taking the annoying kappa with him, Sesshomaru having already taken his leave.

* * *

Toshiro cursed under his breath as teal and golden orbs flickered over their surroundings, annoyance and slight irritation glinting in them. You walk for a few minutes for just a moment of silence to think and you get yourself surrounded by this. Grunt panther youkai crawled and surrounded the threesome as the eldest of the panthers smirked with mirth. Standing beside the ice captain, Sesshomaru glanced at the equally unfazed captain before speaking, noting Jaken's tightened grip of his staff.

 _How annoying._ Toshiro growled mentally as his ice dragon too followed his master's example.

 _They seem to be keen in attacking us._

 _Then we shall retaliate with greater ferocity to those who are foolish enough to proceed with their actions._ Toshiro declared darkly as the ice dragon's roar of triumph echoed in his mind.

"You ordered me to come. And you won't let me see your so-called Master?" Sesshomaru baited with slight iciness in his words.

"All in good time." Touran replied with an amused smile. "Until then, will my company do?"

Neither daiyokai bothered with an answer, as Jaken spoke up, the taller of the white haired beings sparing him no indication of hearing as the smaller merely glanced before flickering back to the ice-wielding panther.

"Allow me to deal with this, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll show you the power of the Staff of the Two Heads!" True to the kappa's words, a wave of fearsome flames burst from the staff, only to countered by spray of icy reiatsu, similar to the ice captain's. Ice spears formed from the spray, the reiatsu increased as the kappa was overpowered by the blast. Sent tumbling, Jaken screeched in terror as his eyes caught the spears, their dagger-like tips gleaming for blood.

With a burst of speed and reiatsu, the ice captain stood in the kappa's defense, the ice spears stilled as they hovered above the captain. "You should know better than to wield ice against me, Touran. Surely, you have done your research."

The panther laughed mirthfully as she held out a hand, an elongated spear of ice forming from a condensed form of her reiatsu, effectively cutting aside the spears that have returned to her. "Most impressive, Hitsugaya. You sure have a powerful ally there, Sesshomaru."

"He is none of your concern." The Lord of the West snapped coldly as he parried blades with the ice-wielding panther, white and blue sparks ricocheting from the perceived stalemate.

"This brings back memories of the last time we fought." Touran remarked as both wielders were unfazed by the sparks, almost amused even by them. "It ended up in a draw then. But not this time."

"I would hardly call that a draw." Sesshomaru snapped with steel. "You merely retreated."

"And many of your men also died." The panther countered as Toshiro glanced at the kappa who had retreated behind him, nodding for the green youkai to grab his haori. With a simple exchange of glances of cold teal and icy gold, the ice captain shunpoed away with the vassal, the last thing the kappa seeing, his liege majestically overpowering his adversary.

 _Do not underestimate milord!_ Jaken thought as the daiyokai's thoughts resonated in their minds.

 _You deal with Touran, I shall separate and cover more ground._ Toshiro sent to the taller, as the captain shunpoed farther away. _We will be more efficient in ridding of these vermin separated._

 _Very well, take Jaken with you._ Sesshomaru replied swiftly as he severed the mental link, pursuing the feline in the opposite direction only to find the second-eldest panther before him, as the captain turned to the kappa gripping his haori.

 _Inuyasha is ignorant of the events of fifty years ago._ Toshiro resonated mentally as the village homes blurred in the dark night as he slowed his shunpos, but not enough for the kappa to realize, his large orbs closed.

Following his master's thoughts, Hyorinmaru continued. _But Jaken is not. The only question is, would Inuyasha help Jaken if he is placed in a situation that he is in danger?_

Toshiro paused a moment mentally before answering, sensing that the human companions of the hanyou's disappearing, leaving the hanyou alone like a beacon of light in the night. _Inuyasha may hate his brother but I doubt that the hatred would extend to Jaken or myself, annoyance perhaps, but not a killing intent._

 _The scent of flowers is near, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted as the ice captain nodded. With a burst of speed that sent winds billowing behind him, Toshiro made no indication of hearing the kappa's crying voice as Jaken's grip loosened, sent tumbling within the vicinity of the hanyou as the captain disappeared.

* * *

Koga cursed as he collided a kick with the male panther's blow, yellow sparks of yoki cackling in the collision as the two held their standstill for a moment before they receded, the wolf making no time to recover before charging once more.

"Move!" Koga demanded, as the just as loud panther replied with a charge of his own.

"No way!" The panther retorted back, throwing quick blows at the wolf's feet in an effort to slow him, the panther was eluded as the said wolf was too swift, dodging them. Growling at his prey's escape, the panther gasped as the wolf lifted his leg for a fearsome kick. Quickly lifting his arms in a counter, the panther shot bolts of electric blue lightning, missing his target once more, connecting with a large Royakan, who fell in a limp heap of smoking fur.

"Royakan!" Hakkaku, the wolf youkai underling of Koga shouted, his bald head of nothing but a tall white mohawk waving, having dodged the electricity in time.

"Is that thunder?" Ginta questioned beside his comrade, his grey hair with a front ebony tuft dancing in sync with his startled movements.

"It would seem so." An icy voice answered as eyes turned to the ice captain, who stood a distance from Koga's knelt position, both facing the still crackling panther who sneered.

"You thwarted my lightning, wolf. I'm impressed." Shuran barked with a laugh before turning to Toshiro who wore his usual glare at the laughing panther. "And you must be Captain Hitsugaya, you are much smaller than Toran said you were."

"I am not here to converse with my stature, panther. My status is more than enough to do away with your disgusting presence." Toshiro snapped chillingly, as the surrounding panther youkai felt chills travel up their spines, the wolves suppressing their own fear as they too felt the pinprick of fear crawl up their backs. Flickering to the wolf, the teal orbs blinked, as if sending a silent question.

Nodding in recognition, Koga compiled without protest.

The wolf knew a child when he saw one, don't get him wrong, but his instincts told him that this was no ordinary brat. Deciding that his instincts have yet to fail him, the wolf bit his tongue at the white-haired child's question, dodging the following barrage of lightning a suitable distance away with the captain shunpoing beside him.

"He's slow on his feet, however, his lightning is deadly." Koga relayed with a scoff as the captain nodded, having figured that much already. "So, then what do you suppose we do?"

"It would make no difference to kill him now, seeing how you have yet to do so." Toshiro replied, as he ran a hand through his hair, a cold wind billowing over the goose-bumped flesh of his company. "I can give you an opening, will that suffice for you to be able to take it?"

Grunting an agreement, Koga dodged once more behind a small boulder with the captain following with an enviable shunpo.

"What's wrong?" Shuran barked with glee. "Don't hold back. Come at me, you dogs!"

With a final glance at the boy he had temporarily allied with, the wolf jumped toward his opponent with a cry, his legs almost too swift to see.

Hitsugaya Toshiro observed the wolf for a moment, his claws held up in a readied stance for incantation. The ice captain was well aware that the wolf was wary of him but had decided to follow through with his instincts, despite being well aware that the captain was a larger threat than the panther.

The said wolf had bright and fiery pale blue orbs, his long ebony locks held back with a leather cord, a thicker version was banded over his fringe, just above his pointed ears, similar to the captain's. Over his person, the wolf wore a light brown pelt in his necessary areas, corresponding with his shoulder plates and lower legs, latched on his silverly black chest plate. A red hilted katana decorated his waist, but judging from the lack of calluses on the wolf's claws, Toshiro noted that the sword was rarely out of it's sheath.

Seeing the superior air and armor on the wolf, Toshiro's teal orbs narrowed.

 _This wolf youkai is most likely the head of the wolves, or in the very least, a youkai in the upper rankings of his kind._

Nodding at his master's thoughts, the ice dragon rumbled his thoughts. _He appears very protective of his posse, as small as they maybe. Perhaps the panthers had taken someone of the tribe?_

 _No._ Toshiro shook the thought. _Touran mentioned needing mortal soul and flesh to resurrect their master, a wolf youkai fits nowhere in that category. It must be that priestess._

 _Lady Kagome?_ Hyorinmaru questioned.

 _As mortal she maybe, she contributes her share of value, if she is truly the incarnation of Lady Kikyo, by wielding the ability of seeing the Shikon no Tama. It may be that the wolf and Lady Kagome are allies._ Toshiro argued but with icy indifference. _However, that is the extent of her usefulness, judging from her actions in our previous encounter._

 _Perhaps, Master. However, she does possess potential. The monk and the youkai-slayer seem to be competent enough alone._ Hyorinmaru noted as Toshiro nodded.

 _All possess potential, Hyorinmaru. It is just the matter of the individual of whether they will take on the potential to improve. Besides, if our speculations are true, then Lady Kagome resides from an era in which Soul Society exists. Unlike in this past, there is no order and only anarchy; she has, considering how long she has been here, yet to grasp this._ Toshiro countered, as the ice dragon growled in agreement, as the ice captain turned away.

Lifting a single claw, Toshiro paid no heed to the awe in his audience's eyes, as he began his Kido spell. With a pointed finger at the distracted panther, who was currently engaging the wolf, who too along with his posse watched with awe, the captain incant. A bright yellow spark colored the former shinigami's fingertips, breaking into six, thin beams of light as they slammed into the surprised panther's midsection. To the panther's surprise, he was immobile and held in place by the Kido, unable to summon his lighting to break free.

Deciding that these panthers were existing for long enough as annoyances, the captain incanted low, loud enough for the spectators to know that he was saying something but too low for them to decipher exactly what. " ** _Way of Binding: No. 61: Six Rods Prison of Light! Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_** "

At the panther's sudden immobility, the wolf smirked as he sped toward the panther, his legs conjuring whirlwinds in the dust. With a swift but powerful kick, the wolf had the panther at his knees, the captain's Kido fading as the two retreated from one another.

"Had enough?" The wolf taunted, unfazed as the ice captain appeared beside him without a sound.

"I believe you had stalled our attention enough, Shuran." The captain deadpanned icily, as teal orbs sent shivers down the panthers' spines, leader and grunts alike. "Begone from our sight."

Not needing his underlings to see anymore of their leader being told off by a wolf or worse yet, a child dog; the panthers retreated with the order from their leader. "Everyone, retreat!"

"Heh, serves you right!" The wolf scoffed as the panthers disappeared from sight, before turning to his posse, clearly asking about Royakan. "How's the big guy?"

"He's breathing." The mohawked one reported as the other followed up. "I don't think he fainted, but more like he's asleep."

"Then leave 'im." The wolf shrugged, before turning to the captain, the icy teal meeting the piercing pale blue. "The name's Koga, the Leader of the wolf-youkai of the East."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." The said person replied in turn. "Captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society."

"Never heard of it." Koga remarked.

"Nor have I of your tribe, Koga." Toshiro replied back off-handedly, flicking aside the remark. "I presume you are here to rescue, Lady Kagome?"

"Damn right!" Koga affirmed. "No way am I going to let her be with that mutt, who can't even protect her properly! Tch!"

Nodding as if understanding the wolf's intent despite the vulgarness of his words, Toshiro merely glanced at the wolf leader's lackeys who neared their leader, and another to the said leader before shunpoing to the gate of the castle, much faster than any of the youkai could follow with their eyes, widening at the sight of extreme speed.

"Then, come. Koga, Leader of the Wolf Youkai."

* * *

 _The moon is full tonight._ Hyorinmaru noted as the ice captain glanced up into the black, a single moon filtering it's light over the midnight contrast. It was indeed as the ice dragon had said, the moon presented herself in her full celestial body, bright and pure as she watched the earth from afar.

 _If only they knew what a foolish move that is, to challenge us in the peak of our powers._ Toshiro replied as the dragon snorted a laugh. Winter and seasons of rain was obviously the captain's ideal circumstances of combat, however, with his ability to control weather, it merely increased his power. But in the situation of a normal day of regular weather, the captain was most powerful in the night, when the temperature dropped to the low and when the moon was in full view, just as the Head Captain's zanpakuto was brightened at the sun; his was in the moon.

Turning away from the lovely moon, the ice captain found a less appealing image before him. A deformed and misshapen corpse, garmented loosely in it's former armor, and judging from it's aged panther stench, the captain was certain that this was the corpse of the Panther leader, the four leaders' infamous Master. Speaking of the four, knelt before a red ceremonial table that was between a pair of fires, were the said four, the eldest in the front, followed by the other female felines flanking her, the youngest male doing the same as their grunts followed in suit, seated in perfect rows.

With a faint pink glow, a small sacrificial toast was the centerpiece, the highlight of the table and ceremony.

 _The Shikon no Tama shards from Lady Kagome._ Hyorinmaru nodded as the panthers continued, not yet noticing the captain. _It seems that these shards are more troublesome than they are worth._

 _It is more than that._ Toshiro shook his head as he gestured with a chin toward the panthers. _It is absolute anarchy. If a power is given directly to the common, it is to be expected surely as there is no one to tell them otherwise, to stop or to regulate on what to do or not to do. The Shikon no Tama was troublesome on it's own; however, Lady Kagome's actions of shattering it, made it anarchic, each shard equivalent to being the same as having the entire jewel._

 _If I were not your zanpakuto, I would have mistaken that you would have wanted Lady Kagome dead._ Hyorinmaru deadpanned as his master snorted.

 _Do not mistaken my words, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro replied. _I may see her as an incompetent priestess compared to her predecessor, but she is currently too valuable to be killed off._

All that he needed, the ice dragon and his Master severed conversation, the ice captain shunpoing to the Lord of the West's side, having made his appearance. Greeting each other with silence, the ice captain held up a claw, pausing the lord in his movements.

"It seems that the Panther Leader has been resurrected."

Nodding toward the panthers, a reddish-pink barrier obstructed the Inu-daiyokai from entry, it's called protection restricted to the Master, in likelihood. The captain watched with shinigami orbs, as the soul collectors of Hell were obstructed by the Shikon no Tama, which glowed with an innocent twinkle.

Then with a disgruntled cry, the corpse _moved_.

With narrowed teal, the ice captain watched darkly, as the corpse moved a disorientated claw over the table of offerings, clumsily taking the table and its contents whole, crushing it as the corpse promptly consumed it almost with gusto, to the daiyokai's disguised disgust.

Contrast to their disgust, the four de facto leaders smiled in triumph, at the corpse's movements, cries of joy that their master had been resurrected. Icy teal orbs narrowed further as the reiatsu of the corpse grew, an ominous turquoise aura surrounding the corpse as it made it's demands for blood clear. "Give me blood…flesh…and soul!"

 _So that's what the jewel does._ The ice captain observed, his claws hidden in the sleeves of his robes. _The jewel hears the desires of it's possessor, whether they be of moral or immoral taint, and grants it. Whether it leads them to their deaths or temporary power._

 _Sounds like something that would be banned in Soul Society._ Hyorinmaru noted playfully, as his master send a scowl.

 _More like placed into the Central 46 to quarrel over who 'deserves' it._ Toshiro snapped, as he was taken from his thoughts by a cry.

"Kagome!" Koga cried with a risen fist toward the barrier.

Well aware of the results of the wolf's efforts, the captain instead turned to the captive mortals. Concealed in a neon blue barrier, the kidnapped villagers along with the mortals of a certain hanyou's party were revealed, each turning their heads in confusion, obviously having no idea where they were.

 _It seems that you were correct in your thoughts, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted as the said master merely replied with a mental shrug. _The villagers seemed to served the same purpose as Lady Kagome and her friends, only with that wolf youkai, Koga._

 _Yes, and now; we're only missing two members for the event._ Toshiro noted lightly, as he watched the show before him, well aware of the lessening distance of the hanyou and an annoying kappa. With a gnarled and wrinkled claw, the Panther Leader made a grab for what seemed to be the monk, youkai-slayer, and Kagome. The monk seemed defiant as he made to unravel his rosary beads, only to have the Panther Leader make him freeze up in a literal sense, with a simple spell.

 _Ho._ Toshiro breathed, amusement glinting in his thoughts. _It seems the Panther Leader has more power than a meaningless corpse._

 _I would hope so, Master. Don't you remember what we are?_ Hyorinmaru countered with a hint of mirth as Toshiro sent a small huff, but more amused than annoyed.

Falling to his knees, the monk was trapped within the containments of his own body, making no sign of hearing or acknowledging the youkai-slayer who knelt at his aid, worry evident. As if to say, since the monk and the youkai slayer were preoccupied, the corpse moved on to Kagome, the said priestess eliciting a cry in fear as the gnarled claw reached for her, the Panther Leader, crying for blood as he did.

 _And cue the hanyou._ Toshiro remarked as the hanyou made his presence known, fangs outspread in the cry of the untouched priestess, his red robes billowing as he wielded his blood-red blade, catching the eyes of the two daiyokai which narrowed darkly.

 _What is that?_ Sesshomaru thought. _The color of Tessaiga is red._

 _So, then Inuyasha had gained new powers to hold back his youkai blood, and I believe this is one of them._ Toshiro remarked as the teal orbs narrowed at the large blade, as the hanyou swiped it with a full swing at the barrier, removing it with a clean stroke, the barrier destroyed and the red on his blade gone with it.

 _The blade counteracts the barrier by veiling the blade with reiatsu, therefore, allowing the wielder to break any barrier they wish to enter._ Toshiro observed as teal glanced at the lord's sheathed blade when the said orbs widened before returning to its' icy glare.

 _I see._ The ice captain addressed in his Inner Mind, his zanpakuto silent.

Deciding to discuss the topic for another time, the captain exited, the cries of Jaken calling the captain and his liege pulling him away. Sending a glance to Jaken, who quickly bounded towards the unmoved captain and lord, the ice captain held his tongue, as Jaken paused for breath.

"I had searched for you, my lord!" Jaken addressed his liege before turning to the captain with an angry glare. "Captain Hitsugaya, if you had not gone so fast, I wouldn't have—!"

"Informed Inuyasha of the events fifty years ago and survived?" Toshiro finished for the kappa who gulped heavily, having taken in consideration the captain's appearance before his power in his scolding. "Yes, I suppose it was an ill mistake in my part, right; Jaken?"

 _That was not a question._ Jaken thought as cold sweat grew at his back.

"N-No, I apologize, Captain Hitsugaya." The kappa retreated as the ice captain merely blinked at the kappa, before returning his icy glare toward the panthers, Jaken changing the topic as he addressed his lord.

"That Inuyasha… Where the hell did he learn how to wield Tessaiga like that?" Jaken commented offhandedly. "I was surprised."

In the midst of the conversation, the trial in rescuing the miko was at hand as the ice captain made no move to do more that observe as Koga leaped aside with the miko in his arms, leaving a half-crushed Inuyasha under the Panther Leader's decayed claw. With a glance to the now standing foursome underlings who had successfully resurrected their master, the ice captain had only one thought to himself.

 _And I thought Soul Society was loud and filled with insanity._


	12. Ruby Tinted Fury

Chapter 12: Ruby Tinted Fury

Toshiro watched with an icy glare as his nose was overwhelmed with the scent of cats, pungent and sickening; not that it displayed on his expression. Instead, the ice captain wore an indifferent mask over his face, his teal orbs dark as the ebony stripes on his face prickled in irritation, the only indication of his discomfort and want for this to be finished. Standing beside the Lord of the West, the ice captain kept his claws hidden, the two as if onlookers rather than participants in the chaos before them.

And in that scene, the futuristic miko led the mass of villagers through the grunt panthers, unable to harm them as sacrifices; with Koga and his posse clearing th way for them to escape. All the while with the now unfrozen monk and youkai-slayer; their respective weaponry was dropped before them by the kitsune, nekomata, and a raccoon-like youkai from what the captain was able to see. Armed, the twosome joined in the escape from the grunts.

Turning to the main issue at hand, the ground rumbled under the captain's feet as the corpse Panther Leader fell from a swing of Inuyasha's Tessaiga; the four underlings of the panther calling out to their master in worry.

"Give me blood…and soul…" The corpse growled weakly.

"Please wait just a bit longer, Master!" Toran cried as she made a vow. "I promise you, Master; that I will present you with the head of our despised enemy's son!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as all eyes turned to the hanyou. "I don't care who the hell your master is but you're not going to use human flesh and blood to resurrect him!"

"Yes, we will." Toran growled as she alined herself with her siblings facing the hanyou, her hand over her blade, unsheathing it. "And you shall be the first sacrifice!"

"Come at me!" The hanyou challenged. "And you'll be singing a different song once you've tasted my blade!"

As the hanyou took on the four panthers, the ice captain turned back to the Lord of the West as golden orbs met teal ones, the kappa between them oblivious to the exchange.

 _I require no assistance._ Sesshomaru refused flatly as the ice captain expected as much.

 _I am not offering such a thing._ The ice captain responded icily. _This soul has escaped the Netherworld. I cannot allow his existence to continue._

 _Do not interfere._ The lord all but ordered as the ice captain refused.

 _I cannot. Touran wishes for my head as much as she wishes for yours._ _I am in this whether I wish to or not. We just need that meddlesome hanyou out of the way._

Silent as the teal and gold clashed, a plummeting of a certain hanyou took the two from their thoughts as they disappeared with a simultaneous burst of speed. Only to appear above the panthers, and a pinned Inuyasha; the captain in front with Sesshomaru behind him, Tokijin unsheathed.

With a lithe finger, the ice captain whispered his spell, providing the youkai lord behind him with the opportunity. " ** _Way of Binding: No. 1: Restrain._** "

Then all at once, the panthers fell forward from their feet, as a large pressure pushed them to their knees, arms interlocked on their back as they snarled, rendered vulnerable as the ice captain shunpoed away, his hold strong even as the panthers growled and snarled at it; leaving Inuyasha time to escape. Then with a swift arc, Sesshomaru released a flurry of light blue yoki, golden sparks glowing from the barrage as the hanyou was not spared from the hit as it connected with all five, younger brother be damned.

 _This is going to be ugly._ Toshiro thought as he appeared beside the lord, before the aftermath. With the panthers strewn in the rubble, alive with just their senses knocked out of them temporarily, along with a sprawled Inuyasha. _Well, as ugly as it can seeing how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hate one another._

 _This reminds me of the relationship you have with Kurotsuchi. You both thoroughly hate one another, but due to the fact that you are captains and therefore, you have the same goal; you tolerate one another._ Hyorinmaru commented.

 _Tolerating being the key term in that argument._ Toshiro emphasized at the thought of the mad scientist. _I think that's how everyone is with him. But I'd be lying if I were to say he wasn't useful._

Taken from his thoughts by a bark, the ice captain found the source to be the hanyou before them.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha barked at his older brother before glaring at the captain.

"Stay down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru all but commanded with cold indifference as he glanced to the fallen panthers. "They are my prey."

"No way!" The hanyou outspoke loudly. "You stay out of this!"

Noting the narrowing of the lord's golden orbs, the ice captain sighed softly as the lord raised his blade toward his sibling with a berate. "Enough!"

Electric blue sparks of yoki crackled thunderously as the half-brothers clashed blades, the older having the aerial advantage over the younger as he met it with a growl. "Why you…"

Pushing off the older, the hanyou regained his arc with a shout, to which the elder dodged swiftly, the ice captain shunpoing back to Jaken. "Don't get in my way!"

At the captain's appearance, the kappa sighed exasperatedly. "Oh…Why can't they join forces at a time like this?"

"Even you can see it, Jaken." Toshiro mirrored the kappa's sigh as the ice captain narrowed his eyes at the four panthers who looked at the quarreling brothers in shock, Touran quickly taking advantage as she and siblings' power levels rose dramatically; orange, pink, electric and soft blue yoki surrounding them.

"Give me life!" The master roared to his disciples as the ice captain lifted his claws, as the kappa looked at him confusedly.

"Captain Hitsugaya…?"

Ignoring the kappa, the ice captain had his orbs fixed on the panthers.

"Master!" Toran spoke. "We shall offer you their lives in but a moment!"

Luminous green glowed from the Panther Leader's dead orbs as he growled at the impudence as he lifted a claw, electric yellow yoki charged as he slew a blow to his underlings. "Give me yours!"

Connecting to all four, the sole eldest sibling found herself before the corpses of her siblings as they were bisected when the light in her own orbs was dimmed; flames from Karan, pink petals from Shunran, blue electricity from Shuran, and snow from her own torso; their souls entering their master's greedy maws. As the panther regenerated his fur, armor, and fearsome stature; feline yellow orbs gave no indication of regret of his actions, only to eye the Inu daiyokai before him with a sneer and snarl.

"You… decedents of the Inu-Daiyokai…you're next!"

Paused in their quarrel, the half-brothers regarded the Panther Leader with varying degrees of shock, Inuyasha's blatant display while Sesshomaru's golden orbs merely were widened a larger fraction than usual then to the ice captain's risen eyebrow.

"He…he devoured his own kin to revive himself!" Inuyasha stated the obvious as Toshiro too glared at the panther with darkened orbs.

 _Consuming souls and blood to revive one's self._ Toshiro observed with narrowed eyes. _How dare he. The dead have no business in claiming the soul of others to live, especially at the expense of his own kin._

Sending a glance at the stilled expressions of the panther underlings, the ice captain growled as a dark smirk came over the former shinigami's expression as a thought played in his mind.

 _If he wishes to be resurrected so badly, we'll just have to slaughter him._

 _Yes, Master. To remind him, why the dead remain in the Netherworld where they belong._

* * *

"Dogs!" The newly resurrected Panther Leader growled as he hovered over the three white-haired youkai, all with their blades at the ready. "You will now feel my wrath!"

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "You still mumbling in your grave, you stupid cat?! Allow me to wake you up!"

With a lunge, the hanyou swung his blade in a deadly blow, only have it stopped momentarily by a large claw. Dodging with a small leap, the hanyou growled as Sesshomaru and the captain took the distraction with an opportunity. In unison, the two daiyokai lifted their respective blades, the taller swinging a slash of light blue yoki as the captain unsealed his zanpakuto, unleashing a barrage of ice. Connecting the panther recoiled as he clawed the two with a blind swipe, missing them entirely as they landed on the ground, for only the hanyou to charge.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha growled as he raised his blade over his head before slamming the blade on the terrain, igniting an electric yellow barrage of yoki straight at the Panther Leader, the hanyou shouting his battle cry. "Kaze no Kizu!"

"Dead on!" The hanyou smirked as the two daiyokai knew better. The Panther was not yet slain. True to it, as the smoke cleared, the Panther King snarled smugly, to say 'as if.'

The hanyou, however, was undeterred. "You've got the strength to fight, my old man. I'll give you that! But me, in the other hand—!"

"Don't get cocky, Inuyasha!" Jaken warned. "Don't compare him to the Ryukotsusei whom you defeated! He has the power of the Shikon no Tama shards now!"

Toshiro's orbs widened a fraction as he absorbed the kappa's words, teal orbs narrowing as the lord sent him a glance before the Panther detached his claws, firing at the three. _That's right. Therefore as much as we attack him, we must hack away the shards if we want him to crawl back to the grave._

 _But where?_ Toshiro questioned as he glared at the Panther Leader, meeting each claw with a powerful swipe of his blade, as the lord did the same, while Inuyasha was blown back by the last one fired at him.

As if to answer the captain's silent question, a faint pink glow glimmered at the Panther King's throat, so quickly that any other youkai would have missed it. Unfortunately, the captain was not just any youkai.

 _There, then._ The ice captain thought as he shunpoed out of the way of a blast of electricity, the half-brothers leaping to do the same.

 _How convenient for us, though;_ Toshiro thought darkly as he glanced at the bodies of the underlings, shunpoing by Sesshomaru as Inuyasha swung his blade in a robust and reckless way, keeping the panther occupied. _For him to clean up the mess that they caused; now we don't have to go kill them one by one._

 _Master. Tensiga requests something of us._ Hyorinmaru resonated as the ice captain rose an eyebrow in answer, the ice dragon elaborating. _Tensiga believes that Sesshomaru has finally reached the next tier in advancing into his Bankai; however, needs a little… of a…push…so to speak…_

The ice captain felt confusion color his Inner World as he spoke. _How?_

 _You'll see when._ Hyorinmaru replied evasively, as the ice captain nodded, trusting his zanpakuto. _Just be sure to calm him._

Rising an eyebrow at that but not questioning, the ice captain turned back to the battle in front of him. Inuyasha was rebuffed by the Panther Leader as Sesshomaru leaped to dodge a set of claws, the ice captain readied his zanpakuto, letting out a row of pointed icicles that the panther sliced aside, almost effortlessly. Growling, the ice captain nodded, his icicles serving their use the Panther locked on him as Sesshomaru appeared before the panther, serving the final blow.

"Die." The lord hissed, his blade readied to release a large barrage of yoki, only to have his assault rebuffed as the lord was blown back by a snap of the panther's neck, the horn connecting.

 _Sesshomaru._ With a swift shunpo, the ice captain caught the taller, reappearing at the feet of the terrain as the captain knelt before the lord, ignoring all but the lord in front of him, ignorant of being Jaken's shout and scurrying over; Inuyasha's opportune clash with panther behind him and the panther's sneers. The lord before him looked at him with anger and defiance in his melted gold eyes, cold and calculating as they began to tinge a deep ruby.

"Curse him…" The lord growled, his voice laced with obvious anger as he made no indication of seeing the captain or the kappa who had joined them, the latter shocked at his lord's anger. Standing with the captain mirroring, the lord sheathed Tokijin by his side, as his face contorted to his true form; turquoise orbs, ruby sclera, twin lavender stripes jagged, and fangs gritted.

"Sesshomaru."

Low and threatening growls from the Lord of the West ceased at the sound of his name, as his now turquoise, ruby-sclera rimmed orbs turned to the ice captain who spoke his name. The ice captain held his blade in a reverse-grip, pulsating but softly, his expression cold and stoic but in the teal orbs, they were tinged with slight ruby.

 _Toshiro._ The lord thought as he glanced at the captain's blade. _You… I see…_

A pulse paused the lord in his thoughts, as he turned to the blade he had rarely drawn, making it's intentions clear as day.

"Tensiga?" Sesshomaru whispered, as his transformation died down, his appearance returned to normal as the ruby within the captain's orbs to dissipated. "You wish to be drawn?"

Pulsating as if to answer, the lord did not speak.

Obliging to his blade, the lord disappeared into a burst of speed, leaving the ice captain and Jaken, who both watched as the lord appeared before the panther. Unsheathed, Tensiga glowed a bright electric blue as the lord appeared to swing across the panther with a trail of the yoki behind him, landing with a fluid sheathe of his blade.

But the former shinigami saw much more than that.

The trailing glimmers of yoki befell into the soil as the servants of the Netherworld were called, masses of them nearing the Panther Leader in a frenzy, who was oblivious to their growling and licking of chops. With every second, the goblin-like creatures held four souls before them, all which the ice captain noted that they glowed a pale blue, indication of death prematurely.

 _The Panther underlings…_ The ice captain identified as he shunpoed before the creatures, taking each and placing them over the correct bodies as the souls chains were re-linked once more. _As a blade who can resuscitate life, it can also take them back._

 _Yes, Master._ Hyorinmaru confirmed. _Tensiga would like to thank you and I, for our assistance, Master._

 _It is not needed._ Toshiro replied as he turned his blade from it's reverse-grip as Sesshomaru landed with a fluid sheath of his Tensiga to which the Panther Leader looked at the Lord of the West confusedly, sneering.

"What's with that sword?" The Panther Leader question confusedly before sneering smugly. "It didn't work, kid! It's blade is too dull."

"Die!" The Panther Leader laughed, when a blade cut through his abdomen, the resurrected Panther turning in shock and a bellowing yell as the ice captain glared at him with a dark smile as his yoki slowly dissipated from his resurrected body.

"I suggest you heed your own words, you disgusting panther." Toshiro said coldly as he removed his zanpakuto with a sickening slash, the Panther falling to his knees as the ice captain shunpoed to join the Lord of the West. "Now go back to the Netherworld."

Ignoring the whines and growls of the Panther Leader who was losing his power, the two Inu-daiyokai walked away, paying no heed or indication that they noticed the way that the Panther's eyes and body began to decay, his fur breaking down into nothing, leaving him as what he truly was, a corpse. Passing a shocked Inuyasha, the ice captain sent him a glance before speaking.

"Handle the rest, Inuyasha. The Shikon no Tama is at his throat."

"Hold it!" The Panther Leader growled, once more in his former form. "Give me back my power and my soul!"

But the ice captain and the Lord of the West had already departed.

Leaving Inuyasha who pulled his blade back over his head for the finishing blow, crying out his battle cry with a shout. " ** _Kaze no Kizu!_** "

And with a spray of yellow yoki once more, the Panther Leader fell back with a loud crash, defeated as the yoki dismembered his corpse, the full moon of the night glowing as if to say that it one of the result all along. Watching with a smirk, the hanyou climbed up on the Panther who was getting annoying, still groveling of giving him life when he was finally silenced as the shards were removed from his throat, the skin of corpse disintegrating as his soul returned to the Netherworld.

Groans were heard as the four siblings regained their senses, memories of their master slaying them as they looked at each other with shocked expressions, whether at the defeat of their master or that they were once more alive.

"What the hell happened to us?" Karan demanded as she stood up.

"I thought the Master had killed us?" Shuran questioned as he sat up with a dozed Shunran next to him, Toran just as shocked as Karan who darted her eyes to find an explanation.

"But why?" Shunran questioned as she trailed off, only to have a voice interject.

"It's because of Lord Sesshomaru's and Captain Hitsugaya's power!" Jaken cried as he folded his arms at the four underlings. "Your master took your lives, but Lord Sesshomaru used the Tensiga to restore them while Captain Hitsugaya guided them to your bodies using Hyorinmaru."

"Sesshomaru and Hitsugaya?" Toran exclaimed, throughly surprised.

"Why those dogs…!" Karan began to curse when Jaken scolded with an angry yell.

"Oi! You should be grateful! If not for Lord Sesshomaru or Captain Hitsugaya, you four would still be dead!" Jaken argued as he turned to find his lord and the captain…not there… "Right, Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Hits—? Huh? Lord Sesshomaru? Captain Hitsugaya? Oh, please don't leave me!"

With a scurry, the kappa ran off in desperation to catch up with his lord and the captain, leaving the panthers smirking as their bid for revenge was finally over.

* * *

Toshiro awakened slowly, nestled in A-Un's claws as he glanced at the awakened Sesshomaru who had chosen a shaded slope of grass as his perch, as melted gold met teal orbs once more, this time holding for several seconds as they spoke mentally; not finding the likening to speak outwardly.

 _You've awaken._ Sesshomaru voiced as the ice captain nodded, blinking slowly. _I must depart. I shall meet you and Jaken here by nightfall._

 _I see._ The ice captain replied. _I shall stay behind with Jaken then. It seems that we have run out of supplies. It would be tedious for Jaken to supply them by himself._

 _Do as you wish._ Sesshomaru relinquished as he addressed another. _And of Tensiga?_

 _Tensiga is watching._ Toshiro merely replied as the Lord of the West accepted the answer and severed the link, indicating his exit as the ice captain opened his teal orbs to find just that. Gathering himself, the ice captain looked at the snoring Jaken, who had grumbled awake only to snap into the real world as he scanned the vicinity for his liege, only to lay them on the ice captain who spoke, questioning as he ran a hand through his snowy locks.

"Sesshomaru has left and I am going to gather food with A-Un, will you be accompanying me; Jaken?"

 _Damn that Captain Hitsugaya!_ Jaken thought as he grumbled. _Ever since he had joined us, Lord Sesshomaru only tells him where he is going, never mind me! But how can I prove to Lord Sesshomaru that I am still valuable to him?_

Ignoring the ice captain who rose an eyebrow at the distracted kappa, Jaken continued his thoughts. _Wait! Inuyasha's Tessaiga turned bright red. I can't even fathom how Lord Sesshomaru feels, but Inuyasha's sword can even break through a demon barrier. It's become extremely dangerous. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru has his new sword, Tokijin. As well as Tensiga… Along with Captain Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru. But no good could come out of Inuyasha wielding such a frightening sword._

"Jaken."

The kappa was taken out of his thoughts with the ice captain's blade mere centimeters from his face, to which the vassal cried out in horror as he recoiled back in a shout. "C-Captain Hitsugaya! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No." Toshiro deadpanned as he sheathed Hyorinmaru. "I have been calling you for the past five minutes but apparently your thoughts had you too immersed to answer. Besides, killing you would be counterintuitive."

"I-I see." Jaken muttered as he had a sudden idea. "Hitsugaya-taicho, may I ask you something?"

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden question, the ice captain merely nodded.

"What is the standard law of battle when an opponent possesses a blade with possible greater power than your own?" Jaken questioned before voicing an afterthought. "When you have no other choice but to do battle with them, of course?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the question but answered nonetheless. "If you are truly in a situation such as that, Jaken, considering you and your stature, I would suggest you run. But in the case of Sesshomaru and I, do not allow them to draw their power or blade and beat them before they can draw it."

 _That's it!_ Jaken thought as he beamed. _Just prevent him from holding the sword altogether._

Raising an eyebrow at the kappa's odd turn of mood, the ice captain merely shrugged as he had already spend time looking over the kappa and that he was merely wasting his time if he continued to be there. Mounting A-Un and with a crack of the reins, the ice captain was off, leaving a scheming Jaken behind, ignoring the strange feeling in the back of his mind as he took off.

* * *

It was barely into the evening as the ice captain was satisfied with their refilled supply, able to last them for a while. Giving A-Un some berries he had found, the ice captain was enjoying the soft and quiet when yelling broke the thankful silence as Toshiro scowled immediately, raising an eyebrow in question of the source of the noise as he took a whiff of the air.

 _Water._ Toshiro identified as he picked out others. _Inuyasha. Lady Kagome. And Jaken? What the hell is Jaken doing with Inuyasha and Lady Kagome?_

"Let's go, A-Un." Toshiro ordered as he mounted the dragon, taking off into the air as he scanned the area for the kappa with his expressionless mask, hinted with slight annoyance.

It had taken a full minute for the captain to find him.

Teal orbs narrowing, the ice captain had put the two and two together, Jaken's odd question and the fact that it was Tessaiga that Jaken dragged behind him using the red robe of only Inuyasha. After ordering A-Un to stay in the air, the ice captain shunpoed before the kappa, who recoiled in shock at the sight of the former who shot the smaller a darker and icier glare than normal as he hid his claws in his sleeves, teal orbs flashing a ruby for a split second.

"Jaken." The ice captain's voice freezing the very blood in the kappa's body as he spoke. "What do you think you are doing?"

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho…" Jaken stuttered before he steeled himself. "I am preventing my enemy from drawing their blade altogether, just as you said! I am proving myself to—!"

"Hold it!" A voice interrupted as the two looked up to see Sango on Kiara in pursuit of Jaken. "You're not getting away!"

Panicking at the sight of an enemy, the kappa immediately pleaded the ice captain. "Hitsugaya-taicho, we must go! Quickly before Inuyasha and his group arrive!"

"You're too late for that, Jaken." Toshiro snapped as he untied the blade from Jaken's staff before throwing it aside, and grabbing Jaken by the scuff of his brown robes, who yelled indignantly for such mistreatment. "And if you dare go off and pull something so foolish ever again, I am going to leave you to deal with the consequences. Are we clear?"

Noting that the ice captain was currently not exactly pleased and that his pointed claws were digging in his back, Jaken found it in his best interest to obey.

"Y-Yes." Was the whimpered answer as the ice captain's teal orbs flickered over to their company who flung her Hiraikotsu at them.

"Tch." The ice captain sounded in annoyance as he lifted a hand.

With a pointed finger, the ice captain incanted. " ** _Way of Destruction: No.1: Thrust._** "

As per the captain's Kido, the large boomerang stopped for a split second before it was sent twice as fast than it was thrown prior at the youkai-slayer, who could widened her eyes at her own weapon projected back at her as it hit her and her beast of burden dead on, both falling with a cry. As soon as they seemed to be done with them, however, another cry came from the opposing side of the forest as the ice captain turned to the voice, having smelt them from a while ago.

Glancing up at A-Un, who growled as he descended when the shirtless hanyou, the fully dressed monk, and the useless miko arrived; the ice captain ignored them as he raised his palm up, yellow yoki forming as he incanted once more. " ** _Way of Binding: No. 63: Locking Bondage Stripes._** "

But instead of snaking over any of the hanyou's party, the ice captain had directed it over Jaken after throwing up the kappa who gave out a cry before the golden chains bound the kappa with his Staff of Two Heads, only held up by balancing on A-Un as he yelled in surprise, the captain tying him to the saddle.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up." Toshiro snapped as he glared at the kappa who obeyed immediately, fear evident very obviously on his yellow orbs. Turning away from the kappa, the ice captain found another annoyance in form of three others as they looked at him with curious looks.

Mounting on A-Un and feeling a headache coming on, the ice captain allowed jaken to dangle dangerously as they took into the air, ignoring the stupefied looks from below from the hanyou's party and Jaken's begging from below.

* * *

 _I knew I shouldn't have answered him._ Toshiro cursed as he had the kappa explain to him attempt to steal away Inuyasha's Tessaiga, from disguising himself as a smithy that sharpened blades to the last of hot springs as the ice captain refrained from rolling his eyes. _That's why the hanyou was half-naked when he arrived._

 _But you have to admit, Master. It is quite an amusing tale._ Hyorinmaru commented as he chuckled with mirth as his master merely sighed, before turning to Jaken, who was still subjected to his Kido, stopped struggling after the ice captain had threatened to allow A-Un to bite him thoroughly after several 'play bites'.

"Jaken." Toshiro spoke, his voice as cold as usual. "You do realize how foolish you were to be stealing away Tessaiga like that, don't you?"

With a stubborn turn, the kappa refused to answer.

"Then tell me this Jaken, how do you expect to take Tessaiga once you had somehow incapacitated Inuyasha and his party? You are a youkai and you are aware as I am that we are deflected from the blade's barrier. And why would you think for that matter that it is truly Tessaiga that Sesshomaru desires? What good would you do if you gave him a blade that he cannot even hold for more than a second?"

"I-I…" Jaken spoke before he cried out with large tears in his eyes, the ice captain merely raising a eyebrow at the proclamation. "I just wanted to prove myself to milord! And show him that I can be of service to him!"

"Idiot." Toshiro scowled as he released the kappa with a snap of his fingers, the kappa falling forward in heap as the captain knelt down, his teal orbs indifferent yet soft. "If you were not of service to him, do you really think that you would be alive or even talking right now? And do you not recall Jaken? Even when you did die, he still brought you back."

Eyes widening at the ice captain's words, the kappa sat up from the grass as he nodded before yelling out. "Yes, you are right, Hitsugaya-taicho. I still am of great service to milord!"

"Yes, and now that we've established that." Toshiro deadpanned as he mounted on A-Un, a playful smirk playing on his lips as he turned to the kappa who felt ten years shave off his long life at the sight of that smirk. "How will you compensate for your meddlesome actions today, Jaken, I wonder?"

Jaken gulped as a thin strap had wound itself on his ankle.


	13. Miasmic Debacle

Chapter 13: Miasmic Debacle

Toshiro bit back a snarl in anger, threatening to spill blood as the ice captain found himself placed in-between a large rock and a hard place. Hidden in a hut, Toshiro growled internally at his captors, one right behind him and the other guarding the doors which had weaker youkai in the outskirts for two reasons. To keep others out, and distract them for as long as possible, whether it be the ice captain when he awakened or outsiders for that matter.

The one behind him, was from he had learned, named Kanna. The same one who had sent him to the accursed place for more than a simple couple of months now. It wouldn't have surprised him if Soul Society had already deemed him dead, considering how long he had been gone. But this was his chance to go back. In a faux sleep, the ice captain was well aware of his captors.

Firstly, Kanna; who was the albino child who had taken him to the Feudal Japan in which they currently dwelled. And with them was Kagura, the wind sorceress who had taken them to this isolated location.

 _Naraku._ Toshiro whispered softly as his teal orbs narrowed darkly in his Inner World. _What would he gain from taking me here?_

 _Perhaps he wishes to strike you when you are unconscious, Master?_ Hyorinmaru growled as he flew to meet his master, nuzzling him with soft purr. _I advise we simply attack and escape from here, I see no point in us staying when we can obviously leave, Master. Even with the toxins in you._

 _No._ Toshiro debunked immediately as he explained. _I have a feeling that this Naraku is not one that would recklessly allow that to happen, Hyorinmaru. No, he has ordered Kagura, Kanna, and those youkai outside for a reason other than to counter others to save me. And if he wished to strike at me when I was unconscious, he would have done it when Kanna had first taken me to him, presuming that she had done as her master had ordered._

 _Then our plan of action, Master?_

 _How much of the poison has dissipated from my body?_ Toshiro questioned instead of answering as the ice dragon winced.

 _About half._ Hyorinmaru growled as he grimaced. _It is taking a slower reaction to remove considering how Sesshomaru had recently injected you with toxins for your body to counter against but, it is steadily working it's way to remove the poison. I would not suggest you moving for the time being._

 _Then we are to do nothing as of late._ Toshiro answered before he came back to his prior thoughts. _But if Naraku were to not keep me here for protection or for capture then, I am nothing more than a bargaining chip._

 _But for who?_ Hyorinmaru voiced as his master's teal orbs glowed a soft icy blue before tingeing with ruby in his Inner World.

 _For the same person Jaken would inform if I were to be taken._

* * *

An Hour Ago…

Toshiro scowled as he waited for Jaken to finish his grumbling, still prickly over the fact that he failed to retrieve the Tessaiga even after Toshiro had left him dangling on the flight back, the screams and yells almost music to the amused ice captain's smirk on the way.

 _But it was not like he had a chance to retrieve it in the first place._ Toshiro sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs, noting how long it had become. No longer short, his snowy-white hair was currently held back with a short but high ponytail as his bangs fell forward over his teal orbs, still obscuring them ever so slightly. _Not to mention giving it to Sesshomaru._

 _Perhaps his methods are sloppily done, Master; but his loyalty is in the right place._ Hyorinmaru argued as Toshiro merely sighed, before glancing at the said kappa. Jaken was currently perched on a tree stump, eating away at a melon that he had picked from the field of fruit that they had landed after the ice captain had flat out refused for him to eat from the supply he had just replenished.

By the ice captain's side, A-Un gnawed at the sweet melon as well that the ice captain had cut for him, the kappa flat out refusing from the ice captain to do the same, insisting that he was able to do something so mediocre himself, only to fall flat on a melon, cracking the fruit in which he now ate. Embarrassed, the kappa propped himself on a tree stump opposite from the meadow that the ice captain had sat with A-Un.

"Jaken." Toshiro voiced after a while, noting the moon's position in the air, raising an eyebrow at it's almost ruby tint but brushed it aside; looking at the kappa. "Are you done? Sesshomaru is expecting us."

Jaken opened his lips to answer, when a whirlwind of gusts enveloped the three, even taking the ice captain in surprise as he quickly shunpoed over to Jaken, before placing him on A-Un, ordering the two-headed beast of burden to escape. Whimpering in protest, A-Un took off grudgingly when the ice captain sent him a glare.

Once he was assured that they were in the air, the ice captain turned to his company, recognizing the scent as he gauged his icy glare on her.

"Wind Sorceress, Kagura." Toshiro addressed as he rose an eyebrow, his claws hidden in his sleeves. "What do I owe this visit?"

Instead of answering, the youkai woman merely smirked her painted lips. "Sesshomaru can be so careless, taking his eyes off his ward."

"I do not need Sesshomaru to protect myself from you, Kagura." Toshiro replied, as he held up a hand, erecting a Kido barrier to counter her wave of gusts. "And nor do I need any help to defeat you."

"Ho. You are more durable than you appear, Hitsugaya." Kagura replied as ice captain disappeared with a swift shunpo, appearing behind her as he fired a condensed blast of his icy white yoki, stunning the wind sorceress. Recalling her senses, the ice captain faced her with his blade unsheathed, her irritation evident as she fanned out her weapon, unleashing a barrage of glowing white crescents at the ice captain, who parried each with a swing of Hyorinmaru.

" ** _Fujin no Mai!_** " Kagura cried as she unleashed the plethora of crescents.

 _Charged blades of her wind yoki._ Toshiro thought as he parried each with apparent ease. _They are going to be annoyance._

" ** _Tenso Jurin._** " Toshiro whispered as Kagura suddenly found her sorcery over the winds sealed, as she turned to the child before her with wide ruby orbs, as he glared back at her with icy teal ones, pointing his zanpakuto at her as he spoke. "Your powers of the wind cannot counter my subjugation over the weather."

"Give up while you are still able, Kagura."

"Nonsense!" Kagura spat as she waved her fan. Only look at her fan in shock as her winds did not form with her cry of blades to dance. Nor did her call for the dragon to dance before her. Looking to the ice captain with an angered glare, she growled darkly. "What have you done?! Where have my winds gone?!"

"Not gone." Toshiro corrected as he lowered his blade but did not sheathe it. "Your control over the winds have merely been overruled by mine over the weather. The winds may be yours to control; but the atmosphere, weather, and water over the heavens are mine to rule."

"How dare you, Hitsugaya." Kagura spat scathingly before she smirked at him, the ice captain raising an eyebrow at that. "If you truly do rule over the heavens, then I would simply just have to take the heavens from you."

 _What?_ Toshiro thought as he shunpoed away as his zanpakuto shouted. _Move, Toshiro!_

Appearing in air above the meadow where he just stood, the ice captain turned to find Jaken on A-Un, awaiting for him as he glared at the latter, for not heeding his words. Only to have a gnarled root grab the ice captain in mid-air, turning to find a white baboon masked hanyou before him, gnarled and slithering roots below him as Toshiro ignored the fading cry that came from Jaken as A-Un took off finally relenting after the captain had sent him a darker glare.

Glaring at the mask figure, the ice captain narrowed his teal orbs.

"You must be the infamous Naraku."

"Ah, and you must be Hitsugaya-taicho, Tenth Division Captain of Soul Society." Naraku replied as he smirked under the mask. "It is nice to finally meet you in person, I would have thought that you would have mannerisms more pleasant than that."

"Don't screw with me." Toshiro snapped as he glared at the hanyou. "I have no reason to be pleasant to you. What the hell do you want from me?"

"What makes you think that I have business with you, Captain Hitsugaya?" Naraku questioned whimsically. "You have done well and to my expectations of succeeding in overpowering Kagura, but do you have what it takes to do the same to me?"

"I don't have to." Toshiro snarled as he tore through the roots with his free claw, breaking them into ice shards, then into nothing more than a cool breeze as he pointed his zanpakuto, sending a glacier of ice which enveloped the baboon whole. "It's not like you're actually here."

Then with a snap of his fingers, the ice broke into nonexistent shards, baboon and all; only to have a thick miasma cover the area, weak enough for Sesshomaru to repel but for Toshiro, was another thing entirely.

 _Shit._ Toshiro cursed as he had already taken in a breath of the poison, his vision fading as he fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Jaken landed sloppily, not bothering to collect himself as he spotted his lord, A-Un clawing the clouds beneath him so harshly that the last time the kappa had seen the two-headed dragon this flustered was the rare times that either the beast or their shared lord was seriously injured. And that was a near half century ago.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as his liege turned, gold orbs as cold as ever. Pausing for breath, the kappa spoke shrilly, lined with fear. "Captain Hitsugaya has been abducted!"

A glare from his lord's orbs said it all. _Explain._

Obliging, Jaken bowed. "Naraku, along with two of his incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, appeared. And out of the blue…"

Holding his gaze on his vassal, the youkai lord was thinking quickly.

 _Then that explains how Toshiro was abducted, judging from the number of opponents, they were probably trying to take him unharmed. But resorted to putting him down… But why and what would Naraku want with Toshiro in the first place?_

Before the silver-haired youkai could finish his thoughts, a sinister voice cut in. "Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Appearing with his words, a white baboon robed figure appeared, knelt before the tall youkai lord, mockingly as he did so. Surrounded by his poisonous insects, the hanyou wore a thin smirk behind his mask. "If you heed my request, I shall return young Captain Hitsugaya in good health."

"Naraku!" Jaken cried out in surprise as Sesshomaru narrowed his golden orbs a fraction. _So, this is why the scent of the winds have changed… This puppet…_

"Naraku…is it?" Sesshomaru spoke, none of his appearance displaying anything but indifference. "What are you up to now?"

"It's nothing special." The white-baboon spoke with a verbal shrug. "Just… kill Inuyasha, that is all."

 _How dare this…_ Sesshomaru thought as he allowed an amused smile appear on his face, ignoring Jaken's shocked expression. "All of this trouble, just for that?"

With a fluid swipe of his claws lined with yellow-green yoki, the lord severed the masked head from the body, apparently killing Naraku. But as the head lolled from it's previous perch, it disintegrated to reveal a pile of rocks. Much to Jaken's shock, the Naraku that they were conversing with was nothing more with a puppet. Nestled in the pile of dirt that was the body, was a simple wooden doll with a string of hair coiled over it.

"Kugutsu?" Jaken correctly labeled as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Did he think I, Sesshomaru, could be so easily manipulated over a mere child?" _Or did he think that he could hold Toshiro so easily? Either way, neither is true for that matter._

"Then, will you forsake Captain Hitsugaya, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned as the liege gave no answer. But instead, the lord turned, and walked off without a word, leaving a confused Jaken following from behind.

* * *

 _Kagura and Kanna have left, Master._

Toshiro cracked open his teal orbs a small fraction enough to allow his eyes to adjust slowly but small enough so that in a glance, he appeared to be asleep. Keeping his breaths even, the ice captain scanned his surroundings carefully. The room he was in was dimly lit, a thin dish of oil hovering a small wick was the only source of light in the room.

 _There is another presence with us, Master._ Hyorinmaru growled as his master nodded internally. _His presence is without a doubt human, but he seems close to death; a living corpse._

Turning to his new guard as if it were a slumbering stir, the ice captain was able to get a good enough glance of a description. Dressed in a short lavender and purple robes over a pale white one that was held up by a dark blue sash, the boy appeared a mere several years older than the ice captain, brushing up to a fourteen or fifteen if he was lucky. His ankles and wrists were banded expertly with white bandages, a common sight for shinigami who used weights to increase their throwing ability and aim. His dark brown locks were tied into a high ponytail like the ice captain's only fluffier as bangs danced over his brows. His brown eyes were familiar, however, dull and sullen as they were, it reminded Toshiro of the new recruits whenever it was the moment that they realized what they did and what it was, something not as beautiful as it appeared. That they were souls that helped the three realms coexist, but never acknowledged until their deaths in the afterlife.

 _This boy has seen too much and should not be alive._ Toshiro growled as his teal orbs narrowed at the pink glow at the boy's neck. _A shard of the Shikon no Tama, so this boy was dead and the shard keeps him alive. But how did this boy come to the employment of Naraku?_

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru spoke up. _We have seen those eyes before. The youkai-slayer with the hanyou. A sibling of her's?_

 _That maybe why she is with the hanyou then._ Toshiro conjectured. _Naraku most likely manipulated her and her brother under the guise of employment of slaying youkai. And resulting in the death of her brother, the youkai-slayer must have failed and realized that Naraku was the one who was pulling the strings._

 _Resulting in the dilemma before us._ Hyorinmaru finished. _Will you finish this as Sesshomaru had done with the Panther King, Master? And send him back to the Netherworld? Or will you allow him life?_

Not answering, the ice captain voiced a question. _How are the toxins?_

 _Not enough for you to move recklessly, Master._ Hyorinmaru reported as he growled at the poison in his master's body. _A good amount past half has dissipated but it is still potent enough to keep you from recklessly moving your body._

The ice captain fell silent as he regarded his guard carefully, teal orbs glinted with slight conflict under his eyelids. The boy was young, too young and too close to death for him to ignore absently, souls in the boy's condition were ones that were close to their death beds, not moving about like this.

 _It is no mistake that Naraku has chosen this boy to guard me._ Toshiro thought as he narrowed his orbs within his Inner World, his zanpakuto in the air as he listened silently before replying.

 _To deter you from escaping?_

 _To stall me from doing so._ Toshiro corrected as he glanced at the cracking veins of ebony and violent violet streams of poison and miasma in the layers of ice in his Inner World. _If the poison was not enough, then added the boy as a precaution, basically offering him to me in a choice. To reap the boy's soul or to allow him to live? Not to mention the disappearance of Kanna and Kagura, preventing me to pin his death on any of them for that matter._

 _Then your move will be which, Master?_

Sensing three mortals and two youkai beyond the room, the ice captain smirked ever so slightly, a plan formulating in his mind. _With Kanna gone, my chance to go back to Soul Society is all but gone. Kagura, I cannot tempt and bargain with her out of the picture with her sister. Leaving me with this boy, and from the looks of it, does not remember a thing of his past; except maybe several fragments._

 _Why would you suggest that, Master?_ Hyorinmaru inquired, as he studied the boy closer.

 _If your inquiry of the boy being that youkai-slayer's sibling is correct, then; why hasn't he gone back to her?_ The ice captain said, as he felt his zanpakuto falter. _If he truly was free from that hanyou's hold, then he would be in his sister's care regardless of his apparent lack of memory, so, Naraku must be holding something or have some kind of leverage over this boy._

 _I see._ Hyorinmaru conceded. _So, what will you do, Master?_

 _Introduce myself, of course._ Toshiro replied, as he allowed his body to visibly flinch, slightly sluggish from the inhaled miasma but in control enough of his body to command himself well enough.

Guarded brown orbs met with icy teal ones for a second, before the young youkai-slayer found a blade at his throat, his breath hitched and the small but sharply pointed claws held dangerously close.

"Identify yourself."

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in his steps, his vassal loyally trailing behind as he sent a glance at his lord confusedly, blinking at the empty scape of nightly grass hills in front of them. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?"

The wind billowed for a moment before the liege answered. "It's Naraku's castle."

"Huh?" Jaken gasped loudly, confused as he began to look around. "I don't see a castle in this area, milord."

As if he had not heard his vassal, the lord awaited. Like ripples in water, the barrier in front go the hidden castle disappeared, growing larger and larger as the space before the lord appeared a castle, the barrier unveiling it's contents, gesturing the lord entry.

After several moments of Jaken's soft gasps and squirms, the two entered the castle, unaffected by the miasma.

* * *

Kohaku held himself still, knowing fully well that if he moved, his charge would just as fluidly sever his neck, easily lopping off his head. His charge was younger than he expected, the youkai appearing to be twelve at the most when he had arrived to take over for Kagura and Kanna. Dressed in turquoise robes with white patterned daffodil crests under a white haori, a blade nearly as long as he, was placed before his unconscious body, sheathed and deadly as it appeared to be well taken care of. Specifically warned to not touch it, the amnesiac boy obeyed, but could help but wonder why not.

Not that that was the issue at the moment.

Rather, it was due to the consideration of which the said boy was his current problem. Deciding to obey, the youkai-slayer replied what little he knew.

"I am Kohaku, a messenger and youkai-slayer under Naraku."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society." The said person replied, not moving his claws from the boy's throat for a moment before receding them. Appearing before the boy, the ice captain allowed him regain his composure a bit before speaking.

"Kohaku." Toshiro played on his lips, as he continued, his words blunt. "You are suppose to be dead."

"Correct, Captain Hitsugaya." Kohaku nodded as he sighed softly. "I do not know why I am alive or why did not perish, or even how; all I remember is…"

"That is none of my concern." Toshiro replied, his words icy. "Kagura employs treachery against Naraku and Kanna is his pawn just as much as you are. I do not assume you are as dense as to consider that Naraku will spare you."

"I did not ask to be spared." The youkai-slayer replied, with a small fire in his amber eyes, making the ice captain raise an internal eyebrow, giving a look to continue. "I have already died once, Captain Hitsugaya; I don't fear the embrace of death."

"Then why do you serve Naraku?" Toshiro shot, his icy voice echoing in the darkness. "Why do you follow him despite the fact that you have knowledge of near absolutely nothing? For all you know, he is the one who has a hand on your former demise."

"That's —!" Kohaku began before he sat up, startled as he grabbed his Kusarigama. The ice captain paid him no heed as he neared the doors, wincing slightly at the mild discomfort from the miasma, noting the boy's weapon. The weapon was metal chain attached to a youkai bone sickle, the handle wrapped with thin strips of leather, similar to the ones on his older sister's Hiraikotsu.

Speaking of them, the ice captain nodded as the boy opened the wooden doors a crack, revealing the three mortals, with their two youkai companions, the kitsune and nekomata, on the monk's shoulder and transformed to it's larger form respectively. It appeared as though the monk and the miko were watching their youkai slayer companion however, their eyes as if locking into her every move.

"It appears they have come for you, Kohaku." Toshiro commented off-handedly as teals orbs caught the said boy's flinch, amber orbs caught sight of slightly darker ones.

 _That woman…_ Kohaku thought silently. _Her face… is the one face I can't get out of my mind._ Then to the ice captain's surprise, the boy began to wince in pain, hands gripping his head.

* * *

Inuyasha recoiled from the burst of miasma with a grunt, blocking the brunt of it with his claws, still in a tight grip of his blade. In a turbulent flurry of miasma, Naraku veiled his wounded self in the dark violet gas, to the point in which he was completely clouded, the hanyou unseen in the twister. Surrounding as if to protect their comrade, the Saimyosho, bee-like insects that wield a strong poison, but as insects, they were only strong in numbers.

Taking to the skies with two pairs of golden orbs following him, Naraku's voice rang out clear in his castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The hanyou addressed the elder brother. "I shall retreat tonight."

 _How dare this measly insect, dares to…_ The daiyokai growled internally as he allowed his composure to falter slightly, a luminous ruby aura draping over his silhouette, sclera a blood-red as he spoke.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru nearly spat. "Don't think you can escape from me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Naraku chuckled darkly, his voice mocking. "Instead of transforming and coming after me, you should hurry after your young companion, Captain Hitsugaya."

At the mention of the ice captain, the Lord of the West halted his transformation, returning to his normal appearance.

"Captain Hitsugaya is currently with one named Kohaku." Naraku informed as the red-robed hanyou looked up, golden orbs putting the pieces together.

"Inuyasha, you should know what that means." Naraku sneered as he escaped, dissipating into the air. Leaving his younger half-brother with his questions, the older brother drifted to the skies, ignoring the fact that Jaken was left with Inuyasha.

* * *

Toshiro cursed internally as he unsheathed Hyorinmaru, parrying the boy's sickle with a clang inside the mansion, ignoring the sounds of battle outside, cries from the hanyou's group of mortals. Overpowering the boy and careful to not allow himself to hurt him, the ice captain pushed the boy aside, using his momentum to backflip towards the doors, as a chain wrapped itself over his blade.

Both ends tugging, the ice captain scoffed lightly before pulling his zanpakuto from the chain, taking the chain with his free hand, and pulling it towards him. Rendering the boy weaponless with his Kusarigama off to the side, the ice captain growled out as he held the blade at the boy's jugular.

"Naraku, it is enough that you control this boy, but you cheat him of his afterlife as well." Toshiro scoffed, teal orbs boring over the dulled amber orbs. "You dare play with the hands of Death?"

"Captain Hitsugaya." Kohaku spoke hypnotically. "Will you kill the boy before you? How do you know that the repercussions of Soul Society would not be fatal if you do not? After all, he is an escaped soul. Will you risk your home of the Netherworld for this boy?"

"You have no precedence to decide what it is I do." Toshiro snapped coldly. "If you know about Soul Society, then you should know better than to think that I am hesitant to take this boy's life. If anything, he should not be alive."

"Perhaps, but others who beg to differ have come."

At the possessed boy's words, the doors burst open to reveal the group of mortals, freezing at the sight of the ice captain's blade over the boy's throat, unmoved. Wincing slightly at the miasma taking a toll over his body, the ice captain paid the mortals no heed.

"Kohaku!" Sango and his companions cried, stopping in their tracks as the ice captain spoke.

"You are foolish if you think their intentions will hinder me, Naraku." Toshiro sneered icily before he lifted his blade, striking the boy with a blow to the neck with the hilt of his blade. Glancing at Sango, the ice captain shunpoed away, throwing both the boy and his weapon to a nearby Kagura.

"Inform your creator that I will not be played into his schemes."

And with another shunpo, the ice captain was gone, Kagura not skipping a beat as she too disappeared.


	14. Cursed Revelations

Chapter 14: Cursed Revelations

Sango bit back a string of questions on her lips as the white-haired daiyokai returned, the child as stoic as ever, but his teal orbs where darkly outlined, indicating poison. With Miroku and Kagome, the youkai-slayer neared the ice captain, a question on her lips as Kiara mewled softly beside her.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Why did you allow Kagura to take Kohaku?"

The white-haired youkai rose an eyebrow at her before he answered, his teal orbs narrow. "What would you have done if you had taken him from Naraku then, Lady Sango?"

Before she could answer, the boy continued, his words cold and cutting. "You would have received an empty shell of what was your younger sibling. Without his memories, your younger brother regards you as a stranger and with a yank of the shard on his neck, his soul would return to the Netherworld where it belongs. You are not as naive as to think that he would return to his former self just by being with you, do you?"

"So, you decided that he would be better off in the hands of Naraku?" Kagome reasoned, her brown eyes confused as she gave the captain a look.

"Naraku has no reason to kill Kohaku now." Toshiro snapped, his irritation leaking slightly with a light frown. "Seeing as none of the expected situations have played themselves out."

"I see." Miroku nodded as the rings of his staff twinkled in the night air. "If you had decided to uphold your duties of the Netherworld, then Kohaku would have been killed by you, Captain Hitsugaya. Leading to Sango to hating you and if she were to hurt you in anyway, Sesshomaru would potentially retaliate along with Inuyasha in the forefront as well."

"Close, monk." Toshiro nodded as he explained further. "However, even at the perchance that I had decided not to kill Kohaku, the placing of Kohaku into my attention was enough for Naraku's other intentions, the primary one at that. Therefore, Kohaku remains a useful tool for him for the meantime."

"Other intentions?" Miroku questioned, indigo orbs narrowed at the ice captain, who merely replied with his usual glare before a shift in the winds revealed the appearance of Sesshomaru, locking eyes with the ice captain immediately.

"Inuyasha will suffice in explaining to you." Toshiro replied before he broke the exchange with the Lord of the West, both Inu-daiyokai disappearing in bursts of speed. But pausing before he followed the lord, the ice captain turned back to the mortals, teal orbs locking to the youkai-slayer's soft brown.

"Allow your brother to have time. He will recall them eventually and slowly, do not rush him into becoming your younger brother. Because at the moment, he isn't." Then with a burst of shunpo, the ice captain was gone, none realizing that the Lord of the West had paused in his steps, golden orbs flashing with slight concern as the captain followed after him.

After shunpoing far enough, the ice captain finally began to falter, the remaining miasma rearing it's ugly head, as darkened blood ran down his pale lips, his stature shaking slightly. Feeling a soft and cold hand over his shoulder, the ice captain relaxed softly with a sigh into the older youkai's arm, teal orbs closing with the soft growls of his zanpakuto comforting him into the dull ebony of sleep.

* * *

Jaken paced worriedly with a seemingly calm A-Un behind him, but the dragon's waving tail said otherwise as it beat the soft grass in which it knelt upon, worried for his master and ward. As if alleviate the worry of the youkai, their liege arrived silently, with their ward safely slung in his arm, his expression stoic as he lowered his charge on the two-headed dragon's back.

Nuzzling the icy child with a soft snort, the two-headed dragon exhaled softly before one of it's heads nodded at it's master, assuring that the ice captain was fine. Replying with a slow blink, the Lord of the West ordered the kappa to prepare an antidote, leaving the green-skinned youkai to his orders before his golden orbs were too veiled for a moment.

 _Toshiro…_ The Lord of the West identified as he found himself in an icy realm, glancing at his surroundings for a moment.

The landscape was in the midst of an icy blizzard, the meadow covered in a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow, crisp and crunching under his boots. The sky, within the world was a light ebony, dark clouds pelting the snow and shards of ice mercilessly as a small figure appeared before the Lord of the West. Body language cold and indifferent as his own, the ice captain's teal orbs revealed otherwise.

 _Sesshomaru…_ The small captain replied, his voice almost disinterested. Y _ou have entered my Inner World without permission, what is it that you wish to converse with me?_

 _Naraku mentioned that his miasma was ailed you._ Was all the Lord of the West specified as the captain scoffed a bit.

 _Yes._ Toshiro admitted, before elaborating, teal orbs sharp. _His miasma did indeed affect me, however, considering that you have been increasing the amount of poison you have given me for our training, it was most helpful in detoxifying the miasma. However, Naraku has deluded you?_

Acknowledging the question with a nod, the Lord of the West spoke. _He is becoming more cunning and bold with his actions; as you have drawn, he had taken you for the pursuit of buying time for his own escape. He miscalculated Inuyasha and was mortally wounded._

 _Yourself?_ The ice captain questioned back just as icily.

 _The pathetic hanyou attempted to absorb my yoki._ Sesshomaru stated with slight annoyance. _However, unsure of his intentions, I allowed the flesh to cover my person, then another nuisance arrived._

 _I presume that the Kido worked well, then?_ Toshiro nodded as he received one in return.

As an exchange of arts, the ice captain had agreed to teach the older youkai several defensive and offensive Kido after noting the older lacked in defense and in turn; the older taught the younger the way of the daiyokai, utilizing his claws and gifts from transformation. Both being well adverse in swordsmanship, Jaken had often awakened to the sing of blades, common to find the two glaring each other down, blades locked at one another.

It was several weeks ago when the exchange began.

One morning, as the ice captain thrust his zanpakuto at that taller, something had caught Toshiro's attention as an idea came to the captain, teal orbs narrowed as gold ones followed in response. Parrying the long-blade, the lord twisted away, only to find the ice captain had countered it, flipping his blade in reverse-grip; smacking Tokijin away with the flat of his blade. Recoiling with a slight frown, the lord paused in mid-air; Toshiro across from him, blade at the ready.

Sesshomaru studied his ward for a moment before continuing, dispelling a shower of needle-like yoki at the ice captain. Countering with a shower of ice, the ice captain shunpoed himself behind the lord, faster than his usual speed as he held up a claw, incantation whispered coldly and silently in the crisp morning air, none other than the ice captain able to hear the exact wording; other than the ending words.

"… **_Way of Binding: No. 73: Inverse Mountain Crystal._** "

With a pointed claw, the ice captain ignored the fractionally wide golden orbs pointed at him as the Lord of the West found himself ensnared in inverted light blue pyramid as the blue light from the ice captain's kido extended upward, well over his person, solidifying over the lord to Jaken's shock.

Both ignoring the kappa's loud shouts from below, the two daiyokai faced one another, teal and golden orbs locked in silent conversation through the blue barrier.

It was so forth that Jaken had awakened the following morning to his arms locked to his back, falling forward in an unceremonious heap, an indignant yelp on his lips as he found the ice captain smirking with a mischievous glint in those teal orbs, his liege pointing a digit at his vassal, golden eyes colored with amusement at his success.

 _Yes._ Sesshomaru nodded. _The paralysis of the defensive spells you have informed me of protected my person from Naraku's efforts. There is no more than that. The pathetic hanyou merely absorbed the Kido and nothing more._

 _I see._ Toshiro nodded, as he slowed the blizzard to a steady snowfall, nodding to the blackened and violently violet tendrils under the icy terrain, the lord's line of sight following the ice captain's. _The miasma is still in my body but will eventually sort it out within a night's duration, will that suffice?_

Nodding, the Lord of the West disappeared, leaving no indication of his presence other than his footfalls in the snow and the dramatic decrease of violet in the Inner World.

* * *

A-Un nuzzled peacefully as small claws raked the dragon's manes fondly, the ice captain recovered just as he said, the events past for about a week as Sesshomaru had once more left the three of his companions to fare for themselves. Jaken slumbered on the other side of the two-headed dragon, his snores muffled with a spool of cloth thrown over his face, courtesy of the ice captain.

His zanpakuto beside him, the ice captain conversed with the dragon, his teal orbs slightly dulled in the external realm.

 _You will not travel back with Lady Kagome, Master?_ The ice dragon questioned, his voice curious more than anything else. _To where Soul Society may exist?_

 _As much as I would like to return, I do not think the Head Captain would be convinced that I am from the future and had traveled back in time to travel to a time in-between them._ Toshiro retorted, a small grimace at the complicated situation. _It would be a hassle to explain the situation, prove it with substantial evidence, and not to mention Soul Society's policy of incapacitate-first-and-questioning-later at the time._

 _Oh?_ Hyorinmaru replied cheekily. _I thought you didn't follow that one._

 _Tch._ Toshiro sniffed. _I meant before Aizen…_

Then an idea hit the ice captain, his zanpakuto growling in warning at the thought as ruby-red orbs of the ice dragon sent his master a pointed look in the Inner World.

 _Master._ The ice dragon began, only to be stopped by the said person.

 _I know, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro replied softly. _It was only a passing thought. I know I am already interfering with the past by being here in Feudal Japan. The repercussions of that must already be enormous. I cannot allow myself to consider that if I tried to stop him… what would happen…_

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru sighed as he addressed his master, voice kind yet stern. _Aizen Sosuke's rebellion and the Winter War are events of the past and yes, you may go to Lady Kagome and warn Soul Society of his terrible plot. But Master, what is to say that it would not happen?_

 _I am well aware of that._ Toshiro snapped before apologizing, the ice dragon nodding in acceptance; well aware that this was a sensitive topic. _The reason for Aizen's success in Kurosaki's arrival is due to his appearance before that, no one would have believed that he was plotting treason and wanted to become a god. If I were to warn the Head Captain, the consequences would be irreversible and so unpredictable that I cannot do that, for anyone._

 _Yes, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded, as he let out a comforting growl. _Not even for Momo Hinamori._

Sighing softly as he exited his Inner World, the ice captain was taken from his thoughts by startled shout. Turning to the kappa who undoubtedly cried out, Toshiro resisted the urge to roll his teal orbs as he found the kappa had gotten himself tangled in the spool that he thrown over the vassal.

 _And who did that, I wonder?_ Hyorinmaru questioned innocently as Toshiro ignored him, watching the kappa struggle some more before pulling off the cloth, removing it from Jaken's confused eyes.

"Jaken. You were snoring." Toshiro deadpanned as the kappa looked at the captain incredulously.

"So, you decided to suffocate me?!" The kappa demanded.

"You wouldn't have suffocated from a piece of cloth, Jaken." Toshiro replied bluntly as the kappa frowned, awaiting an explanation.

"Sesshomaru suggested to silence you with a rock." The ice captain explained as he rolled the cloth into a neat spool, seemingly oblivious to the kappa's growing dismay. "But I had decided otherwise to muffle your snores. Either way you wouldn't have died, whether we did it in my way or Sesshomaru's way. You would only lose a couple of breaths of air for the worst of it."

Sputtering in utter disbelief, the kappa did not know whether or not to be grateful or insulted, as the ice captain rose an eyebrow as if to ask what the problem was. But only to shrug it aside, as the ice captain moved toward A-Un's saddle to replace the cloth, leaving Jaken in a state of shock before realizing something.

"Lord Sesshomaru?! Where are you?!"

* * *

Sango sighed softly as she petted Kiara's almond fur fondly, soft mewls purring in response as the youkai-slayer managed a small smile, her brown eyes once more turning back to the river that they stopped at for the night. With the previous nights' ago events coloring in her mind, the brown eyes were truly not seeing as the woman turned, sensing company.

Smiling to display that he merely wished to join her in company, the monk seated himself beside her, not too close but within reach as his indigo orbs grew serious, his clear voice audible over the riverbanks.

"Sango, you're thinking about him, aren't you?" Miroku asked, the question more a statement than anything else.

"Yes." She nodded, folding her hands over her lap, Kiara unstirred beside her. "I was thinking about what Captain Hitsugaya said, how I should give Kohaku time. For him to remember… and come back to me…"

"He will, Sango." Miroku nodded, his words assuring the youkai-slayer. "As Captain Hitsugaya said, Kohaku currently does not have any of his memories. But we cannot force him to remember and suddenly change back to the person he was before you had met Naraku."

"Then what is it that we should do?" Sango asked, her voice quiet.

"Wait and allow him time is all we can." The monk answered, his hands hidden as his staff rested on his shoulder. "I suppose we should be grateful that Captain Hitsugaya predicted Naraku's intentions before we had."

"Do you trust him, Miroku?" Sango questioned, more curious rather than suspicious.

"I have no reason to not as of yet." Miroku replied with a smile as he looked away. "However, he is a mystery. He don't know why or how he is here. As a powerful being of the Netherworld, he should not even be here."

"There are many who should be in the Netherworld, Miroku." Sango replied as they both nodded, several persons coming to mind as they both shared the night air in peace.

That is until a hand crawled up onto an area that it was not suppose to be, the silence of the night broken with a loud slap. Several miles away, an ice captain sneezed, grumbling that someone must have been talking about him, much to Jaken's confusion as he was given a small pebble to the back of the head for his trouble.

* * *

"Jaken. Stop here."

The kappa looked behind him with a curious glance to the ice captain, perched on A-Un's back once more, leaving him leading in the forefront. Paused at a cliffside, the kappa watched as the ice captain dismounted, nearing him and voicing his thoughts as his curiosity got the best of him.

Following the captain's line of sight, the view was beautiful, the little green-youkai had to admit but found no great significance to it.

Overlooking a large lake surrounded by forestry, the vicinity was in an area that war was a constant event; making the lake an ideal refuge for the wounded or retreating men along with ambush for bandits and thieves alike. It was like an oasis in the desert, a mirage of death or saving grace, dependent upon perspective. So, Jaken could not understand what was it about the area that his ward was so interested in.

"Captain Hitsugaya…?" Jaken questioned finally, albeit hesitantly.

"Jaken, take A-Un and go to Sesshomaru. He will join you in about five days' time." Toshiro commanded, teal orbs not moving from the lake as the kappa gave the ice captain a look of confusion.

"He did not inform me of that." Jaken mumbled before he realized something. "Wait. Where are you going, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I am going to investigate something." The ice captain answered evasively, his cold teal orbs glancing at the kappa for a full second before turning back to the lake, as if to ask if the kappa was going to try to stop him.

As Jaken was weighing his options, Toshiro continued, ignoring the kappa's aloud contemplations."I will join you before Sesshomaru arrives."

And with a swift shunpo, the ice captain was gone.

Jaken held back the urge to curse and swear his liege and now, their newest addition of a ward. First, Lord Sesshomaru went and gone as he pleased, not that Jaken had really much sway over that anyway. It was more like offered suggestions rather than anything else. But that was normal for his powerful lord to do so. As a loyal vassal, Jaken wanted to obey milord's every wish including if he wished to be alone. But now, Captain Hitsugaya was doing the same thing!

The kappa was not even sure if the said former shinigami was even fully recovered from the miasma, considering milord had increased the dosage once more. As if having Lord Sesshomaru to consider was hard enough, now he had a miniature Lord Sesshomaru in the form of a Captain Hitsugaya along with it.

Taking A-Un's reins, Jaken allowed a thought to entertain his mind for a moment. At least, Lord Sesshomaru did not take in a human or something like that. As least Captain Hitsugaya was an inu-daiyokai like his lord, even though he was formerly dead.

Jaken continued to mull over his thoughts before something occurred to him, glancing around his surroundings with big yellow orbs on the verge of tears as he turned back to A-Un, looking for an answer.

He received none.

And to make matters worse, he had no idea where Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Hitsugaya had said to rendezvous at.

At this revelation, the kappa audibly cursed.


	15. Soul Puppets

Chapter 15: Soul Puppets

Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice Captain of the Tenth Division, stumbled slightly in her knelt form, one for which her direct superior would have glared at her for her unsightly behavior especially in the presence of all the captains. But he was not present. Apparently, according to the Head Captain, who took in the bewildered looks of his subordinates and watched them change into ones of skepticism without as much as a flinch.

"How do you know of this for certain, Head Captain?" Unohana's calm voice questioned first, regaining her composure the fastest as all eyes turned to the eldest shinigami, who remained with his hands folded over his cane, eyes opened a crack.

"The one who had taken Hitsugaya-taicho is known as Kanna, an entity who like Lieutenant Matsumoto has reported, utilizes the power of voids and manipulates them to take souls from the living." The Head Captain began, his voice sagely and echoing. "And she existed in the World of the Living before the formation of the Thirteen Court Squads, even before myself."

"How the hell did she get here?" Zaraki growled, paying attention for once and not arguing during one of their meetings.

"That, I do not know, Zaraki-taicho." The Head Captain replied, several captains, namely Ukitake, Unohana, Komamura, Soifon along with the sole Lieutenant; frowning albeit for differing reasons.

"But why take Hitsugaya?" Soifon questioned, her grey orbs narrowed. "Out of all the shinigami in Seireitei?"

There was no immediate answer for that as the Head Captain slammed his cane for attention, taking his subordinates from their individual thoughts.

"As we have no way for communication or to retrieve Hitsugaya-taicho, he shall remain as missing in action with Matsumoto-fukutaicho to look over the Tenth Division temporarily." The Head Captain commanded, before his eyes closed once more. "Not a word of this will leave this room."

"Sir!" The eleven captains and the two lieutenants bowed as they all shunpoed out of the First Division, leaving the Head Captain.

In the silence, the Head Captain sighed as he nodded to seemingly no one as he retreated into the Daireishokairo, or the Great Spirit Book Gallery, to which the currently only white-haired captain accompanied him.

"Ukitake-taicho, you have seen these before." The Head Captain stated gruffly, as the white-haired captain nodded. Both of them turning to what the file displayed before them.

 **Excerpts of the Heavenly Guardian**

"Is that, by any chance, Sensei…?" Ukitake dared.

Silence was what Ukitake thought his answer was, when in a whisper; he heard it. "Yes. It is. A series of reports from the lost Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou in the Feudal Era."

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was seated on a slight overhang that hovered over the lake's cooled waters, his zanpakuto clipped to his back and teal orbs glazed over the moonlit surface of the waters. Flying over in a slivery white wisp, an elongated youkai nestled at the waters, as teal orbs raked over it and it's arrival.

The soul collector was long and eel-like, it's eyes a ruby sclera with an ebony pupil, six spindle-like legs sprouting from just below a small pair of wings; the entirety of it's body a bone white. It had a reiatsu that was weak but was similar to a shinigami's, only too weak to be considered into being a Seated officer or even a Fourth Division grunt.

 _Shinidamachu._ The ice captain correctly labeled. _The ancestors of Hell Butterflies, employed and can only be commanded by the dead to which they have absolute loyalty to._

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru grumbled in warning as the ice captain nodded internally, his external self unmoving from his perch as the soul collector neared the captain, a white soul in its legs.

Taking the soul, the ice captain unsheathed his zanpakuto, readying his blade to perform Konso, only to have the soul enter the blade. Teal orbs widened a fraction at the soul's movements, the ice captain questioned his blade immediately.

 _Hyorinmaru? Are you harmed?_

 _I am unharmed, Master._ The ice dragon answered simply first to relieve his master's worries, to which he succeeded before the dragon elaborated. _It seems that to perform Konso in this era of time has also been altered, Master. Instead of shinigami using the zanpakuto to open a gateway into Soul Society for souls to enter, in this era, the souls themselves open the gateway._

The ice captain thought for a moment before replying.

 _That would explain as to why it is simplistic for the dead to be revived._ Toshiro answered, as he ran a clawed digit down his polished zanpakuto. _If the regulation and barrier between the World of the Living, Hell, and Soul Society are so weak that souls can summon a Senkaimon by themselves, then it would take even a substantially small amount of reiatsu to take a soul from the dead and back to the living._

 _It makes sense, Master._ Hyorinmaru rumbled in agreement. _As a zanpakuto, I am also responsible for guiding souls into Soul Society; however, until Soul Society is placed and upheld, I doubt that we can do so without the souls escaping, Master._

 _Agreed._ Toshiro sighed, as the ice captain pondered a moment. _However, we do not have much a choice in any case. We will have to make do with what we have, besides, time will gradually deem revival of the dead as taboo and the only way to do so would only exist in the form of Forbidden Kido._

 _Yes, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded as he turned back to the soul collector. _Leave the souls to me. It seems that these soul collectors would only offer Pluses for us to send to the Netherworld. All you need to do, Master, is to unsheathe me and the soul shall do the rest._

 _Very well._ Toshiro conceded when two reiatsus entered his radar, larger due to the lake within such close proximity of the ice captain.

"Lady Kikyo." Toshiro greeted, sheathing his zanpakuto as the miko smiled softly in greeting, two soul collectors dancing over her person as she seated herself beside the captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She replied, her voice soft. "The soul collector had insisted to greet you before my arrival."

"They collect souls for you to sustain your existence." Toshiro stated as a fact rather than a questionable one as his teal orbs turned to the shores, her brown orbs following. "Just as she does."

Washed up at the shore, a young woman laid still, her front towards the ground, her face turned to face the ice captain and dead miko, who blinked in small surprise. The girl had long reddish-brown locks, framing her porcelain face, looped into a small bun; beautiful despite her injured and scruffy appearance. Her form was dressed in a two-layered sleeveless kimono of a orange tiger patterned robe in a solid dark red one, all held up by a simple pale orange sash. Her feet bare, the girl had her wrists and ankles wrapped in cloth and judging by the scent of death and graveyard soil other than the dead miko beside him, the ice captain deduced she was dead herself, only having the strong scent of herbal medicines distinction to differentiate between them.

 _It seems like you're attracting all of the walking dead, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted lightly as Toshiro rose an eyebrow.

 _Technically speaking, I am one of them._ Toshiro replied as he glanced back at the girl. _She has clay and limestone on her fingers. A potter or porcelain maker, perhaps?_

 _What would a girl who has been resurrected into a faux body be doing in making pottery?_ Hyorinmaru questioned rhetorically, the ice captain's teal orbs glancing to the miko, who gestured to one of her soul collectors to approach the girl, dropping the soul into the girl's body.

 _Perhaps it was not pottery that she was crafting, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro retorted as the girl glowed an pure white as the reiatsu of the dropped soul merged with hers, some of her wounds receding as she stirred awake. Opening her eyes to reveal orange orbs hidden in auburn lashes, the girl sighed softly before she spoke sharply, standing as her eyes caught the tails of the shinidamachu.

 _Shinidamachu?_ She thought sluggishly before she spoke. _What are they doing here?_

"Don't interfere!" She snapped harshly as she waved an arm, waving the insects away from her; eliciting a risen eyebrow from the captain and a widened gaze from the miko. "Leave me alone!"

As she waved them aside, the orange orbs found the two undead beings watching her, confused at the captain before widening at the sight of the miko, guarded. Before the girl was able to speak, the miko did. "So, you wanted to die? Or rather you wanted to stay dead?"

Gasping softly as the girl stood, catching a good look of the miko; the girl spoke. "Are you… Kikyo?"

"You know me?" The addressed miko replied, her eyes widened fractionally as the ice captain observed the interaction silently.

 _It appears that this girl must have been an apprentice of some sort to that witch that Jaken had informed us about. Who had apparently resurrected Lady Kikyo's soul with Lady Kagome's, Master._ Hyorinmaru offered as the ice captain nodded, the scent of graveyard soil prominent in the air.

 _She must have been resurrected just as Lady Kikyo was._ Toshiro frowned softly, as the girl pulled herself in a defensive stance, her orange reiatsu growing as they grew into a spiral of flames.

"I thought so." The girl frowned before she disappeared in a blast of flames, to which the ice captain countered with a small burst of his own, shielding the miko as well.

"You didn't realize there were others who shared your fate." The ice captain spoke after a small silence.

"Neither was I." Kikyo replied, her voice clear yet kind. "I was resurrected and summoned by a witch named Urasue through the use of her dark magic. Despite her expectations of resurrecting me from the dead, I had killed her in response after she had used Kagome's soul bring me back from the dead."

"To use you for the Shikon no Tama, I presume?" Toshiro supplied as the miko nodded. "It seems that the jewel is more bothersome than it is worth."

Smiling softly, the miko pursed her lips. "Perhaps, Captain Hitsugaya."

"I was taken to this world." The ice captain spoke, as a soul danced gracefully over his hands, entering the unsheathed blade. "As one of the head guardians of the Netherworld, it is my responsibility to ensure the stability of which separates the three worlds. However, with the ploys of a hanyou named Naraku, I had found myself in the Living World once more. I hear that your death was a ploy of Naraku's as well."

A silence enveloped as the two entities were immersed in their thoughts, both realizing that the other was not so different from themselves.

"We are the dead interfering with the living." The ice captain sighed as the miko stood, walking away as the captain's words rang in the night. "And soon enough, we shall pay the price for our actions, Lady Kikyo."

The next morning was clear and cool in temperature, as the ice captain remained at his perch, unmoved from the previous night unlike the miko who had departed. Teal orbs veiled, Toshiro spoke, his voice cold and clipped.

"Inuyasha and Monk Miroku." Toshiro greeted, as the captain remained unmoved from his perch despite their appearance. "You've come."

"Oi, kid. Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha blurted immediately as the monk sighed internally. That could have been phrased just a tad better.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Inuyasha." The ice captain snapped, as he continued. "And as for your question, Lady Kikyo has departed last night. I presume you've found that young girl that smells of medicinal herbs?"

"Why the hell should I answer you, you littl—!" Inuyasha nearly finished when the monk jabbed him in the arm with his staff, receiving a dirty look in response before the hanyou huffed.

"Do you know of this woman, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Miroku cut in as the ice captain turned to the two, his short ponytail dancing lightly in the cool morning dew. "She was being chased by clay warriors with souls entrapped within them, they were baked with bones and graveyard soil."

The ice captain gave no reply, other than narrowing his eyes.

"Lately," The monk continued, a weary eye on the ice captain. "A strange army of soldiers has destroyed castles in this area one after another."

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, brushing the matter aside. "We have no time nor do I have any desire to stick my nose into human wars and I doubt Toshiro here is anymore interested than I am."

The ice captain held back the urge to run his zanpakuto through the hanyou.

"There are rumors of a youkai being responsible for it." The monk supplied as the ice captain kept his silence. "These soldiers cannot be slain with swords and even spears will not pierce through them."

"And you think they're Urasue's puppet's soldiers?" The hanyou drawled.

"One thing is certain." The monk nodded with a glance at the ice captain, who appeared disinterested. "Someone is resurrecting the puppet soldiers."

 _So that is what the girl was doing._ Toshiro thought as he rose an internal eyebrow. _Baking undead soldiers to take over castles in the area. Humans never cease to amaze me in their plots for wealth._

 _But why was she being chased, after building all of the soldiers all of these years then, Master?_ Hyorinmaru questioned as the ice captain obliged.

 _The same reason why anyone would be chased if their employer found them valuable enough to enslave. She is probably the one that Urasue had taught to resurrect the dead, although not to the full extent of her own skills, but enough to create mindless soldiers to go to war._

 _And the one who controls them?_

 _That's the head we're looking to lop off._ The ice captain replied, his gaze darkened. _I presume that they are the one who is responsible for the girl's state and the imbalance of souls here. The area is so concentrated with reiatsu that I am surprised that youkai have yet to swarm here._

 _It could be of your presence with Lady Kikyo last night, Master. Since you are now alive, you emit some reiryoku, although not much in comparison to your reiatsu, it seems it was enough to keep the youkai at bay._

 _Tch, and to think last night, we were trying to think of ways to find information of this incident._ The ice captain sniffed as the ice dragon chuckled softly.

 _And they subsequently came to us. How convenient for us, I would say._ Hyorinmaru finished as Toshiro nodded turning back to the conversation.

"Do you think Kikyo's behind this?" Inuyasha's concern obvious.

"I don't know." The monk answered safely. "However, it's a fact that when we came upon the dead girl, we all sensed Kikyo."

"You have it wrong." The ice captain answered shortly, startling the two with his icy words. "Lady Kikyo, if she were behind this, would be in the Netherworld as of right now. Another person is pulling the strings behind this charade of puppet soldiers."

"Then what was Kikyo doing here?" Inuyasha questioned, as the ice captain shrugged, having not asked seeing it was none of his business.

"What are you doing here, though, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I came here to investigate the shift of the spiritual balance, or as I define it, the reiatsu in the air." The ice captain replied shortly, finding there was no point in hiding it any longer, seeing as it would be lost in history or as folktale in any sort.

"Reiatsu?" The monk questioned as the hanyou ran off, having caught the scent of the miko leaving, taking off immediately as if he had hopes to catch her even though he knew deep down that she had long gone. "Do you mean reiryoku, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"It is similar." The ice captain nodded as he turned back to the lake, clipping Hyorinmaru to his back, detecting no more lost souls in the near vicinity as of now. "Reiryoku is used by mikos, such as Lady Kagome, and monks such as yourself, Monk Miroku. But for beings of the dead or the formerly dead, such as myself and Lady Kikyo, we use and employ the powers of reiatsu. However, the terms are interchangeable, ever since my summoning here."

"Summoning?" Miroku narrowed his indigo orbs. "Do you mean like Lady Kikyo was summoned from the dead by the witch Urasue had done with Lady Kagome?"

"Perhaps." The ice captain answer evasively as the monk smiled, taking a different approach.

"Would you mind if I had taken our conversation elsewhere, Hitsugaya-taicho?" The monk questioned civilly, offering nothing that arose suspicion as the ice captain allowed himself a half-second to ponder.

 _It would not hurt to hear them out, Master._ Hyorinmaru suggested finally as the ice captain found no reason to counter.

 _True. If they had wanted to harm us, they would have done so already._

 _And it's not like you have anything else planned for the following weeks anyway._ The ice dragon poked playfully as the ice captain scoffed, following the monk through the forest before glancing at the lake's waters once more.

* * *

"I am Enju." The dead girl introduced herself, appearing much better than the previous night, as Kagome and Sango listened keenly, seated close enough yet distant enough to give their guest room. "Urasue brought Kawaramaru and me back from the dead to serve her. She called us her children."

"So you can use her magic?" Sango questioned, her eyes slightly guarded.

"Kawaramaru is a warrior who died because of a vassal's betrayal." Enju continued, ignoring the question. "He excelled in commanding soldiers and after he was reborn, my mother gave him the power to control puppet soldiers. Before I died, I was a potter."

"Kaede said that Urasue brought the dead back to life in order to take advantage of the powers they had when they were alive." Kagome noted as Enju continued as if neither woman had cut in.

"My mother made me help her create puppet soldiers. And she intended to make that priestess help search for the Shikon no Tama shards." Voice faltering slightly, Enju paused. "But Urasue was killed…"

"…Then Kawaramaru began to order me to make the puppets." Enju spoke with new spite and dismay in her voice. "I didn't want to! I didn't want to create puppets who killed people!"

Only to grow faint once more. "But when I became weak and frail from the lack of souls, Kawaramaru brought me souls of the dead. I didn't want any…"

"…I just wanted to find peace and sleep."

"So, you ran away?"

Looking up at the new voice, the three women found a monk who knelt before the undead female with a soft smile on his lips as he continued. "You are beautiful even though you were once dead."

"Miroku!" Kagome nodded as he sent her a glance before continuing.

"You say you want peaceful sleep, but shouldn't you cherish this second chance at life?" Miroku questioned, as he gestured within the deserted temple. "Look at the Buddha's smile. It is because he loves all life."

"But, if you do not decide soon, others will decide for you, regardless of the love of a golden statue." An icy voice noted as the four flinched startled by the coldness of the tone as they looked up, finding the ice captain perched on the roof, seated on the tiles.

"Others?" Miroku noted, as the ice captain nocked his head towards the forest, following the line of sight to see clay puppets marching toward them, their spears ready and masked bodies clearly dead.

Unsheathing his zanpakuto, the ice captain held his blade with a offensive stance, his teal glare cutting icily through the ranks of the potted and baked puppets, promising subjugation. And with a shunpo, the captain charged.


	16. The Dead and the Undead

Chapter 16: The Dead and the Undead

"Stand back." Toshiro ordered icily, ignoring the looks of disbelief as he shunpoed before the clay soldiers, teal orbs narrowed as he sent a wave of ice, freezing them in their steps. Throwing his crescent blade at them, the ice shattered, taking the clay remains with them; the trapped souls traveling to the ice captain's blade, watched by indigo orbs.

And to the shock of the living mortals, the ice captain pointed his blade at the undead girl, her orange eyes unfazed as Toshiro met her's with a blank one of his own pair of teal. "In the authority bestowed upon me as a Captain of the Netherworld, inform me why I shouldn't cut you down for your crimes of entrapping souls with black puppetry."

"Kill me." Enju stated, resigned to her fate as the living mortals' widened looks were promptly ignored from both ends of the conversation. "I wish nothing more but to have peace and sleep in my grave once more."

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kagome cut in as teal orbs flickered to her. "Give Enju a chance to live. She's been given a second chance, let her give life a new chance that Urasue had taken from her."

"Without Urasue, she would still be dead in her grave." Toshiro countered, his blade unmoved. "And none of these clay puppets would be here with her brother leading them in overtaking castle after castle. Why should she live? A mere potter who made no contribution to any of the realms or rather, would you like me to entertain the thought that she had indirectly killed all that were slain by the clay soldiers?"

"What?" Enju whispered as the ice captain tilted his head slightly, as if to question if the girl was truly ignorant or stupid, his teal orbs dark.

"Do not tell me that you had no choice but to create them." Toshiro cut in before Enju could counter, pointing a claw at where the soldiers were, his blade still at her neck, stiffening at the ice captain's words. "You said that you wanted death so that it can provide the escape you wished for, yet you still crafted them. You say that Kawaramaru withheld souls from you, but if had you wished death that badly, you would have bit your own tongue by now. You of all, as do I, there are many ways to kill yourself even without ample resources. But ridden with guilt when you learned that the soldiers were used for war, you ran away, unable to do the deed of repentance yourself."

"So, spare me the sob story and tell me where Kawaramaru is, and perhaps, I will rethink in returning you to the Netherworld." The ice captain finished as the undead girl looked at him with widened orbs, the silence deafening.

A moment passed before Enju bit her lip, turning east as she gestured for them to follow, teal orbs following her every move as he sheathed his blade for now.

Coming to an overlooking hillside, the five stopped, Kiara by the ice captain's side as all of them took in the sight with different reactions. In a turbulent

horde, the clay soldiers marched in unified unison toward a castle; appearing to be a wave of Blanks in passing. Enju and Toshiro held their blank masks, the former expectant of the sheer number that she had constructed, the latter having sensed the souls entrapped in her creations. Sango and Miroku had their expressions pulled into tight ones as they held back their surprise, while Kagome hugged Shippo closer to her chest, Kiara mewling softly beside the ice captain.

"Tch. You sure made quite a number before you decided to run." Toshiro snapped, his voice icy as his teal orbs narrowed at a red clad figure, his white-silvery hair glinting. "And it seems Inuyasha has arrived as well."

"Then let us join him." Miroku nodded as they all scrambled down the cliff, toward the army, Enju and the ice captain lagging slightly as the teal orbs met orange ones.

"Hitsugaya-taicho… I…"

"We will discuss your crimes and whether or not, you will continue your second life in the World of the Living after you have assisted in eliminating your clay soldiers." Toshiro snapped, his demeanor annoyed as he glanced at the growing distance between them and the rest of the party before shunpoing before the hanyou who flinched at the captain's sudden appearance.

Ignoring the hanyou, the ice captain narrowed his teal orbs as he took in the army before him. Alined in rows, the clay soldiers wielded an array of weaponry, their molded faces stony and dead, as they followed their leader. Perched on a brown stallion, the undead general sneered at the appearance of the white-haired child captain. Arrogant onyx eyes glared with cockiness as an ebony sash covered his forehead, his clothing consisting of a pale lavender hakama under a yellow-lined heavy vest, light blue armor to cover his vitals. Black arm and leg guards covered his limbs as a black hilted katana danced over his head, which the ice captain could only relate to the arrogant and naïve new subordinates that would join the divisions every few years or so. Oh, how quickly they were put into place.

Grayish white locks maned the specter, falling to his mid-back with bangs hovering over his headband, onyx eyes catching the captain as they both ignored the hanyou who dispelled several soldiers.

Unsheathing his blade, the ice captain released a barrage of ice, taking his surrounded adversaries into a frozen stupor before throwing his crescent blade, breaking the ice into cold winds. Parrying one of the spears, the ice captain's zanpakuto was a deadly arc of masterful precision, careful to not allow his reiatsu to affect the hanyou who was dicing away, but allowing enough for the soldiers to not approach him recklessly.

"Keh, this is getting us nowhere." Inuyasha cursed as the ice captain could not help but agree, as he cut down several more with a silent Kido spell. _Shikai, then?_

"There's too many." Apparently, the monk had grasped just as much, having just arrived. "I'll use my Kazaana."

"No, Miroku!" The hanyou vehemently refused. "The puppets have miasma in their chests! If you are not careful, the toxins will poison you!"

Grimacing, the monk obliged as he threw a handful of thin sutras instead, catching the ice captain's eye. _Sacred sutras. I haven't used those since the Academy. But the use of toxins and miasma will poison the monk if he uses his Kazaana?_

 _A dire cost to his weapon, Master._ Hyorinmaru commented as Toshiro dealt aside a particularly reckless soldier with hakuda, the white kido punching through the clay as a light green gas exploded. Nose wrinkling slightly at the scent, Toshiro merely darkened his frown slightly before throwing off the puppet.

 _A thin miasma that may be fatal for humans, but Inuyasha and I should not be that affected. If at all._

"Inuyasha!" A miko's voice broke out, taking everyone's attention but the ice captain's to the said miko as the youkai-slayer did the same but with the monk. Notching an arrow, the miko released it, breaking through a small row of the soldiers, their efforts only breaking away one wave of the four.

"Idiot!" The hanyou spat at the miko's actions. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell, indeed." Toshiro muttered as he held Hyorinmaru defensively over himself, lips pulled to a thin frown, annoyed. In broken parts, the clay soldiers stared lifelessly as thin tendrils of the contained miasma polluted the air surrounding the captain, monk, and hanyou; the two latter barking for the youkai-slayer and miko to stay back.

Ignoring their words, the addressed two bounded after their party, the miasma fading as Toshiro summoned a small wind, whispering a soft spell that only indigo orbs seemed to narrow at, the hanyou distracted as the ice captain merely sent a glance at the observant monk.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed at the miko as she landed softly, carried by a ridiculous looking pink blob with cartoon-like large eyes and thin appendages ending in yellow orbs that served as limbs, as childish as the Kido was the ice captain managed to recognize it. _Transformation. Another ancient genre of Kido that was thought to be lost to time._

"Here I am, fighting with my wits! Couldn't you tell?!" The hanyou demanded loudly, taking the ice captain from his thoughts.

Hands in a folded peace offering, the miko smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

Shrugging it off, the hanyou addressed Enju, to which the miko explained the circumstances of Enju's previous occupation and her escape with the assistance of the re-transformed kitsune; not reading the golden orbs of the hanyou correctly as she did.

"After she made so many?!" The hanyou scoffed, a claw reaching for his fang, as the Tessaiga was released in it's full glory, pointing it's tip at the auburn-haired girl. "And only now she's sick of it? Isn't that convenient?!"

 _Ho, the hanyou is more observant than he looks_. Toshiro thought as he shunpoed before an indifferent Enju, shocking all as he held up his blade against Inuyasha's. "As much as I would like to agree with you, Inuyasha. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to kill her again. She will be trialed for her crimes, but she is not to be killed as of yet."

Turning away from the shocked hanyou, the ice captain looked to the other white-haired being in their midst, his tone cold.

"You are the undead, and are trespassing the World of the Living." Toshiro stated, sheathing Hyorinmaru for the moment as he folded his claws into his sleeves. "Stand down, Kawaramaru, son of Urasue."

"I refuse!" The deep baritone of the general growled, waving his blade. "I trespass the World of the Living as I please! And no youkai or child shall stand in my way!"

"There is no place on this earth for us, Kawaramaru!" Enju urged, behind the ice captain as the general acknowledged his sibling with a scoff at her words.

"Huh. Don't make me laugh!" He sneered before shooting a barb and eventually, his thoughts. "Then why were we resurrected?! Was it just Mother's whim?! Why won't you help me, Enju?!"

"If we eliminate the living, then you can find peace as the reborn dead!"

"Don't be stupid." Toshiro cut in before anyone could reply. "You are the reborn dead who was resurrected by a witch for personal gain. Nothing more and nothing less. You, a random soul, should have been subjected to the depths of Hell. I don't know how you escaped nor do I really care, but you will be returning to your grave."

"Return to my grave?" The general echoed, before laughing. "Do not say things that you cannot guarantee, child! I am the true ruler of the dead, as the undead, I do as I please! Regardless of your words or anyone else's, child! You, as the living would never understand what Enju and I feel!"

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, drawing his blade at the general. "Fools like you are better off dead!"

"Living?" The ice captain half-smiled, sending a chill down the undead general's spine, as the attention turned to the ice captain, who sent similar sensations to his audience. "Whoever said that you were the only undead soul roaming the lands of the Feudal era?"

Recoiling back at the words, the mortals and undead siblings turned to the ice captain in shock at this, the hanyou's party at the previously dead status of the captain and the undead as to their potential nakama.

"Do not jest with me!" Kawaramaru bellowed, masking his fear well. But not well enough as he ran past the captain and the hanyou's party as his yoki grew stronger, rising his blade well above his head as he chanted. " ** _Rise from the depths of Hell! Oni Ogre of Hell!_** "

Widening a fraction, the ice captain hid his surprise as he felt a distortion in the air, as if the Gates of Hell were being opened without the proper regulation or need.

 _What the hell was this Urasue and just how the hell did she know how to open the Gates of Hell and teach it to this fool?_ Toshiro cursed as he ordered the hanyou's party to step back, none daring to disobey the command.

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru warned darkly. _It's coming._

With a thunderous clap of pale blue yoki, a towering oni rose from the earth, what visible skin a fish-belly white under a set of bronze and grey armor that was in dire need of repair. Teeth equivalent to rotted nuggets and his eyes a blood red, the giant oni roared loudly, as the party below dodged the hailing rocks from it's summoning. Perched on it's shoulder, Kawaramaru laughed mockingly as if he had already won by the oni's helmeted head, with two goat horns protruding sharply.

 _Well, it's size is definitely something._ Hyorinmaru noted as Toshiro rolled his eyes mentally as he replied.

 _But it's reiatsu is no stronger than a hybrid arrancar. What concerns me is that this fool was able to summon it out of Hell and into the World of the Living._

 _Enju did say that she granted her adopted son the ability to command the dead, by extension, she probably meant the oni within Hell as well, Master. However, I doubt it would extend to us and Soul Society, the barrier to Hell has always been weaker._

" ** _Oh, Oni Ogre of Hell… Awakened with the dark magic of my mother!_** " Kawaramaru chanted, as he pointed a finger towards the party. "Destroy them!"

 _What an annoyance._ Toshiro scowled as the hanyou dashed past the ice captain, managing to wound the oni on the arm, but releasing a stronger and dense miasma in consequence, was the last the ice captain needed to see before he shunpoed away.

Turning back to Inuyasha, the hanyou had his hands filled with the oni, having caught him when he recoiled from the miasma. Not to mention Miroku's meddling that he would use his Kazaana. Dumbass thinks that the miasma wouldn't hurt him or something. Readying his blade for his Kaze no Kizu, something white caught the hanyou's eyes, golden orbs narrowing before they widened; Kawaramaru mistaking it for fear as he laughed.

"Fear me, hanyou!" Kawaramaru bellowed with glee. "You will die with the rest of the living and I, Kawaramaru, shall —!"

"Return to your grave." An icy voice cut in as a clawed hand skewered the undead general from the back, a glowing blue orb in the lithe fingers as the general turned to see the face of his killer. Teal orbs with iciness that rivaled the gods above in mercy, having an absolute of none. "You have caused me enough strife in your short existence in this realm, undead or living."

With a swift turn, the soul was severed from the faux body, and the general was no more than a pile of ashes, bones mere fragments. But the ice captain paid it no heed. Shunpoing to the hanyou, the ice captain whispered softly, only loud enough for him to hear before he shunpoed away once more.

"I leave the rest to you, Inuyasha."

* * *

Jaken perked up from his slumber, sitting up from his perch against A-Un as he scanned his surroundings for a dull moment, his large yellow eyes hazy with sleep. A-Un grazed lazily behind him, unmoved as he was for the past hour, as his lord was seated in the shade of a tree, near enough to be accounted for but far enough to be isolated in his own company. And two feet from the lord, was the captain, with a brush in hand and a sheet of white set on the ground before him.

Curious, the kappa wiped the sleep from his eyes as he neared the two, neither acknowledging his presence.

As a servant to his lord, Jaken was not illiterate, in either youkai or mortal kanji, but rather he was proficient in both. But for the life of him, he could not read the kanji that the ice captain currently wrote, his calligraphy swift and thin.

"Jaken. You've awakened." Toshiro greeted the kappa, before setting down his brush. "We will leave in an hour."

"I see." Jaken nodded. "But what are you writing, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"A monthly report to my superior."

"But I thought you couldn't go back to your realm." Jaken pointed out as he sent a confused look at the ice captain. "What would the point to write a report that your superior would not see?"

"Call it force of habit." Toshiro shrugged as he folded the paper, the ink sufficiently dried. "At the chance that I am able to establish contact or go back, my superior would want to know in detail of my actions here."

"How often have you written these, Captain Hitsugaya?" Jaken questioned, his inquiry casual. "I haven't seen you write them before."

"Every four months or so." The ice captain supplied, slipping the now enveloped report into his sleeve, before sending the kappa a look. "Did something perhaps peak your interest in my stylistic kanji, Jaken?"

"If you truly must know, Captain Hitsugaya; yes, it does." Jaken huffed finally with slight irritation as the ice captain merely sent an amused look with his icy orbs, pulling out another sheet of mulberry paper, mirth twitching his ever-present frown as he wrote out a term before turning to the kappa.

"Can you read this, Jaken?"

Glancing at the paper, the kappa found that he could.

"Staff of the Two Heads." Jaken read correctly as he turned to the writer, who had written three other forms, reading them once the captain had finished, pointing out each. "This is in mortal calligraphy, youkai calligraphy, and the other two, I do not know of."

"As you've said, Jaken." Toshiro nodded as he set down the brush. "The four of them say 'Staff of the Two Heads' however, what you call 'mortal' and 'youkai' calligraphy are called 'reisho' and 'gyosho' in my realm. And following that, is the script in which captains and higher officials use, called 'kaisho' and 'sosho'."

"And you alternate between these four types of writing?"

Shaking his head, the ice captain elaborated. "Only when necessary, Jaken. Reisho is used in everyday text and by my subordinates for menial use, gyosho is used for official reports from them to either myself or their superior officers, kaisho is used to convey messages from superiors to subordinates while, sosho is used for official reports from captains to our superior, along with to any higher officer."

"So complicated." Jaken muttered as the ice captain gave a small smirk.

"The system is rather complicated when stated aloud, but after a century of it, anyone would be used to it." Toshiro nodded as Jaken picked up the brush and tried to imitate the captain's differing styles of calligraphy, the ice captain pointing out several tips as they continued well into and soon past the designated hour of rest.

Sending a small and quick glance at the twosome, the Lord of the West veiled his golden orbs once more, deeming that it would not hurt to delay their journey for another hour, as he held back a twitch of his lips as the ice captain flicked his vassal's hand as an instructor would with a thin stick, inciting a painful cry from the said kappa.

Only to invoke a deadpan of a response from the captain, no sympathy or pity what-so-ever. Closing his melted gold orbs, the daiyokai lord returned to his nap.

* * *

It was a bright morning, the previous night, one with no moon, as the foursome walked along a forest, the scenery of silent bamboo shoots with only the occasional rustle of leaves falling or a small animal scurrying along.

The ice captain had opted for walking this time, a step or two behind the lord as they continued on their path, neither in no particular rush on the direction they were headed as Sesshomaru took the lead. Jaken trailed behind, with one hand over A-Un's reins and the other gripping his staff when suddenly, a shift in the air loomed over the four, two of them blissfully unaware.

Sesshomaru and Toushirou paused in their steps in unison, the former from the residue yoki and the latter from the imbalance of souls that was finally equilibrium once more. Gazes met, the ice captain and lord ignored the looks from Jaken and A-Un, both questioning.

"Naraku…" The ice captain began as he looked into the heavens. "…is dead…"


	17. The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass

Chapter 17: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass

Ice covered every surface as the ice captain held his blade parallel to the ground, his teal orbs narrowed as he spoke within his Inner World. The chain blade at the end of his zanpakuto elongated as the blade itself followed in suit, released into Shikai.

 ** _Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru._** The master whispered, as the ice dragon appeared before the captain, both noting the changes in each other when the blade was partially awakened.

The ice captain retained his daiyokai appearance, other than several changes as the twin black stripes on his cheeks were now jagged, fangs elongated slightly along with his claws, his sclera tinted ruby at the release of his zanpakuto. Bone white locks danced in the blizzard from it's ponytail, the ice captain's bangs nearly fully obscuring one of his teal orbs. But the gaze was nonetheless affixed upon his zanpakuto. The ice dragon was majestic in his own right, his normal appearance as a serpentine dragon made of water and ice, jaws alined with icicles that made daggers look like toys and ruby orbs filled with pride.

In Feudal Japan, the dragon bore a mane of icy spikes, his snout narrowed as a row of icicles formed the zanpakuto's teeth, now with appendages of clawed talons as one of them clutched a turquoise jewel. Eyes a darker ruby, the ice captain failed to hold back a flinch. Yes, he expected Hyorinmaru to change as he did to fit with the realm they were stuck in like he had, but not this much.

 _Hyorinmaru?_ The ice captain whispered softly, his voice unsure as the ice dragon before him let out a soft chuckle before nuzzling his master on the head.

 _Yes, Master._ Hyorinmaru sighed softly, his cold breath tickling the said master's face. _It is I, Ruler of the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru; your zanpakuto, little one._

Releasing a breath he was unaware of holding, the ice captain returned the sigh, cracking a smirk as he looked over his dragon once more.

 _This will take some getting used to._

The ice dragon snorted. _Like your appearance isn't going to be either._

 _Then, we'll just have to get used to each other once more, won't we?_ The ice captain noted, as he seated himself in the snowstorm, the hailing Inner World slowed to a soft pelting of powdery snow, the zanpakuto hovering above his master as the sweet silence colored the icy world.

 _Master. Tensiga is unsettled._ Hyorinmaru growled, breaking the silence as the ice captain remained unmoved, one could have mistaken that he was asleep. _As am I, ever since you and Sesshomaru sensed the death of Naraku. The moon has been full for more than the normally allowed nights, and the shifts in the World of the Living and the Netherworld are more chaotic than usual._

 _Even in death, Naraku is a nuisance._ Toshiro replied, opening his tinted orbs a crack. _But I suspect that he is truly not dead, but rather lingering within the vessels of one of his incarnations._

 _Which?_ The zanpakuto inquired. _Kanna, Kagura, or perhaps a new one?_

 _Kanna is too obvious for a choice, her loyalty is undoubtable but her appearance makes it too much for her to go off inconspicuously. Kagura is out of the question for obvious reasons, if anything he probably would grant her temporary freedom as a reinforcement for evidence of his death. But the thought of using one of his incarnations is odd._

 _Yes. His incarnations would be soon killed off if anything after his death. By that, none of them could be entrusted with his vessel. Something that would be protected. Something that would not be harmed instinctively, not without intent, yet not incidentally._

 _Kohaku._ The ice captain identified as his orbs widened a crack before narrowing once more.

 _But if we are correct, why?_ Hyorinmaru rumbled, following his master's trail of thoughts. _Why go through such lengths to fake your death and incubate yourself into a vessel?_

 _'The dead have the greatest freedom in the world;' Hyorinmaru. A person who is 'dead' or proclaimed as so, when in truth they are not, has every advantage to do as they please. What matters to me, however, is not how or the why of his actions; but rather, the ending result. Why and what exactly is Naraku going after that he needs to go through such lengths?_

 _You have seen this before, Master._

Teal orbs hid the growing red as the storm grew chaotic, the snow no longer powdery but thin and sharp, dangerously needle-like as they flew.

 _I know._ The ice captain replied, as memories assaulted his mind, the familiar madness of a brown-haired young girl's innocent orbs widened with shock and betrayal. Her blood-colored lips whispering his oh-so-hated nickname. _Momo Hinamori. Momo. No, Hinamori. No longer was she Momo. She was Hinamori and only that._

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru rumbled assuringly as the thoughts receded, a soft breath exhaled from the ice captain's lips as he silently thanked the dragon. _What would Naraku go through such lengths for? That he needed to be dead to be able to attain?_

 _I do not know._ The ice captain replied, sealing his reiatsu as his appearance returned to it's composed state, along with Hyorinmaru as he stood, blade parallel to the ground before he sheathed it. _We know too little to be able to pinpoint what exactly, but I do not think the moon being full for the past few days is no coincidence neither._

Suddenly, a swift gust in the blizzard of the Inner World took the master and his zanpakuto from their thoughts as another presence entered the realm, the ice dragon allowing entry as the captain merely rose an eyebrow to which the zanpakuto bowed under, keeping his silence. Hovering over his master, the ice dragon shifted to his humanoid form of a tall man behind his master, grey orbs icy and steeled identical to his master. Locks a long teal-green that were blown back from his face to reveal an icy blue X, the hair trailed down his back, a small frown marring his handsome face. Dressed in a deep blue chest plate under a pale blue kimono, the zanpakuto had the said sash strapped with two bronze star-like clips with a teal strap, tied at the back, tipped with ice. Sleeves long and striped with ebony, the manifested spirit had ice covered claws and feet extending to his arms and legs hidden within the sleeves.

Bowed at the ice captain's feet, the zanpakuto spirit merely waited, his master's teal orbs closed when in an instant, they flickered open.

The sound of ice cracking in the underfoot of a figure rang in the ice captain's radar, his teal orbs turning to the guest of his Inner World. The figure was about the equal height of his zanpakuto, his long locks gracefully cut at shoulder length, ebony and bright in the white realm. Dressed in ebony robes with a ruby sash at the middle; the figure came to a stop before the captain, a suitable distance away, allowing the captain to study him; as navy and yellow lilies of the dead patterned his kimono, a soft yellow sash pooled at his elbows, running down his tall frame. His expression was as stoic as the ice captain as twin navy stripes lined each cheek, ruby orbs dark as blood. Elongated claws hid under the long sleeves as ebony boots covered his feet, the man appeared youthful yet aged beyond his years within his ruby orbs.

Bowing similarly to Hyorinmaru, the young man spoke, his voice a low baritone. "Greetings, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division of the Netherworld, and to-be Soul Society. I am Tensiga, The Fang of Heavenly Rebirth."

* * *

It was another full moon that glistened in the night when a cry from the kappa cut through the night, unveiled teal orbs flickering over to the said youkai, who slapped a claw over the patch of skin at his neck. Turning over the flea into the captain's delicate hand, the current threesome send their own look of interest; the captain with a risen eyebrow, Jaken with a frown, and A-Un rolling away in disinterest.

"Myoga." Toshiro spoke up, his icy tones not meeting the words. "It has been a while."

"Indeed it has, Captain Hitsugaya." The flea chirped, ignoring the kappa's defiant look as he was removed from receiving a greeting.

"You annoying pest of a —!" Jaken began before the ice captain sent him a glare for silence.

"I have great news." The flea reported as the ice captain did not appear surprised at the least as Jaken grumbled intelligibly under his breath, the captain lowering the flea on a small rock.

"I would presume that you do." Toshiro remarked dryly. "Otherwise, why would you risk your life to come here? Unless you had something that was more valuable than your life, you won't dare."

Clearing his throat at the captain's words, the flea contemplated his decision before speaking. "In any case, as of the previous week, Master Inuyasha and his party had killed Naraku."

"Evidence of this occurrence would be…?" The ice captain questioned, betraying nothing of the prerequisite knowledge.

"The Kazaana of Monk Miroku has disappeared, along with the shift of the youkai auras is evident enough of his death; Captain Hitsugaya." Myoga said as the ice captain scoffed lightly.

"Then you are aware of the new one that has replaced Naraku's?"

The flea blinked. "New?"

"Indefinitely, with the decease of one in power, another shall emerge from those ashes; Myoga." The ice captain whispered, before his orbs narrowed. "And of Kagura and Kanna for that matter?"

"I do not know." Myoga replied, before questioning. "Why do you ask that?

"Because they are here."

Before the flea could completely register the words, a clawed hand grabbed his hakama, moving too fast for any thoughts to register other than that fact as a shrill cry that was from Jaken rang in his ears. Flicked unceremoniously on the kappa, the flea found himself in the air, eyes fixating on the captain below him. The campsite was no more as the ground was uplifted by a barrage of twisters, which would have killed him, if the captain had not moved him. Gulping in the closeness he had scraped by death, the flea promptly shuddered.

"Wind Sorceress, Kagura and Kanna." The ice captain greeted icily, as the captain hid his claws under the turquoise sleeves, his ponytail billowing in the soft wind; sensing A-Un retreating with Jaken and Myoga after sending a mental blow to Jaken as persuasion. "With the death of Naraku, surely I thought you would be reveling your days in freedom."

"I am, Captain Hitsugaya." Kagura smirked as she lowered her fan. "However, to have true freedom, I must acquire a few things."

" ** _Fujin no Mai!_** " The sorceress cried out as Toshiro lifted a hand, whispering softly as yellow Kido formed a disk before the captain, the condensed reiatsu taking in the crescent blades. The kido breaking apart with the blades, the captain stood unharmed as he narrowed his orbs over the sorceress. "You know better than to use your wind against my subjugation, Kagura. Now, what do you want?"

"Such strong words for such a small child." A voice sang as the ice captain turned to Kanna, no, the woman in the mirror behind an outlined purple-star.

She had dark blue-tinted locks that framed her porcelain face, lips a soft purple and her turquoise orbs similar to his own, alined with long lashes as she smiled cruelly at the captain. Two fin-like kanzashi hair ornaments decorated her head as she appeared to be a member of royalty, judging from the intricate ornaments. Soft moonlight gleamed over them as the full moon glowed under them, soft sakura petals dancing over that only symbolized one family that the ice captain was aware of.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. And you are?" The said shinigami questioned.

"I am Kaguya, Princess of the Heavens." The woman smiled larger. "The Ruler of Perpetual Night."

 _Kuchiki Kaguya, former Princess of the Soul King and of Night._ The ice captain widened his orbs fractionally. _The original founder of the Kuchiki clan, when Soul Society had yet to be, was the captain of the Sixth Division, when one day; she was driven mad with her lust for power, and was promptly executed by her son to ensure that the noble family was to continue as ordered, if she had ever strayed from their role as the Kuchiki clan._

 _Master, are you certain?_ Hyorinmaru growled. _Her reiatsu feels tainted and marred. Too deeply within the confines of hollowfication._

 _Yes._ The captain replied, his jaw hardened. _In her mortal life, the Princess was absorbed by a youkai that had not allowed her to enter Soul Society, but damned her to watch as the youkai absorbed her, intaking her appearance, and identity even. But with the assistance of a monk, the youkai was sealed away, and then, fifty years later, was finally killed when she was unsealed; allowing the both of them passage into the Netherworld. Details of the events are nonexistent, being too long ago._

 _But what a blunder we have before us._ Hyorinmaru rumbled. _But one thing alludes me, Master._ _What business do they have with us?_

"What business do you have with me, youkai?" The ice captain repeated aloud, as the faux-celestial being chuckled. "I will not repeat myself."

"You are dead." Kaguya replied, as her purple lips twitched as if on the verge of laughter. "Or rather once was. I can see your desires, you wish for return into your realm, the one you were taken from as you come from a different flow of time."

"My desires and concurrent place are none of your concern." The ice captain replied icily, unsheathing his blade as Kaguya's turquoise orbs twinkled.

"I was not referring to you, Captain Hitsugaya."

 _Hyorinmaru?_ The ice captain questioned silently as soft panic lined his words as the ice dragon rumbled softly to reassure his master. _This is not to time to dwell on psychological warfare._

 _Shikai?_ Hyorinmaru suggested as the ice captain nodded.

 _I would not underestimate Kaguya even when she is sealed away._

" ** _Oh, arrow of mine, with power pure and immense to slay the dragon._** " Kaguya chanted, as the ice captain froze, the identical orbs twinkling with malice as Kagura shifted, his pasture lax as Kanna kept her silence. " ** _Do your good deed fast and swift, grasp the crystal in its neck._** "

 _So, that's what she's here for. The Jewel of the Heavens, from the Dragon's Neck from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. The one that you hold within this realm, Hyorinmaru._ The ice captain frowned, as his dragon replied, his voice sound but conditions undesirable.

" ** _Reign over the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru._** " The ice captain whispered.

A blast of white yoki overcame the vicinity as a blue barrier from Kaguya's mirror protected the incarnations, eyes widening at the sight of the ice captain. His blade was longer, the end attached with a long chain that ended with a crescent blade as the captain too appeared changed. His orbs tinted with ruby, the twin stripes were jagged as claws too appeared elongated, as he disappeared.

"Above!" Kaguya ordered, as the two incarnations looked up.

With his blade perpendicular to the heavens, the ice captain slashed downward, as Kagura watched in horror as a large dragon formed from the ice captain's blade, water and ice forming it as the dragon hovered over his master with a deafening roar. In one claw, a turquoise jewel caught the wind sorceress' eye. But before she could do anything, the ice captain spoke, his ruby-tinted teal orbs narrow.

"You desire to be freed from your seal, youkai." Toshiro state flatly as a cynical smile crossed the ice captain's lips as he was mere centimeters away from the mirror after immobilizing Kagura and Kanna in the ice of his Shikai, his bone white locks dancing in the cold air. "Very well, I will allow you to to be free. But remember your true self, youkai, for you are not truly her. 'You' can never be 'her.'"

"Silence!" Kaguya snapped, as her lips curled into a snarl, about to release an attack. But with a shunpo and a curl into the ice, the captain and dragon was gone, leaving only the jewel that they required.

* * *

"I see." Kikyo replied as the captain finished explaining, both of them watching Inuyasha fight the Orochi, summoned by Kaguya. The monster was a six-headed dragon that appeared to originate from the lake which separated the Dream Castle from the mainland. Fireballs pelleted from the maws of the dragon's mouths, and based upon it's movements the dragon was connected at a base at the bottom of the lake.

 _Another dragon._ Toshiro thought as he quirked an eyebrow, watching Inuyasha cling onto one of the dragon's manes. _This one is violent and young._

 _Shy of a decade or two in comparison to you, Master._ Hyorinmaru reported as the ice captain shrugged. _Hardly what I would call young._

 _By dragon terms._ The ice captain retorted as the ice dragon snorted.

 _Yes, and so are you._ Having no reply, the ice captain changed the subject. _How is it without the jewel? Your power levels?_

 _No change or harm has been inflicted on me, Master. The jewel, I suspect, is more an ornament if anything else._

 _Very well._ Toshiro receded as the creak of a bow pulled him from his thoughts. An arrow notched on her bow, the dead priestess narrowed her brown orbs as the ice captain watched Inuyasha fall into the lake, not resurfacing for a while until he did after several moments, an idea gleaming in his golden orbs.

In mid-air, the hanyou readied his blade behind him, pulled over his head, as a slivery blue glow covered Kikyo's arrow, readied for the ice captain's mark. With a tightening of the hilt, the ice captain nodded, and the arrow was released, followed by the dreaded Kaze no Kizu of Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

Leading the tendrils of lightning yellow-orange yoki, the sacred arrow cut through the lake's waters toward the base of the Orochi, which was revealed to be crystalline and blue from the bottom of the lake as suspected. Disappearing into the base of the dragons, the Kaze no Kizu hit their mark and the dragon was reduced into remains of severed spines, decollate heads, and lumps of flesh as the corpses fell over causing small waves to the shores.

Lowering her bow, the miko turned away before pausing.

"I leave the rest to you, Captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kagura questioned with mock concern, as she leaned against a scarlet pillar in the heart of the Dream Castle, where the newly transformed Kaguya stood in the center of a small pool, her golden mirror floating beside her and a thin pink sash surrounding her. "Has your pet Orochi been defeated already?"

"After all that talk, how pitiful." Kagura continued, ruby orbs veiled as she held her closed fan on her shoulder, finally opening her eyes at the last sentence. "Your fake celestial maiden act is starting to wear thin."

"'Fake?'" Kagome echoed, her voice confused. The mortal miko was imprisoned on a yoki-lined star that held her in a crucified position, her hands and feet held by a collection of transparent yoki and aged vines, constricting any movement. "Then she's not a real celestial being?"

"Kanna told me what Captain Hitsugaya said you when he gave you his dragon's jewel… You are just like Naraku." The wind sorceress revealed as the 'celestial being' flinched at the mention of the ice captain, Kagome with a questioning look.

"A youkai that absorbs the flesh of other youkai to increase your strength." Kagura spoke, almost wistfully before flickering to the princess. "I'll bet you devoured the real maiden to gain immortality."

Ignorant to the hanyou entering the castle, the wind sorceress continued.

"Naraku must've really wanted that eternally young body of yours."

"Hmph." 'Kaguya' frowned, as her blue lips pulled to a sneer as she neither confirmed nor acknowledged Kagura's conjectures, her silence in the duration enough confirmation. "I detest all these hanyous."

Lidding her orbs, the wind sorceress smiled, her painted lips arrogant as her opened them once more. "Your hatred goes pretty deep, huh?"

"But I am a woman borne out of Naraku. And I'm really getting tired of your antics." Kagura finished as her fan opened a fraction, Kanna behind her.

"So, you'll put on a side show?" 'Kaguya' scoffed softly as she was reflected off Kanna's mirror, unmoved.

"How about I suck out your soul?" Kagura glared, her ruby orbs narrow, and glare defiant as Kanna held up her mirror, tendrils of white beckoning the soul to follow it toward the mirror. But after several seconds, the white tendrils seemed useless, as the 'princess' began to laugh.

With soft twinkling, the mirror shook, as it glowed white, only Kanna's hands holding it stable. Looking toward her older sister, the wind sorceress spoke sharply. "What's the matter, Kanna?"

"Fools!" 'Kaguya' smirked, her ruby-shadowed turquoise orbs glowed. "You think you can easily take my soul? I shall tell you just why I sought the Celestial Robe."

And with a chant, the Celestial Robe untied itself, surrounding the faux princess in a circle as she cried out, "Power of the Mirror of Stillness!"

Forming a star, the spell cast over the incarnations as Kagome watched with surprise, the two disappearing into the outskirts of the castle, into the waters of the lake unable to move.

Then within a few minutes, time stood still.

* * *

The ice captain watched from the forest that surrounded one of the lakes of the mountain, his body emitting a soft white glow, untouched by the spell placed on the land. Glancing at his silent surroundings, the ice captain shunpoed, disappearing into the air as he mentally conversed with his zanpakuto.

I _t seems 'Kaguya' has stopped time. But I doubt we are the only ones that are unaffected by this, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro noted as several familiar reiatsus entered his radar, labeling each. _Kirara. Miroku. Lady Sango. Kohaku. Shippo. And two others I do not know._

 _Like us, Master, Lady Kagome would not be affected by the freezing of time. And since neither is your haori, so I would suspect the same for her belongings._ The ice dragon noted as the captain neared a clearing, blinking at the sight.

The sensed mortals and youkai were huddled together, unchanged and untouched by the spell as they appeared to be recently patched up, two beings that the ice captain could not recognize, however, remained still as the rest of the realm. Confusion clear on their faces, the ice captain narrowed his teal orbs over what appeared to be a modern backpack and a first aid kit.

Being in the Feudal era for so long and not mention in Soul Society, the ice captain was not exactly the most technologically advanced shinigami, but had his fair share of exposure.

 _Where is Lady Kagome?_ The ice captain narrowed his teal orbs, scanning the vicinity before it landed on where the castle was. _Kidnapped, again?_

With a sigh, Toshiro shunpoed to meet the rest of the hanyou's party.

* * *

"But why?" The kitsune's voice rang, clearly not understanding as the ice captain neared. "Akitoki and Hachiemon aren't moving."

"That's because they are not bandaged like the rest of you." Toshiro spoke as all eyes turned to him, all surprised at his appearance.

"Captain Hitsugaya?!" They cried in unison. But the ice captain continued as if they did not speak, walking over to the first aid kit and backpack.

"Lady Kagome, being from another time, can resist 'Kaguya's' power to freeze time and by that extension, her things. And therefore, all of you, since you used her medicine and first aid box." The ice captain explained as they all looked at their respective bandages and the first aid box.

"Does that mean we would have to use more of the medicine to better resist the spell, Captain Hitsugaya?" Miroku voiced, asking the question on all of their minds as they all looked about ready to pounce on the kit. Sweat dropping a bit, Toshiro resisted the urge to face-palm.

 _Humans._ Toshiro said flatly as he blinked, before sighing. _Great. Now, I'm even starting to think like a youkai. It's bad enough that I'm used to this realm by now._

 _Huh._ Hyorinmaru huffed. _I was surprised you made it this far, really._

 _Thank you for having_ ** _so_** _much support in me._ The ice captain grumbled, frowning internally as a small grimace made it's way on his lips.

 _I try._ The ice dragon replied cheekily, as Toshiro could see the grin on his ice dragon as he turned back to the monk, shaking his head.

"No." He replied swiftly. "Too much of the medicine would be counterintuitive and would cause more harm than good. As you are is enough."

"…I see." The monk relented, as he clearly had questions for the captain but was cut off from a cry from Kiara, as Sango mounted the large feline, her younger brother behind her. The monk did the same after a moment of hesitation on the transformed kitsune, as they all turned to the ice captain who remained unmoved.

"I will not accompany you." Toshiro stated firstly as looks of soft disappointment displayed themselves as the ice captain continued, the group of them looking up at his words. "However, I forewarn you. 'Kaguya' is no celestial being, she is a youkai that consumed the real maiden who is a child of my sovereign which at this point, she is beyond the point of saving."

Eyes widened at that fact as the ice captain continued, teal orbs fixing on the indigo orbs. "But that is irrelevant. You all are about to enter the realm of mirrors, one where 'Kaguya' reigns supreme. Therefore, you all must hold yourself and ground yourselves or be lost to the false wishes that 'Kaguya' grants. "

"How do we defeat her then if she does?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrow.

"That is up to you, Monk Miroku." Toshiro spoke evasively as a note flew to the monk's once sealed hand. Looking up, the captain was gone. Opening the note, Miroku bit his lip in thought as they took off into the castle beyond the mirror, his right hand feeling emptier than ever without his Kazaana.

 **A mirror only reflects what is before it, making its offense as powerful as it's defense. But what good is a broken one?**

* * *

The ice captain smiled softly as time resumed, having caught up with Jaken and A-Un, who had only traveled a mile or so away from where he had left them after the incident with 'Kaguya'. Sesshomaru had gone off to search for more leads as to where Naraku was hiding, convinced that he was not dead, despite his ward's words. But it was not like the ice captain had believed them as he said them. Ever since the Winter War, even death seemed suspicious.

"Captain Hitsugaya?!"

Toshiro turned to see Jaken, moving and running his mouth once more, as he neared the ice captain, yellow orbs wide. "How—? Wha—?"

"I suggest you formulate a coherent question so that I may answer you, Jaken." Toshiro deadpanned as A-Un stomped over, giving the captain an affectionate and relieved lick on the cheek with his forked tongues, to which the ice captain grimaced at. Wiping aside the dragon saliva with a sniff, the ice captain found the kappa giving him an output look.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how did you… Who, in the name of Lord Sesshomaru, is that?" Jaken finished as the ice captain followed the kappa's line of sight, who had his yellow orbs wider when he saw him there. Finding the object, the ice captain could see why.

In a transparent silhouette, stood Kaguya on condensed reiatsu.

Seeing her fully, the ice captain could see why history had twisted the princess into merely being a beauty, but yet a Kuchiki at her own right as the founding ancestor. Her long black hair reached down just above her knees as it parted down the middle of her forehead, bangs and two strands that dance at chest framing her porcelain face. Like her turquoise orbs and aqua shaded veils, her ebony locks too held a blue-tint to them as her hair ornaments remained unmoved. Under a set of Beads of Subjugation that ran a set of three purple beads to every turquoise tooth, the princess wore a set of kimonos in the order from the innermost to the outermost: soft yellow, dark-green, white, and finally, purple. However, as if to indicate how aged she truly was, she wore no obi, as they had half-century ago.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society." Kaguya addressed as she held her mirror in her hands, the golden frame glinting even though transparent. "As Princess of the Soul King and Heavens, I, Kaguya, thank you."

"That is unnecessary, Your Majesty." The ice captain knelt before her as the two of them promptly ignored the gaping Jaken, who couldn't decide which was more shocking; the ice captain bowing, or the woman who prompted such an action out of him. "I had merely set the course for time to move as it should."

"Nonetheless, no good deed should go unrewarded, Hitsugaya-taicho." The Princess of Eternal Night insisted, as teal met turquoise. "You are a soul lost in the realm of the past, Hitsugaya-taicho. I have come for two reasons, firstly to return this to you…"

Lifting her mirror, the ice captain remained unmoved as he watched along with Jaken and the beast of burden as the mirror glowed white, a small jeweled orb exiting from it. Bright and lustrous, the orbs was carved delicately with four petaled flowers on the icy expanse of it, as it floated before the ice captain before landing softly into his claws.

"…Your dragon's jewel. Which shall no longer be needed to serve as a seal." Kaguya finished as the mirror receded into it's original appearance.

"And your second reason?"

"… I offer you a choice, Hitsugaya-taicho." Kaguya spoke evenly. "Do you wish to remain here as you have for the past near year, or do you wish to be returned to your home and realm?"

Unaware of the golden orbs on his person, the ice captain answered.


	18. Hell Berries

Chapter 18: Hell Berries

Sesshomaru appeared only several feet short of where he had caught the scent of his ward, vassal, and beast-of-burden; when an unfamiliar voice caught his attention, making the lord withhold his appearance from anyone.

"… a choice, Hitsugaya-taicho."

 _A choice? For Toshiro? Of what?_ The lord questioned internally as the shadows of the surroundings hid him well, his scent masked and reiatsu suppressed as the ice captain had taught him.

"Do you wish to remain here as you have for the past near year, or do you wish to be returned to your home and realm?"

The youkai lord found himself holding an involuntary breath.

Millions of thoughts ventured through his mind before he caught himself, silently berating himself for a slip of control. It was unbecoming and unsightly. He was the Lord of the West and an inudaiyokai that was of purely youkai blood. It was no concern of his whether Toshiro had decided to return to the Netherworld or not, it was the realm in which he had belonged to in any case. What concern of it, was it to him that the younger daiyokai was to go back? He was not allowed to have such displays of weakness, such as that.

Tensiga shook slightly at his waist, the lord glancing at the healing blade when the ice captain's voice made him freeze in place.

"I must refuse."

Golden orbs flickered up, as they watched the small body of the ice captain rise from his bowed form, the teal tempests glowing with icy fury as Toshiro spoke, his voice low yet stern. "I was taken from my realm and time, yes; but despite being here for a near year as you have stated, Your Majesty. I still do know why or how, for that matter, I have gotten here, to this realm. And as a captain of Soul Society, it is my responsibility to stay here, investigate for this for any indication that what has occurred to me shall not be repeated, and then I shall return."

"Will you not regret this, Hitsugaya-taicho? What if you have found that you cannot return to your realm and time? And that you are stuck here?"

A small smile escaped the captain's lips as Jaken, the woman, and himself looked at the figure with a surprised indication; the lord widening his orbs a fraction, Jaken with a small gape, and the woman a risen eyebrow.

"No, I will not." Toshiro replied, his voice baritone and icy, despite his smile. "I have a way out of here. As long as Naraku still breathes, I have one."

A silence enveloped for a moment before the woman smiled, her expression warm as it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "I see. Farewell, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division."

With a glimmer, the woman slowly disappeared, her form becoming more translucent as the ice captain replied, his voice too low for the kappa to hear, but enough for himself and the woman.

"Farewell, Lady Kuchiki Kaguya."

Shock flickered over the princess' turquoise orbs before realization and relief dawned over them, disappearing in a wave of cherry blossom scented winds as the Lord of the West made his appearance. Ignoring Jaken's complaints and blubbering, the two white-haired beings merely nodded to one another before recounting their journey once more.

* * *

It was technically Jaken's fault that he had the Saimyosho poison in his body, not heeding the ice captain's warning to head west but instead ran the opposite direction, thinking the captain was indicating to his left instead. Resulting in the concurrent sobbing body of Jaken in the aftermath of the sudden swarm of the poisonous insects on the four of them. Toshiro rose an eyebrow at the bawling kappa who had started to say his final words, as if his death was imminent. Sesshomaru had informed him telepathically that he had gone off in pursuit of the insects, in hopes for them to lead to their adversary and the ice captain made no move stop him.

"Jaken. Stop your blubbering." The ice captain snapped, his eyes dark. "You have been poisoned, so moving is only going to make it accelerate in your body faster and therefore, make you die faster."

With that, the kappa promptly shut up and sat up slowly, his back against the base of a tree, trying to move as little as possible.

"Now then." Toshiro said as he knelt by the kappa's side. "Is there an antidote for this, Jaken?"

"There is a place." The kappa nodded as he elaborated. "To the east of here is an herb farm known as Jinenji's Garden. There, he has the berries of the Sennensou, or the Thousand-Year-Old Flower."

"And this Jinenji is a youkai?" The ice captain inquired as he glanced at the kappa's arm of where two stingers had dug into his flesh, which was in blatant display, the sleeve ripped aside.

"A hanyou." Jaken panted, his breaths gradually becoming shorter.

"Very well." Toshiro nodded as he stood before yellow Kido slithered over his claw, pointed at the kappa, who flinched in surprise before he began to yell as he found himself bound to the tree.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?! What?! Just what do you think—?!"

"Shut up, Jaken." Toshiro snapped as he nodded to A-Un, ignoring the shouting kappa behind him before sending a nasty glare, shutting the current patient up. "A-Un. Look over Jaken and make sure that he does not move. Or speak for that matter. If he does neither, you may chew on this."

Holding up the Staff of Two Heads, the ice captain ignored a volley of protests from the kappa, to which was silenced when the captain held the staff at the one of A-Un's heads, only a pout that was indecent of the kappa to be perfectly honest, out spread on his lips. Before shunpoing off, the ice captain glanced at the both of them, snapping his fingers to release Jaken from the Kido as he nodded to A-Un, disappearing.

 _Jinenji._ Toshiro played on his lips as he shunpoed over the clouds, his teal orbs scanning for farmland. _A hanyou that makes herbs and medicinal herbs for youkai only, perhaps? Or is he like Inuyasha's case, that he was a hanyou raised by a mortal? Although the latter seems the more probable of the sort._

 _Agreed, Master._ The ice dragon nodded. _Blood and illegitimacy are ancient policies but in these times, they are all too common._

 _Only in the Noble Houses of Seireitei does the concept still linger._ Toshiro replied as several reiatsus entered his radar. _Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group. Has Inuyasha perhaps killed the Saimyosho, thinking they were of Naraku's?_

 _They could be of consequence in being at the wrong place at the wrong time, Master._ Hyorinmaru noted as they came to the scene, watching the brothers cross blades and the mortals watching in the sidelines, the ice captain invisible with a simple Bakudo as the ice zanpakuto nodded to the dead Saimyosho.

 _I see._ Toshiro narrowed his orbs. _Like bees, they do not live very long without their stingers, and when they dropped, Inuyasha and his group happened to be there._

Hearing another exchange of insults and the sing of blades, the ice captain sighed, not wanting to be the one to break up the fight. He had more important matters to take care of. Lady Kagome could do it, or any of the other mortals, in any case, he had places to be; and in this, it was Jinenji's farm. Shunpoing off, Toshiro shook his head at the brotherly relationship of the two, before heading east.

* * *

 _There, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded as the ice captain allowed himself to descend, a herb garden before him as a small hut was sheltered nearby, emitting two reiatsus of two mortals. _Master, perhaps, Jaken was mistaken in the label for Jinenji as a hanyou? I can only sense mortal reiatsus within the vicinity, no youkai however; other than yourself._

 _No._ Toshiro shook his head as he neared the home, it's appearance similar to the make and structure of the ones in the Feudal Era. _Jaken was not delirious enough to be mistaken, his eyes were still clear. Rather it maybe that his timing was off and that today is the day that Jinenji is human._

 _Then, perhaps it was a good thing that you have altered your appearance, Master._ Hyorinmaru grinned as Toshiro merely hummed, glancing at his reflection in a stray bucket of water. Using his ice puppetry, the captain had his original soul appearance; his claws, pointed ears, fangs, and striped cheeks gone. Dressed in a simple turquoise robe that was patterned with bubbles with an ebony sash to hold up the kimono, the ice captain had pulled his white hair down, the spikes drooped as it was brushing at his shoulders as one of his teal orbs was hidden entirely. Barefoot, the captain had his zanpakuto clipped to his back, coloring his teal orbs with a wide air of innocence; hiding their usual narrowed iciness.

Peeking into the hut with a cautious hand at the straw doors, the ice captain saw the woman first. She was aged, her back hunched over as she set half-dried herbs on a straw mat, her wrinkled face pulled to a usual frown. Her grey hair was tied into a simple low ponytail, an olive bandanna pulling back her fringe as she pulled back ember-brown sleeves of her hakama top, her grey skirt dirtied by the ground she sat on. Several bunches of herbs hung upside-down from the ceiling, no doubt for drying as the captain caught sight of a blanketed huddle. It was large and completely covered from sight by the blue futon, the only exception being a small hole for breathing to whomever was under it.

Taking a small breath, the ice captain spoke, his voice higher and colored with ignorance. "…Excuse me?"

The woman paused in her work, a sharp glare readied in her onyx orbs. "Who is it?"

Toshiro allowed himself to flinch at her sharp words, as he allowed his single visible teal orb to widen, faltering a bit. _She must be Jinenji's mother._

"What?" The woman demanded, a bit softer as the captain maneuvered himself deeper into the home.

"I…I am here to speak to Jinenji, my lady. Is he present?" _…This is harder than I thought._ The ice captain growled as he displayed a small frown at the mother's statement of the hanyou refusing visitors.

"But he is present, isn't he; my lady?" The huddle under the covers shifted as the ice captain directed the question at the hanyou's mother before turning to the huddle that was Jinenji. _Hell, what do children in this situation? Insist, Master._ "Jinenji-san, I am in need of Sennensou berries for a friend of mine who has been poisoned."

A deep baritone voice that was muffled by the futon sounded. "That is very regrettable. However… I do not have any Sennensou berries here. Go home."

 _Jaken. Your information is outdated._ Toshiro cursed mentally. _Maybe you deserve some of the poison in your system right about now._

 _Master, you're in the Feudal Era._ Hyorinmaru deadpanned. _Everything is outdated here compared to Soul Society and the World of the Living that we are familiar with. If the healer does not have them, Master; then maybe he can direct you to where you can find them._

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked, his voice curious as he mentally nodded at the dragon, trying to find a way to make the conversation come to that. "Why won't you come from the covers?"

"You are just a little boy, so you won't understand." The mother cut in as the ice captain held back a reflexive retort. "But Jinenji is a hanyou."

"A hanyou?" The ice captain echoed. "A half-youkai?"

"Yes, and as a hanyou, once in a while, he takes on a human form. Being such a coward over it that he doesn't want anyone to see his human self."

"Then, can you tell me where I can find them, my lady?" The captain insisted, entering the home entirely, adding determination into his visible teal orb. "I'll got get them myself if Jinenji doesn't have any."

The woman perked at his full appearance, white hair and all, as the captain detected a glimmer of recognition color her eyes as if she was recalling something. "S-Sennensou berries are used as an antidote for youkai. Are you, per chance, trying to save a youkai, my boy?"

Nodding, the ice captain was nearing his end here. There was a limit to pulling off this 'child' act. Even him.

 _The term is especially you, Master._

 _Shut up._

"Are you smitten with this youkai?" _…Can't Jaken just die?_

"Smitten?" The ice captain blinked, ignoring Hyorinmaru's barking laughter in his mind, echoing in the background as he pulled every inch of his willpower to not blush. "What's that?"

The mother blushed as she looked away waving a calloused hand. "I see. You're so young and such a cute one at that; of course, you would do well, knowing your manners and everything."

Frustrated and frankly embarrassed, Toshiro had enough of this. The only ones who was able to go this far in praising him in such a way was three people: his grandmother, Unohana-taicho, and Hinamori; not that he would admit any of that to anyone but the three in question, he was sure as hell bent on not adding anymore to that list.

"Never mind this." Toshiro frowned, his teal orb displaying his obvious frustration, not that that was a particularly hard task. "Please excuse my rudeness, but my friend is dying and I need to know where the berries are, so that I can help them!"

"Jinenji-san." The ice captain cut in as he sent an icy glare at the hanyou, who flinched at the ferocity of it, coming from such a young child. "You are a hanyou, and that will never change. Others look at me and think the same, but I have stopped bothering to correct them. What they say or think is none of my concern, I am who I believe to be and as long as I am true to myself; everyone's thoughts can be damned for all I should care."

"Mother." Jinenji cut in. "This boy resembles Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" The mother and ice captain said, hers aloud and his mentally in his mind. _So, Lady Kagome and Inuyasha know Jinenji, then?_

"Other than his appearance, I would say they are complete opposites." His mother said but nodded nonetheless as she sent the captain a soft smile at his faux confusion. "But yes, I can see what you mean."

Eyeing the hanyou lifting the blue futon, the ice captain almost sighed in relief that the hanyou began to tell him where the berries grew. _The damned kappa owed him big for this, goddammit._

"Thank you." Toshiro bowed as he turned to exit, only to be stopped.

"Wait, boy." Jinenji called out, his pale blue orbs glowing softly under the futon. "What is your name?"

"Forgive my manners, Jinenji." The ice captain smiled softly as he replied with a soft smirk. "I am Hitsugaya Toushirou."

And with that, the child was gone.

Appearing before a ravine, the ice captain scanned the surroundings, his appearance still altered as Jinenji's instructions colored his mind.

 **The Sennensou grows in the ravine of the mountain out back, west of here. But many youkai and beasts roam and live within that area, it is nearly impossible for a human to leave there unscathed. They are violet berries that grow in bunches at the side of cliffs, making the terrain treacherous for a child.**

But with assurances that he was going to be fine, here he was.

 _Judging from the angle of the sun, Jaken has about less than three hours, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded as the ice captain scanned the ravine, glancing at the drawing of the flower as he did. _If you are going to —_

 _I found it._ The ice captain interrupted.

The berries danced in the winds as they grew in small bunches of six, resembling hemlock in appearance as they branched from large leaves, jagged at the edges as the ice captain shunpoed before the antidote. Teal orbs widened as the ice captain had actually recognized the berries, picking the berries from the cliffside; not seeing the need to take the entire plant.

 _This is the berries that Hell Butterflies eat._ The ice captain said as he placed the berries into a small pouch, spotting another one as he did the same in succession, dispelling a weak youkai with a small Kido spell with a glare of annoyance. _Jigoku no Kajitsu. They have existed for longer than shinigami themselves, and are considered a poison for all beings but Hell Butterflies, hence the name of 'hell berries.' And knowing Jaken and our record of being poisoned, I would rather not be unprepared for this again._

 _It seems you have attracted a crowd, Master._

The ice captain merely sighed before looking down the ravine, tying the second pouch, his feet unharmed despite being bare as his sole teal orb met a mass of youkai swarming up the cliff to consume the tasty morsel that had wandered into their hunting grounds. Unsheathing Hyorinmaru with a soft hum of annoyance, a wave of ice conjured before him, freezing the weaker youkai in their pursuit as the ice captain almost lazily threw his chain blade, dispersing the ice into a frosty breeze.

"Now, then. To the sick kappa." The ice captain whispered as he disappeared into shards of ice, his appearance one of a daiyokai once more.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru… Captain Hitsugaya… I…don't want to…die alone…" Jaken cried weakly as he rested at the stump, unmoved as he was assured to by A-Un, who had the Staff of Two Heads in between his forelimbs, several bite marks on it. The green kappa had paled considerably as the orange and yellow sun glimmered in the distance, indicating the soon befalling of the day and transition into night as sweat ran down his face, yellow orbs bleak.

"Then what exactly does that make A-Un?"

Jumping at the sound of the familiar icy voice, the kappa peeled open his orbs. Before him, stood the two beings that he had called out not even a minute ago, both as indifferent and as cold as he remembered.

Lord Sesshomaru stood regally as the sun had began it's descent, his golden orbs on him. His liege, cold and indifferent, with his golden orbs glaring as he, oh so magnificently dispelled all that crossed him and his path. How he would miss serving under his lord, and traveling along side with him until they had finally held the threshold of their lands. He would no longer have that luxury but to watch his master from the heavens above. Captain Hitsugaya, in the other hand, stood with hidden claws, teal orbs half-lidded and appearing almost bored. The youkai child that had been so similar to his liege that it had scared the kappa to the very bones of his person. Having one of his lord was enough to make Jaken tremble in fear and lose all of the years he had accumulated in his long life, another one, in the form of Captain Hitsugaya was too much. Look where he was now, dammit.

 _An illusion._ Jaken disregarded, as he blinked slowly. _My vision has been blurring… even my mind is being poisoned now…_

But strangely enough, the two figures did not dissolve.

"Huh?" Jaken cried as the figures remained, unmoved. Rubbing his large yellow orbs and reopening them did not change the mirage before him. Then…that meant… "L-Lord Sesshomaru? C-Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Who else would it be?" Toshiro questioned, his voice as icy as the kappa remembered as he caught a small pouch thrown to him, opening it. Inside, the kappa found his salvation, immediately scarfing them down in gusto as the captain held back a snarl of disgust, the lord disinterested as he sent a glance to the captain.

Catching it, Toshiro merely hummed before opening the mental link.

 _Your lead for Naraku in part of the Saimyosho was fruitful, then?_ Toshiro questioned, knowing full well what occurred.

 _Of the sort._ Sesshomaru replied vaguely, both of them ignoring Jaken, who had yet to realize he was being ignored. _Naraku appears to have disappeared in the direction of the Ox-Tiger, as courtesy of that miko that travels with Inuyasha._

 _The Ox-Tiger?_ Toshiro echoed as he and Sesshomaru turned to the cliffside, both standing at the edge as the night descended, Jaken finally realizing that he was being ignored, promptly went to fix his clothing with a grumble. _Northeast, then?_

 _How reliable is this information?_ Toshiro questioned a moment later, as the lord merely sent a wave of silence before replying.

 _From the hanyou's reaction of the miko's disclosure, it was not information that was to be disclosed._ The lord replied as the ice captain nodded, trusting that as enough indication. _And of Tensiga?_

 _Tensiga is settled as of now._ Toshiro replied as he lidded his orbs, before opening them once more. _However, Tokijin is not._

 _Tokijin?_ The youkai lord questioned, his golden orbs glancing at the swords at his hip before returning to the moon.

 _The blade calls for blood. It calls for the one that is both mortal and youkai, for his blood to color his blade, the one who had slain him when he was alive and sentient. Without it, Tokijin will not display his Soryuha; as he has been angered from you as his wielder for not amending to his wishes today._

 _Soryuha?_ Sesshomaru stated as the ice captain sent a mental nod.

 _Tokijin's strongest and most powerful attack, rivaling Inuyasha's Bakuryuha in power. And to be able to use this, you must abide by Tokijin's wishes._ The ice captain stated icily as the youkai lord sent a mocking scoff, issuing a risen mental eyebrow from the ice captain.

 _A blade has no right to demand their wishes upon their master and wielder, they are weaponry and therefore, are for us; to use and call upon with our skill. Abide by Tokijin's wishes? Ridiculous._

 _That is the terms that Tokijin has placed, but there is another way._

Golden orbs met teal as Jaken felt a chill run down his spine, as he glanced at the captain and lord who appeared unmoved other than their current clash to glares. His lord's melted gold orbs were narrowed and the ice captain's was icy and stern, the both of them holding against the other. Having just been nearly killed today, the kappa really was not looking forward to entering a potential murder of his own company / savior. But against his better judgement, he found himself there.

Two minutes later, he was contemplating whether it was a good thing that he had eaten the antidote at all. But with a glance at the ice captain clashing blades with his lord, and him ducking behind A-Un; the kappa smiled to himself, glad that everything was the same with the four of them once more.

* * *

"Huh? A little boy came by?" Kagome questioned as they all stood before the healer's home, Jinenji finally revealing himself. The hanyou towered them all as he had a rugged appearance, his bright blue orbs large as his face was narrowed to a flat snout, his ebony locks pulled into a ponytail. Scars littered his arms and bare legs as his grey and black hakama did little to cover them, his feet bare. But despite his appearance, the hanyou was gentle and held a passive air as he nodded to the miko's question.

"Yes. I'm worried if he was able to get the Sennensou berries that he needed." His mother spoke, her concern for the boy displayed on her expression.

"I believe he did fine." Jinenji spoke, his eyes gleaming with confidence of his thoughts. "He was just like you, Inuyasha."

"Like me?" The white-haired hanyou blinked, not exactly expecting a mortal boy to be like him. "What do you mean, like me?"

"He was probably much stronger than me…" Jinenji nodded as he spoke. "Even though he had an appearance that could have been mistaken as a hanyou, he was head strong that the only ones who mattered to what they had thought of you was only those who cared about him. Like you, Inuyasha, he was forceful but kind in his own way."

"He looked a tad like you." Jinenji's mother nodded, adding in a comment. "His white hair was long, and reached his shoulders. He was polite and kind with his words, despite being stern about his words."

"How strange, though." Miroku nodded as he gripped his staff. "White hair, you say?"

"Yes, although he was undoubtably human." Jinenji nodded as the ice captain was dispelled from their thoughts. "His name was Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Before it was replaced just as quickly.

"Jinenji-san." Shippo called out, as he spoke from Miroku's shoulder. "But are you sure that he was like Inuyasha?"

"I mean, yeah…Inuyasha's strong and all but kind and polite; like Hitsugaya-taicho? I don't see how Inuyasha can be counted with either of th—Gah!" Was all the kitsune was able to say for the hanyou chased after the smaller, both yelling at the other before an "Osawari!" was heard, crushing the hanyou and the kitsune under him.


	19. Childish

Chapter 19: Childish

 _Master?_ Hyorinmaru called softly as he watched the seemingly small child flinch, as if he were surprised before looking up to his zanpakuto with teal orbs, dull and drifting. It was not surprising, the ice dragon sighed as he curled over his master, allowing his cold body to shield him. It had been almost a full two weeks since Kuchiki Kaguya had descended to the Netherworld, taking his master's wish with him and it was now that his master was contemplating whether it was a good decision.

 _Hyorinmaru, am I selfish?_ His master whispered as the snow fell over them in gentle touches, the snowflakes flying freely. _Am I arrogant for declining Her Majesty's offer and stay here? Running away from my duties when Matsumoto and Hinamori are thinking that I'm dead? How dare I? Aren't I —?_

 _Master._ The ice dragon stood as he took flight into the air, hovering over his master; his ruby orbs narrow as the teal orbs watched him with a sliver of betrayal. _You are being foolish. You are the Captain of the Tenth Division of Gotei 13 and now, entitled as a captain amongst youkai alike; as the former, you have a duty to uphold. To protect Soul Society at all costs. And as the latter, you have the authority to order and interfere with the dead as you wish; deeming the best decision you have made at the moment as that. You cannot take in account for everything, Master._

 _Yes._ The ice dragon continued, as his master still looked unsure, his teal orbs almost pleading for his zanpakuto to help him. _Perhaps, you could have returned to Soul Society by Princess Kaguya's offer. But maybe not. We do not know and therefore, will leave it at that. There is no need to dwell in things that have already been chosen and done with._

 _You said that you will protect Soul Society and the concurrent Netherworld here._ Hyorinmaru nearly growled, almost wavering at the lost expression on his master, but steeled himself as he manifested himself in his humanoid form, expression cold. _So, go through with it, Hitsugaya Toushirou._

With a sudden twist of his wrist, the ice dragon nearly smirked as his strike was blocked by his master, teal orbs glassy and narrowed. Composing himself, the zanpakuto pressed harder, their breaths sinking into the meadow that they stood on, the soft snowfall no longer as a turbulent blizzard took it's place, hail and rime encrusting every surface.

 _You are my master, who wields my power. Just now, you were the equivalent to a lost child who did not know what to do, despite the instructions blatantly in front of you. Are you as pathetic to fall so far, child?_

Hyorinmaru smirked internally as he had gotten the reaction he wanted.

Teal orbs widened with shock to a darkened glare, the ice captain that he cherished so much as his master, resembled himself once more. Teal orbs narrowed to pinpoint any weakness in his enemy, lips pulled in a displeased frown, and his stance in full confidence of his abilities; there was his master.

 _I am_ ** _not_** _a child._ His master's orbs rimmed ruby, nearly covering his sclera as he snarled with his fangs, pushing back against his zanpakuto. With a throw of his chain-blade, the captain hooked the ice dragon's blade onto his own before whispering a charged Kido spell, firing it at his zanpakuto as he felt the tug-a-war between the swords wane. Pulling, the ice captain threw the blades aside as he disappeared in shunpo. The snow receded, revealed the ice captain and his zanpakuto standing, with their respective claws at the other's jugular, both cold and almost entirely indifferent as they readied for the killing blow. Narrow icy grey met with just as narrowed teal, as they remained, unmoved; until the ice dragon lowered his claws, falling into a knelt form before speaking.

 _Welcome back, my master._ Hyorinmaru smiled, as his master fell back in a sigh, the ruby from his orbs receding as he smiled back softly; teal orbs glowing his gratitude. _You have returned, although with a bit of persuasion was needed._

 _What a rude wake-up call._ Toshiro retorted softly as he curled over the snowfall, the freshly fallen hail and ice digging soothingly onto his side, his words falling into a whisper as he fell into a slumber.

 _Of course, Master._ Hyorinmaru smiled almost toothily as he shielded his master, both of them receding into a dream-filled sleep of flying in the frosted heavens.

And in one of those, the ice captain found himself in a dense forest, thoughts following a trail as to identifying where he was when a soft cry entered his ears.

 _A girl?_ Toshiro questioned as he shunpoed toward the sound, detecting other things as well. _I've been here before. The soft sound of a flute. Blood. And the scent of wolves stinks in the air along with…_

 _"_ Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." A soft voice finished as the ice captain turned, his teal orbs widened as he took in the soul. She was young, appearing shy a couple years from him, her cherub face framed with soft ebony bangs as her hair ran down her back; a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She was dressed in a strawberry pink kimono that was held up by a light green striped sash as a sad grin colored her lips.

The ice captain immediately composed himself as he narrowed his teal orbs, voice low and stern. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rin. Nice to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya." The little girl smiled as she drifted toward him.

"Rin?" Toshiro echoed as he made no move to falter. "You are of the dead. How and why are you here?"

The girl smiled sadly as she looked away for a moment, before looking at him with pleading brown eyes, wide with innocence and small sadness. "Will you follow me? I have something to show you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

After a moment, the ice captain nodded, following after the girl after deeming that if she wanted to bodily hurt him she would have done so already.

Coming to a dark pathway within the forest, white-locks of the captain glinted through the small patches of sunlight within the black shades of the trees, the leaves soaking away nearly all the light to make the floor, almost impossible to see even in the day. So, it was not all that surprising that the human girl before him had finally fallen over from a gnarled root. What was surprising was that the girl that had fallen over and the one who was transparent, were one and the same, the latter lingering beside him watching at the former.

Wolves grinned and licked their maws as they dug into her mortal bpdy, their jaws and sharp teeth hooking into the soft flesh of the young girl, her cries and silent sobs unheard as her blood pooled and colored the air. Her soul form shook in fear as she watched her death, the ice captain meeting with her eyes, teal demanding an explanation.

"This is where I had died." Rin stated softly as she calmed herself as the wolves finished up their meal. "My family had been killed by bandits and I, by the attack from these wolves."

"So?" The girl looked to the ice captain who returned the look right back, speaking. "I doubt that you had asked me to follow you just to witness your death. What is it that you wish for me to do for Sesshomaru and Jaken?"

"Protect and help them for me." Rin smiled sadly before her face became thoughtful. "Princess Kaguya told me that you were really smart and that you would probably demand answers before listening to me."

Ignoring the last part, the ice captain merely rose an eyebrow.

"Princess Kaguya told me that I died and stayed that way because Lord Sesshomaru's sword told him to. Choosing to revive and bring you back rather than me." Rin stated plainly before a happy grin colored her lips, grabbing Toshiro's arm as she smiled up at his icy expression, which contorted to a flushed one. "But don't worry, Rin's okay with it. If Lord Sesshomaru's sword had chosen you over me, then you must be able to help Lord Sesshomaru better than Rin could."

"So, in my place, Hitsugaya-taicho;" Rin whispered as small glassy tears pooled over her eyes as the two saw glimpses of an injured Sesshomaru and an alive yet hurt, Rin aiding him. _Her memories_. "Please. Take good care of them."

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku slumped themselves next to the river bed in a mixture of defeat and shame, both having failed to succeed in their endeavor to fulfill the food chain of which youkai were on top of everything. Their leader having run off to see their future-to-be sister-in-law, the both of them had decided to hear their more wolfish kin's call for food and…attempted to oblige, the results of their most recent one being a failure.

"It's not easy looking for food in unfamiliar territory." Hakkaku complained, as he folded his arms over his knees.

"Can't find a damned thing!" Ginta agreed, seated criss-cross as he slumped.

Whines from the wolves echoed as they called for food, their human counterparts replying for them to await a bit longer as they continued their conversation, having turned to humans.

"A little earlier, and we could've attacked a human village." Ginta said wistfully as Hakkaku turned to his best friend with a sharp look.

"Koga ordered us not to bother humans anymore." The white-mohawked youkai retorted as he leaned back.

"Yeah." The salt and peppered haired one nodded as he added. "And if we did, Kagome-nee-san would hate us for it."

"Boy, did we come far." Hakkaku huffed as his best friend nodded, sitting in the silence for a while when a rustle from behind them issued a turn, both of their perked ears picking up a grumble and soft footfalls. Emerging from the bushes, was Jaken, cursing under his breath as Sesshomaru and Hitsugaya had entrusted — more like ordered, in his opinion — him with the job of recollecting their food storages, having run low as of the previous night. So, while the ice captain and the youkai lord was sparring, here he was.

Mumbling another grumble, the kappa paused. To find hungry wolves and two humanoid versions of the wolf youkai before him, the wolves nearing as if he were a morsel that they would love to try as if indicate their desperation for self-sustainment.

 _What is this?_ Jaken thought as he gripped his staff.

Ginta looked at the his wolves, all whining a confirmation at his question. "You all are so hungry that you'd eat something as small as that?"

"Would that even you feed one of you?" Hakkaku piped up, as the kappa before them shouted in disbelief.

"How dare you!" Jaken cried as he gripped his staff tighter; voice indignant as he spoke. "You there, wolves! I happen to be very filling, you damned wolves! I do not have time to waste upon you all. Leave this area immediately!"

"Why?" Ginta shouted back smartly, a sneer covering his lips. "Besides, who'd you think we are?"

"We're the trusted henchmen of Koga, the young leader of the Eastern Wolf Youkai Tribe!" Hakkaku introduced as he stated himself as the 'shrewd one' and Ginta the 'dimpled one;' unaware of the loud sneeze Koga unleashed on his way to Kagome. "Remember us?"

Jaken just at looked at them with a deadpan. "Never heard of you."

"What?!" The two sweat dropped, as Jaken gave his own introduction.

"Cower in fear, you two! It has been several centuries since I began serving Lord Sesshomaru! Crossed through three thousand worlds I have, his most loyal follower!" Jaken twirled with his staff, his yellow eyes narrowed with pride and scrutiny. "I answer to the name, Jaken!"

"You braggart!" Hakkaku criticized as Ginta added his support. "Never heard of you nor Sesshomaru!"

"How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken bellowed, rising his staff at the ready to expel flames as the two wolf youkai readied themselves to fight, both exchanging growls and warning glares, when a white blast of yoki sliced the earth between them.

"What the f—?!" The three of them were all able to curse as they were blown opposite sides, the wolves into the river and rambunctiously downstream and the kappa into the forest as he was promptly knocked out by a concuss, his noggin connected with a trunk.

 _Did you hear something?_ Toshiro paused in mid-air as he held Hyorinmaru, teal orbs questioning as he continued through their link, the lord appearing beside him as they both sported nonfatal, but bleeding wounds. _Perhaps we are too close to the earth to be using yoki on one another._

Sesshomaru had a scratch swiped over his left cheek along with a slice to the abdomen, while the ice captain sported one on his shoulder and just above his right brow, all bleeding profusely but not enough to stop. At least, not yet.

The lord had just dodged a wave of yoki that the captain had planned to connect, but the lord having something similar to shunpo, had dodged the energy by the sliver of a hair, and the yoki as a result, ascended to the earth, both oblivious to that they had nearly killed Jaken.

 _Do you sense any souls moving to Netherworld?_

Glancing at the captain, Sesshomaru sent the reply as he made a jab at the smaller, who disappeared swiftly with a shunpo; reappearing with a counter of his own. Blades singing with a colored tune, Tokijin with a ruby glow and Hyorinmaru with an icy white, their masters glared at each other, their gazes unmoving.

 _No. But Jaken's unconscious._ Toshiro replied, with succession as he allowed himself to be pushed back a couple of inches, giving him ample spacing to bring up his booted feet. And with a powerful kick to his single claw, the lord was pushed back as he gripped his blade, gold orbs widened a fraction before narrowing once more; finding the ice captain was vulnerable in mid-air. Unleashing a volley of condensed yoki at the captain, Toshiro twisted in the air, avoiding a majority of the splintered yoki; not doing much damage other than adding the irritation to his right eye as the blood began to run down his face. The lord too, did not escape the recent skirmish without damage, having taken minor scratches and nasty scrape on his remaining hand from the kick; frowning internally at the handicap to his sword hand.

Gold met teal once more as they spoke. _Then, we will continue. If Jaken is merely unconscious and none have bypassed to the Netherworld, it is none of our concern nor our obligation to interfere._

 _Very well. And to turn back to our previous topic, then. My offer still stands for the other method for Tokijin._

 _I will take you up to it, Toshiro. But as of now, I must master this before I can quantify and uptake Soryuha from Tokijin._

 _I respect your wishes._ Toshiro merely nodded as he readied his blade once more, the two clashing blades as the clouds wrapped over them, their silhouettes perfectly hidden, as they fought.

An hour later, Toshiro scowled lightly as he appeared before Jaken, Sesshomaru; in front as they looked over the other, assessing the damage that they had inflicted on the other. One day of rest, then they would be fully recovered, but for now a bath and a change of robes would suffice. With a quick nod, the taller turned to the river as the smaller turned to A-Un's saddle, unloading a change of robes for the both of them, the beast of burden having decided to nap beside the unconscious kappa as if nothing was amiss.

* * *

"Um. Nee-san, have you ever heard of Sesshomaru?" Ginta asked Kagome as the two henchmen of Koga had regrouped to their leader, only to trail his scent to the hanyou's group; after drying themselves and swearing that the 'river incident' would remain unspoken to their graves, as Hakkaku finished with a suppliant. "We met his servant named Jaken."

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother." The miko stately factly as the two youkai flinched visibly.

"Inuyasha's brother?!"

In the background, the usual fight between Inuyasha and Koga raged on, along with complimentary insults and breaking of the surroundings.

"You mutt!" The wolf cursed. "I can't stand that smell of yours!"

"Don't insult me, you puny wolf!" The dog refuted. Or was it half-dog?

Back to the henchmen who were more curious of another dog, the conversation was still going on with the audience of Sango, Miroku, Kiara, and Shippo watching in the sidelines.

"What kind of guy is this Sesshomaru?" The white-mohawked youkai questioned, neither him or his friend concerned over their leader.

"What kind?" Kagome pondered for a minute, bringing a knuckle to her chin. "Well, he doesn't get along with Inuyasha and has an evil sword named Tokijin. He's extremely strong and a bit cold-hearted."

"Cold-hearted?" The wolf youkai gulped.

Glancing at the fighting wolf and dog beside them, the miko elaborated. "Inuyasha and Koga can fight like that, but they'd never kill each other. But Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill his opponent."

"Kill?" A small whimper was heard.

"But maybe he's changed lately." Kagome said more to herself then the two. "He doesn't seem as cold-hearted as before. Well, after Captain Hitsugaya came along at least."

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Ginta said as Kagome walked off to stop the bickering youkai, as the grey-haired wolf youkai turned to the mohawked one. "Why does that name sound familiar too?"

"He is a member of the Netherworld." Miroku supplied as the twosome widened their eyes. "Meaning that yes, he is dead, but however, due to certain circumstances that are not yet available to us; Captain Hitsugaya is currently traveling with Sesshomaru."

"With Sesshomaru and that little kappa?"

Nodding, Miroku had a thoughtful look. "Like Sesshomaru, he also a full fledged youkai and is just as powerful as Sesshomaru from what we have seen, although, you can reason with him despite the fact that he is a child."

"Wait, this Captain Hitsugaya is a kid?!"

Several miles away, the ice captain sneezed before looking around him confusedly, the lake that they had stopped at serving as the captain's bath as cool pools swirled below him; the white hakama used for bathing soaked as his wounds stung lightly.

"Someone is talking about me." The ice captain muttered before continuing his bath, unaware that several feet away, the youkai Lord of the West had done the same just a few minutes before.

* * *

As a captain, the white-haired captain has seen many strange things in his defense, along with his fair share of stupid things. Zaraki recklessly swinging his blade at his opponent, Matsumoto trying to hug him when she was drunk, Hinamori following Aizen to that extent, Hisagi trying to impress his lieutenant and fail, an Eleventh Division member not listening to Unohana, which was a really bad and stupid move for anyone to pull; losing the captain's haori, he basically had enough to confidently say that he had seen it all.

But this was a new level of stupid that even Jaken was looking at their apparently new company like 'where did these idiots come from?'

"Jaken?" Toshiro mumbled as he felt A-Un back track, sitting up from his nap as he firstly noted the starry sky, before a scent hit his nose, teal orbs narrowing immediately. "What is going on?"

Looking over the two-headed dragon's heads, the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the sight, his expression displaying his slight confusion. In the middle of the pathway through the forest valley, Sesshomaru stood before a small crevice in the earth that looked like a small youkai had landed incorrectly, separating him from an offensive Koga, to which his two posse huddled one another as if to take cover from the upcoming brawl.

 _The minute I decide to try Matsumoto's afternoon naps and actually do, everything goes to hell._ Toshiro growled as he retied Hyorinmaru to his back. _I knew Matsumoto was lying to me. Refreshing, she assured. More like disorientating._

"Koga, Leader of the Eastern Wolf Youkai." Toshiro spoke as he appeared beside Sesshomaru as the both of them paused, looking to the ice captain. "What are you doing here?"

"Hitsugaya!" Koga replied as he recognized the captain, snapping his fingers as Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their leader in state of confusion, before getting a good look at the captain, recognizing him with a sputter as they were promptly ignored. Instead, their leader pointed to the Lord of the West, speaking to the captain with a small smirk. "You with him?"

"As of late." Toshiro shrugged as the daiyokai blinked in perfect unison, both looking to the forest, east of them.

"Something is coming." Toshiro warned as they all turned.

"Hand it over!" An animalistic voice bellowed as a burly purple-skinned youkai with a bulging belly stampeded over, his three pointed claws waving wildly as a tattered loincloth hid his lower body, eyes a luminescent ruby. "Hand over the Shikon no Tama shard!"

Koga reacted first as he sent a swift kick to the ogre-like youkai, leaping in a high jump before using his momentum to deliver his blow to the face, causing the ogre to moan in pain. "Shaddup! We're talking here!"

The ogre threatened to tip over as he grabbed his face in pain as the ice captain tsked in annoyance, unsheathing Hyorinmaru as he threw his chain-blade at the purple youkai's arm, freezing it as he channeled reiatsu, ice growing over the limb before he sliced the ogre vertically in half. The remains stilled for a moment as the ice grew, before it covered the carcass in it's completion, shattering into a cold breeze.

"Hm, there must be some truth to you being a captain after all, Hitsugaya." Koga sniffed as the ice captain sent a small smirk back, his teal orbs still icy.

"Like there must be some for you to being a leader, Koga." Toshiro retorted as he sent a glance to the wolf's lackeys. But before the ice captain could say anything, Koga did.

"But how did a kid like you get to be a captain?"

Toshiro physically froze as Jaken stepped a few feet back, hiding behind Sesshomaru who composed himself, although a small twinkle of mirth colored the gold as Hakkaku and Ginta stiffened, causing their leader to look at them with a questioning glance as Kagome's words echoed in their minds, wolf leader blissfully oblivious.

 ** _But. Under any circumstance, do not call Hitsugaya-taicho a kid or anything similar. He prefers to be called by his last name, and by his title as a captain. The last time when Inuyasha let it slip, I remember Captain Hitsugaya threatened to change the word on the Beads of Subjugation to work on anyone who said the word. I've never seen Inuyasha so quiet before._**

"Koga." Everyone but the white-haired daiyokai flinched at the ice captain's voice, dark and foreboding as the wolf leader found a blade at his jugular, opening his mouth to protest when he saw icy teal, freezing the words in his throat.

Frosty teal orbs that promised bloodshed glared into his soul as a small smile colored the captain's lips, Koga feeling a shiver running down his spine as the ice captain's smile was almost scarily kind; that Unohana would have been proud of the Shiro-chan before them.

"I am not a child. Do you understand?"

"…Y-Yes."

"Then be off in your merry way, before I run you through with my zanpakuto."

Koga never before ran so fast with Ginta and Hakkaku right behind him, oddly, for some reason were able to keep up.


	20. Seven Minus Two

Chapter 20: Seven Minus Two

"Shichinintai?" The ice captain quirked an eyebrow as he pulled his snow locks into a high ponytail, now running down past his shoulders when loosened; the captain sending a look to the kappa, who nodded with a small frown.

"Villagers in the area have spoken in fear of seven mercenaries that may have been resurrected after they had been beheaded in a coup of warlords' pursuit to stop their bloodshed." Jaken explained as he loaded the new clothing and supplies he had gotten from the local human village. "To appease the souls of the mercenaries, a shrine was erected at the base of Mt. Hakurei."

 _Mt. Hakurei?_ Toshiro paused. _That Hollow-infested mountain? Why would villagers believe that burying the mercenaries at the base of the mountain will appease them? If anything, it would only cause Hollowfication to fester even faster._

"Mt. Hakurei?" The ice captain repeated, his tone low.

"Yes. For humans, they were at least thorough." Jaken grimaced as he tied the last knot on A-Un's saddle. "Mt. Hakurei is a sacred mountain of absolute purity and divinity that no youkai in their right mind would enter, risking being purified completely."

"Hmn." Toshiro hummed in thought as he made no verbal comment, fixing his bangs which had been cut to their original length when he had arrived to the Feudal Era. A small silence enveloped for a moment, before the white-haired child spoke up, the daylight wind dancing in the air.

"Who are these Shichinintai exactly?"

The kappa was about ready to inform the captain that he had nothing else to offer when a sharp turn of the latter's head made the former falter, his tongue bitten when he met those teal eyes. "A poisonous air has been released. Pack up our things and get on A-Un."

Jaken was not going to argue against that.

Within a minute, the three of them had taken to the air, Jaken eyeing the grey cumulous clouds of poison nervously as he seated himself behind the captain, who navigated A-Un to land a suitable distance away from the gas, when a small, mental tug made the ice captain turn toward the gas.

 _What is that?_ Toshiro questioned as he ignored the mental pull after a moment, landing them several miles away from the sacred mountain.

 _That is the Shikon no Tama, Master._ Hyorinmaru answered as he was roused. _As the name states, you are able to sense in a lesser scale, than Lady Kikyo and Kagome of where it is if it is used to resurrect the dead._

 _Naraku has disappeared into this direction with Kohaku's scent all over the place and then suddenly, the villagers of this area have begun to fear the reappearance of seven mercenaries that where rumored to be 'resurrected'? Not to mention the appearance of Mt. Hakurei in this time and in the future._ The ice captain stated as his teal orbs narrowed, dismounting A-Un as Jaken had done the same, catching the lost look in the teal gaze.

 _Something is off, Master. Why would Naraku resurrect mercenaries now and travel here if his dark reiatsu will only be purified?_

After a moment, the ice captain spoke, a frown marring his expression.

 _Time, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro stated as he felt Sesshomaru enter his range. _To lick his wounds or otherwise, you retreat to the place that your enemies would not think you would take refuge at and place fake trails that will buy time until you are powerful enough to take down your enemies. Naraku is using the mercenaries as time buyers, to mislead Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru._

 _Then he is…?_

 _Yes, Hyorinmaru. Naraku is in Mt. Hakurei._

"Toshiro."

The ice captain looked up to find the Lord of the West before him, his stature as regal and indifferent as ever. "Sesshomaru."

"Some souls have escaped your watch."

"Jaken has informed me of that much. They appear to be former mercenaries that had raged upon this land a decade ago. But I suspect that they were resurrected by the Shikon no Tama shards by Naraku. To retrieve seven shards to resurrect mercenaries, the chances of that are too low without manipulation."

"Then, Naraku is here as well?"

"I cannot state that for certain." The ice captain replied frostily, both glancing at their respective blades for a moment, a soft purple yoki coloring a wooden well in a forest lingering before it too disappeared.

* * *

"Scent of death and graveyard soil." Toshiro identified as he followed the scent, mounted on A-Un, having decided to pursue this one while Sesshomaru and Jaken followed Kohaku's toward Mt. Hakurei. Only after an hour, the two-headed dragon was sent back to Sesshomaru, promising to return promptly another hour later by the captain; as the beast was not swayed until he was given two more sugar roots.

Snowy locks danced in the air as the icy daiyokai perched himself on a branch, his legs swaying softly as they ended in ebony boots that were covered with a black hakama. Deciding to forgo his turquoise one, the captain currently donned a coloration similar to his shinigami robes, only they were decorated with white daffodil crests, his haori altered with a silvery hem that glinted like the ice he possessed. With his scarf wrapped around his neck, the former shinigami perked up as a familiar scent blew over the area.

Then as if on cue, the flea made his appearance known.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Myoga-jii." The ice captain nodded as he caught the flea in his claw. "I did think you would be around this area, considering the hunt for Naraku."

"Um. Well, yes." The flea cleared his throat with an embarrassed blush. "In my defense, I had some business to attend to in the midst of this search, I would assist if I could you know."

"Of course." Toshiro replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he rose an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here, Myoga? I smell the humans and Inuyasha on you, usually you smell of only Inuyasha."

"The circumstances called for other means, I'm afraid."

Setting down the flea on the leaved branch beside him, the ice captain listened with interest as the flea explained the steel machine that one of the Band of Seven represented and that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had nearly died due to the poison works of another, but had thankfully, allowed them salvation by yours truly.

"So, two of the seven are dead, then?" Toshiro noted softly as Myoga shook his head.

"Three of them have been killed, Captain Hitsugaya. The machine-like one had been slain by Master Inuyasha." The flea corrected as the ice captain smirked, lifting a hand as he withdrew a thin parchment, unfolding the white. Displayed on the papyrus, a number of tallies tailed after an emboldened number which had four to six subcategories, each signifying a released soul as the flea noted two 'X's in th most recent entry.

"What is this?"

"A tally of sorts." The smirk grew a tad larger before it disappeared. "The larger number indicates a month and the smaller ones, a week within the month as each tally marks an escaped soul, and the 'X's a returned one. And that is why I know that only two of the Band of Seven have perished, or in this case, returned to Hell."

"No one enters or exits the Netherworld without my notification, or at least, not anyone who has a Shikon no Tama shard imbedded in them." The ice captain nodded, as he refolded the paper and into his sleeve. "So, I presume that you will be accompanying me then?"

Before the flea could reply, the tiny youkai found himself on the white-haired captain's shoulder, gripping the haori with an iron-grip not wanting to go flying from the swift shunpo as the ice captain flitted from sight, appearing to be teleporting from place to place to the naked eye. According to the flea, it had been a full day since the events he had explained occurred and Toshiro would have been foolish to consider that both parties had remained unscathed for long once more.

The sudden scent of blood and gunpowder only backed up that thought.

"It seems like we have company, Myoga."

"W-Wh-What?" The flea stuttered, unable to escape as the inu-daiyokai made no motion to pause nor answer as they came before a once tall and well-built castle, mounted on the side of a medium-leveled mountain, the walls alined with lush greenery and stone. But now, the castle was stained with the blood of the men that served and swore under it, their carcasses thrown aside like broken dolls, some cut up into more pieces than necessary while others were burnt til beyond recognition.

 _Ara, ara._ Toshiro played softly in his mind as he quirked an eyebrow. _I haven't seen haphazardly yet efficiently done manslaughter since the induction of Zaraki and Yama-jii's explicit orders for him to go all out._

 _I was wondering when we would meet the Kenpachi._ Hyorinmaru nodded as his master hid into the clouds. _Having seen many of the descendants of the other shinigami, the Kenpachi of Soul Society were bound for their appearance as well. But this time, it could be that seven of them were born into the same time era._

 _Could be one of the reasons why Konso takes and delivers souls in differing timelines, that with too many alike souls, would cause an unbalance between the realms or we would at least see the future recruits of the Eleventh Division. But in any case, we might as well meet the Band of Seven._

Seated among the drying crimson, two young men were seated at the outskirts of one of the used-to-be meeting rooms of the warlords of the castle. The younger of the two sat with complete lax as he leaned slightly toward a washbasin filled with sake, an accusing look toward the other as he cradled a ruby dish. He appeared barely out of boyhood, leanly muscled under a white hakama with a bleu patch under a shoulder guard over his left, attached to the rest of his purple-fern like body armor with a red sash as a matching obi wrapped his waist. Instead of shoes, the young man wore ninja-like footwear, with matching arm guards that tied at his middle fingers as he bore an air of arrogance and recklessness. A deep purple tattoo gleamed on his forehead as he conversed with the older man, his cobalt orbs boyish yet too hardened to be so; his ebony braid only adding to that.

 _Three shards in that one._

Spotting a covered weapon on the other side of the leader, the blade inside was extravagantly huge, the only thing revealed was it's white grip and crescent pommel, the rest scarfed by a purple sheath.

Beside whom the captain had identified as the leader, seated an oddly dressed man, even for these times. Reminding the ice captain of Yumichika, the young man was held his ebony locks pinned in an intricate bun with a butterfly hairpin, brown orbs childish as he pouted at the younger man with painted lips. Blue tattoos that resembled snake fangs ran down his cheeks; as he wore a pale lavender yukata with a darker shaded obi and scarf over what Toshiro could note, armor. Scaled arm guards decorated his hands as one ran a hand over a white hilted blade that looked too thick too be considered one, at least under the scaled sheath, next to tabi covered feet.

Scouting the area, were two beings with the former shinigami's surprise. One resembled what he recalled Karin had shown him, a tank, only alined for purely offense. With saw-like wheels and spider-legs toward the front, the captain studied the machine human with narrowed orbs, identifying the weaponry with scrutiny. Top cannons above the centered head, side cannons hidden on either side, bomb launchers toward the back, wire-rings at the shoulders and finally the only human part in the center. The resurrected specter was a middle-aged man with fiery red hair as a metal plate shielded his right eye, as two yellow implants replaced ears that held up a metal jaw as the sole ebony orb glared behind a razor bladed teal tattoo.

Navigating the behemoth of machinery, stood another specter. He was bald under a pale blue bandanna, as purple flame-like tattoos colored his face, with a single dragon-like symbol on his forehead. He donned a matching set of hakama as ebony arm guards and boots ended his limbs, red-orange armor over his robes as he glared and moved his nakama over the littered courtyard. This one appeared more serious than the others, but Toshiro sent a small huff as he noted the pinkish glow on the dead man's shoulder.

 _Lady Kagome's Shikon no Tama shards._

Turning to the last of the remaining Band of Seven, the ice captain found a young man, older than the drinking twosome but younger than the one who was half machine. Orbs slitted, the man had spiked ebony locks as he wore ebony armor over a patterned bleu hakama all held up by a pale green obi, the most defining accessory being his wolverine like claws on either hand, bloodied with fresh blood. But oddly, the ice captain sensed a second, repressed reiatsu within this specter, who glared and provided as lookout, his face tattooed with green spikes that pointed inwardly.

 _It seems like we have more familiar faces rather than Zaraki. Madarame and Ayasegawa are here as well._ Toshiro noted as he sent a look to Myoga, as if to say that if wished to escape, the captain was not going to catch him.

 _Yes. It's more like a visit to the Eleventh Division than anything, Master._ Hyorinmaru grinned as the captain returned a smirk before a familiar scent wafted over, the wolf followed by a hanyou.

"Time to go, Myoga-jii."

* * *

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru take us to a place like this?" Jaken grumbled, laying front first on the floor appearing absolutely miserable with his beloved staff not too far away. The two of them had arrived at the foot of the mountain, both feeling the effects of the mountain's spiritual energy all too well, which placed the kappa in the position he was currently.

Like he had explained earlier, there was no way that Naraku would go anywhere near this sacred and pure mountain, regardless if he was a hanyou. If you had a drop of youkai blood, the thought or consideration of entering this mountain was mute efforts short of being purified.

Groaning as his insides felt like they had turned into a mix of mush and hardened lumps in a rapid riverbed, the kappa struggled to get up, even with the assistance of his staff as he crawled over to a just as exhausted and fatigued A-Un. Who merely moaned softly at the kappa'a approach, not having the strength to even acknowledge him. Inching away from the mountain, despite being at the foot of it, as much as possible; the kappa slumped over against A-Un, gasping for breath like an asthmatic.

"There's no way a mass of evil like Naraku would survive here." Jaken wheezed as he looked towards the mountain fog. "So, why would Lord Sesshomaru…?"

"To take a look." Toshiro replied bluntly as Jaken nearly jumped a foot, clearly startled out of his mind while A-Un licked the captain's face with a tired purr, the white haired shinigami frowning as he wiped away the saliva.

"Captain Hitsugaya?!"

"Jaken. Watch over Myoga." Toshiro deadpanned without a sign of fatigue that the beast of burden and kappa were experiencing, as he dropped the too weakened flea in the flabbergasted kappa's hands, shunpoing away before anymore can be exchanged.

 _Ugh._ Toshiro frowned deeper as he felt the sacred barrier loom over, clearly affected even though he appeared no different in the external sense. _This sacred barrier feels like when the Limiter is placed when we enter the World of the Living._

 _You're not the only who feels this thing._ Hyorinmaru grumbled in agreement as the captain stopped abruptly, hiding behind a large boulder.

 _Kohaku._

The ponytailed boy was dressed in his youkai-slayer uniform, identical to his sister's, ebony as the night and skintight as yellow armor pads covered his abdomen and major joints, all held up by a series of teal sashes, along with a blade by his waist. On his back, his sickle weapon clinked softly to the boy's movements, the captain following silently until a white spark halted his procession, voiding him entry.

 _As a youkai, I am not allowed entry._ Toshiro grimaced as he retracted his singed claw, the spark of purification repelling anymore movement beyond that point. _I thought that my position of being formerly mortal would have at least allowed me some kind of resistance. Apparently not._

 _You can't always have your way, Master._ Hyorinmaru teased as the captain smirked in reply.

 _No, but I do have the power to make them bend to see my way._

 ** _Toshiro_** _._

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Toshiro answered the lord as he felt Sesshomaru mull in slight confusion for a moment. _I found the Shichinintai following the trail of graveyard soil as expected but Koga and Inuyasha's posse are currently in the midst of combating them. I didn't find the need to interfere, seeing as how Myoga had informed me of the whereabouts of them currently._

 _Myoga?_

 _Jaken has him. In any case, something of interest is present here._

 _That servant boy of Naraku, his scent has stopped here and either of us are allowed entry due to the sacred barrier. He is inside the barrier._

 _Then that must be why are there youkai within the mountain. It's amusing actually._ Toshiro replied, his voice colored with mirth. _Naraku's little trick within the walls of Mt. Hakurei._

The Lord of the West made no reply as the two daiyokai exited the mountain, their presence unknown to anyone without the correct resources.

* * *

Within the mountain, Kanna's mirror reflected a young braided man and a closer man with painted lips, cobalt orbs cold while the brown orbs conveyed only curiosity. Before the albino girl's mirror flashed a pure white, another image appeared.

Reflecting the back of a tall Inu-daiyokai with silvery white locks that reached his knees, his white hakama was patterned with ruby cherry-blossoms, under ebony armor as his right shoulder was covered with his mokomoko-sama while the other was shielded by a spiked pauldron. Two blades were held up by a yellow-purple obi as he half-turned at the arrival of a young boy. His features was obviously of a youkai, his handsome face framed with white bangs that revealed a blue crescent moon, twin magenta stripes on each cheek and eyelid, along with cold golden orbs, his ears pointed.

The boy beside him who appeared suddenly, was dressed similarly, only he wore no armor of any sort, only another sleeveless white robe over his ebony ones, his crests of daffodils. As the boy turned to converse with the lord, the boy's teal orbs, striped cheeks and youkai features, revealed the same cold expression.

"Oh!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he gasped with his painted lips up to his 'older brother' who rose an eyebrow, unfazed by the image. "That's….!"

"You know him?" Bankotsu asked, lax despite carrying Banryuu on his shoulder like it was a lightweight.

"It's no mistake." Jakotsu nodded grimly as he frowned. "He's the one who killed Mukotsu!"

"It's Inuyasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku supplied, standing beside Kanna.

"Eh, so he was Inuyasha's aniki, then?" Jakotsu mulled as Bankotsu nodded to the younger youkai.

"And the other one?"

"He is Captain Hitsugaya. He was a specter just like you are, until Lord Sesshomaru resurrected him."

"I see." The leader replied, his cobalt orbs simmering with slight annoyance. "And?"

"You are to go after them and kill both of them as well." Kohaku replied, his voice monotone as he suddenly felt himself pulled forward, and irritated cobalt orbs glaring at him with a sneer.

"Oi! Is that all?" Bankotsu growled sarcastically. "We were in the midst of fighting Inuyasha, and you call us out just to tell us this?"

Kanna glanced at the conversation for a moment.

"If you had continued fighting, you would have been killed."

"What?!" Bankotsu stated, obviously infuriated as he let go of the youkai slayer, turning to the white-haired girl, his men watching silently. "What are you saying, kid?!"

"Bankotsu's halberd cannot defeat Inuyasha's sword."

Pride damaged, the mercenary plunged his aibou to the earth before her, displaying the scar from the last skirmish. "You mean because of this scratch on Banryuu? This scratch is…"

But before the specter could finish, Kanna lifted a hand, trailing the scar.

"It can become much stronger."

Then she turned to Renkotsu, who stood beside Ginkotsu.

All was going as planned. Just as her creator and original had planned it. She was the presence and essence of the devoid and nothingness. Therefore, she existed as Kanna, yet at the same time, did not. Was that a sad presence? She did not know, as she watched the specter insert the shards within his halberd, she merely watched blankly. As she always did, because; it was not like she could have felt anything in the first place.


	21. Exploding Machinery

Chapter 21: Exploding Machinery

 _Even at this distance, the power of Mt. Hakurei's barrier is stifling._ Sesshomaru thought icily, eyeing a drooping Jaken who appeared to be barely able to hold himself upright at A-Un's feet. His yellow eyes were bloodshot, either one threatening to close, almost pitiful to anyone in sight. The lord moved on, glancing at his ward. The snow-haired young boy in only appearance, held an even glare on the fog infested mountain, making no indication of the effects of the barrier like himself. Similar to himself, the child had vastly greater durability and power than lower youkai, but that did not mean that the handicap was pleasant.

The harder pull of the frown, the fractional dull of narrow orbs, and the slight increase of heartbeat and respiratory needs; the both of them felt the barrier's effects all too well.

Which meant that Naraku did as well, to an extent.

 _A suggestion, Sesshomaru._ The ice captain nodded telepathically, omitting Jaken from the conversation as the kappa was too busy complaining and trying to stay conscious. _Since the barrier bars our entry, there is not much we can do but allow someone to dispel it._

 _Do you suggest for us to await assistance?_ The lord replied, his tone hinted with bite.

 _Not at all._ Toshiro retorted just as scathingly. _If an enemy has contained themselves within a confined space, they will have to come out eventually. We are merely awaiting for that opportunity._

 _This Sesshomaru will remain here and we shall uptake the previous commodities._ The said youkai stated, more of a fact than a suggestion to their plans as the ice captain sent a mental nod in reply.

 _I have no qualms as to that._

Gripping the beast of burden's reins, the ice captain sent off west, startling an exhausted Jaken into attention as he barely was able to latch himself onto his lord's soft tail, the other three members of their group; appearing uncaring and completely goal-orientated as they took off, not paying any turned glances to the poor kappa.

It was a full five minutes after the ice captain had ordered A-Un to be within radial distance to be mildly affected by the barrier, but having enough strength to come to his aid should the captain heeded him; when he spotted a familiarly dressed miko and hanyou; the former holding a semi-conscious kitsune who groaned with what appeared to be a headache.

 _I'm getting one myself._ Toshiro grumbled as he glared at the barrier, narrowing at it, having gotten stronger since he had last neared it.

"The barrier is making Shippo so dizzy." Kagome said with worry as she adjusted her hold on the kitsune, trying to make it more comfortable for the young youkai, frowning lightly.

"Oi Miroku, you sure that Naraku is hiding in Mt. Hakurei?" Inuyasha cried behind him as the white-haired beings turned to the monk and youkai-slayer, who were nearing them, the latter carrying the nekomata who was in the same position as the kitsune.

"It appears so, Inuyasha." Toshiro stated as he landed from his aerial platform, deciding to make his appearance as the monk turned to him with surprise. "Although it appears to be doubtful that one with Naraku's yoki would bypass this barrier unscathed."

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Miroku greeted as the ice captain sent a nod to each in reply, his teal orbs glaring at the mountain as he hid his claws under his sleeves, the monk addressing the young captain. "Has Lord Sesshomaru arrived to this area as well?"

"Following Kohaku's scent." Was all the captain offered as Sango looked away at the mention of her younger sibling.

"I see." Miroku replied as he addressed the question. "And Inuyasha, I am sure that Saint Hakushin is the one creating this barrier."

"And not to mention, that the Saint had protected Bankotsu, one of Naraku's men." Sango added as the ice captain rose an eyebrow as if making an inquiry, Miroku obliging him as he explained their encounter with the leader of the Band of Seven on Hijiri Island, from the missing mummy of the saint and vajra that ensured the mercenary's escape.

 _Clever._ Toshiro stated mentally as he cracked a small smirk internally. _Using an emotionally unstable soul that possessed a significant reiatsu to his bidding, this is exactly the reason why shinigami and members of the dead go through the River of Lethe as Greek mythology has accurately told, ridding themselves of unnecessary memories that cause more trouble than needed._

 _Besides, I don't think it's a particularly fond thing to recall the moments of one's death._ Hyorinmaru added as the ice captain shrugged.

 _A coincidental side benefit._

"But I'd have thought that a mass of evil yoki like Naraku wouldn't be able to enter a sacred place." Inuyasha said with doubt in his voice, breaking the captain from his thoughts.

"As sacred as it is, before Saint Hakushin placed the barrier, I imagine that it was not that difficult to enter the mountain." Toshiro stated as the four taller figures looked at him to explain. "Considering Naraku had 'disappeared', as reported in a direction of the Ox-Tiger; it was probably a breadcrumb trail to lead us here along with the appearance of the Band of Seven to buy him time."

"The barrier is no different along with Saint Hakushin; who are merely decoys for him to hide within this mountain." Toshiro nodded as Miroku's indigo orbs widened.

"And once inside, there's no better place to hide." Miroku concluded as the captain nodded. "The ones who are after him: Koga, Lord Sesshomaru, Captain Hitsugaya and you, Inuyasha. As well as Lady Kikyo… All are unable to Mt. Hakurei."

"It is a common tactic." Hitsugaya nodded to the mountain. "Retreat to where your enemies least suspect you to be. And in this case, Mt. Hakurei is Naraku's retreat."

"But you said that it should be easy for Naraku to come to Mt. Hakurei before the barrier was placed by Saint Hakushin, why would you say that? Wouldn't he have still been purified?" Kagome cut in, her brown orbs demanding an answer.

"Put bluntly, despite Mt. Hakurei's reputation of being sacred, Saint Hakushin's sacred power as you call it, overpowers the mountain's." Toshiro stated blatantly. "Like the concept of yoki, one's yoki could be rendered utterly useless against an opponent that can surpass the former's. The same applies. Saint Hakushin's obviously overpowers the natural sacred power of the mountain; therefore, allowing Naraku passage and even shelter, as long as Hakushin is under him."

"How can you say that for certain?" Miroku added, his indigo orbs narrow.

"I saw the hanyou's youkai within the caverns of the mountain." Toshiro revealed as he turned to Sango and Miroku. "Kohaku led me to them just before he had gone to fetch the Shichinintai. But nonetheless, I suggest the two of you exercise caution within the mountain."

* * *

Koga held back the urge to yell at his two subordinates, who were insisting that they leave Mt. Hakurei, seeing as they were full-blooded youkai that could not bypass the barrier without the risk of being purified. Don't get him wrong, the wolf had no intention in being purified, but the blasted Shichinintai were in there and they were their only lead to Naraku. Like hell he would let that stupid bastard off the hook for slaughtering his kin! He was the leader of their tribe and what kind of leader allowed the one who dared to hurt his men escape?

"Shaddup! Shichinintai are here. I'm sure of it!" The wolf youkai barked, pointing to the barrier. "Even if it's only outta pride, I'm gonna break this barrier."

Little to the wolf's knowledge, the Shichinintai were there; behind the barrier. Being Renkotsu and Ginkotsu conversing with one another, the former deciding how to blast the wolf into giving him his Shikon no Tama shards.

"It seems they can't see us, after all." Renkotsu smirked, thoughts formulating a plan.

"Gesh, gesh." Ginkotsu agreed, at least to the mechanic as outsiders would only wonder if the machine could even speak the language. Or at all.

 _How convenient this barrier is._ Renkotsu thought as his smirk grew. _As unpleasant as it is, I'll have to use it to my advantage._

"All right, Ginkotsu." The fire-wielding master nodded, plans finished. "First, the legs. Blow his legs off."

"Gesh. Gesh." The machine nodded as he lowered the main cannons, aimed directly to the still bickering wolves.

"But Koga…" The two lower wolves insisted.

"Shaddup! The Band of Seven are hiding in there!" Their leader barked once more. "I'm gonna find them and kill them all myself!"

"Are you able to, I wonder?" Renkotsu called the wolf's bluff just before Ginkotsu fired, aimed at the wolves and more specifically, the legs. Connecting, the blast sent the wolves tumbling, Koga away from the barrier as his two henchmen were blasted to sidelines, their subordinate wolves in every other which way as small jagged debris rained over them.

Not allowing the wolves to gather their wits, Renkotsu ordered the machine-man to march forward, going on into exiting the barrier; both expecting a dead Koga. Only to have their expectations blown off, as Koga glared at them with a scowl, roughed up but clearly alive.

"Huh." Renkotsu huffed as orange-haired machine 'geshed' his agreement. "I intended to have your legs blown away."

Standing, the leader of the wolves growled back a snarl. "Why you…!"

Hiding behind several higher jagged rocks within the terrain, Ginta and Hakkaku commented. "They appeared outta nowhere!"

"Not exactly." Toshiro stated as he appeared beside Koga with a shunpo, startling all with his appearance. "So, this is the rumored Shichinintai that I have heard so much, hiding behind the barrier."

"And you are?" Renkotsu inquired as the ice captain glared with his usual one, his teal orbs locking on the specter.

"Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division of the Netherworld." The said person replied, as the specters' eyes widened. Ignoring their response to his identity, the ice captain turned to Koga with a whisper only loud enough for the wolf to hear. "Did they manage to hit your legs?"

Giving a barely noticeable nod, the wolf gave his confirmation before he shouted at the two mercenaries. "So, you two have been hiding behind that barrier this entire time."

"Yes." Renkotsu confirmed. "We've been here before your very eyes. And even with the assistance of Captain Hitsugaya, we shall have the shards in your legs."

"Hah." Koga scoffed, as the ice captain narrowed his orbs, as he whispered something to the wolf, who nodded. "So, our searching the mountain wasn't in vain. I never thought you'd appear on your own, though."

Chuckling, Renkotsu nodded at the statement, as his fingers twitched to the ignition. "That may be true. But Koga, you have Shikon no Tama shards."

And with a pull, the cannon on Ginkotsu fired once more, aimed at the wolf's legs. But with a clawed hand, the ice captain disappeared with the leader of the wolves with a shunpo, appearing several feet away unharmed as Koga landed a tad slower than usual, as a result of the first shot.

"And so, do you; Renkotsu." Toshiro nodded as he pointed out with a claw as as all of them widened their eyes at the captain's declaration. "The one in your throat that keeps your soul linked to the realm of the living."

Several thoughts traveled in that moment.

 _That child, he can see where the shards are…! I must eliminate him as soon as possible, he is just like that woman!_

 _He can see them, like Kagome! If they're anything like Kyokotsu, then I have to aim for his neck where the jewel shard is!_

And with a pull, the cannon fired once more, this time aimed at the captain as he shunpoed away, leaving nothing to even evidence that he was present in the first place.

"K-Koga!" Ginta's concerned voice broke the wolf from his thoughts as he gestured for them to stand back.

"Stay away!" At their leader's orders, the henchmen obliged with doubt on their faces as they mumbled.

"You sure you can destroy that metal monster?"

"Heh." The wolf smirked, as he charged not allowing the cannon to fire once more. "I'll turn you into bones again!"

Instead, the bald specter smirked. "Ginkotsu, pull back."

"I would advise against that." The icy voice of the captain stated darkly as the fire master turned, to find the white-haired daiyokai blocking the entrance to the barrier; his katana pointed downward. "A tactic using one's surroundings to their advantage, was clever of you; Renkotsu. But do not presume that the enemy is less intelligent than you are."

"Heh. You killers were running?" Koga scoffed as Renkotsu scowled.

"If we cannot destroy you from a safe distance, then close range is the next best thing!" Renkotsu bellowed as he pulled the ignition, cannons aimed for the captain. "Ginkotsu!"

And with a fire of the cannon, the ice captain was enveloped into a cloud of smoke, leaving only a thin trail of ice surrounding the edge of the barrier. Sneering at his apparent victory, the bald mercenary ordered the machine to pull back, stepping into the ice. The moment the thin ice and the machine made contact, tendrils of ice grew like rapid strings of poison latching to healthy cells, freezing every part of the spidery legs of the tank as mercenaries watched in horror, although slower than usual due to their proximity to the mountain.

"W-What is this?" Renkotsu roared as he turned to the ice captain who appeared beside Koga, roughed up as well from the blast but fine relatively speaking.

"Hyorinmaru's **_Tenso Jurin_** allows me freeze anything my blade touches, including anything that dares to touch my ice." Toshiro stated frostily as Renkotsu held out his hands, steel threads extending from them as the white-haired youkai dodged them with ease, only to widen as they ignited in flames.

 _Damn._ Toshiro cursed, as he dodged the next barrage of flamed threads, Koga right behind him.

 _Master, move!_ Hyorinmaru roared as the ice captain realized a second later.

 _Shit, he was—!_

Was as far as the captain had gotten in his thoughts as the flamed threads had latched onto a mine that Ginkotsu had fired beforehand, exploding behind them as the former shinigami and the wolf youkai fell into the hardened earth with a pained cry.

Not one to miss an opportunity when one presented itself, the bald mercenary called for the final blow, glancing at the growing ice. It had eaten into the lower part of Ginkotsu and had started on his chainsaw wheels while the spider legs were assured to uselessness. They were running out of time.

Heeding his nakama, Ginkotsu aimed his cannons to the air before firing.

In mid-air, the yellow shots trailed by a line of smoke exploded before they rained over the twosome, as the smaller youkai held up his blade defensively as he stood in front of Koga, who had unconsciously held up his arms to cover his face.

" ** _Ryojin Hyoheki!_** " Toshiro cried as a protective wall of sleet made of finely woven threads of ice covered the wolf and dog youkai, their surroundings exploding in miniature explosives, the two of them completely obscured by the smoke.

Smirking as the smoke lifted, the bald mercenary soon lost it as his eyes traveled upon the figure. Using the lifted debris as a smokescreen, the ice captain remained, with a dark glare on his teal orbs as he held his blade parallel to himself, white yoki covering his silhouette.

"Koga, now!" The ice captain ordered as the wolf youkai erupted from the earth, a claw uplifted as it connected with Renkotsu, who had turned just in time to make the blow, not as lethal as it could have been. Lifting his gourd, the fire master drank before he blew a torrent of flames, surrounding the wolf before he gotten the mercenary's shoulder, unleashing a stream of blood and a deep, fatal wound on the mercenary. Falling back in a pained heap, Renkotsu gripped his wound as Ginkotsu growled, the veins of his face — what was left of it — pulsed with anger as he spoke much to the surprise of the wolves.

"Ren…kotsu…"

"He…" Koga began as he turned to Ginkotsu, too shocked to continue.

"He talks?!" Ginta and Hakkaku cried in surprise as the ice captain shrugged.

"He was once human too."

"That thing was once a human?!"

Nodding at the twosome's shocked cry, Toshiro glared at Ginkotsu, who faced himself and Koga with a narrowed orb, tattooed with his brotherhood mark with a glare of his own as he spoke in spaced syllables, nearly shaking in anger.

"You dare… You dare….!"

"Ginkotsu, you…" The bald mercenary was given no chance to continue.

Lining his cannons at the wolf and captain once more, the machine fired. But to the surprise of the two henchmen of Koga and the mercenaries, the machine's cannons exploded within itself as Koga smirked haughtily, the ice captain cracking a small twitch of his own at the wolf's following claim.

"I stuffed the armor I ripped into the barrel of the cannons, you heap of scrap metal."

"He's not dead yet." Toshiro stated before a string of 'gesh' echoed from the smoke, as if to prove the captain correct as Koga grimaced.

"Why you…!" Renkotsu cursed as he stood to fight once more, but was stopped when the tank machine moved forward, the orange-haired man turning back his head to him, letting out a string of 'gesh' that only he and his nakama could understand.

The bald man's orbs widened. "Ginkotsu, you're going to use that?!"

Rumbling and the sound of an engine his answer, the ice captain stepped back with Koga at his feet, as the ice that covered the tank broke into shards, purified by the sacred land, a full barrage of cannons lining on every side, four more main artillery before the machine's face along with a set of ready to fire bombs just below the destroyed cannons.

Koga was stunned as the ice captain too, held back a small gasp, allowing a widen of his teal orbs as the weaponry fired all at once.

 _What the hell?_ The ice captain thought as he grabbed Koga by the arm, shunpoing them in mid-air as he supported the wolf with leverage to jump with a platform of spirit particles, effectively dodging the barrage.

"Hah! Where're you aiming?!" Koga taunted as he lifted a fist aimed at Ginkotsu's face. But to the ice captain's surprise, the half-man and half machine propelled forward with a jet of blue flames, latching wired rings on both the captain and the wolf, at the wrist with Koga and the torso with the captain. About to cut aside the line with a swipe of his claws, the captain's orbs widened as he felt the liquid lining the wire.

 _Kerosene._ Twisting to the best of his ability to get himself out of the tangle, Toshiro bit his lip as his efforts were futile, threatening to spill blood as he was enveloped in a burst of flames, holding back a scream as the flames licked his body.

"Why you..!" Koga cursed as he caught sight of the white-haired captain, anger rising as he heard a small cry come from the boy. Swinging with the wire and using his momentum, the wolf wrapped his legs over the man/machine's neck, and with a cry, propelled them to the earth, Ginkotsu face first.

"I've had enough of you!"

Crashing into the hard earth with large boom, Koga untangled himself from the buried Ginkotsu as he ran to the ice captain, who stood shakily his attire singed with burns and clothing in tattered remains, snowy locks now a tinted grey as his claws gripped his blade; managing to untangle himself in the midst of the aerial struggle.

"Oi, Hitsugaya, you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Toshiro uttered out as he cursed mentally, Hyorinmaru growling his master to activate his Shikai as the captain considered it. "I just do not have a natural affinity towards fire."

"Peh. You're fine, if you are able to talk like that." Koga smirked as he turned back to Renkotsu, who cried out in concern for his friend.

"Ginkotsu!"

"Now, you're the only one left." The wounded wolf smirked, as Toshiro held back the wolf, morphing his smirk to a confused look.

"Ginkotsu is not dead yet, Koga. He's almost there, but not quite yet. Be on guard."

"What?" Koga growled as the machine spoke once more.

"I won't let…Renkotsu be killed."

With a dislodge of his jaw, Ginkotsu attempted self-destructed as all of them were enveloped into a white explosion, firing all of them in different directions as Koga felt himself shielded by a wall of ice.

" ** _Reign over the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!_** " Toshiro cried as several versions of Hyorinmaru appeared before the ice captain, shielding both the awed wolf leader and the captain as one of the ice dragons wrapped over his master protectively, jaws as long as ivory knives as he roared.

With a direct of his blade, the ice dragons heeded their master's command, freezing upon contact as the explosion was cut short, Koga and Hitsugaya landing beside the barrier unscathed by the explosion as parts of a once complete Ginkotsu littered the area.

"A-Amazing." Koga uttered as he now had a good look of the ice dragon and his master. The ebony stripes on Hitsugaya's cheeks were jagged as he glared with ruby tinted sclera, his claws and fangs elongated as if he had roused his power by the slightest tidbit. Hovering protectively over the child daiyokai, the dragon familiar to the ones he had seen in the wild, only made entirely of water and ice as a mane of icicles running down his back as his snout was narrowed, jaws as sharp as any pair of sharpened claws, his taloned clutches gnarled and made for tearing apart prey with a half-hearted swipe.

"How dare you." The ice captain spoke as the very air froze. "Making me summon my zanpakuto to rid of you. How troublesome of you, Kiganjo Kenpachi."

And with seal of his zanpakuto, the ice captain turned to Koga as if nothing of great importance had occurred as his dragon disappeared in a shatter of snowflakes, having reverted to his former appearance. "So, are you well enough to go after Renkotsu?"

* * *

Several miles away from Mt. Hakurei, Sesshomaru opened his golden orbs, turning to the mountain as Jaken too flinched, turning to his liege.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

The lord ignored him. _Toshiro is wounded. Has something happened?_

Before the lord could continue, the scent of graveyard soil and death wafted toward them. _The Shichinintai that Inuyasha spoke of. They're coming._

Putting thoughts upon his ward aside for now, the lord turned toward the forest of the cliffside they stood upon, narrowing his eyes before he floated over with the cry of Jaken behind him. With a sudden draw of Tokijin, the lord parried a set of interlocked blades, folding back with a snap of a purple armguard, belonging to an oddly dressed man.

"One of Naraku's followers?" Sesshomaru stated rather than questioned.

Laughing softly, Jakotsu praised mockingly. "How perceptive of you…"

* * *

After healing the wolf from their shared scuffle, the ice captain tsked at his appearance as he knelt at a pond at the base of the sacred mountain. His ebony hakama was torn and singed in random patches along with the haori, littered with thin minuscule wounds as several droplets of blood seeped onto the white fabric. Bone-white locks were now an ashy grey as the captain released it from it's ponytailed state, allowing water to seep and clean out the smoke and grime when a reiatsu entered the captain's radial vicinity.

 _The leader of Shichinintai._ Toshiro identified as the young man / specter appeared after the captain had ordered A-Un to stay back, cobalt orbs colored with interest as teal orbs were veiled and lax.

"Are you Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"And you must be Bankotsu, leader of Shichinintai?"

"Ho." The sixteen-year-old specter smirked as he lowered his oversized weapon into the earth, stabbing the ground beside the captain as he seated himself, leaning against the blade before the pond's surface. "You are more informed than I thought."

"I had heard the stories. Naraku told me that you are a member of the dead and have been for longer than even Kikyo; that you even have leeway and control of the movement of souls throughout the Netherworld. And how you were formerly human but was resurrected a youkai." Bankotsu spoke as the ice captain did not, a smirk on the young leader's lips, the mirth of a cold-blooded killer on his cobalt orbs. "But that is utter bullshit."

"Oh?" Toshiro spoke, as he rose a white eyebrow; tying his hair up as he froze the water off his hair with sharp snowflakes, catching Bankotsu's attention for a moment before focusing on the captain's words. "Do you not believe in my existence then?"

"Your existence? Yes, seeing as you are before me." Bankotsu answered with a carefree smirk. "But in the afterlife? No. I live as I always have, doing as I wish and killing as I wish; consequences be damned."

"Even with the chance of Hell beyond the depths of death for your crimes?"

"Dead is dead." The young leader stated with a carefree shrug. "I don't need reason to kill. In death or in resurrection, I kill and am a mercenary to the very core of myself. I have no care for the other world or any of that nonsense."

To the leader's surprise, the ice captain smirked as he waved a hand at the mercenary's weapon. "You and your antics as a killer have not changed at all, Zaraki. You even have Ikkaku and Madarame by your side. Along with Yachiru, although in a more weaponized form."

"Oi, kid. Have you been bathing in cold water too long or something?"

Toshiro held back the urge to snap at the mercenary and his future colleague. It was oddly comforting and aggravating.

"Call it the ramblings of a dead being that has been like this for too long." The ice captain stated evasively as the mercenary shrugged, standing to make his leave.

"As the dead, perhaps we share the same fate; Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Perhaps, Bankotsu." Toshiro agreed as he held out a pink shard before the mercenary. "It was Ginkotsu's. Renkotsu is still lurking, planning and plotting without even the inquiry that perhaps you have caught on."

"For a smart one, he can be so stupid." The young leader sighed, knowing well of Renkotsu's plotting to have more shards.

"With grander gifts, you are also bestowed greater weaknesses, Bankotsu." Toshiro forewarned as he held out the shard to the mercenary, who looked at him with a questioning glance.

"It's for me?" The mercenary asked doubtfully, looking his age for once as the ice captain rose an eyebrow.

"I have no use for it." Toshiro replied. "I would think that one such as yourself would want and need the shard more so than me. Better for you, one who wishes to have it rather than I, who has no wish or need for it."

"…You're…giving this to me…?"

"And to think I thought you were not _that_ dense here." The ice captain deadpanned as he was enveloped in an arm hug by the mercenary for a moment, shocked by the fact that the older man was hugging and was actually touching him; before sending the specter a glare to release him.

"But, regardless of you believing in a Netherworld or not, you are as reckless as ever." Toshiro snorted in a soft scoff as the specter took the shard.

"Ha." Bankotsu laughed dryly as he placed the shard in his right arm, smirking as he rested Banryuu on his unguarded shoulder. "Good to know that I am living up to my namesake then, even at the second time around."

As the mercenary disappeared into the woods, the ice captain smirked one of his own as he allowed an amused glint to color his teal orbs. "You have no idea, Zaraki Kenpachi."


	22. Hollow-Infested Mountain

Chapter 22: Hollow-Infested Mountain

Toushirou heard Sesshomaru before he saw him, as the ice captain allowed the cold waters of the pond to rejuvenate his wounds and zanpakuto, having gotten a full hit of flames, courtesy of Renkotsu. The ice captain's temper irked at the thought of the bald mercenary, reminding him of the bald Third Seat of the Eleventh Division. Of course, the shinigami was a subordinate and was usefully effective but lacked a brain in the aspect without the Fifth Seat to monitor him.

And this time, the Fifth Seat was surely hated by the Third Seat, therefore, neither side was monitored. Not to mention that Zaraki and Madarame had formerly higher levels of intellect in the forms of Bankotsu and Renkotsu. Bonds of loyalty and reckless fighting? Yes. But plotting and using strategies to defeat enemies? That he had yet to see in the Eleventh Division.

Although, Ayasegawa was no different than Jakotsu. They appeared almost the spitting image of one another, vain and completely obsessed with their appearances.

 _Toushirou._

 _Sesshomaru._ The called youkai replied, unmoved beneath the waters.

 _You are wounded._ That was stated as a fact.

 _As are you._ The retort shot just as bitingly as the teal orbs opened in the midnight waves of the pond, rippling above the captain as they signaled the lord's arrival. _I presume you were also responsible for the death of another member of the Band of Seven?_

 _Suikotsu was what the miko called him._

 _Ginkotsu was the one that the other specter had called the one that I had allowed escape. Similar to the one who had wounded you._ Toshiro replied as he whispered a small goodbye to the Fourth Division Captain's reincarnation.

 _Just as similar was the one that you had slain._ Sesshomaru refuted as he landed at the shores of the pond, beside the captain's haori and ebony hakama, folded neatly despite being bloodied and torn; Jaken gripping onto the lord's mokomoko-sama, slumbering.

Silence elapsed between the white-haired beings until the ice captain resurfaced an hour later, icy teal meeting molten gold as they took in each other.

Under the moonlight, the lord appeared just as regal as ever, one leg bent towards the night sky as the other was outstretched towards the still pond, a centimeter away from the water's reach. Under the lord's tail, fresh wounds marred the white fur as the main one on his arm gleamed with ruby blood. But despite his wounds, the lord wore an expression of indifference, his handsome face pulled to a stoic mask, golden orbs glinted with a glimmer of concern over the captain, framed by silvery locks. Silvery as it caught the moonlight, the long locks pooled on the shore pebbles, the navy crescent on the lord's forehead almost sneering at the moon to envy it.

Nearing the lord, the ice captain appeared almost innocent in his blood and water soaked appearance.

Soaked to the bone, any other child should have been shivering; but the captain appeared unperturbed or even at peace with the fact that water covered his person, a dulled ruby glowing at random wounds. His snowy-white locks glimmering softly in the reflective luminance of the pond surface, his soft cheeks marked with ebony, his small stature and slightly translucent hakama portrayed nothing but innocence from his small form. But the child's handsome face was hardened orbs, lined with the same indifference that the lord wielded, icy tempests swirling with intelligence and merciless cold. Yet, within them; the lord could now see a soft snow similar to the child's soft locks, that was only displayed to a short few.

It was strange. Never before had he seen such a thing.

"Sesshomaru?"

Taken from his thoughts, the lord found the child captain before him, teal orbs widened slightly more than usual with curiosity and a claw wringing out the droplets from his hakama as he fixed his gaze on him. "Lift your sleeve."

Obliging the child, the lord silenced his thoughts as the ice captain healed the hidden wounds dealt by Jakotsu's blade, or in this case, many blades.

 _A-Un?_

 _He was grazing afar after I had encountered the leader of the Band of Seven. It seems that Naraku is quite adverse as to whom I am. Even as far as to converse with the dead about me. And of Jaken?_

 _I have sent him after A-Un. And of Tensiga?_

 _Tensiga has steadily increased the potential he sees within you, Sesshomaru. However, there is still much to bypass for you to wield him past slaying members of the dead and resurrection._

Listening anymore would be counterintuitive. _Tokijin, then?_

 _You have split blood today. Tokijin is sated as of now._ _As for awakening the blade fully, we would have to spar once more for me to fully assess to the point we have gotten with it._

 _Perhaps once you have fully recovered, or until Naraku once more disappears from our search._

A small smile colored the ice captain's lips, whether it was from their exchange of banter or the bland statement forlornly, he did not know, as gold caught the split-second expression. It was not the one that the captain had put up to intimidate or strike fear, nor was it a forced one. It was sincere, curved ever so slightly at the ends; soft yet serene as if he was smiling while reminiscing a fond memory.

Little did the youkai know, Tensiga and Hyorinmaru pulsed in unison; their masters slumbering as the moonlight overlooked her children with soft fondness, allowing quiet and peaceful showers of darkness cradle them into a silent yami, for tomorrow; a silent night was no assurance within the depths of Mt. Hakurei.

Nor within the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

"What is it, Jaken?" Toshiro snapped a bit annoyed with being interrupted as he looked at the kappa with an irritated glare, thin brush in hand. Having not much choice in entering Mt. Hakurei even if they had wished, the four had settled at the pond shores, Sesshomaru taking to gaze under the shade of a young tree while the captain had pulled out his writing utensils; after changing their bandages.

The two daiyokai were nearly in full recovery, but at the information that the two of them were injured even minimally; the kappa demanded with a glare of his own that the two of them would dress their wounds. With an exchange of risen looks — and a purposely decided omission of a subtle throw of a rock to a certain green-skinned youkai — the captain and lord complied, along with a bandage over Jaken's 'accidental' concussion with a particularly sharp rock. Resulting in the bandages wrapped over the lord's sword arm and similar ones over the captain's torso and a cool towel on his forehead, the four had decided not to enter the god-damned — or was it, kami-blessed; in this case? — mountain. For now.

"Did you happen to hear anything in regards of the Shichinintai, Hitsugaya-taicho?" The kappa questioned, his question formal but lax.

"Nothing in particular worthy of noting." The former shinigami implied with a shrug, his teal orbs resumed on his report. "From what I understand, two members of the Band of Seven had ambushed Sesshomaru and one was killed in subsequent in the duration of the previous night."

"That would be the gist of it, yes." Jaken nodded as he folded his arms over his staff. "Initially, they had informed us that they had wished to use you as a lure to get to Lord Sesshomaru, but as you were not present they had decided to take on a frontal and ambush tactic, near the mountain. A bit too deep into it for my liking."

"You are not the only one who doesn't care for Mt. Hakurei, Jaken."

"But nonetheless, those stupid mortals will pay and quiver for being so rude to Lord Sesshomaru and for have such an intent of kidnapping me in your stead."

"Nice to know that you had cared so much, Jaken." Toshiro deadpanned flatly as the kappa gave the child a sputtering look of disbelief as he was returned with a risen eyebrow.

"You tried to kill me when we first met, Hitsugaya-taicho!" The kappa sputtered with a exasperated cry. "Or has that left your memory?"

"And as I recall, you were scolding me; a captain of the Netherworld who was turned into a youkai of standing that is only shy of your liege. Therefore, even if I had killed you, the repercussions of such an action are minimal at best, seeing as I outranked you in both death and life."

The ice captain said as if he were discussing a small malfunction, before turning to the said topic of the conversation, raising an eyebrow at the expression he was given with a small narrow of scrutiny. Ignoring the stare of mirth and amusement from Sesshomaru and Hyorinmaru, the captain decided to continue.

"Your face will stay in that disfigured state if you keep it like that, Jaken." Toshiro stated factly, as he paused to blow on the drying ink before he blinked, as if a thought had occurred to him. "But then again, such horridness in appearance could deter others from trying to slay you for being the bearer of bad news, so it may not be entirely a bad thing, especially against opponents such as Ayasegawa."

Jaken could only gape at the insult as the captain merely shrugged, before returning to his paperwork; as if nothing had occurred. One moment later, Sesshomaru returned from his thoughts to see a yelling Jaken who was calling for his release from being retrained to a tree, with white yoki bindings as his ward worked diligently — Jaken swore that those teal orbs were amused — on his reports. Glancing to the working captain and his bound vassal, the lord decided to return to his musings, well aware that the captain had most likely improvised the conversation to have an excuse to silence the kappa for the rest of the day.

All was normal and routine.

* * *

Jaken gripped the youkai captain's haori tightly as the white-haired child shunpoed quickly, his lord in the front as the mountain became closer with every passing second, not to mention the destruction of the earth that the captain left behind as winds conjured by his speed echoed for miles. The moment that the barrier was brought down, the two daiyokai wasted no time whatsoever, to state their need to investigate.

Or in this case, telepathically. His lord and the captain were not exactly ones for conversing in the audible manner much to his hidden — not so subtly — chagrin.

And speaking of telepathy, Jaken perked up as he was added into the mental link of the said two, not exactly as often as the two done in the past, having chosen to keep between themselves in the most part.

 _Jaken. Hold on tight. We will be coming to the mountain in a moment._ Toshiro's voice echoed in the kappa's mind until a small blink registered in the slew of thoughts, making the kappa look to the captain, following his line of sight when Jaken found himself gawking at the same object in a daze.

 _Oh, Lord Sesshomaru._ Jaken breathed as he took in the once sacred mountain. The said mountain was no longer the sacred mountain it was rumored to be, jagged and surrounded with dark purple clouds of poisonous yoki, unlike the holy grounds of life and only the pure could enter. Now, the slopes of Mt. Hakurei were desolate of such life, but littered with hordes of youkai instead, swarming over their new hunting ground, their hissing and snarls of apparent victory echoing throughout as the four of them scanned the land; two surprised as the other pair merely registered this with a narrowed gaze.

 _Ayasegawa has passed into the Netherworld._ Toushirou mused as he felt the link between the three of them was severed. _But the one who has put up the broken barrier is still trying to fulfill his purpose, although the main force of his power has been severed._

 _Yes, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded solemnly. _But it seems another has already set out for Saint Hakushin._

 _Lady Kikyo, then._ The ice captain noted correctly as he waved the matter aside with a hint of irritation. _She will allow the saint into Konso well enough, although; I have half a mind for him to be sent to Hell. Troublesome barrier._

 _You sound as bitter as Kurotsuchi after the Head Captain orders him that he cannot test on something._ Hyorinmaru noted with a tone of mirth in his indifferent and baritone voice, as his master visibly frowned lightly, caught by all of the other traveling companions.

 _If you were not you, Hyorinmaru; and if I did not know you as well as I did, I would be sorely offended. And would not speak to you ever again out of that reminder._ The ice captain deadpanned as the ice dragon smirked in response.

 _You and I know well that you are still sorely offended; coming from me or not._ The zanpakuto chuckled as the small master merely hummed, having no retort before the ice dragon's voice grew serious. _But in any case, Master; jokes aside, where will you go? Towards Naraku? Or will you assure the passage of the rest of the Band of Seven beforehand?_

 _Toushirou. Have you decided?_ The lord's voice echoed as the ice captain closed his teal orbs for a moment before he replied to both of them.

 _Inuyasha and his group would most likely take care of the rest of the Band of Seven; but with all of the insignificant youkai being unleashed, Naraku will soon make his appearance. Mt. Hakurei will not last much longer if we were to enter now._ Toshiro thought as he replied to the two in the process. _As of now, we shall rid of the youkai in the way and slowly meet at the base of the mountain._

 _Very well._ The lord and ice dragon agreed as the ice captain held up a hand at the incoming horde of youkai, saliva dripping from their maws in anticipation, Jaken looking at the captain confusedly, before he heard a familiar incantation, hiding at the sight of the youkai.

" ** _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._** " Toshiro incanted in the outskirts of the mountain, as a blue kido sparkled in the captain's palm before erupting into blue flames, forming large beam of pure blue kido toward a horde of weak youkai. " ** _Way of Destruction: No. 33: Pale Fire Crash._** "

Beside the captain, the lord had his own set of insignificance to destroy as he unsheathed his blade, the crackle of blue charged yoki slaying with a mere swipe of his blade; leaving only a medium sized crevice at his feet.

After several more shunpos and walking, a nostalgic yoki emitted, pausing the youkai to look towards the mountain.

 _Madarame, Zaraki, and Kusajishi._ The ice captain greeted the souls as he unsheathed his blade, allowing the souls to pass into the Netherworld with a slightly sorrowful tint in his teal orbs. _Farewell, into the future where we will meet again. But until then, Naraku has shown himself finally._

Hyorinmaru growled assuringly to his master, his purrs calming until a high and self-preserving voice spoke in both the captain's and lord's mental consciousness.

 _The last time I had felt a yoki of this magnitude is only comparable to Hitsugaya-taicho and Lord Sesshomaru. If we were to go any further, my life is no longer guaranteed._ Jaken thought, unaware of the inu-daiyokai listening in as they displayed no indication of it, continuing in their walk until their respective names were called, both glancing back with a slight turn to reveal a bit of their glare.

 _He better not…_ The lord threatened between the two of them.

 _Jaken, surely is not_ ** _that_** _stupid as to…_ The captain tried as the kappa lifted a hand to wave, his yellow orbs glassy as if waving his goodbyes at their funerals.

"Good luck, milord! Hitsugaya-taicho!"

 _…He is_ ** _that_** _stupid._ Toshiro deadpanned as he continued with the lord, ignoring the ice dragon's deep laughter, with a kappa sporting two medium sized welts on his cranium, courtesy of yours truly, behind them.

"Let's go, Jaken."

"Y-Yes, milord."

* * *

"I will ask you one more time." Kikyo said threat lining her serene voice as she aimed an arrow at her half-century old adversary, notched and ready to fire at will on her bow as she glared darkly. "Naraku, what is your true aim?"

The hanyou smirked with mirth as he waved a hand, as if to say 'give a guess' within his new form. His clothing was now purple and light blue haori over a midnight blue hakama, boned armor protecting his right shoulder and chest under a yellow obi. Three slime-colored tentacled arms came from his back, two adjacent hoop bones leading to the ruby eye in the center of his plate, matching his gauntlets sporting the same on his wrist and the back of his bone white hands. Hair kept unruly and bangs dancing over his forehead, Naraku shifted lightly in his ebony boots.

"Kikyo, did you come all this way to ask me that?"

"I'm asking the questions." The dead miko retorted, a hint of irritation coloring her voice.

The hanyou laughed, speaking to her as if she were completely ignorant. "'Round and 'round goes the spinning wheel of Fate. Spinning and weaving a red thread. Meeting Rasetsu, or should I say Kansuke, was no coincidence."

The miko widened her orbs a fraction as Naraku did the opposite, mirth gone.

"It was all according to my plan."

Kikyo placed the pieces together as she gasped softly, Naraku confirming her words. "I just took advantage of his desire to find a place to die. It was simple. By putting rumors into that dying man's head about Mt. Hakurei and setting him on your path. Now do you understand? You did not come here on your own. I lured you here."

"Humans often all this 'fate' or 'destiny.' Only the weak utter such nonsense. The truly powerful create fate and destiny themselves." The hanyou revealed as the miko bristled.

"That is nonsense, Naraku!"

"Oh, yes…" The addressed hanyou replied as if it had just occurred to him. "You asked me about my true aim. You wish to know? Then I shall tell you…"

With a lift of his arm, one of the bone-white spikes of the gauntlet grew in exponential size, protruding menacingly as it snapped her bow in half, pink yoki glowing on it's tip. "What it is that I must do here."

The blow connecting with her faux body, the miko gripped her cut open shoulder, the open wound gaping and dispersing of miasma as the clay failed to reform, breaking open like a china doll as it was displayed visibly from her fallen hakama.

"Your imitation body is formed from bones and dirt, so you do not bleed?" Naraku observed studiously as Kikyo fell to a kneeled form, glaring icily as she spoke through mainly gritted teeth, faintly aware of the crevice behind her.

"Naraku, why you…!"

"You underestimated me, Kikyo." The hanyou scolded lightly. "You came here feeling safe, believing that I would not be able to kill you. Believing that as long as I had the heart of a worthless human, the heart of Onigumo, the bandit who loved you with all his heart, I would not be able to touch you. However, I feel nothing… even after wounding you so…"

The dead woman's orbs widened a fraction as she realized that what she saw Kagura hold earlier was what the hanyou was speaking of, therefore, resulting in him able to inflict such damage to her. Naraku nearing her in the midst of her thoughts, the miko's grimace darkened.

"The bottom of this crevice is filled with my miasma." Naraku informed helpfully, his tone mocking. "An imitation body like yours will dissolve easily."

And with a crackling sound of yoki, the hanyou's hand deformed and broke into a gnarled form, appearing like white speared tentacles weaving their way toward the miko, eager for the dead woman's demise.

"Kikyo…" Naraku whispered, his ruby orbs colored with victory. "…This is your grave!"

And with a flick of the wrist, the hanyou unleashed his appendages toward her, her life and after-life flashing before her eyes as she felt them puncture her from the chest and out her back, injecting pink miasma as she only had enough to gasp, before she felt herself fall back into the crevice below, only one being on her mind as she fell to her death.

Above at the edge, Naraku smirked.

"Now do you understand, Kikyo?" He asked rhetorically. "This is the new body I wished for."

"You took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku." Sesshomaru's icy voice entered, as Jaken followed after him.

Turning his head slightly, the hanyou greeted the lord without honorifics. "Sesshomaru, huh?"

 _He shows Lord Sesshomaru such disrespect!_ Jaken glared with slitted pupils. _He's grown too full of himself!_

"Stay back, Jaken." The lord ordered, glancing at his vassal. Looking up to his lord, the kappa complied, taking a few steps back as the captain appeared in a shunpo; his expression glaring icily at the hanyou who smiled.

"And Hitsugaya as well?"

"That is Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Naraku." The ice captain retorted as the hanyou waved a hand.

"I didn't expect you to be following me as well, Sesshomaru and Hitsugaya." He continued, as if not hearing the previous words. "Are you both so interested in me?"

"Silence!" Jaken butt in as he waved a fist with his non-wielding claw. "You are the one who keeps meddling, so we…!"

"Back away, Jaken!" Toshiro snapped, glaring at the kappa who gulped, doing the same once more.

"Since you've emerged form your barrier, I assume you're capable of producing a decent amount of power." Sesshomaru stated, his icy indifference clear, even as the hanyou turned fully, facing the lord and captain.

"Either that or your arrogance has reached beyond the levels of sanity within the sacred grounds of Mt. Hakurei in your small hiatus." Toshiro commented dryly as Naraku almost smirked at the words.

"Would you like to try me?" Naraku offered, leaving himself open.

Unanswering, the lord merely placed a claw on Tokijin, drawing it with a small scoff, unleashing a barrage of lightning blue yoki; hitting the hanyou dead on as teal orbs narrowed at the display.

"Got him!" Jaken cried as the captain shook his head.

"No." Toshiro refuted. "Look, Jaken."

Absorbing the blow, the yoki cleared as Naraku was revealed to be blown into bits, but safely and clearly alive behind a pink barrier, laughing almost heartily at the lord's attempt.

"He's laughing?!" The kappa exclaimed as the captain scoffed.

"That's not the only thing he's doing."

And as if to prove the white-haired youkai correct, the hanyou spoke, as the same lightning blue yoki grew at the edge of the barrier. "Sesshomaru, now I'll just reverse the power of your sword towards you."

Unsheathing his own blade, the captain parried the yoki, holding his ground with Jaken behind him as Sesshomaru did the same with the other half of the redirected attack; the kappa's thoughts resonating loud and clear.

 _Lord Sesshomaru is being pushed back!_

Glancing to the lord, the captain found the words true as he even felt himself falter, and considered for a moment to use Shikai, but was stopped by a glance to his teal orbs, which blinked back with reply to the golden orbs that disallowed the action. Jumping aside from the redirected yoki, the lord executed a lithe leap, intent to finish this as soon as possible, curving his blade in a downward arc that effectively split the annoying hanyou's head cleanly.

But a chuckle and the regeneration of the hanyou's severed parts was all the captain and the lord was able to gain from their efforts as they merely frowned, as if mildly displeased.

"It's useless, Sesshomaru. As Hitsugaya can tell you, I cannot die." Naraku mocked arrogantly as a purple miasma enveloped his form, surrounded by his poisonous insects. "And now that Kikyo is dead for good, the guardianship of the Shikon no Tama goes to you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

 _I have no need to look over such an annoyance of a jewel. I already have another one to look over._ The ice captain deadpanned annoyedly, as he left with Sesshomaru and Jaken following, leaving behind a heartbroken Inuyasha and his group to pick up the pieces. _Besides, that miko is still too stubborn to move on into the Netherworld just yet._

* * *

"So much effort just to do away with you." Toshiro said icily as he carried the fatally wounded imitation miko with relative ease under one arm, wielding his unreleased zanpakuto in the other, commanding one of his ice dragons to shield them from the miasmic river, allowing the poisonous waters to do the work for him. Careful to have shield his reiatsu for none to recognize it, the captain felt a shift from the woman, breaking him from his thoughts.

"W-What?" Kikyo's broken whisper breathed sharply.

"I would not move if I were you." The ice captain said with a deadpan. "You underestimated the extent of which Naraku would go for your life, and are currently paying for those consequences direly. It was foolish of you, Lady Kikyo."

The miko grimaced an ironic smile, her brown orbs sunken and miasma pouring out of her back. "I-I suppose you have a p-plan for my mis-mistake, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

The ice captain held back a small snort as he did not reply, but instead sent a swift punch to the ice that surrounded them, breaking surface to the outskirts of the mountain; settling the miko into a familiar pond, unpolluted and untouched by the miasma.

"That is up to you." Toshiro shrugged as he sheathed his zanpakuto, lifting a hand to heal her wounds with a soft glow of Healing Kido as the miko watched fascinated at the rapid rate that her wounds closed, leaving a dark crack on her porcelain faux body like a marring scar on a model. "As the dead, you are playing on borrowed time, Lady Kikyo. Naraku may be evil and as impure as any soul can be, but if he was right about anything; it was what he said to you today."

"Fate, destiny, along with the predestined roads paved for us; are not there. Do not be as arrogant as to believe in such trivial matters." Toshiro stated darkly, his claw gripping her severed soul chain as she unconsciously held her breath, despite being of the dead. "Pure is impure, and impure is pure. Evil is virtuous, and virtue is malicious. The two are interfaces of the same statement, Lady Kikyo; and clearly, you were the one who did not understand."

The miko glared with well hidden frustration and anger as she breathed a sharp breath as the captain released her link to the World of the Living, submerging into the waters but her face.

"Then, I shall contemplate your words, Hitsugaya-taicho." Kikyo replied, as the ice captain turned away, shielding his claws in his large sleeves. "Hide as the dead and await."

"And of Inuyasha?" Toshiro smirked darkly. "I would have thought you would have at least spared the hanyou a recollection of what occurred fifty years ago."

"The dead have no role in interfering with the living, Hitsugaya-taicho." Kikyo recalled with a sad smile. "Inuyasha can handle a bit of heartbreak for a while, my reincarnation is there to pick up the pieces for him."

"It is not any of my concern in any case." The ice captain merely shrugged with a dry smirk, as he disappeared with a swift shunpo.


	23. Pulling Strings

Chapter 23: Pulling Strings

It was a rather quiet morning that greeted A-Un, as the two-headed dragon stretched out it's stiff limbs, ivory claws digging into the earth as his youthful charge shifted above him, awakening as well. Greeting the young youkai with a purr, the dragon was given as a fond pat through his manes for his trouble. Teal orbs framed by now shoulder-length snowy locks, that still spiked in every which direction despite the length; smiled icily, the tempests swirled with mirth.

"Good morning, A-Un." Toshiro greeted, as he pulled out a thin ebony ribbon, tying his hair into his usual ponytail. _Sesshomaru had taken Jaken with him to see Bokusen-Oh, to discuss about several topics concerning Tessaiga. Leaving A-Un and I for the time being._

The beast growled silently as if he had heard the words, acknowledging them as the white-haired daiyokai strapped on his zanpakuto, and tied the rest of their things to the saddle in comfortable silence when a cat-like cry took them from their quiet, an incoming reiatsu that the captain recognized. Appearing from the direction of villages nearby Mt. Hakurei, the nekomata appeared, in her larger form; eliciting a risen eyebrow from the captain.

 _Kirara?_ Toshiro both greeted and thought to himself. _Alone, and without Sango or perchance of Kohaku. That within itself is odd. Why is she here?_

 _She appears to have been fighting, Master._ Hyorinmaru nodded, just as surprised as his master. _The scent of youkai blood is on her maws. Separation from the hanyou's group?_

 _Possibly._ Toshiro frowned internally as he neared the nekomata. _Kirara is not a foolish youkai that would just come for no reason. Either Inuyasha and his group are incarcerated that they had sent Kiara for help or she had managed to get out herself and had decided to seek out assistance herself._

 _In the form of you, Master._ Hyorinmaru stated, his voice lined with slight surprise. _But the matter of Kirara knowing you out of the topic, Master; what exactly is capable to causing Inuyasha's group from being unable and need Kirara to be sent out?_

 _They may be mortal, but they are competent enough to hold their own._ Toshiro agreed, as his thoughts recalled the several nights' ago accordances. _But then again, Inuyasha and Lady Kagome are not exactly what I would call be in 'stable' and 'everyday' conditions with Lady Kikyo's apparent 'death'. And that within itself would deplete their offensive and defensive power by at least sixty percent._

A small whine took the captain from his thoughts, as he felt the almond fur brush against his shoulder, a tentative lick on his claws as he met the orange orbs of the nekomata, urging him to mount. Receiving the message fully, the ice captain turned to his own beast of burden with an even glare, understanding the look as the two-headed dragon took off with a thunderous kick, taking to the skies as the ice captain returned his stoic expression to Kirara but not before noting the glare that A-Un sent the large cat.

"Now that I have informed Sesshomaru, lead the way, Kirara."

Mounting the nekomata and with a small grimace at the orange flames, the ice captain took to the air, heading off to a different direction than the two-headed dragon.

* * *

It was about an hour until a scent caught the captain's sensitive nose, the recognition of the stench making a low growl echo from his throat, as he turned to the direction of it. In the distance, was a medium sized castle, the scent of mortals saturated within it's hall as the daiyokai felt the beast of burden below him pause for a moment.

And within that moment, her small ward registered several things.

 _The mortals of Inuyasha's group, Kagura, and a new one that is similar to Naraku's._ Toshiro labeled icily. _Another incarnation, then. One that has possibly been created when he was within Mt. Hakurei._

 _Lady Kikyo's situation may be due to this new incarnation, Master._ Hyorinmaru suggested as the ice captain nodded for the dragon to continue. _The bandit's heart made it difficult for Naraku to slay Lady Kikyo, so, to accomplish this; the hanyou most likely sever his heart from the main body._

 _And then use the Shikon no Tama as an imitation 'heart.'_ Toshiro finished before a frown marred his expression. _That must be why we could not sense his reiatsu. Only the reiatsu of the jewel and the youkai that form his body. Without the jewel, he probably would have withered away._

 _Kagura is no longer there, Master._

 _I know._ Toshiro replied, his teal orbs narrowed as the ice wielders decided to address the topic for another time. _Neither is Lady Kagome. Naraku must be after her, seeing she is the only one who can sense the Shikon no Tama as accurately as Lady Kikyo, seeing as her predicament._

"Kirara." The captain youkai ordered, cold and indifferent. "Go after your master. They would undoubtably, follow after me."

Mewling in response, the large cat heeded the order, sending a small glance of concern toward the small former shinigami before she returned to her current master. No more than a few minutes, Toshiro appeared before a hidden and obviously abandoned monastery. Implanted to the side of a low mountain, the building stood in former glory on high pillars, appearing harmless enough if not for the ominous yoki that emanated from it.

Within it, the ice captain almost smirked at the familiar reiatsu. _Kanna._

Now there was no need for him to hold back. The reincarnation may have been a new addition, and that was incentive to be cautious if anything; but the appearance of Kanna made her a priority above all others. She was the one who had taken him from Soul Society and not to mention, make an appearance at the future Netherworld. How and why, was his top priority along with getting back. Nothing else.

A thought of his promise to assist Sesshomaru with Soryuha colored his vision for a moment before the captain shook the thought from his mind, silently scolding himself. It would have to be a promise that he broke then. He was not of this time era. He and Sesshomaru knew that all too well.

"Then Kagome will be completely under our control." A childish voice echoed within the temple as the captain caught sight of the speaker. To the white inudaiyokai's surprise, it was a young baby. Short, light violet locks covered his crown that matched his orbs, cunning and colored with sadistic mirth, dressed in a pale green kimono and a light blue blanket as Kagome carried the infant with care. The infant's reiatsu was stifling, although held in with masterful control so much that the magnitude of it was difficult to identify for the captain. Even younger than him, the infant did not fool the captain, seeing through what the baby was. Getting back to Soul Society had to wait, as teal orbs narrowed over the miko's reiatsu, as it appeared tampered with, the captain holding back a sigh.

 _If I did not know any better, I would have thought that Lady Kagome liked playing the damsel in distress._ Toshiro grumbled, as he glared at nothing and everything. _I have only been here a shy of month for a year, and she has been kidnapped more times than I can count with my fingers._

 _You are exaggerating._ The ice dragon scolded lightly. _Surely, it would have ended at the second hand, Master._

 _That makes it no better. The girl is still a liability. Useless._ Toshiro thought back as another example paid him visit, leaving the ice dragon amused and his master in quiet contemplation, when a voice echoed out once more.

"My mission is done." The infant claimed as the captain made his appearance known with a shunpo before the incarnations, noting the closing scent of a hanyou.

"Oh?" Toshiro feigned interest, his expression indifferently intrigued, if it was at all possible to pull as he addressed the infant. "Taking the reincarnation of the miko he had killed as a tool. Naraku must be desperate to complete the jewel if he was willing to display you."

Kagura turned to the captain with shock at his appearance as Kagome's was buffered to a mere widen of her orbs although dull, still under the control of the infant in her arms, as the infant and Kanna took in his appearance coolly as if awaiting his decision to appear.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." The infant said, his voice unsurprised. "Your appearance was unexpected. Do not tell me you are perchance here to save Kagome."

"Do not mistaken my appearance for such chivalry." Toshiro smirked lightly. "I merely have questions to address to you, the latest addition to Naraku's incarnations."

"I see." The infant smirked back. "Then, you will not interfere with Kagome?"

"Sadly, no." The captain replied, his expression shifting to slight annoyance. "Your probing of her soul is a crime within the walls of the Netherworld, and an offense that I must execute the proper punishment for."

"And risk the possibility of severing her soul?" The incarnation retorted, his unperturbed smirk smug. "Is that not a crime of the Netherworld as well and accounted for destroying the ones you protect, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"But of course." Toshiro replied smoothly. "But, if I am in any indication, correct; you find the darkness within the hearts of the soul, as one yourself."

"Your point?" The infant snapped, pale violet orbs narrow. "This woman, jealous of Kikyo, harbors an affection for Inuyasha, who simply left immediately when he heard of the possibility of that dead miko's survival. She, like all humans, have darkness within her and now that I have located it, you nor she can break her away from my control."

"How foolish. But perhaps due to being newly born, you are premature."

The infant scowled, as the ice captain neared, eye-level with the carried baby as his teal orbs glimmered with a twinkle of amusement. "Inuyasha has discovered your ruse. And with the time you have been rambling of your 'power' of being a bit more of an annoyance; the hanyou has arrived."

Not a moment to spare, the white-haired hanyou crashed through the closed doors, the cry of the kidnapped — again — miko on his fangs, claws outward as they destroyed the obstacles known as doors as the glow of the miko's orbs returned, due to the hanyou's appearance without a doubt. Splinters of wood showered over them as the miko fell back into the hanyou's arms, the infant into Kagura's as the captain and Kanna remained unmoved.

"Hmph." The infant sniffed as he sent the captain an intrigued glance, who returned it with one of his own before turning to the hanyou.

"No wonder Naraku can't stand that girl." The wind sorceress commented.

Melted gold orbs dark, the hanyou snarled. "Why you… What the hell did you do to Kagome?!"

"Hmph." The infant snorted softly as he obliged the hanyou. "I merely tugged at her soul a little bit."

"Since you can't seem to get over Kikyo, there's a bit of darkness in that girl's heart." The infant mentally sighed, as he sent a small glance at the captain, who merely replied with a subtle shrug. "It's too bad. One more step, and I would have broken her soul, you have Hitsugaya to thank for that."

"Just what the hell are you?!" Inuyasha spat.

"Have you tried thinking that he is the latest incarnation, Inuyasha?" Toshiro asked rhetorically with an implied sigh as the nekomata arrived with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the tow, all surprised at the captain's appearance.

"Inuyasha. Hitsugaya-taicho." Sango and Miroku greeted as Shippo dismounted the nekomata, small cerulean orbs concerned for the unconscious miko.

Greeting them with a nod, the captain turned away from them, meeting stares with Kanna, who blankly stared back as the wind sorceress and the infant conversed with the monk and youkai-slayer. For a moment, a faint glimmer of mirth seemed glow in the ebony eyes of the incarnation of mirrors, her lips twitching so quickly that the captain nearly missed it. Raising a mental brow at this, the captain held his tongue. There was too many persons present that he did not care to know more than they already did. Inuyasha's group was unaware of his status of being out of his time era, well at least if they were not able to put together what happened with Kaguya. And frankly, he wanted to keep it that way.

A small and mocking chuckle escaped the infant as the captain broke his glare from Kanna and turned to the youngest incarnation, who answered the monk's question. "Well then. Perhaps I am indeed the human heart which Naraku once possessed. I can clearly see into a person's heart. Their weaknesses and frailties. I know just what to do in order to make one suffer, feel sorrow or hate. I can see it all so clearly."

"If there is a feeling that I did not inherit from Naraku…" The infant sneered. "It's the anguish of yearning for Kikyo."

"So, where do you think that feeling went?" The incarnation shrugged. "The disgusting clumps of flesh you saw at Mt. Hakurei. That is it."

"And so, I am free of suffering and sadness."

"Hah!" Inuyasha huffed as he lowered the miko, standing. "So, you're just a monster created from Naraku's heart, twisted and grotesque!"

"That's all I need to hear!" The hanyou snarled angrily, lowering a claw over his fang, unsheathing the blade. When suddenly, he was frozen with a red yoki, preventing him from moving at all as all eyes turned to the ice captain, who muttered the kido under his breath, too low for anyone to hear as two digits traced symbols of the spell before the small daiyokai.

"It seems you are filled with surprises, Hitsugaya-taicho." The infant noted as the ice captain scoffed lightly.

"I am merely ensuring that this conversation is not interrupted." Toshiro stated indifferently as the monk and youkai-slayer neared the hanyou's aid, neither able to do much of anything. "As Naraku's newest incarnation, you should know his intentions better than anyone else. So, I will make it simple for you."

Unsheathing Hyorinmaru, the ice captain narrowed his orbs.

"What the hell are you ryoka doing with the Border of the Netherworld?"

At the question, the infant took on a full smile, almost the verge of laughter as he spoke; all others confusion at the words other than Kanna. "You impress me, Hitsugaya-taicho. You truly are the youngest captain of the Netherworld to reach your rank. I can now see why Kanna has brought you here."

"But sadly, I have expended enough energy with you."

"Oh?" Toshiro breathed as the puff of frost descended. "Then you are of no use to me no longer."

Lifting his zanpakuto, the captain swung his blade in a linear fashion, an overflow of ice and sub-zero water erupting at the end of the extended zanpakuto, the ice dragon's roar in his ears as he cried the technique he empowered, released into Shikai. " ** _Hyoryu Senbi!_** "

The ice crystallized and formed a crescent as it hurdled toward the incarnations, the infant frowning for a moment before a barrier was erected, absorbing the white yoki and ice. Releasing the kido binding the hanyou, the captain made no move to escape as the hanyou's troupe did, the conscious mortals mounting the nekomata, and the hanyou holding Kagome in his arms. Charged at the edge of the barrier was the absorbed attack as the monk, hanyou, and youkai-slayer watched in horror as the youkai child in the form of a captain remained, blade outward to the impending return of his yoki.

Too late and already in the outskirts of the monastery, the hanyou's group could only watch as the roof of the abandoned place of worship was obliterated, along with the captain and the incarnations within it. Debris and unsettled dust rained over them as they turned away to shield themselves, a small chuckle sounding in the settling chaos as they found the captain unharmed, standing on a platform of sprit particles and the incarnations safe behind a pink barrier.

"When attacking…" Hitsugaya noted coldly, as soft snowflakes rained over his person. "…Should my attacks be redirected to me, the ice would be deflected elsewhere rather than attack me for my yoki cannot attack itself."

"How useful." The infant replied in turn as he lifted the three of them into the air, his voice strong and mocking despite his vulnerable form. "Do not think this is over. I'll come to see you once more, Hitsugaya-taicho, Inuyasha."

"Shaddup, kid!" The hanyou growled. "If you touch Kagome again…"

The infant laughed softly as he continued, unperturbed. "That girl is the only one, since Kikyo is gone, who can see the Shikon no Tama. That is with the exception of Hitsugaya-taicho here."

Frowning slightly as the captain could feel the surprise and looks given to him, the teal orbs glared with an increased intensity.

"But even with the captain's power, Kagome is more vulnerable as so; very, very soon…" The newest incarnation promised. "Once Kagome's eyes become mine, the jewel will become whole. A jewel filled with hate."

"Are you crazy or stupid?!" The hanyou retorted. "As if Kagome would do anything for Naraku!"

"Hmph." The infant snorted. "There are countless ways to corrupt her."

"Inuyasha…" The baby stated with a tone of finality, as he and his 'older sisters' began to disappear. "As long as you cannot forget Kikyo, her heart will always contain darkness."

And with a ripple of the clouds, the incarnations of the manipulative hanyou disappeared.

* * *

 _You need to explain to them._ Hyorinmaru stated as his master sighed internally, as if not wanting to resign himself to such a heinous task as to explain the topic to rambunctious children. _They are aware of your Shikai form and that you are able to sense the Shikon no Tama in a level, along not to Lady Kagome's extent. Perhaps, they can shed some light into the situation, Master._

Nodding in acknowledgement of the words, Toshiro sighed once more as he gazed at the village he had arrived to with the hanyou's group, his perch at the gateway into Inuyasha's Forest, a long flight of stairs below his dangling limbs. _I know, Hyorinmaru. But I must be cautious with my words. One word out of place, and the existence of the future is forever altered._

 _You have been cautious enough, Master._ The ice dragon argued back. _They do not to be too informed, to Jaken's extent should suffice._

Agreeing, the ice captain was taken from the conversation with a soft mewl beside him, teal orbs flickering to the small nekomata as the sunset's last rays warmed the two of them. Petting the small youkai with a fond scratch, the cat purred in content, curling her small body against the captain as another reiatsu neared the two.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Lady Kagome has awakened." Miroku informed as he held his staff at the steps below. "Would you join us for a moment?"

"Very well." Hitsugaya consented as he allowed himself to fall from the shrine gate, landing without a sound beside the monk, Kirara on his shoulder. "Lead the way."

Which was how the ice captain found himself seated in the home of Lady Kaede, who he was informed of as Lady Kikyo's younger sister. Donned in the same clothing as Kikyo and was subjected to time unlike her sister, the younger was an aged miko, her long pony-tail grayed and face colored with creases and wrinkles. Her stature was short but slightly taller than himself as a single uncovered eye raked over his appearance, kind yet sharp. Her other eye was covered by a part of a sword guard, which the captain recognized, form of an eyepatch. Surrounding a fire pit in the middle of the home, the hanyou was seated to the side with Miroku and Sango flanking the aged miko and himself, Kagome off to the side in a make-shift bed as she had finally awakened, the kitsune in her hands as the nekomata perched herself on the captain's shoulder.

"Who are you exactly, Hitsugaya?" Inuyasha interrogated roughly, his golden orbs flared with fire. "What the hell was that kid talking about with you being able to sense to the jewel shards?"

"Before I answer your questions, Inuyasha." Toshiro replied with an indifferent voice. "There are things that I must clarify. I am, as my title of captain allows me, not allowed to disclose any information in regards to the Netherworld in any form, under any circumstances. To do so, is treason and immediate execution of my soul. But, as I am, in a situation that befalls to an exception, I am going to inform you, as I have to Jaken."

"We understand, Hitsugaya-taicho." Miroku spoke for them, as his indigo orbs glowed with promise. "This information that you are going to inform us is not to be shared."

Nods from all of the present mortals and youkai alike agreed, silenced to signal the captain to continue.

"To answer your questions, I must start from the beginning." Toshiro began, his voice icy. "I am the Tenth Division Captain of the Thirteen Divisions of the Netherworld, as you are aware, but in actuality, I am of Soul Society; the future realm of the dead."

"Then you are?!" Kagome cried in realization as he nodded to the miko.

"Yes, I am like you in a way." Toshiro stated bluntly as he continued, not allowing anyone to interrupt. "I am not from this time era, but from the future. However, unlike you, I did not come from the Bone Eater's Well but was taken from my realm and time by Kanna, who had trespassed into Soul Society."

"Why would Naraku want anything to do with you, Hitsugaya-taicho? Or even know anything about you, even?" Sango questioned as the ice captain gave a light shrug.

"That too alludes me. But as a former soul, I am able to sense the reiatsu, or the physical force of a living being's energy, of the jewel; enabling me the ability to sense the shards of the jewel." Toshiro explained, as another question was voiced.

"How does Kirara know you?" Shippo jumped as the captain gave another shrug, his teal orbs glancing at the nekomata for a moment before turning to the kitsune.

"I do not know that answer any more than you do."

"How strange." Miroku sighed, as he turned to Kagome. "Why would Naraku take Hitsugaya-taicho and release him despite his ability to sense to the jewel shards? And for him to go after Lady Kagome, indicates that even he cannot find some of the shards himself alone."

"That just means that he's having a hard time too." Inuyasha sighed, his blade rested in on his shoulder.

"What? The shards?" Shippo asked, curious.

"Probably the ones in hard-to-find locations." The monk conjectured.

"Do not look too deep into the incarnations' words." Toshiro advised as he fingered his zanpakuto. "They will only confuse you and make you divulge too deep to look at the bigger picture."

"Aye, child." Kaede nodded as the captain held back a retort at the aged woman, needing to respect his elders after all. Granny had most certainly prodded that into his head. "What Hitsugaya says is true, Miroku; but child, tell me how are you before us as a youkai if you were formerly a soul?"

"Tensiga is responsible for that." Toshiro disclosed bluntly as the company before him had signs of shock in their own way; Kaede and Kirara blinking in disbelief, Inuyasha in obvious doubt, Miroku and Kagome contemplative with Sango in the tow with Shippo verbally reconfirming with the captain who nodded, a bit annoyed in needing to reconfirm.

 _Did I stutter?_ Toshiro snapped mentally as Hyorinmaru snorted.

 _No, Master._ The ice dragon replied with mirth. _They just can't believe that Sesshomaru has a heart and actually saved you, well brought you back from the dead. Well, halfway._

"Do you have any questions, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Taken from his thoughts, the ice captain found that he actually did, juggling for a moment whether he should, as Jaken and Sesshomaru had informed him that they knew nothing of the matter.

"What is the history of the Shikon no Tama?"


	24. The Sound of a Flute

Chapter 24: The Sound of a Flute

Toshiro stood before the Village of Youkai Slayers, appearing rather run down and abandoned for the most part but the village was fortified with tall logs forming spiked walls that intimidated and prevented entry nonetheless, locked away securely like a home that had it's security system in place when the owner was absent. Having no interest in the village, the captain disappeared and appeared once more with a burst of speed before a desolate cavern, a sign above it's entry.

 _Shonyudo_. Toshiro read, entering the cave as a blue barrier allowed the captain passage. _The birthplace of the Shikon no Tama and death of Midoriko, a powerful priestess from nearly centuries ago._

At the end of the cave, an appalling sight greeted the captain.

Surrounded by a horde of youkai corpses of all kinds from an eel-like serpent to left over spider legs all crystallized with his Ninth Seat, donned in ancient armor and robes as she hung limply from a dragon's jaws. And in her chest was gaping, perfectly circular hole; to where the Shikon no Tama was born from. A soft glow emitted as it recognized the captain's reiatsu, leaking lightly as per command. With a soft shimmer, appeared a silhouette of his Ninth Seat, glowed with an ethereal pink reiatsu.

Knelt with her blade lowered before her, she was just as he remembered yet at the same time, not. Youthful and a silent beauty, long ebony locks swept behind her as they parted at the middle to reveal her alabaster skin and hazel orbs shadowed with light blue, as painted lips smiled in soft relief. Donned in ancient cloths under a set of expensive grey armor tied by ribbons of navy, the hakama a pristine white and skirt a bright ruby. Zanpakuto sealed, the Ninth Seat kept her silence to which the captain acknowledged, that despite her absence and his own, they still bound themselves by rules of Soul Society.

"Report, Ninth Seat of the Tenth Division, Kano Midoriko." The ice captain broke the silence as the former shinigami bowed deeper.

"Kano Midoriko, Ninth Seat of the Tenth Division, reporting to Hitsugaya-taicho." The deceased priestess replied, head knelt low. "After my abduction, I had appeared in this foreign land, my zanpakuto beside me to where I had found that I was in the World of the Living and was once more, alive. Perplexed, I had taken the role as a miko, my reiatsu enough to wield Naohi in Shikai and use Healing Kido in my investigation."

"However, in the time that I had arrived in was riddled with war and famine, where countless perished; the Netherworld overrun and where pandemonium reigned supreme. I am ashamed to report that I could not do anything, taicho." Midoriko frowned with a mix of frustration and shame as she looked at her superior, eyes guarded for the expected reprimand. However, teal orbs with understanding and a glint to continue was all that she saw. Steeling herself, she continued. "Therefore, instead for my insolence, as a former shinigami, I protected the living as youkai grew in number by devouring the dead. With Naohi, I was able to purify the youkai souls and render them harmless once they had been slain, similarly to Hollows."

"It continued to my second death, here within this cavern." The miko hid her hazel gaze as she hung her head. "Youkai, dragons, and spiders all merged into one to wage a battle against me; after seven days and nights, my reiatsu was at near depletion, wounds too deep for even Unohana-taicho to help me recover in time, I had tried to use Naohi one last time against the dragon that had caught me in his jaws. But to my horror, Naohi had a special ability that I was unaware of, and in her desperation to save me, she used…"

"… ** _Shikon no Kessho._** " She whispered, as she locked her gaze to the cavern floor, her superior's gaze hidden. "By taking my own reiatsu, and by default; my soul with the youkai's soul, created the Shikon no Tama. Which is where I and Naohi currently battle Magatsuhi until now, taking the form of every youkai I have purified."

"Kano." Midoriko stiffened at the sound of her superior's voice, as cold as she remembered, indifferent. "You have done well."

Blinking, the deceased miko looked up to find only approval and acknowledgment in her captain's teal orbs, appearance still his mask of indifference. "You did what you could have under the circumstances given to you and for that you do not deserve punishment or reprimand; but praise for your efforts. You have done well, Kano."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"How are you present when you are contained within the jewel?" Her superior questioned after a moment.

"My lingering reiatsu resides within the remains of my crystallized flesh, enabling myself to appear before you, taicho. I am unable to return to the Netherworld, but trapped in the jewel which is tainted by a youkai of some sort."

"He is Naraku." Hitsugaya labeled, as he began to explain the previous year of being in the Feudal Era, meeting a stunned subordinate as she tried to absorb it all, that her actions centuries ago may have been manipulated by the hanyou that currently held her soul.

"Taicho, why did he take you if he had me to create the jewel?" The dead miko whispered, hazel orbs confused before they grew sharp and narrow as they flickered to her superior, who met her look with an even glance. Her captain was not one to sit aside, and with confidence, she knew he had figured that out, and if she was correct in that thought, the future of Soul Society was at stake. That was the only reason any shinigami would stay in past at the face of a choice to return, regardless of their self-interest of the stance of home.

* * *

Sesshomaru huffed as he dodged a wave of ice, clipping his knee as he shifted in the skies, Tokijin sparking from excess yoki as blue sparks crackled with malice humor. Toshiro appeared opposite, standing on the platform of particles that he manipulated masterfully, Hyorinmaru in one claw, crescent blade in the other. The two had spent the night in their feral forms, the taller guiding the smaller through the transformation, painful at the first few tries as bones and flesh alike need to shift, break, and reform once more.

He demonstrated first. Toshiro was unmoved and indifferent to the transformation, but his widened dragon-like eyes revealed otherwise. The surprise and slight awe that glowed within them was enough.

Speaking within their link, the lord assured the captain.

 _Will the transformation and you shall be._ Sesshomaru advised coldly, yet lined with caution. _The transformation is painful and will cause ruckus within your mind at first, but with time, the control of your abilities will grow. Feral urge and reckless action will try to reign and if allowed, will._

In response, the white-haired child veiled his icy tempests. The next time they opened, they were icy blue within a ruby sclera. With a flash of white charged yoki, the ice captain was no longer. In his absence was a young dog youkai, half the size of Sesshomaru's caliber yet just as fearsome. Coat a snowy white, the younger youkai bore spiked fur at each paw, tipped with ice as ivory talons dug into the earth like butter. Indifferent and cold even in this form, his light pink tinted snout sniffed as twin ebony stripes jagged at each end of his row of dagger-like teeth, a hint of a pink tongue peaking in between his jaws to taste the air. Over his body, like Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama, the captain's mane was short in comparison, pointed like icicles as they threatened to puncture flesh.

 _This is different._ Toshiro spoke finally, after he situated himself, curling beside the lord who met his gaze as Jaken slumbered, oblivious. _What are the strengths and weaknesses to this form in comparison to our humanoid one?_

With the question, the night began with the lord explaining to the captain of exactly that. And before long, they had receded the transformation and had drawn blades, zanpakuto against a youkai blade once more, this of more brutal and reckless means, mostly likely due to their earlier transformation. Or the duration of time that they have been doing this.

Pulled from his thoughts by a swipe to his midsection, the lord internally berated himself for a moment before retaliating with a swing of his own, a swift yet blinded Toshiro dodging with apparent ease. But the heavy breaths and the roar of blood in their ears informed them better. Blinded by a wave of the taller's poison claws, the captain paid in full with a slash to his sword arm, wincing every now and then through dulled teal orbs. However, the lord was too handicapped. Shards of ice made the captain have to ability to 'see' Sesshomaru with ease, his ice manipulation grown to which he can dictate it's weight.

And it was by no means feathery to the lord.

By the afternoon, Jaken was less than pleased to see that the captain couldn't and his liege was carrying a significant amount of weight, prompting either daiyokai to silence to their dried wounds. Bandages and baths done, the four of them resumed to be on their way once more, Sesshomaru at the lead, Jaken at the reins right behind as A-Un who carried a slumbering Toshiro on his back. Silence was gratifying and welcome as they bypassed steep cliffs on each side, the looming fog leaving much to the imagination.

It was only ten minutes after the captain awoke from a long nap, taking A-Un by the reins from a dozing Jaken when the soft sound of a flute rang in his ears. Ignoring Jaken's mental monologue, the captain and lord kept their gaze locked in the shrouded path, making no indication of hearing Jaken's indignant 'oof', falling over after colliding with his liege.

 _Ten yards._ Toshiro calculated as the kappa sat up, hearing the flute now as well. _I have heard this flute before. A mortal yet not; too riddled within Hollowfication to be human._

Footfalls soft yet deceptively loud enough for any human to hear, was a woman, a beautiful one. Pink lips played the flute with the eloquence of a princess, the sapphire pearled necklace symbolizing her status all the more as if her expensive clothing was not enough to indicate that. Soft royal pink robes held up by a teal obi was hidden by a pale green robe, patterned with blue bells pooled at her feet as she paused in her playing. Sapphire orbs glowed with confidence on her porcelain face, dark brown bangs and two small ruby locks over each cheek, the rest of her hair curtaining softly in the fog as a red bow held it high at her head.

Falling to a knelt, she opened her mouth, voice soft like the twinkling of chimes yet colored with a hint of something that did not sit well with the captain.

"It has been quite some time, Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken, being his liege's vassal, took it upon himself to speak.

"Who are you?" He demanded, frankly annoyed. "An acquaintance of Lord Sesshomaru?"

As if not hearing the servant at all, she looked at the lord. "I am Sara."

"Huh? W-Who?" Jaken doesn't know her. Teal orbs flickered to Sesshomaru. And neither does Sesshomaru for that matter.

But nonplussed, Sara continued, her voice insistent. "Have you forgotten about the time at Asano Castle?"

"Asano Castle…?"

All of them ignoring Jaken's cry of confusion, the white-haired beings held their attention at the apparent mortal before them as she told them her tale.

"The first time I saw you, Lord Sesshomaru, was at Asano Castle during those turbulent times…" Impassively, the captain and lord listened as she reminisced her life, of how war had loomed over Asano Castle as her father, shogun and lord of the castle, was placed in a desperate situation, the enemy determined to end the war in one night, Asano Castle in near disarray and short of a full army to continue anymore. Determined to have at least their pride in death, Sara's father had ordered to set fire to castle and to open the gates, welcoming death. When Sesshomaru arrived. Dispelling the mortals that were in his way, they had so happened to be the enemy camp, all slaughtered mercilessly.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She began once more, standing.

But before she could utter another word, Sesshomaru cut in coldly, golden eyes narrowed. "I do not know you."

And with a strode, he bypassed her, not pausing in his steps as the captain narrowed his teal orbs as well, unmoving as he was lax on A-Un's saddle.

"Please wait." He didn't.

"I want to help make your wish come true." A pause as the dogs each lifted an eyebrow, mirrored. A wish? How does this woman know what Sesshomaru's wish is? Intent, could be. But wish?

"Wish…you say?" Apparently, the lord was just as interested.

"Yes." Sara smiled, a hint of happiness and deviousness in it as she breathed to tell herself, holding up her flute. "And when your wish comes true, please accept these feelings I have for you." _Love. Admiration. Affection._

"Will you stop this nonsense?!" Jaken cut in as he waved his staff at the woman from behind, voice cried with irritation. "There's no way someone like you can fulfill Lord Sesshomaru's wishes, you —!"

"Jaken." If looks could kill, Jaken would have fallen over.

"Huh?" Jaken was all he could squeak before he cowered at Sesshomaru's order to stand back, muttering a noise of acknowledgment.

Smirking at the interaction, Sara repeated her vow. "I will fulfill your wish, no matter what…"

"Hmph…" The lord breathed, before turning away. "As you please."

Taking her leave, the princess mirrored the action in the other way, ignoring Jaken's sputters as if he did not exist, before she had caught sight of the captain, startled for a moment before a gleam of hunger glowed, replaced just as swiftly with a kind twinkle. Lifting her hand and hovering it over her heart, she bowed to him with respect, before retiring to her stride, himself unperturbed. And within a moment, the fog enveloped her from sight.

Confused, Jaken decided to address his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that woman anyway?"

"She is a princess, at least, formerly." Toshiro voiced, hoping Jaken would get the hint.

"Geez." Jaken huffed. He did not get it. "What can a mere human do?"

"Are you blind?" Sesshomaru shot rhetorically, his words scathing as the ice captain joined him on A-Un's back, Jaken taking the rear. "That was no human."

"Huh?!" Jaken cried out. "No way!"

"Youkai…" The lord whispered. "No, perhaps originally human… but one who never quite became a demon."

* * *

Toshiro rested at a low branch of a tree, centered at a clearing within the forest, the carpet-bed of grass soft as the wind played with his elongated locks, the sunlight barely able to filter in through the ceiling of leaves. Yet despite the lack of light, it was comfortable, silent and desolate.

 _Rin watched Sesshomaru from here when he had his arm cut off by Inuyasha._ Toshiro thought, teal orbs veiled as his long lashes twitched softly. _Princess Sara must have done the same during the day. Rin had only come in the night or sundown, when she was free. And when Sesshomaru had saved her castle, the princess was smitten even to the point of this extent._

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru warned. _We have seen this woman before. In our time._

"Hinamori." Toshiro whispered as he held back the onslaught of memories, teal orbs revealed. He refused to think about her. What she had done for her love of Aizen. Her loyalty to him. That she had gone to the length of needing him to…

 _Toshiro._ The addressed captain turned to the lord, who stood before the tree, his golden orbs indifferent as they widened a bit. The icy tempests were haunted. Eerily empty and void, as they were caught in the midst of emotion. Sightless and glassy almost, seeing something that was not present. They pleaded the lord of something. Something that the lord was rather familiar with. For distraction. Anything from the reality of his thoughts. The lord saw the same reflection in his own golden eyes when his father had perished for a hanyou.

Breathing softly, the lord obliged. _This tree… It was back then…_

Closing his teal orbs once more, memories foreign to the captain assaulted him. Sesshomaru transforming. Irritation at the sight of Inuyasha wielding Tessaiga and cutting off his arm. Pain. Anger. Then the rationality to escape. Appearing before a camp of mortals. Annoyance. A crack of the whip and they were no more. Then finally, the tree. Wound healing. Ire at Inuyasha. The desire for Tessaiga. Jaken finding him.

"You remember now?"

Toshiro, neither Sesshomaru acknowledged the woman's appearance as the former kept his gaze half-lidded, the latter silent. Appearing from behind, with Tessaiga in her hands; Sara donned a new outfit. In a sleeveless pale green robe under an ebony chest plate and two shoulder guards that extended a lavender cape, her appearance was complete with light blue obi tied to the side with matching fingerless gloves, flute hidden in-between her armor.

"Yes, on that day, you were leaning against that tree and resting. I will never forget the sight that day." Despite the fact that she appeared to be blatantly ignored by both of them, she continued to speak unperturbed. "I had never before seen anyone as handsome as you… and I gazed at you for a long time."

"Later that day, I went to a nearby pasture to pick flowers for you." She seated herself at the base of the tree. "And I was filled with so much happiness. But then, my father had decided to slay you."

"My father's actions were unforgivable." Her voice was bitter. "There is no way I can make amends."

"The sound of a flute…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Eh?" Sara sounded, slightly confused.

"I thought I heard a flute that day."

"Yes." Sara nodded, taking out the instrument. "It was this flute."

And soon enough, the woods once more heard the mournful cry of the Asano princess. But like that day, it stopped suddenly and swiftly, cut off and never to finish. "It was shortly after you killed his men, the Asano Castle burned to the ground."

"The one who set the castle afire was my father, Soju Asano. He was so frightened by you, Sesshomaru-sama, that he must have gone mad. He chose death and went down along with his castle." The flute was lowered, and all unmoved but Sara's lips. "I harbor no ill will towards you, at all. My deranged father was to blame. After that, I entered a nunnery to pray for the repose of my father and his vassals. But call it punishment or fate… I became ill with a contagious sickness and learned that my days were numbered."

"I intended to end my life, forever keeping secret my feelings for you." She admitted. "But then, Inuyasha appeared."

"When I saw Inuyasha, I had second thoughts. If I could but live a little longer, I would bear my fangs at him, and even if it meant dying in the process, steal the Tessaiga away from him. It was the least I could do to atone for my father's sins." _So, to do that, you sold your body and soul to youkai in exchange for your loved one. And then became a version of Naraku, formerly Onigumo._

Finished, she smiled arrogantly, smirking, her sapphire grey orbs, now a luminescent red as she held out Tessaiga before her to Sesshomaru.

Oblivious to her, the captain and lord held a conversation of their own.

 _She is pitiful._ Toshiro sniffed. _But needs to be slain._

 _Do not interfere. I shall rid of this trash._

 _Inuyasha or the humans of his group will not seat themselves along the sidelines even so; Tessaiga has been stolen. Rid of her as you wish. I will ensure her entry to the Netherworld. Inuyasha is approaching with his group not too far behind._

"Sesshomaru-sama." Taking the two from their exchange, Sara held out the Tessaiga before Sesshomaru. "Please acknowledge all that I have done until this day."

"Hmph." The silver-haired youkai huffed, finally and actually looking at her. "So, that is your true form?"

"True form?" She was confused. "What do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Before the lord could say anything, his half-brother appeared, barking and loud as ever. But none of them were very concerned as they remained practically unmoved, Sara smirking at his arrival.

" ** _Sankon Tesso!_** " Inuyasha cried as golden yoki channeled through his claws, increasing it's range and strength dramatically. But with an unsheathing swipe of Tokijin from Sesshomaru, the hand-to-hand move was cut short, resulting in a shoulder wound to the younger brother. Backflipping and using the momentum of his attack, Inuyasha distanced himself before grasping his wound.

"So, you're gonna get in the way, Sesshomaru?!"

"You will not lay a finger on her." The older brother replied icily. "She is none of your concern."

"No way!" The younger brother barked, true to the captain's words. "I'm gonna get Tessaiga back!"

Using the blood of his wound, the hanyou was not done. Lifting his bloodied claws and with an announce of his attack, blades of blood covered yoki streamed from the claws, unleashing the plethora at the lord and Sara. " ** _Hijin Kesso!_** "

Slicing aside the ruby yoki with a swipe of Tokijin, Sesshomaru nearly scoffed at his younger brother's pitiful attack, however, unlike the lord, the attack clipped Sara, who with a menacing growl retaliated immediately. The once pale arm grew into four ugly lower youkai, serpent-like as they surrounded the hanyou who found himself bound by their bodies before he could do much else, a grinning snake making up the leftovers of Sara's arm.

"Curse you, Inuyasha!" The woman growled yet with eloquence. "I shall send you to your death!"

Then to the surprise of all, the lord and captain appeared defensively in front of the struggling hanyou, ruby orbs of Sara widened considerably.

"What?"

"Do not reveal any more of your disgusting self to me." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Sara was still oblivious. Yet with an almost lazy unsheathe of Hyorinmaru, the ice captain sighed at her.

"Your disguise cannot hide you from my sight, youkai."

And with a swift downward slash, Sesshomaru's Tokijin revealed the princess in her true form in post-mortem. Hundreds of youkai of lower class streamed outward as a purple miasma loomed over the once bright meadow darkly, the clouds uptaking the loom in coloration without resistance. Hunching over, 'Sara's' body deformed as hooked horns grew at her temple, fangs displayed and alabaster skin now grayish-green and wrought like an overused rag.

As the captain and lord danced with their blades with ease, slaying the youkai surrounding them left and right, a deeper and much harsher voice replaced Sara's crying scream. "Sesshomaru…! Hitsugaya…! Damn you! You've exposed us…!"

"Did you truly believe that I would not see through your disguise?" The lord demanded rhetorically, the youkai knowing better than to near either him or the captain, as Inuyasha remained bound.

The youkai hidden with the woman laughed belatedly. "Good for you, Sesshomaru… You, along with your young ward, have found us out. It's as you thought, Sara was simply a medium. Our true aim… is you, Sesshomaru!"

"We made use of Inuyasha and took his Tessaiga, knowing with a certainty, that you would appear. And once you were exposed, so would Hitsugaya, who was a bonus all for the taking. It seems that our plan was right on target." He sneered as the captain and lord exchanged glances briefly, both annoyed as far as they could read from the other.

From the other side of the audience, Kiara landed at the scene with her master and the rest of the hanyou's group, questions coloring their faces but nonetheless, did not fail to mention the obvious.

"So many youkai!" Shippo cried, still on Kiara. _See, obvious._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome did the same, still on Kiara. _Now, this is useless._

Sango, in the other hand, donned in her combat gear, held out her large weapon, throwing it to free her nakama with a cry. "Hiraikotsu!" _Usefulness. Thank you. A mortal with some tactical sense._

With a spin of the bone forged boomerang, the hanyou's bindings were quickly killed, and before he could get his bearings, Miroku's voice blared out in the violet sky. "Inuyasha, get down!"

One hand unsealing his cursed hand, the monk ordered without compromise. " ** _Kazaana!_** "

Ebony and dark violet winds threatened all into the black hole within the monk's hand as everyone in the way of the wind tunnel was sucked into it's depths without concern. Aware of it's effects, Toshiro, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha grounded themselves without much to be concerned over, as the monk sucked in mostly the released lower youkai, as even Sara's puppeteer was even disorientated by the wind tunnel's fierce vacuum.

"Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha's voice cried out in the chaos as if something had just occurred to him. "Don't suck up my Tessaiga too!"

If the monk could sighed with exasperation, he would have, but instead cried out. "I know that!"

Sealing the curse on his hand with the released youkai within the black hole, the monk wrapped pearled rosary over the gauntleted hand tightly, as Inuyasha cursed in front of him, gripping his wound with a growl.

With a cautious growl, possessed 'Sara' stepped back, never leaving the gaze of two cold glares as the sole miko's voice rang out. "Wait, Inuyasha! That flute…"

Turning to her, the hanyou perked up an ear. "What?"

"The nun back in the village had that flute with her when the shrine exploded!"

"So what of it?!" The hanyou clearly did not see the point in all the concern.

"The youkai could be that nun from the shrine." Kagome explained as she clenched her bow.

"You mean, that mass of youkai from earlier?" Shippo cut in, turned to her.

"So, those youkai possessed that nun?" Miroku added, drawing the lines in-between as Kagome yelled out an affirmative.

"Keh! Then all we can do for her is destroy her!" Inuyasha scoffed, as he turned back to the possessed nun, who once more released lower youkai from her body, much to the growing irritation of the captain who had more than an inkling that the lord was just as annoyed, but at least the vermin knew better than to attack either of them.

'Sara' laughed morbidly at the hanyou party's revelation. "This woman's reiryoku has become our power. And once we absorb your yoki, we will become the most powerful youkai of all!"

"Hmph." Sesshomaru sneered with elegant indifference. "Trash, the whole lot of you!"

"Power is not so easily given to the likes of low lives who try to occupy them from others." Toshiro sniffed as his gaze grew cruel, and voice too low for even Sesshomaru to hear. "You out of all people, should be well aware of this, Hinamori."

With that, the captain readied himself to incant, when a soft voice and sudden flux of reiatsu made him pause, his teal orbs widening a small fraction as Sara's face appeared over her possessed body's chest, glowing in a soft yellow light and almost ethereal. "L-Lord Sesshomaru. Hitsugaya-kun…"

Toshiro ignored the flare of pinpricked pain in his shoulder and the flicker of concern from Hyorinmaru and Sesshomaru. Or rather refused to acknowledge them as he could tell that if the hanyou's group did not notice his flinch, then they most certainly noticed Sesshomaru's narrowed gaze on him. The look was back.

"Please forgive me…" Sara pleaded as crystalline tears pooled in her dark sapphire eyes, as the captain closed his teal orbs for a moment his expression stony. Hinamori. Foolish, ignorantly and poor bed-wetter Momo was asking for his forgiveness. When he had yet to ask for her's in Soul Society. She had only smiled in the aftermath and said that she forgave him, before he could say a damned word. All while she rested a hand over her chest, where he ran Hyorinmaru through her, thinking that he had killed her beloved Aizen-taicho.

 _Toshiro._ Sesshomaru's voice rang softly in his mind, as the captain felt the link open. _It seems that she hasn't been completely taken over._

The ice captain resisted the urge to display any reaction to the implication of concern from the lord, hinting at the chance to still save her soul, replying. _It appears so. Her reiryoku can still be salvaged, even though it must be soon. There is not much of it left._

Opening his eyelids, the captain looked to his to-be stepsister coldly, as the youkai spoke his voice mocking toward Sara's efforts in resurfacing. "Hah! Silence, wench! You are now a part of us! Soon, you will lose all volition and you will not be able to move or die."

"All because of my foolishness…" Sara whispered, her voice as soft as a spring breeze. "I have become such a burden to you both, my lord."

"Silence, wench!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Hitsugaya-kun… If you are able… Please destroy me along with these youkai." And at Sara's plead, the ice captain unsealed his zanpakuto, freezing the rest of the lower youkai into bergs of ice, breaking into a cold breeze as Sesshomaru lunged forward at 'Sara' and slashed a deadly arc over the youkai, but to the two white-haired youkai's surprise, more youkai slithered out of the body, surrounding all of them, forcing the hanyou's group to the offense as well.

"It's useless!" 'Sara' grinned at Sesshomaru, as it spoke of Tokijin. "That sword is consumed by anger and hatred! To those of us who thirst for blood, that sword revitalizes us! You cannot kill us since that sword only gives us power!"

Then as if the words of the youkai was not needed, the lord cut aside the arm containing Tessaiga, the arm healing rapidly into another youkai head as the ratted blade of Tessaiga landed beside the lord, who glanced at his father's heirloom for a moment.

 _Tessaiga. You have the power to slay one hundred youkai in one swing._

 _Power that is not yours to have, Sesshomaru._ Toshiro cut in, his voice cold. _The barrier of Tessaiga repels you, making you and I unable to even as much as touch the blade without consequences. You cannot use it._

 _Tokijin is useless along with Tensiga, will you have me resort to my claws, Toshiro?_ The lord challenged, his voice dark and lined with veiled threat.

But the captain was not perturbed. _Your decision would dramatically falter your efforts toward Soryuha within Tokijin, not to mention the little work that is minuscule of apparentness in Tensiga. Do you still wish to go through with it? Is she worth it?_

 _Is she?_ The lord fired right back as the captain replied swiftly, tone icy.

 _No. She isn't._

"Kagome!"

The hanyou's cry snapped the other white-haired youkai to the miko who stood with a determined glint in her eye, arrow notched on the bow. "I want to try! I want to save her! Maybe I can purify her body of those youkai!"

 _Stupid girl!_ Toshiro growled as he lifted his hand, muttering the fourth spell of the way of binding under his breath, as bright yellow yoki generated into the form of rope, cracking menacingly as it intercepted the sacred arrow. Countering one another with yoki and reiryoku in the arrow, the two died out in a burst of flames as the captain sent a harsh glare to the futuristic miko.

"This is not a place for _you_ to interfere. Whether this woman dies and where she is sent to in her afterlife is none of your concern. It is mine, and as far as you are concerned, miko; _do_ _not_ interfere."

"But if we don't do anything, that woman will…!" Kagome was about to argue when a dark and pain filled glare from the captain made her silence her words, Shippo shaking on her shoulder as he too along with everyone else caught sight of the glare that said the captain's warning clearly. _Interfere and that is the last thing you will ever do, whether it be your life or afterlife._

"If I cannot use Tokijin or Tessaiga," Sesshomaru's voice cut in as all of them turned back to the lord who sheathed his said blade, before turning to the captain who lifted his blade. "Then, you shall reap their souls."

" ** _Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru._** " Toshiro whispered as he did not allow Tenso Jurin to effect the area, being severely limited in spacing between the lord and hanyou. His zanpakuto parallel to the ground and extended point toward 'Sara', a powerful influx of cold loomed over the vicinity as ice and water covered the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped into a dragon that was the ice captain's soul, Hyorinmaru in his mighty form. Flying toward the youkai with a deafening roar, the ice dragon took the youkai in possession of Sara along with the released decoys of her temptation, freezing all of them into a glistening iceberg, several times larger than Sesshomaru in his feral form, growing over the grand tree in the clearing they stood before.

The ominous yoki cleared as sunlight glinted in the forest once more, as the captain sealed his zanpakuto both master and blade returning to their former forms, touching the iceberg once to disperse it.

To reveal a dying Sara, more solid than they had seen her before; expression peaceful as she rested in the grass, slowly flickering in and out of vision.

Nearing, the lord and captain gazed at her, indifferent.

"I am free at last." She smiled as her flute laid beside her. "Lord Sesshomaru… And Hitsugaya-kun… Thank you."

Either said anything in reply as the captain merely held out his zanpakuto, and the lord knelt, picking up the flute; neither ignorant of the eyes on them.

"I have no regrets…" She smiled softly, gentle tears dripping down her face as she began to fade. "At the very end… I was able to express my true feelings to you… Lord Sesshomaru…"

And with a close of sapphire orbs that were deceptively brown from far, the former princess faded completely, leaving a small pile of golden ashes in her place. Unfazed by the confession, the lord placed the flute on the ashes before standing silently, glancing at a weary Toshiro who greeted his stepsister's soul before carefully delivering the soul to Hyorinmaru.

Sheathing the blade, the captain met his teal orbs with golden ones, before they turned away, their thoughts ringing softly in their linked minds.

 _Go and play your flute in the Netherworld. Do not allow your devotion to allure you to your demise once more and be played as a pawn in the games of the wicked._

No matter how wrong he was.


	25. Blades of Inheritance

Chapter 25: Blades of Inheritance

 _You're finally silent._ Toshiro noted with a thin smile, his amusement visible. _Have nothing to say now that you have driven him off and have taken over the mantle of this realm?_

 _Not at all._ A just as amused voice replied to the captain's words. The entity was as young as the captain himself, his bare feet curled in the snow that enveloped in the severe blizzard. Black hair once clipped to a neat top knot was now mussed and matted with fresh blood, the child's bloodthirsty eyes so dark that they were nearly ebony if not for the occasional glint of amethyst. Dressed as a young noble, white robes patterned with thin, spiny branches covered his small stature as fresh blood dripped from the sleeves. A purple sash held up the robes neatly, as the child sat before the captain, a maniacal grin over his lips.

 _This place needs improvements._ The black-haired child grinned, as he poked at the chains that bound the captain to the icy lake at their feet. _You have been putting off such an important task as of cleaning your own home and refuge, Young Master._

 _My apologies._ Toshiro replied with sarcasm as he paid no attention to his wounds, littering his person from the blood that slowly dripped over his face to the superficial ones that pooled at his knelt form. _Some of us do not have a moment to spare in turbulent times, much less several hundred._

A small mad laugh over took the child as he rolled in the snow, as he looked up at the captain who rose an eyebrow at him, meeting the child's upside-down gaze. _You're so interesting._

 _Pardon?_ Toshiro blinked.

 _If my former master had you as one of his spawn, without a doubt I would have been given to you as an inheritance. Sesshomaru, being too cold and bitter that I probably would have drove him mad by a hundred years in service, and that hanyou was a mistake if I ever saw one. Youkai blood mixed with filthy and weak human's. Disgusting. But you? You interest me. Even with your beloved ice dragon ripped from you, you're still fighting me and yet compliant enough to allow me to do as I please. You remind me, oh so much of the dogs' father…_

 _Do not be fooled, Sounga._ Toshiro smirked back, a bloody grin over his lips as absolute loathing dripped from his words. _Hyorinmaru is not as fickle and weak as to have to succumb to manipulative words such you, damned Hollow. I may be unable to control my body and mind at the moment, but I warn you, in consequence of your actions, you will wish that it is your former master who got his hands on you._

 _If you believe that your lizard of a dragon could defeat me; then you have another thing coming._ The boy grinned cheerfully as he ran his tongue over the captain's wound, lapping the crimson essence. _For as of now on, you, heavenly guardian and young master, are mine to command. Forever. In the Feudal Era, or in Soul Society. You are_ ** _mine_** _._

* * *

Two nights ago, if anyone had even suggested the notion for the captain to let go of his zanpakuto for a night, he would have ran Hyorinmaru through them and left them for dead without a care for whether they survived or died. Therefore, when Jaken had informed him of Totosai's request to polish and reforge Hyorinmaru, the captain was currently contemplating his options, much to Jaken's dismay as he shouted protests underwater. But with some intervening in the form of Sesshomaru, the captain, unwillingly, complied; the ice dragon soothing his master that it was a temporary condition and that he would return to him no matter what.

But none could have calculated the arrival of Sounga.

A beam of purple light made the foursome pause in their strides as a small smile graced the lord's lips, leaving Toshiro curious and Jaken wary as he was well aware that if either the lord or captain smiled, it met nothing good for anyone other than the daiyokai themselves.

 _Sesshomaru-sama laughed!_ Jaken's thoughts resonated. _That within itself cannot be good for anyone, something bad is going to happen._

 _What is this?_ Toshiro questioned mentally, as Sesshomaru's amusement faded. _A feral reiatsu that we have seen before. Inuyasha._

 _Do not go near that yoki, Hitsugaya-taicho._

 _Tensiga?_ The ice captain recognized as the heavenly blade purred in confirmation. _I presume you and Sesshomaru are aware of that yoki that came from the Bone Eater's Well then?_

 _It is Sounga._ Tensiga replied. _He is the younger sibling of Tessaiga and myself; the blade of Hell that can summon one hundred souls in one swing along with erupt a gateway to Hell. He is the blade that my original master wielded with care, never listening to his words. However, it is odd that Sounga would have risen now, of all times; if anything it should have been earlier; if several years ago._

 _It matters not._ Toshiro cut in. _The fang is here. And we are in a severe disadvantage being short of Hyorinmaru. I am not completely helpless without him but, severely handicapped; I have to admit and put into account._

 _Take caution, Hitsugaya-taicho._ Tensiga finished solemnly as the captain nodded, silently sending a thanks for the warning. It was the following day that the captain cursed the swordsmith to the depths of Hell for taking his blade for the night, as he shunpoed with a panicked Jaken in claw from a transformed Inuyasha. The hanyou reeked of the scent of a full youkai, a blood red sclera with a venomous glare of turquoise eyes. Wrapped over his left arm was thin purple tentacles, constricting the limb just before the shoulder, as they grew from his claw; appearing from his grip of Sounga.

Sounga, himself; was a long blade about the length of Hyorinmaru as the hilt appeared to be light lavendered bone, embellished with a lustrous, deep purple jewel. A flowery bronze cross separated the blade from the hilt as the hanyou waved the blade recklessly, not even giving it a passing glance as he gave chase; a struggling — for once, in front of the hanyou — Sesshomaru right behind him, poisonous claws at the ready.

To only the awareness of the captain, Kagome appeared in the rugged terrain of the cliffside, an odd sheath strapped to her back as she gasped at the sight. Toshiro cursed as he felt Jaken falter, the possessed hanyou a mere meter away. Lifting two fingers, a silvery blue whip similar to Sesshomaru's appeared from the claw, sending the hanyou into the defensive in surprise. Recovering swiftly, the hanyou growled before lunging for the kill. The hanyou's stunned moment was long enough for the captain to snarl with an instinctual glare, his claws glowing with a ethereal icy glow, the lord too taking advantage as he was nearly upon the three of them, Jaken hiding behind the captain's haori.

But to their surprise, they were all outed by the appearance of Kagome, who cried with all her human lungs could bear. "OSAWARI!"

With a white glow, the Beads of Subjugation pulled the hanyou to meet the ground, Sounga still lifted to the heavens. Taking the window of escape when it presented itself, the captain shunpoed himself and Jaken an amiable distance away; the reiatsu charged claws receding as Sesshomaru did the same, pausing in his dead run. Hugging the hanyou who was clearly in pain, Kagome was oblivious to the danger she was in, as the daiyokai watched with varying levels of surprise at the sight of Sounga's grip of the hanyou dissipated.

With a small explosion, the blade flew in the air, off and away to the feet of a disorientated captain. Uncomfortably unconscious, Jaken awakened to a sight that he would never forget.

Gripped in an iron hold, Toshiro growled loudly as tendrils of deep purple embedded into his flesh, his striped cheeks jagged as his jaws fanged in a snarl. Ruby sclera glowed with power as silvery teal pupils glared with the ferocity of a beast that the kappa could only compare to Sesshomaru. The screams of the younger daiyokai in his charge was bloodcurdling and downright the bane of his ears, as Sounga's lustered orb gleamed bright ruby, clearly speaking to the withering captain before him; whispering and trying to take control. Brushing off the debris that befell them, the kappa could only gape in horror as he dared not to near the struggling captain. But the same could not be said for his lord and the newly arrived Totosai, who appeared grim.

Then all at once, the captain stilled, his breathing short and labored.

His lord neared to pick up the child, only to be stopped by a brave Totosai, who shook his head. "I am afraid in the moment of which Kagome had driven off Sounga from Inuyasha, young Captain Hitsugaya has been taken prisoner."

With a sudden snap, the teal orbs of the captain gleamed a dark violet.

* * *

"How pathetic." The possessed ice captain grinned maliciously, as he parried blades with both silvery-white haired brothers, both significantly weakened by their previous brawl. Sesshomaru gripped Tokijin with a scorched claw from wielding Tessaiga, to which the younger brother wielded with a growl, the exhaustion of his form evident from sullied robes and a debris covered appearance. Yet, the captain, despite the two blades pointed at him; appeared at ease.

"This matter is none of your concern. You couldn't even fight back against Sounga with Tessaiga in your possession. Get out of the way, Inuyasha." The elder brother glared as the younger returned to with just much ferocity.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha retorted, not moving his fang. "That stupid sword needs to pay for hurting Kagome and taking over my body! This is my fight! You, get out of the way!"

"What sweet brotherly love." Sounga cooed through the ice captain, his now deep amethyst eyes gleaming with mischief. "Blood brothers trying to kill one another; I could not find another grotesque tale of bloodshed. Oh wait, I can."

And with a twist, the captain allowed the blades to falter a notch before he slashed them aside, a claw out to fire a low-leveled Kido spell that forced the brothers to fall back as a cloud of dust to rise. Appearing from the cloud with a shunpo, the captain stood in mid-air with an arrogant smirk on his lips, Sounga resting idly on his shoulder.

"What better than allow a soul reaper to reap the souls of the kin of my former wielder? Introducing, Toshiro Hitsugaya, now former wielder of Hyorinmaru, the Frozen Dragon of the Heavens, Captain of the Netherworld; and most recently, ward of Lord Sesshomaru himself." Sounga sneered, as he lifted the blade, the tip closing a deep ruby. With a shunpo, the captain appeared over Inuyasha, who swiftly brought up his blade in defense; only too late to register that the captain fired a ruby-charged Kido at him, exploding in his face. A cackle escaped the captain's lips as he blocked a lunge from Sesshomaru, who narrowed his golden orbs dangerously; Tokijin and Sounga showering the white-haired child with golden sparks.

"Do not think that I forgot about you, my lord." Flipping Sounga in a reverse grip, Toshiro backflipped away, managing to slash Sesshomaru's sword arm just below the shoulder. The captain held the blade parallel to the ground, his lips pulled into a sneer. " ** _Gokuryuha!_** "

Twirling the blade in his claw, the captain was lost behind a large, violent deep violet tornado that was twice the size of which was conjured by Inuyasha, threatening to destroy everything in it's path. In unison, the half brothers made their decisions. Inuyasha grabbed an unconscious Kagome with all haste, Sesshomaru doing the same with an annoyed scowl at Jaken as they both fled, with a grim-faced Totosai trailing right after them.

With the unexpected — completely expected — departure of both brothers, the broken up groups of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's party took shelter in a dense forest as an orange fire warmed them. Jaken, being a stubborn kappa, had built his own to kindle over, with a disheartened A-Un beside him as Totosai, Miroku and Myoga tended to a larger one; Sango nursed a still unconscious Kagome with a concerned Kiara and Shippo by her side.

"A sword which makes a man keep on killing until the world is destroyed…" Miroku's voice hovered over the crackling fire Myoga nodded.

"In ages past, countless men sought to be the supreme ruler of this world and searched for the Sounga, stole it, and killed each other for it. The one who stopped this senseless cycle…"

"Was Inuyasha's father?" The monk finished.

"Yes." The flea nodded, as a stir came from the priestess, awakening.

"Oh, Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, getting everyone's attention other than a grumble from Jaken. "You're conscious!"

The miko paid the kitsune no heed as she glanced around her, not meeting the golden eyes she was searching for.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Her demand was quiet, lined with knowing.

Sitting up, she repeated herself. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

"Hah!" Jaken, surprisingly, spoke up. "Who cares about Inuyasha?"

"Jaken?" The miko's expression did not change as she spotted A-Un. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Well… It's not that Lord Sesshomaru left us…"

A pause. "He did, didn't he?"

A-Un's huff of smoke was all that was needed to confirm the miko's question.

"You damned dragon!" Jaken cried in protest. "Don't confirm anything they ask! I can't stay here with you humans like this! I must catch up to Lord Sesshomaru and assist him in finding Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"What happened to Hitsugaya?"

After a short recounting of the events from Myoga, the flea turned to the sheath that once held Sounga. "This is all your fault, Saya! If you had just done what you said you would, this mess wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

But to the flea's fury, the sheath spirit was snoozing; his all white form of an aged sage with features similar to Totosai uptaking a transparent hue. His beard shook softly as he awakened, blinking rapidly for a moment. "Huh? What? What's the matter?"

"You said you could seal the Sounga for about seven hundred years." The blacksmith cut in, holding a kebab-ed newt over the fire.

"Did I?" The spirit appeared unsure as he floated over to Kagome.

"But why was Sounga at our shrine?"

Myoga sighed as he folded his hands over crossed legs. "It can't be helped… Let us tell you all the tale. It goes back about two hundred years, when Inuyasha's father had died…"

"… In accordance to our Master's will, Tessaiga was sealed behind the black pearl together with the Master's body as Tensiga was passed on to Sesshomaru. But left the problem of Sounga, to which our Master left no instructions for us." Myoga began. "The Tessaiga which their father wielded, along with Tensiga and Sounga, were known as the three swords of supreme conquest, with the power to dominate the three worlds."

"The three worlds?" The miko noted.

"He means; Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Heaven, where the Buddha and gods reside. Hell, the netherworld, the world of the dead. And Earth, this world is the one reside. And together are known as the three worlds." Miroku explained.

"Each sword corresponded to one world…" Totosai stated with rare seriousness. "Heaven's Tensiga could save a hundred lives in one sweep. Sounga of Hell could open the gateway to the netherworld and summon a hundred dead souls in one sweep. Tessaiga, the guardian of men, could fell a hundred enemies in one sweep."

"And Inuyasha's father possessed all three swords?" Sango said in awe.

"Who needs three swords?" Shippo blinked, confused.

"And then what happened?"

Myoga sighed sheepishly. "We couldn't think of a good solution, and were in a dilemma. Seeing how Sesshomaru was already upset over Tensiga and Master Inuyasha being only an infant. Until Saya spoke up, saying that if it was to keep Sounga quiet, he could do it for at least seven hundred years. With Saya's request, we had thrown him and Sounga into the Bone Eater's Well, in hopes that the blade would disappear."

"And that's how it came to be at our shrine?" Kagome noted, accepting a damp towel from Sango to clean her face.

Saya nodded as he stroked his transparent beard. "Now although it's only been two hundred years here, beyond the well, it's been a good seven hundred years."

Shippo blinked curiously as they all listened. "Why is it that Kagome doesn't age when she passes through the well?"

The sheath spirit grew unsure as if his answer would explain everything. "Well… It is the Bone Eater's Well, swirling with demonic yoki."

Deciding that the fact she was still youthful after traveling in time, the future miko addressed the elephant in the room. "So, Saya, is there a way to defeat the Sounga?"

"Just one." The spirit appeared wistful. "With Tessaiga and Tensiga. Pitted one on one, Sounga will be stronger. But with the two swords combined, it is possible to beat Sounga."

"Tessaiga and Tensiga?" Everyone present knew the implications all too well as the miko stated the obvious. "If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru join forces…"

Jaken could not bear it any longer as he fell back from his previous slouch, laughter rocking his form as he rolled into a ball at the thought of such an atrocious thing. "L-Lord Sesshomaru joining forces with I-Inuyasha?! Are you crazy?! Hell will freeze over before that happens! Ha!"

"I agree with him." Sango murmured, as Miroku nodded with a dejected sigh, Shippo shaking his head as Kiara mewled a thin sigh. The blacksmith however, remained grim.

Kagome grimaced until an idea come to her. "Say, Saya, can't you seal the Sounga one more time?"

The sheath spirit snorted with a shrug. "Don't ask the impossible. I've hung in there for a thousand years, I'm exhausted."

The miko's eyes narrowed. "Wasn't it two hundred years?"

Saya was undeterred. "I've aged quite a lot, mind you."

"Kagome, I would not be depending on Saya for this one. For I fear even the efforts of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha may not be enough for this." The blacksmith spoke up as he turned to Jaken, who had sobered from his laughing fit. "Now that the Sounga has Hitsugaya-taicho as his host, the Sounga could not have chosen a better youkai to possess. With his skill and access to the Netherworld, it is only a matter of time before Sounga opens the gate to the Netherworld."

None commented further as the fires seemed to burn dimmer than before.

* * *

"Guests have arrived." A possessed Toushirou whispered as the bloodstained doors of the main gate opened, revealing the face of a shocked general, returning with his battalion of men. The child before him was the fuel of nightmares that would haunt his personal hell, as the general was too deep in shock to even move. The ice captain was dressed in his white hakama, the crests of daffodils dancing in the cold wind as the general vaguely noted the incoming storm of cumulus clouds, the boy's armor glowing softly. His white haori was drenched in blood that it appeared more red than white, as the general realized the armor was actually purple ice that protected his shoulders and forearms, spiked with deadly promise as silvery white locks danced at the captain's shoulders, despite in a high ponytail. The child's lips were pulled to a pout as more men filed in, their stupors mimicking their leader's, some wrenching into the ground immediately.

Littering the grounds of the castle, were their comrades; hacked into lifeless corpses that hung over fences and the ground, eyes forever staring into the abyss of nothingness. Slumped in the home and castle they had sworn to protect, his men were utterly slaughtered. Weapons were thrown haphazardly in every which way, as if the men had tried to defend themselves but before they could, they had already died. And in the midst of it all, stood the child. The captain kicked a head as if it were a toy than something to bury, his amethyst orbs blinking at it with mild interest as the general felt himself grow a bit green. The boy's eyes glowed with innocence and yet, the evidence was before him, there was no one else who could be responsible. His sword glistened like oil as blood oozed from it's tip, resting on the boy's shoulder.

Finally, the general grabbed a hold of himself. Grip hardened over the reins of his steed, the general roared with the blood of his anger keeping his voice strong. "Who are you?!"

The boy looked up at him as if he had just noticed the general. Ignoring the question, the boy studied the man for a moment before a thin smile spread on his face. "I want your head. Yours will do nicely for soccer, the young master is so fond of the sport, after all. Your lord's head became so soft after just a couple of kicks to the doors."

With a small laugh, the boy picked up the head fondly, holding it up for the men to see as he stabbed the blade to the earth, undeterred by the blood that dripped onto his clothing.

The general held back the bile in his throat, the acid burning the vessel as he betrayed his will to look at the head of his lord, steeling himself. He almost threw up. Almost. The lord's head was severed slowly but cleanly, nicked meticulously through the flesh until the bone was crushed through the vertebrae, his face littered with so many bruises and drenched with so much blood that the vassal barely recognized which side of the head was which. The general pretended to not hear the upchucking of his subordinates behind him.

The boy had the audacity to giggle, catching sight of his men as he glanced at the general with a grin. "Newbies, hm?"

It took the general from his stupor, if anything as he recoiled on his steed, unsheathing his blade as he cried out to his men sternly. "Men!"

Spears were lowered as the battalion steadied themselves to heed their unspoken order. Pity and disgust colored their eyes the men prepared themselves to kill once more, but in a cruel twist, it was a sole child who appeared to not know anything better than to kill. Before they could charge, the boy disappeared.

"Humans are so amusing." The captain laughed as he threw aside the head, appearing over them with Sounga over his shoulder. "You all pursue something and recklessly, you fight everyone and everything for it. Only to curl up and die a short and meaningless life. For the past thousand years, I have never understood any of this. You are insects and yet you walk all so arrogantly."

"So, do me a favor." Toushirou's smile threatened insanity as he lopped off the general's head, proceeding to do the same to the rest. "And just _die_ already. You all are so much more useful to me dead."

The general watched with paralyzing fear as the servants of the underworld dragged him to the depths of the dead, the child's mad laughter echoing in his ears. It was loud, rambunctious, and everything a laugh shouldn't have been. Maddening. Horrid. Amused. Sadistic. And it was not leaving.

 _Why wasn't it leaving?_

The tormented soul gripped his transparent form with shaky hands. It still didn't leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of a small river as he unsheathed a carefully wrapped blade, given to him by Totosai. Before the lord left, the blacksmith had urged the blade into his claw with a serious glint that the daiyokai had never seen before, without explanation as to why. With a swift pull of the leather wrapping, it was a blade that the lord knew well. Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru.

Longer than Tensiga, the blade was cold to the touch, the light blue hilt and star-shaped guard glinting with obvious care. The blade, itself glowed with a bright sheen when a voice entered the lord's mind. _Unhand me._

Golden orbs narrowed. _Who are you to request such a thing?_

 _I am the blade that you hold, youkai. And if you wish for us to converse with less than hostile conversation, I suggest you do not test my patience, seeing how my master was taken from me today. Unhand me. Now._ The voice threatened, as the hilt grew colder with every word.

The lord contemplated his options for a moment before he promptly unhanded the blade, expecting it to fall before a man materialized himself before the lord, catching the blade, his eyes widening a moment before narrowing once more. This was no mortal. It was a being, something akin to a youkai yet a spirit that had the same reiatsu as Toshiro. The being was tall, nearly his own height as a jagged icy blue mark marred his handsome face, twin stripes of ebony on each cheek; ice cold steel orbs glared at him, as long teal-green hair hovered over his forehead as it ran down his back. A dark blue chest plate peeked under a pale blue hakama, tied in the center by two bronze clips as spiked ice grew from the base of his neck to his shoulders, not to mention the ice covered arms and legs of the figure.

"I am Hyorinmaru, Ruler of the Frozen Heavens. And my master is your ward, Lord Sesshomaru; Hitsugaya Toushirou, the Tenth Division Captain of the Netherworld." The blade introduced himself as the lord narrowed his eyes.

"Toshiro informed me that you resided in his Inner World."

"And is correct." The ice dragon snapped. "That is until Sounga had expelled me from it."

Sesshomaru rose a brow.

"A soul that my master and I are too familiar with. I had the honor to serve my master, but in releasing my power, another employed the control of my power; in representation of an unhinged version of my spirit. My master's most trusted and only friend. Kusaka Sojiro, who was too weak to manifest my power in full, much less to be able to master. Executed, the matter was resolved even after he had recovered four years ago." Hyorinmaru growled.

The lord rose an eyebrow at the grave expression of the dragon, not seeing the concern and the reference of his ward's friend.

"Kusaka Sojiro is Sounga."


	26. Something to Protect

Chapter 26: Something to Protect

Sesshomaru watched from the green hills, his form tall and regal as Inuyasha up took the opposing side, wanting to be as far from each other as physically possible. But their golden eyes were fixated on the same thing. The eerily, denatured castle that once contained the living. The fine castle was now at the brink of demolition, barely held up but random clusters of deep purple bergs of ice, the grounds covered in a thin layer of rime. Blood-red ice flowers glimmered beautifully every so often as the lord knew better than to touch them, as all of the ice was a trap within itself, ominous under the purplish haze of the clouds overhead.

In the midst of the grounds, an unwelcome sight greeted the companions of the half-brothers, all reacting in their own way to the undead army. Armor a deep blue and insides a liquified ebony, the men were hard to believe to be once human.

Four blades shook in unison, being in such close proximity; but their respective masters paid them no heed. Oblivious to them, the group of youkai and humans: Kagome, Totosai, Mo-Mo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Jaken and A-Un; stood in between the half-brothers' respective positions, faces grim as they took in the castle.

"So many of them." The blacksmith noted the obvious as he gripped his hammer.

"And all are dead soldiers, recently slain." Miroku added, grim as Sango nodded, her face hardened. "Hitsugaya-taicho has killed too many for all of us to handle."

"This is Sounga's handiwork." Saya shook his head sagely. "He has used **_Shisha no Sosei_**. Reanimation of the Dead."

"There are about two thousand enemy soldiers." Miroku calculated. "Excluding Myoga and Mo-Mo from the fighting, there are eight of us plus two youkai. That making it two hundred soldiers for each of us."

"But how do we kill the living undead?" Sango pointed out as Saya spoke up.

"If you weaken the yoki around them, they can be destroyed. It will take time, though." The sheath spirit pointed out the grounds. "However, the rime and ice features of Sounga are new."

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho's yoki." Jaken pointed out, as he grimaced; all turning to the kappa who warned with serious yellow eyes. "Do not walk on the ice covered areas or rime, it will grow and freeze you in seconds if you step on it."

"What about the red flowers?" Shippo asked innocently as Jaken shook his head in warning.

"Touch them and they will bloom on you, until a thousand has covered your body which signify for your death." The fox paled as the child turned to the monk, face clearly afraid.

"Hey, Miroku…" The monk blinked at the fox, questioning. "Why isn't a weak, little guy like me excluded from fighting?"

The monk smiled serenely. "What are you saying, Shippo? We're depending on you and your fox fire."

Shippo didn't have a chance as shivers crawled up his form. "O-Oh! I-I see."

"J-Jaken! Fire works well against them! We're in this together after all!"

The kappa froze as he looked at the battle awaiting him. He was screwed. Dead. Never to breathe again. Nada. Corpse. Goner. It was then, that Jaken began to hyperventilate. But there was little time to dwell upon the panic episode, for the rain had begun, signaling the battle to begin.

Dodging an onslaught of spears, Inuyasha plunged himself into the front lines, taking an aerial advantage as he unsheathed his fang in mid-air, slicing aside the undead soldiers as though they were made of foam. With the occasional parry from a slightly more skilled dead, the hanyou stabbed the torso open with a sickening slash. The undead soldier slumped in a casualty, only to pause in its' descent, as the hanyou watched in horror as the ebony oil of blood reknit the wound, restoring the undead as if it was unscathed. Annoyed, Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"I have no business with you guys! Where is Hitsugaya?! Where is the Sounga who is controlling him?!" The hanyou barked, only to receive no reply.

On the other side of the battlefield, Sesshomaru neared the army in a mask of annoyance, Tokijin in hand, Tensiga sheathed at his hip and Hyorinmaru on his back, under his tail. Without a word, the lord channeled a burst of yoki into his blade, glowing a crackling blue before firing the newly mastered Soryuha, the light blue arcs of lightning fearsome as several tens of the undead were knocked aside.

All the while in the air, was Totosai and Kagome on Mo-Mo, the blacksmith making his efforts known through breaths of fire and the miko with her sacred arrows, which did well to serve in incapacitating the soldiers for several moments, only to be reanimated once more. Jaken and A-Un took on similar positions, the former with his Staff of Two Heads and A-Un firing bolts of lightning. Where Sango and Miroku gave the best their abilities, the youkai-slayer with her Hiraikotsu and the monk with his sutras, Shippo's efforts of fox fire ended in expected results as he made the horrid decision of dismounting Kiara.

Being that the kitsune ended up fleeing for his life.

Despite the frontal counter of the ten youkai, humans, and one in between — excluding Myoga, Saya and Mo-Mo — the army of undead was overwhelming, and frankly too much to handle for the ensemble.

Hyorinmaru stirred as he spoke to Sesshomaru, his master out of reach.

 _You must not overuse Tokijin, Sesshomaru._ The ice dragon forewarned as the lord glared at the crackling blade. _Soryuha may be the blade's most powerful attack but it is also it's greatest weakness; needing to recharge after several uses._

 _The fang of a weak youkai…_ The lord replied, more to himself than the dragon. _That's all it is._

Sheathing the blade, the lord weighed his options in a brief second. Hyorinmaru had expressed his disgust at being wielded by anyone other than his sworn master, none allowed to even so much as touch him other than the lord as the ice dragon had even been ever so reluctant even for that. And Tensiga…

 _Father._ Sesshomaru thought in a moment of emotion. But as soon as the almost vulnerable look gleamed, the mask of cold indifference replaced it once more, as the lord regaining Tokijin, as he headed for the castle.

* * *

 _Kusaka._ Toshiro identified with a mixture of bitterness and nostalgia, his teal eyes hooded by his bangs. _Even in the Feudal Era, you have become unbalanced and ended up a madman after feeling that you were wronged. And if I truly am the Inu-no-Taisho's reincarnation as you say, then no wonder you were my friend in Soul Society if you were my blade in this one._

The ice captain was silent once more, a bit unnerved by it as Hyorinmaru was always there to listen or speak to him. But now, the captain could not even feel his zanpakuto. It was like he was living with his grandmother, naive and ignorant of the power he had within his reiatsu, once more; waiting for _her_ to come back and visit them. To when he was truly alone.

 _You're brooding, Young Master._

Teal orbs flickered up to meet his captor's violet ones, kind yet filled to the brim with madness; as the captain made no reply, opting for silence.

 _You were always a quiet one. Your actions and silent messages speaking for themselves rather needing you to speak for yourself._ Sounga mused, his childlike voice too youthful for his aged words. _Figures you would be the same even after death and new life._

Toshiro snorted softly. _As if you are one to talk._

 _And how is that, Hitsugaya-taicho? You barely even know who I am._ The blade retorted, his facade arrogant. _A child reincarnation of my master may make the both of you, one and the same; but remember this, you're still alive._

 _Exactly._ Toshiro hissed, teal orbs steely. _And what kind of blade would you be if your master was dead, again for that matter?_

The purple eyes widened before narrowing dangerously as the captain gained a smirk. He had hit a nerve. _As I recall, you have plenty of experience in that front. Do not be fooled,_ ** _hollow_** _. Allow me to enlighten you, as you should too remember this, Sounga. I am here and alive, because_ ** _I_** _want to. Not because you are merciful. I would rather die then to go through another moment of your possession, but due to my promise to my subordinate, I have yet to bite my tongue. Otherwise, you would simply be another blade waiting for another poor host. Condemned to no longer be yielded by your master is fitting punishment for a dragon who leads his master astray, wouldn't you agree? Having to had lost your master in two incarnations?_

 _You are mistaken if you believe that I was the one who led your previous life into the Netherworld._ Sounga sneered, his youthful voice growling. _You were the one who let yourself be killed by the idiotic human! To enter the pits of Hell with that poor excuse of a soul was the greatest humiliation. That vermin which believed that he was worthy. Disgusting! Scum! And yet, you crossed blades with him like he was a formidable foe? You would have died in neither case, my advice be damned._

 _Perhaps._ Toshiro retorted coolly. _But I do not listen to the voice of a dragon who does not blink at the sight of incessant killing. There is a line between being indifferent and being outrightly cruel._

Sounga scoffed. _You out of all people are not qualified to be lecturing me about mercy and to be indifferent, Histugaya-taicho. Even in this youthful form, you're still as calculative and cold as ever. Not to mention the recklessness that had gotten you killed in the first place. All because you did not listen to me._

 _If I had listened to you, killing heedlessly; I would died by the claws of Ryukotsusei long before my recklessness would have done me in._ The captain replied coldly, as he ignored a flare of guilt at saying such a thing to his former friend.

 _Do not test me, Hitsugaya-taicho._ Sounga's voice was dark and older suddenly. _You died foolishly, never heeding my words and constantly risking your life to save others! Humans! You died for a_ ** _human_** _! A_ ** _human_** _! A_ ** _weak_** _mortal and a_ ** _hanyou_** _! An_ ** _abomination_** _who did not even deserve your attention, nonetheless; the_ ** _life_** _that you threw aside for them! Puny insects who do not even live past a century! How could you just leave us like that? How… could you?_

The ice captain was stunned for a moment as harsh breaths fogged his vision, their faces only a few inches from each other. But that was all it took for Sounga to grab the captain by the collar, his robes scrunched in just as small hands as a lost voice whispered, the childish face anguished as he slumped over his grip, leaning heavily on his reincarnated master.

 ** _You_** _… The all-powerful master of the three of us… left us all_ ** _alone_** _…_

Before Toshiro could reply, the sword spirit stiffened as if something had surprised him, the spirit's wide and vulnerable eyes now narrowed slits, cold and predatory. With a personal version of sonido and an unreadable expression to the captain, Sounga disappeared.

The rainfall continued steadily as the battle in the outskirts of the castle continued, two silver-haired beings nearing the castle in all haste as several other members of the companions supported them vehemently; the brothers soon climbing the rime covered steps and jagged bergs that covered the grounds, taking care to not touch them. Seemingly oblivious to the destruction that he was the cause of, Toshiro was seated at the roof the castle, lounging at the edge of the tiles casually, Sounga sheathed at his back.

Opening violet eyes, the captain's lips pulled into a thin smile.

"It appears that I was mistaken. The close proximity of my beloved nii-sans have appeared to have dulled my senses, Hitsugaya-taicho. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are nearing."

 _Tensiga and Tessaiga. Individually, they are powerless, but together, they hold the means to defeat you._ Toshiro noted, blood oozing from his lip as he spoke within the Inner World, still bound in chains. _Enemies are nearing and yet you have not explicitly done anything other than take over my body and thrown out Hyorinmaru as my blade._

"So?" Sounga questioned, his voice hinted with interest.

 _You have no intention of killing Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, otherwise you would have taken control over another more foolish pawn to manipulate. But instead you have chosen to take over_ ** _my_** _body._ Toshiro mused, as his voice was almost disinterested. _Therefore, as your former master and the authority bestowed to me as a captain of the Netherworld, I ask you this: How exactly are you going to keep me from Hyorinmaru?_

A small smile grew on the possessed captain's lips as Sounga smiled ruefully.

"Damn. I've been found out so easily…"

* * *

A red undead soldier was sliced aside as Inuyasha growled at their persistence, taking care to avoid the rime covered walls of the castle grounds, having barely escaped a run in with the ice, his hakama torn from where the ice had consumed it away in rapid ferocity. His enhanced hearing picking up the sound of a blade serrating an enemy, the hanyou batted away the grunt soldiers, before turning to the sound. At the top of the steps that led deeper into the castle, was his older brother locked in battle just as he, not a hair out of place to the hanyou's ire.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Useless fool!"

As always, the half-brothers were as affectionate with one another as ever, so much that they spared a moment to glare at one another with their shared golden eyes before turning back to their respective fights. Slashing aside the now blackish blood covered undead, Sesshomaru all but interrogated his brother coldly. "So, what are you doing here?"

Irritated by his older brother's condescend, the younger sibling slashed the head off of a grunt before shouting his reply. "Shaddup!"

Climbing the steps, the hanyou silently cursed the resilience of the soldiers as they followed after him, reaching Sesshomaru, who was having troubles of his own. For a split second, the hanyou silently ignored a small flicker of worry at the sight of his older sibling. The lord's face was more worn than usual, his glare more irritated while his hakama was dusted with a layer of battle-worn. Catching the elder's glance after bisecting another grunt, the two brothers stood back to back, berating themselves into being condemned of having no other choice.

It was the red-clad hanyou that spoke first.

"Sesshomaru. When this is over, we'll settle things for good."

"Hmph. That is if you live that long."

"Heh. And you'd better not be killed by anyone else!"

Deeming conversation done, the hanyou lifted his fang toward the skies, a curl of yellow-gold yoki charging at the end as he let out a battle cry, the blade meeting the earth. " ** _Kaze no Kizu!_** "

As the blast of yoki cleared the way before Inuyasha, the hanyou smirked. "How's that?!"

But the older sibling was unimpressed. Instead of admiring his younger brother's efforts, Sesshomaru raced past the cleared grounds, leaving the hanyou in his dust with the undead that slowly got up. With a fist raised in the air, Inuyasha badmouthed his older brother all the way to the castle, as he cursed himself for allowing the other a head start. As Inuyasha was covered by the other members of his and Sesshomaru's parties, the older brother appeared before Toshiro, who gasped childishly at the sight of Sesshomaru behind him as he sat up from his perch. "And the older brother appears before the hanyou. How boring. And here I thought that the climax was going to be more exciting."

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Don't you agree, Hyorinmaru?"

Materializing, the ice dragon glared furiously as he stood beside the lord, his reiatsu leaking in the area dangerously. "Release my master, you scum. And your death will be swift."

"So demanding." Toshiro pouted as the two lunged at the small captain, dodging the blades of his own zanpakuto and Tokijin with ease. Parrying aside the swings with a cocky smirk that rivaled Kenpachi's amusement when fighting a powerful opponent, Toshiro appeared and disappeared as he sent a Gokuryuha to Hyorinmaru, the dragon distracted as the captain smirked at the lord, blades locked.

"And then there is you, my lord." Violet eyes glowed with mischief as the possessed captain spoke. "Can you kill me? Or more appropriately, your ward that has taught you the way of the blade you wield and the one you resurrected with your father's fang?"

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you."

Before the captain could retort, a familiar blast of yellow yoki cut in-between the two, making all of them turn to the red-clad hanyou. Breathing heavily and blade pointed down into the earth as it smoked lightly from the attack; the hanyou smirked. "Keh. Don't cut me out of the action just yet."

Smirking before shunpoing away, the ice captain scoffed at the brothers.

"Two brothers working together to avenge their father." Toshiro spoke in his possession. "How touching. And perfectly ironic too if you think about it for a moment."

Charging at the captain, the hanyou growled darkly as they clashed blades.

"The hell are you rambling on about now?!"

"Nothing that you can comprehend, hanyou." The possessed captain smirked in reply as he disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing on a platform of spirit particles several meters above the brothers. Placing a hand over his chest, the sword spoke through his puppet, amused as the two brothers and zanpakuto glared at him. "But here's something that even you would know that I tire of fighting all of you annoyances one after the other. So, why send you to Hell when I can bring Hell to you?"

Holding the blade perpendicular to the castle, the captain smirked as the castle began to demolish under the brothers' feet, the zanpakuto widening his eyes in realization as he shunpoed away. Grey eyes glaring, the ice dragon growled darkly. "You, out of all the dwellers of the Netherworld, know the consequences of forcefully opening a gateway to Hell! Do you truly intend to have all of the souls of the living be swallowed up in the process, you petulant child?!"

"And the great heavenly dragon wins the prize." Sounga drawled as they watched vast fissures crack open the earth, exhausts of venomous green yoki poisoning the air as rime grew over the jagged edges, eating away heartily. Pointed ends of the earth directed skyward as the chasm grew deeper, the depths an angry violet and ebony. Escaping the demolishing grounds, the group of youkai and morals alike paused in their feet as they took in the chaos in a mixture of horror and awe.

"And yes, you stupid dragon, I have every intention and awareness of what I am doing!" And with a mad cackle, the possessed captain laughing in the chaos.

"Oh no. Sounga has opened the Gateway to Hell. And with Hitsugaya-taicho under his control, his power is almost exponential at this point." Saya said gravely as he grew paler, not thinking such a thing was possible.

Everyone exchanged worried looks as Sango voiced the question. "What happens when it's open?"

Totosai's face was grim. "The boundary between the living and the dead disappear. In other words, if kept open long enough, we'll all end up dead."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Myoga was no different from his old friends. "After all, it's a sword that controls Hell. And with Hitsugaya-taicho as his vessel, he can even invade into the land of which our master's final resting place."

"While Tessaiga and Tensiga exchange blows, Sounga is trying to absorb this world into Hell." Saya sighed as the miko who carried his scabbard frowned before strengthening her resolve before running towards the abyss of Hell.

"Fool! Don't go near there!"

But Saya's words were unheeded as Kagome dashed forward anyway as demonic swirls of ebony and ruby colored her vision. The chasm appeared to go on forever into the earth as waves of demons and the damned souls of Hell cried out to the Land of the Living, calls for blood, soul, and flesh. Nearing their companion, the rest of the youkai and mortals gathered in a mixture of awe and shock at the depths that held the underworld.

"What is that?" The miko whispered.

"The damned souls of Hell." Totosai answered, gripping his hammer.

"They are calling out to the souls of the living." Saya informed swiftly as he clung to Kagome's shoulder, the winds circling the entrance violently. "We must hurry and run away, or your souls will be swallowed up in the process!"

"But Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Histugaya-taicho are still…" Kagome tried before a gust of winds flew by them. In the eyes of the dead, white luminous orbs forcefully ripped out of their warm shells were gripped by these winds, surrounding the chasm like the eye of a storm, sucking all the souls in a feeding frenzy that called out for more. As the mortals of the group crumbled in the grip that seized the rest of the souls, Saya insisted that the barrier he had in place was the best that he was able to supply. While this took place, another battle was currently on stage, one that Jaken watched keenly, ignoring everyone else.

* * *

"Move!" Inuyasha growled as he batted away his older brother, missing his mark on the captain who smirked playfully before shunpoing away. Growling at the incompetence of his younger sibling, the lord likewise shoved aside Inuyasha with a "You're in the my way!" after meeting the captain's reappearance, mirroring his brother by slicing the earth instead of the amused captain. Following through, the lord charged his blade with lightning blue yoki before meeting with the captain's defense, meeting each strike with ease. From a distance, the ice dragon watched with an icy glare, noting that something was off.

"What a disappointment." Toshiro sighed as they clashed blades.

"It is the vulgar sword that is the disappointment." The lord snapped, as bolts of yoki crackled over them.

"Hmph." Toshiro smiled, amused before his voice grew curious yet mocking. "Do you not have something to protect, Sesshomaru?"

Blinking at the shock of the use of his father's last words to him, Sesshomaru recovered after a moment, but was enough for Inuyasha to cut in. Blade lifted over his shoulder and fangs snarled in a death threat, the hanyou shoved aside his older brother before swinging appearing to be covering for one another. But Saya frowned at the sight, the attack ineffective if the two of them attacked separately from within the barrier. Kicking aside the both of them with a roundhouse kick and a barrage of poisonously purple icicles, Toshiro smirked overhead when a reiatsu caught his attention, pausing the battle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice cried as the hanyou turned back at the sound.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru barely appeared to have heard her but stopped. It was something, the miko supposed.

"Please fight together with Sesshomaru!" The lord turned away. _Shit. It really was a lost cause._

"No way!" Inuyasha was _not_ helping.

"Sesshomaru! Please cooperate with Inuyasha!" She was ignored as Inuyasha blinked indignantly before yelling at her. Ignoring him, she shouted at the lord. "Are you listening, Sesshomaru?!"

With all three of them promptly ignoring the miko, Toshiro blocked a swipe from the lord as he back-stepped aside at Inuyasha's follow-up, breaking the loose rubble where the captain was a moment ago. Not allowing them to place him in the defensive, Hitsugaya countered with a false slash at the hanyou before parrying his blade with Sesshomaru, following with a Kido blast at the former and a charge of icy yoki at the latter, eliciting a series of explosions surrounding all of them, blanketing them from sight.

"The both of you are such idiots!" Kagome cried as she notched an arrow, prepared to fire when the snip of her bowstring howled as loud as the winds of the Gate to Hell below her.

"You will not be firing any of that disgusting reiryoku in my presence, mortal." Growled the ice captain as he appeared behind her in a flash of speed, too fast for anyone below his power level to see; his blade at her neck. Kagome froze, her body unwilling to move despite her mind's protests as the captain's blade nicked her pale neck, blood visible. "Hitsugaya should have just slit your throat and fed on your flesh instead of sparing you."

"N-No!" Kagome was only able to whisper, frozen to the cries of her name. Inuyasha raced toward the captain as did Sesshomaru, blades up and at the ready when a sudden sound of clothing and flesh being torn pierced the air, violet orbs widened. His own zanpakuto ran through his chest, the possessed ice captain turned to the perpetrator with betrayed teal orbs to crystalline tears running down grey eyes. Hyorinmaru.

"H-Hyo…rinmaru…? H-How could…you…?" Violet flicked over the teal eyes.

"Shut up, you impersonator!" The ice dragon roared, as he disappeared, the blade still impaled in his master's body. "You have forgotten _your_ place. _Remember_! Remember the place of which you belong, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Ebony blood erupted from the captain's lips as he staggered on the spear of land that Kagome was taken from, out of danger by the hanyou who stood in front of her, protecting with his fang before him. Sesshomaru appeared beside the kneeling captain, golden orbs watching as a battered Tokijin was held out in his only hand, none able to see the flicker of worry. _What was this feeling?_ For some reason, the sight of the young captain, struggling on the floor and bleeding, made his chest hurt, as if he too was stabbed. Oblivious to the lord's internal battle, the captain was having one of his own. Within his Inner World, Hitsugaya smirked as mirroring wounds appeared on both himself and Sounga, his zanpakuto in the sword spirit, ebony and ruby blood marring the soft snow, Hyorinmaru blasting away the chains that bound him.

"Y-You bastard!" Sounga snarled, as he ripped the blade from his body. "How dare you come back here!"

"How dare you come here and imprison my master?!" Hyorinmaru roared, his dragon form shaking with anger. "Did you truly believe that I would sit by and leave my master to be controlled by you?!"

"Silence both of you." Toshiro growled before coughing. "Sounga, as your former master and you as my self-proclaimed vassal, I command you to leave my body."

"Self-proclaimed vassal?!" Hyorinmaru growled angrily as he moved to strike the sword spirit, only to be stopped by Toshiro who shook his head, gaze still on Sounga. "Master?"

" _Leave_!" Toshiro shouted as he sat up from his knelt form, a pure white yoki enveloping his body, surprising everyone as they flitted away, Kagome in Inuyasha's hands and Sesshomaru with a burst of speed. Sclera a deep ruby as ebony spears became jagged and pupils a icy blue, the ice captain snarled with polished fangs as he threw the blade into the air, the blood on his lips and wounds dried. With a sickening pull, the captain removed his zanpakuto from his chest, meeting gazes with Sesshomaru.

 _Toushirou._

 _Sesshomaru._

"Now, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, pointing to a Sounga who had materialized, that was readied for a dragon twister. In unison, three blades were lifted, the white-haired beings released their attacks.

" ** _Ryusenka!_** "

" ** _Bakuryuha!_** "

" ** _Soryuha!_** "

Appearing as a sideways tornado of yellow winds and icy blue blizzards that crackled in charged electric blue yoki, the attack was placed dead on. Combined with Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Sesshomaru's Tokijin and Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru, the colored cyclone traveled to the dark heavens swallowing the clouds of the underworld into its' gateway. Retreating, Sesshomaru quickly gathered a barely breathing Toushirou in his arm, expression a tad grimer than usual as Jaken raced towards them with A-Un, Inuyasha having done the same with Kagome to his own party.

The clouds swirled over the Gate to Hell with furious raptor, swallowed into the earth with a shattering crash; the castle, blade and all back to the depths of Hell. Turning away, the lord decided that his ward was to be attended to first. When a light blue dome enveloped all of them into it's embrace, the small youkai in his arm, burrowing into his grip as golden eyes flickered to the captain for a moment, a small sigh escaping small lips as the child relaxed once more. Turning back to meet the entity that had placed them into the light, the golden orbs widened more than they were allowed as they caught sight of a being that they believed never to set upon ever again.

 _Father._

Transparent and visage barely seen, it was without a doubt, his father.

"Master!" Totosai, Saya and Myoga cried together.

"Father?" Inuyasha was as shocked as his elder brother was and for once, it was displayed upon both of their faces clearly. "Then that's…?!"

"Sesshomaru… Inuyasha…" His father's voice… "The both of you have finally found the answer." A smile played at his father's lips, proud. "With this, Sounga has been sealed forever in the Netherworld. There is nothing more I have to teach you."

And as swiftly as his father appeared, he left.

"Father!" Inuyasha cried as Sesshomaru regained his composure, his golden eyes returning to the captain in his arms. When his father appeared, he was not breathing. _Father…_

* * *

"Toushirou." The ice captain opened his eyes, teal orbs haggard and pained; but nonetheless, sat up from his makeshift bed that was A-Un's back to meet golden orbs. It was only one night since the incident with Sounga and Toshiro was healing steadily, his wounds now faint scars. The moonlight bathed the small river that they stopped at for the night, the small fire extinguished as Jaken's snores were soft, the waterfall crashing the only sound until the lord spoke.

Dressed in a simple white hakama that lacked his crests of sakura, the Lord of the West was also without his blades and armor, only his tail curled over his shoulder as he lifted the captain in a swift movement, head rested on the soft fur. Hair pulled out of his ponytail and now past his shoulders, the captain's spiky locks were no longer. Instead, they danced behind him with the same silkiness as Sesshomaru's, the captain's bangs unruly and spiked as they covered his entire forehead.

 _Sounga is gone._ Sesshomaru spoke, his voice resonating in their minds as he stepped into the cold waters of the river, heading to the waterfall. _And Hyorinmaru has returned to your side._

 _Yes._ Toushirou replied as he felt himself lowered into the waters, gentle and slow, eyes closed. _Sounga took over my body to lure you and Inuyasha into fulfilling your father's last wishes to trust his sons to stop his third inheritance. It was not too difficult to put together, as you have also mastered Soryuha along the way._

 _Ridiculous and foolish of you._ Sesshomaru stated with a trace of scold, his golden orbs half-lidded as the falling water rained over the crown of his head, appearing almost ethereal.

 _Perhaps._ Toushirou smirked small, his head barely above the surface as he laid on the lord's lap, parallel to the waterfall, the spray of water sprinkling over his porcelain skin. _But in the end, Tokijin is now a weapon of which you may wield to the fullest and my friend is now at peace in this era once more._

 _At the cost of this._ The lord lidded his eyes, mirroring the captain. _Reckless._

 _I apologize._ The captain whispered soft, somehow still icy. _But without my possession as a catalyst; would you, Sesshomaru, have tried so hard to have mastered Soryuha? One does not master a technique by another simply teaching the other. You need the desire to master a blade. The correct desire._

 _Correct desire?_ Sesshomaru was amused. _I did not think that you would be spouting such foolishness as well, Toushirou._

 _Foolishness, it maybe._ Toushirou conceded with a sardonic chuckle. _True power is not the power to subdue your enemies, Sesshomaru. And it is neither the power of the Shikon no Tama._

 _Then?_ The lord met half-lidded teal orbs with his own. _What is true power?_

 _You already know._ Toushirou replied, as his locks fanned around him, making his appearance almost innocent and pure, his teal orbs narrowed. _Your father has already asked you._

 ** _Sesshomaru, do you have something to… protect…?_**

 _I… Sesshomaru…have nothing to protect._

 _Is that so?_ Toushirou inquired as he released his yoki ever so slightly, freezing the river thinly as a thin layer of sleet covered the river, the waterfall in frozen motion as snowflakes danced over the captain and lord, seated in a small pool of freezing waters. Sitting up with his form dripping wet as much as the lord, the captain kept his glare even with the lord's. _Then what exactly were your actions yesterday? Obligation?_

 _No._ The lord thought to himself. _He held no obligation to the child, neither did the child to him. Then what was it? He held no tie to the child. They were strangers. He held no need for the child, and the child to him. Both of them could have easily survived well without the other. Then why? Why had he?_

 _Tensiga?_ The blade stirred since Toshiro was taken. _But Tensiga never compelled to him to save the child, only slay Sounga._

 _Am I not something you protect with Jaken and A-Un?_

The lord opened his eyes. The reiatsu was gone and sealed once more, Toshiro breathing softly in his arm as Sesshomaru found himself holding the child in a gentle grip, his head laid on his fur tail as he curled up to the lord, small hands that were callused from swordsmanship curled into small fists resting on his chest. Emerging from the waterfall and wrapping a thin blanket over them, the lord gave no reply as he glanced at A-Un's empty back before settling at the dragon's belly, resting his form before veiling his eyes.

Peridot reptilian eyes opened wearily to see his lord asleep, the young captain curled beside him, held securely in his lord's arm; Jaken snoring louder now, behind them. Snorting once, the two-headed dragon returned to sleep. After all, none of them were allowed this luxury until the captain returned.


	27. Chase Into The Netherworld

Chapter 27: Chase Into The Netherworld

 _Now that Sounga is out of the way, it appears that Lord Sesshomaru's attention is shifted to Naraku once more._ Jaken mused as he started another fire, roasting several mushrooms that he had gathered earlier, A-Un munching upon the nearby grass. _He was never all that talkative in the beginning, but never since he failed to defeat Naraku at Mt. Hakurei, he's been even more silent. And it's even worse because Hitsugaya-taicho's the same way because he was possessed by Sounga. But nonetheless, they can at the very least tell me where they're going!_

Sighing in what is to be wasted breath, the kappa stared at his burning fungi before tearing into one, chewing somberly. _They can at least wake me up and tell me that they left too…_

Several miles away, Toshiro resisted the urge to sneeze, the ice dragon in his newly reformed Inner World chuckling. _Someone is speaking of you, Master._

 _Knowing my luck, it would be Jaken badmouthing me. I'll just throw a rock at him later._ Toshiro hummed, not particularly bothered by it as he stood beside a silent Sesshomaru upon a hill, overlooking a human village. With his sole claw over Tensiga, the lord was lost in his own thoughts, aware of the captain's glance as he spoke in their mental link.

 _Tensiga… What is it that is exciting you?_

 _The smell of blood is in the air._ Toshiro stated, teal eyes half-lidded as his ponytail now stretching to his neck when up, danced in the wind. The sun was to set soon as the two remained unmoved, the ice captain raising an eyebrow when the sound of a bell and yelling overtook the village, the inhabitants scrambling almost in a panic. But as the prospect of another youkai in the area was insignificant, the two were silent, one more distracted than the other.

Teal eyes were clouded as golden ones narrowed. _Toushirou…_

The captain did not answer.

The cause of the village's panic was ironically a headless youkai, appearing to be the body of a very large otter. The body was dressed in a navy blue hakama top under a vest of a brown pelt, the matching skirt of fur held up by a white obi as a small jug hung on his side. The limbs were intact, from water slick paws and wayward tail for balance. Evidence of the human's encounter with the headless youkai was obvious as from it's back and chest stuck wooden spears and several broken arrows, making the body resort to crawling as it made it's way up to the captain and lord, who glanced at it as if it were a common sight.

 _Hm. Well, this is interesting. It has no head._ Toshiro blinked, his expression deadpan as they both ignored his mild lapse in concentration. _This youkai was slaughtered messily however, much like my subordinates when they first begin to use a blade, the angle is off and the cut is not clean. Sloppy. And to survive without it's head, even shinigami are not that resilient._

 _Youkai do not perish because they have their heads ripped from their bodies._ Sesshomaru replied, monotone. _The heart is more important than the head. As long as the heart is intact, the head is secondary as it can be reattached. But if separated for too long, even a youkai cannot survive without a head._

 _Jaken told me of rumors in the area this morning. Apparently, there have been many attacks to which headless corpses of youkai are demolishing villages and attacking humans._ Toshiro hummed, as his gaze turned to the body with a slow blink. _To think that Naraku is so desperate for the Shikon no Tama to resort to having one of his incarnations beheading strong youkai. First, were the rumors of priests and priestesses and now, youkai._

The body stopped moving.

The lord glanced at his ward. _This is over a shard of the Shikon no Tama?_

 _We have company, Sesshomaru._ Toshiro narrowed his eyes instead, as he hid his claws in his ebony sleeves. _Inuyasha, his party, along with a new addition approach. And why else would these guests be here?_

The lord did not reply but merely looked on at the direction that the hanyou and his company would arrive, their hair swaying in the wind, Toshiro setting his gaze upon the stars, dazed. Within moments, the group of three humans and three youkai and a half arrived, each either muttering the captain's or the lord's names other than the new addition.

"Why are they…" Sango began as they landed, dismounting as the new addition was more transfixed upon the dead body.

"Pa!" The young otter youkai who rode on Inuyasha, dressed in a pink hakama top and grass skirt with a matching hat, cried out in tears, Toshiro noted the large blue cloth-wrapped parcel on the small youkai's back as Shippo followed after him. "Hang on, Pa!"

"Kanta, the head!" _Head? … Don't tell me that…_

"Yea…" Quickly, the otter undid the knot of his parcel confirming the captain's thoughts as the headless body's head was revealed, an otter with ivory tusks at each cheek and a tuft of ebony above each eyelid. As swiftly as small youkai like them could, the two youkai pushed the head to the many times punctured body. Only to have to fall off, not reattaching. _Shocker, there._

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru scolded lightly. _Please behave._

"It didn't work…" Miroku stated, tone solemn.

It was then that the young otter began to cry, his tears ongoing and wails almost heartbreakingly deafening. Toshiro and Sesshomaru remained unmoved, expressions bored as they appeared unaffected by the cries, when in actuality, Toshiro found it annoyingly loud. Turning away, Toshiro made to go back to return in their travels, a step behind the lord when a voice cut in, making both the lord and captain pause.

 _Hitsugaya-taicho._ Tensiga called as it was Inuyasha who made the lord stop, golden eyes suspicious as Toshiro ignored him, prompting the healing sword spirit to speak. _He will tell you. Tell of where Naraku wishes to go, to where my former master now rests._

Toshiro rose an internal eyebrow, blocking Sesshomaru from the conversation. _Are you suggesting that I ask of Sesshomaru, your master, to do something that he is incapable of? You are aware as I am that this can be accomplished without interference in the form of your powers._

 _I am. But…_ Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, daring for him to continue.

 _I will assist but you should know better than to ask of me to unnecessarily help others in such a way._ Turning away from the blade, the captain returned to the conversation before him, his eyes cold and in his usual glare as Inuyasha was still talking. "Why're you and Hitsugaya here?"

Golden eyes narrowed at the two of them. "I find it hard to believe that the two of you were just passing by." _We were…_

"I don't owe you any explanations." And with that, the lord turned away, meeting gazes with the captain who appeared a bit more annoyed than usual.

Only to pause and become more annoyed at the voice of a certain miko. "Please wait, Sesshomaru!"

"Your sword…" Kagome tried as she continued, all of them ignoring the crying from the child otter youkai in the background. "Tensiga is the sword that brings back life." _It is not polite to imagine choking youkai children into silence because of excessively loud wails of grieving, Master._

"Please…" The kind-hearted miko begged. "Use Tensiga… to bring his father back…" _It's not correct mannerisms to grieve in such a way in public areas either, Hyorinmaru. Such unsightly displays and grievances are done in private and publicly accepted areas, not in front of your father's decapitated corpse that is littered with another species' weaponry protruding from it with a bunch of strangers._

"This has nothing to do with me." _It's still not polite, Master._

"Pa!" Kanta was still crying, hugging his father's decapitated head which was much larger than his own body, wails echoing in the night. Fiddling with the ebony ribbon that held up his ponytail, the captain was still contemplating on whether or not to silence the child. Shippo, however, had opposing thoughts. Small fists balled tightly at his sides and his own teal eyes threatening with tears, the kitsune was almost shaking. With a turn of his head, the kitsune made up his mind. Racing towards the lord and captain, Shippo blocked their path, shaking in fear as he knelt directly in front of Sesshomaru.

"Umm… C-Can you save him?" The kitsune could not even speak properly.

Off to the side, the humans and hanyou watched with pity.

"If… If his pa dies…" Shippo managed to stutter. "Kanta will be all alone." Toshiro rose a brow. _His father is dead, has been for a while. And for the past three days, the otter child youkai was alone. He had_ ** _been_** _alone._

The young otter finally stopped crying, turning to his friend, who he had met only a few hours ago.

Sesshomaru was unfazed. "Move."

"Please!" The fox fell to his knees and bowed as he begged, eyes wide with desperation but they scrunched in phantom pain. "I beg of you! Please!"

"Shippo-chan…" Kagome shook her head, placing a hand on the fox to get up.

"But…!"

"It's useless, Shippo." Inuyasha cut in, his tone insulting. "It's too bad. But Sesshomaru isn't the type to come to anyone's aid. And besides that, Tensiga isn't something Sesshomaru can use."

"That's true." Miroku nodded. "Unless it's bearer has a caring heart, Tensiga cannot be wielded." _Then how do you explain me and Jaken, I wonder?_

"Precisely." Sesshomaru agreed, his words cold as he continued to walk, Toushirou beside him with a risen brow when Shippo cried out once more.

"Then what of you, Hitsugaya-taicho?" The ice captain rose a brow, as the kitsune was now before him. "C-Can't you save him? Totosai said that you told him your blade can do the same thing as Tensiga. Please! I beg of you! Save his father!"

"My Hyorinmaru cannot do such a thing as to bring back the dead." Toshiro said finally, his voice cold. "Only Tensiga has such a power, my blade can only slay beings not of this world and guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Tensiga is the blade that can preserve the souls to the earth from their final resting place. And that is only possible for Tensiga's Master to decide. And I believe you have his answer."

Sesshomaru met the captain's gaze evenly, their conversation silent.

 _Tensiga intends for you to revive the child's father._ Toshiro began his teal gaze turning to the body. _If he is revived, then we may learn what it is Naraku is doing with the Border of the Netherworld._

 _Is that what Tensiga wishes to show me?_

 _A blade holds no ill intent towards their chosen master that wields them._ Toshiro replied, as his eyes hooded before revealing themselves once more. _Why else would Tensiga wish to save such a common sight in the Netherworld? None interests a blade more than the master that wields them._

As if to agree with the captain's words, the blade stirred.

With a glance to the body, the lord placed a hand over the healing blade.

 _However…_ Toshiro paused, making the lord do the same, golden eyes unmoved from the body. _I give you a choice, Sesshomaru. Do you wish to save this child's father and hear what he has to say or do you wish to not and receive the same information?_

The lord lowered his claw from the hilt. _Tensiga…_

Lidding his teal eyes before reopening them as the conversation only last a second, the captain made his way to the young otter who was still crying and clinging to his father's dead body, stopping when he stood before the head.

"Step aside." Hitsugaya ordered.

"E-Eh?" Kanta hiccuped as he watched the captain lid his teal eyes halfway, his gaze otherworldly as he seated himself lightly before the decapitated head. Dainty yet sharp claws peeked from the ebony hakama sleeves as they clasped the head, teal eyes closing for a moment before they reopened, steely.

"You and your father were hunting for fish by a river when he was beheaded by a young child. A child with lavender, almost white, hair on a horse that rode on flames." The ice captain stated rather than questioned, as Kanta looked at him with wide eyes, shocked as their audience watched quiet. "And yet, in the last hour of his death, all you had accomplished was to be unable to follow his last words."

"H-How?" Kanta whispered, shaking.

"Your father has been dead for over three days, and yet; you still bawl insensibly." Hitsugaya continued, glare cold. "A youkai who is beyond the age to fend for himself and the first thing you do when your father is gone, is retrieve his head to save him. _Commendable_. But for you to have the expectation of your father to be saved? Know _your_ place. You lost your father. **_So what?_** Did you think that your father was any better than anyone else's? Countless children, human and youkai alike, have lost parents long before your line of pedigree had _even_ existed."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, that is enough!" Kagome cut in, her voice shrill. "Kanta-chan is just a —!"

"— _child_?" Toshiro finished, his gaze unmoved from the young otter. "Child or adult, you are the same before _death_. Lives are not as easily revived and allowed to walk upon this earth so easily. A soul is fragile; unable to exist impromptu with their reincarnation and even if it were forcefully retrieved by means beyond understanding, one thing remains true."

Miroku closed his eyes before they were reopened, solemn. "The dead have no place with the living."

"Your father and I would be the same." Toshiro acknowledged softly, his claws hidden once more. "Dead beings, living upon borrowed time, until death claims our souls once more. The dead have no role in interfering with the living. Therefore…"

Standing, the captain returned to his place beside Sesshomaru. "…I refuse to have your father resurrected. He is in a place that only the dead can enter, a final resting place that is covered in a sea of fog that surrounds a giant skeleton, suited in grand armor. The Netherworld."

* * *

 _Kohaku is near. His scent, in any case._ Hyorinmaru stated as his master hummed in response, lashes fanning slowly as he woke. _Sesshomaru has been going in that direction for a while. It has been a number of days since we have encountered him._

 _According to Inuyasha and his group, the infant that I had encountered with them before the mess with Sounga had been split by a great monk in the area._ Toshiro thought quietly as he laid on A-Un's back, sprawled with his ponytail undone. Long past his neck when splayed, the snow-white locks were spiked at the ends as his bangs hovered over his forehead softly, framing his face, contorted with concentration. Turquoise gems stared to the clear sky, dull and hazy in thought. _This Hakudoshi holds a heart as much as Naraku does, his own a proxy in the form of the jewel, and the other half, the infantile one holds the heart. But why would Naraku allow Hakudoshi to walk rampant?_

 _And how does the realm of the Netherworld connect to this?_ Hyorinmaru voiced rhetorically. _Then comes to mind the question of how did the jewel shard enter the Netherworld in the first place, Master?_

 _Judging from the actions of Hakudoshi who had killed that otter in almost whim, it appears that this incarnation is a means of an end. Someone who watches over Kagura and makes sure her treasonous thoughts do not make her act foolishly._ Toshiro conjectured as his eyes narrowed. _But not without careful scrutiny._

 _The means is most likely to investigate the shard of the jewel in the Netherworld, most likely taken there by a recently deceased youkai._ Hyorinmaru concluded, his huff of breath strong. _But once that is accomplished and the shard is retrieved, the incarnation is expendable._

 _It would be foolish of them to believe that they were anything but._ Toshiro scoffed mentally. _They were nothing more, from the very beginning._

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken's question took the captain from his thoughts as he sat up in silence, tying his high ponytail with his ribbon.

Sesshomaru paused in his leading stride. "Do not ask me."

"Huh?" Jaken blinked while Toushirou's eyes glimmered with mirth.

"Then who do I ask?" The kappa questioned, turning his head to A-Un and then, the captain who merely shrugged, adjusting Hyorinmaru at his back. "You, A-Un? Do you know where we are going, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Who knows, Jaken?" Toshiro replied with a shrug as if the matter was unimportant, the lord's thoughts echoing in his mind. _That kid's scent… and this scent that I smell beyond him… Naraku._

"And this time, for sure…" Sesshomaru voiced aloud. "I shall kill him."

At the mention of murderous intent, Jaken immediately recoiled as Toushirou watched with an amused chuckle, with a soft tug for A-Un to continue after Sesshomaru. Silent, the four of them continued, as Toushirou's thoughts speaking with the lord's.

 _Toushirou. Captain of the Tenth Division of the Netherworld, you out of all beings who walk this land know of a method to return to my father's resting place. Naraku wishes to enter here, yet even Kagura makes no appearance._ The lord paused as the implied wording filled itself. _Explain._

 _I cannot speak for the actions of others._ The captain replied icily. _However, entrance into the Netherworld is not an easy task for the living. The living have no business there, and entry is strictly forbidden. My methods of entry and exit are of the dead, and only the dead are able to enter; Naraku must be well aware of that._

 _And how is it that you are to enter then?_

 _I was dead._ The captain stated flatly. _My status did not change upon your revival of my person for my reincarnation had already perished in this time. Otherwise, I would have been unmoved from Tensiga's shikai and would have continued as the dead like Lady Kikyo. But regardless, my soul was still marred as an undead — my passage into the Netherworld unchanged even when resurrected by Tensiga._

 _The scent has disappeared…_ The lord paused in his strides as the captain unveiled his eyes, noting the soft twilight. _Did I allow them to get away?_

"Err… Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken crept behind his lord quietly as he turned at the mention of his name, an clear yet stern inquiry as the kappa swiftly replied. "O-Oh, it's nothing! Nothing." _It's been so stressful for me lately…_

Turning away as the two dogs ignored Jaken's sigh, the lord continued toward the swamp that they had arrived, his boots lightly splashing the small river in their path. And with a snap of the reins, the captain followed after, A-Un's stomps in the riverbed, crushing everything in his path.

It was at sunrise when a suggestion was proposed to which the captain rose a brow and Sesshomaru expressed his interest mentally underneath an opposing mask. Exchanging a glance, the suggestion was evolved to a plan, with Jaken completely oblivious to new events that were to be.

 _Speaking of making things more stressful…_

* * *

With the pale full moon behind her, a phoenix youkai in the form of beautiful woman stood regally upon a cloud of flames. Dressed in a red-orange tunic that clung close to her voluminous assets that were decorated with a golden piece at her collarbone over white hakama pants and a light green sash, she was most definitely not human as a narrowed ruby gaze sniffed arrogantly at the sight of the hanyou and his group. Painted lips pulled to a scowl as a bone white pauldron covered her right shoulder, she demanded hotly, her lock ebony locks cascading down her back as they swayed over her forehead, pulled into a ribboned bun. "Just who are you? And why do interfere in matters that are of not your concern?"

"I could say the same to you, wench!" Inuyasha growled from the burning grounds, the village aflame. "Are you one of Naraku's minions?"

"Naraku?" Her voice was curious.

"The saimyosho flying around you are proof!"

"I know nothing." She stated flatly, before with a growl, her hair bristled. "I don't know what's going on between you and Naraku, but you killed my birds."

With a raise of her hand — covered with a bone white film that appeared incomplete, began to morph into deadly talons, the film now a menacing hardened skin of the birds of prey as she spoke. "I'll kill every one of you and drain every drop of your blood!" And with a blink, her sclera glowed ruby and irises now a forest green. "Now, die!"

Raising a claw, Abi-hime released a wave of fire at the group, making them disperse quickly. From afar, Sesshomaru watched with little emotion as his younger half-brother grabbed the mortal girl he traveled with away from danger. Gathering blood and yet at the siege of Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, Abi-hime had repelled it with a barrier from that spear that smelled of Naraku. The golden-eyed lord narrowed his windows of sight, there was no reason for Naraku to protect this youkai if it was not a means to an end. _The only question is, was that what exactly was this means? And how did Abi-hime of the Youkai Birds offer it to him, whether she was aware of it or not? But then again, what concern was it to him if Abi-hime was a means to an end anyway?_ As long as that trash was slain, the lord had no concern of the collateral. Tensiga pulsed weakly as the lord turned away, magenta eyelids shadowed with no regrets.

* * *

Jaken could only groan in despair as he tumbled over A-Un's uncaring hide as Kagura made herself scarce after learning that Sesshomaru-sama and Hitsugaya-taicho were absent. With his staff landing directly upon his cranium, the kappa cried deploringly in his head.

 _It was not his fault that they left all the time without consulting about anything! Sesshomaru-sama! Hitsugaya-taicho! You—!_

Before Jaken could finish his short internal monologue, he was swiftly interrupted with a low purr from A-Un as the two-headed dragon comfortably rolled over — the blasted saddle and bags removed from his hide upon the captain's unannounced departure with Sesshomaru — on top of the kappa, effectively cutting of his thoughts and more importantly, his air circulation.

Unhindered by the cries of release under him, the two-headed dragon snored.

* * *

In the same night, the madame of a nobility house rested silently in a futon after the ordeal of painful childbirth, a midwife, maids, a doctor were also present as they bore solemn expressions, the basin of water at their knelt feet cold as a sole candle illuminated the room. With a soft groan, the expectant mother stirred before navy blue irises unveiled, concerned.

"What's the matter?" Her whispers deafening in the silence. "Why can I not hear the baby's first cries? Hurry and let me hold him."

The midwife was silent as the doctor resigned himself to speak, the maids dependent to their lady of the house. "My lady, regretfully… the young lord was… the second heir was a stillborn…"

"What?!" The lady of the house sat up, despite her delicate state as a hand rose to her face. "Are you saying he's dead?!"

Bowing his head, the doctor nodded, head hung. "Yes. He was not breathing when he was born…"

"I-It… It cannot be…" Sobs echoed as the to-be mother curled herself into the futon, her maids and midwife sharing her anguish as they voiced apologetic sympathies. Before one by one, they fell over, dead; eyes glassy and forms still. The lady of the house, however, too absorbed in her new grief for a child that she carried for nearly a year, made no stop to her sorrowful cries as the souls of her servants were collected into a white-framed mirror.

Turning, the lady of the house saw two children in the birthing room.

One carried a mirror, her complexion as white as her clothing as empty ebony eyes stared back like the depths of an abyss, the other was human, a young boy in a shortened hakama of pale lavender, ebony bangs framing his boyish looks as the rest was pulled into a ponytail. And in the boy's arms, was a baby, blissfully asleep.

Then the girl spoke. "The infant is not dead. The infant… is here."

In the young lord's chambers, a child of thirteen sat up quickly, his complexion pale and sweaty as he gripped his covers with a death grip. With a hand over his face, he smirked darkly into the night. "Yes, indeed. The infant is _here_."


	28. Siblings of The Estate

Chapter 28: Siblings of The Estate

Hitsugaya watched impassively as slow bubbles traveled up from Kikyo's lips, her deteriorating faux-body floating just barely above the pond bed as two shikigami poured the dead miko's graveyard soil into the waters. The miko herself was unresponsive even at the captain's arrival, as he finally turned to them, his glance demanding an explanation. The one in the yellow kimono patterned with green butterflies spoke first; Kocho, her ebony hair pulled into a ponytail similar to Kaede, the two nearly the same height as him. "Her life is fading, your reiatsu was enough to sustain her for this long but, Naraku's miasma is strong."

Asuka, the one in the blue kimono with pink flowers and pigtails with blue ornaments, nodded at her sister's words. "But even if you are to continue giving her your reiatsu, Histugaya-taicho… She will not last until…"

"I will not perform anymore Healing Kido." Toshiro cut in, as his fingers brushed against the waters, teal eyes on the waterfall. "Anymore would condemn Lady Kikyo to the Netherworld — she needs reiryoku — and only Lady Kagome is able to give that away so easily for her to recover. Purifying the miasma is up to her."

The shikigami were silent, hands folded in their sleeves. "What will you do, Histugaya-taicho?"

"The question is not what I would do." Toshiro shook his head as he walked away, the shikigami turning to face him as the sun gleamed high in the sky. "Inform Lady Kagome to rub the soil from Lady Kikyo's grave onto her wounds — if she has the capabilities and enough reiryoku, she will be saved, but if her resolve falters, neither of them will existence any longer."

Kocho and Asuka blinked, startled. "Neither of them will survive?"

"As reincarnations, their souls are linked." Hitsugaya revealed as he pointed to the waters, swirling with a growing miasma. "With Kikyo's soul in shambles due to the miasma, Kagome cannot hope to be her reincarnation; effectively destroying the both of them if Kikyo's soul is consumed by the miasma. She has until sundown to purify it, otherwise, neither of them will exist in this time or any time."

"I see." Kocho nodded as she stared down the waters with her sister, not looking as the captain walked away, her voice as loud as a soft croon. "…Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

But he had already disappeared, leaving the shikigami and their dead master.

* * *

A saimyosho buzzed softly as it overlooked a peaceful castle, a mere day's walk up a mountain from a town that danced with harmony, a rare sight in the Feudal Era, as the female guards of the Lady of the castle gossiped quietly. In a dark uniform that was armed with a ko-naginata, the women spoke softly in the courtyards, careful to not disturb their lord, visiting his still weak wife and new son.

"Everyone was dead?"

"Yes." One of them nodded firmly, her voice grave. "Everyone who was in the birthing room. According to the men who found them the following morning, they had perished under mysterious circumstances. And if that wasn't enough, the young lord had nightmares ever since that night."

"Was it the work of youkai?"

The other shook her head with a resigned expression. "That, I do not know. But it is a blessing that our Lady and her newborn were unharmed."

"Without a doubt, Buddha must have protected them."

"In any case, the circumstances really do not concern you, do they?" A child's voice twinkled as the guards quickly scrambled to attention, bowing to the young lord and heir apparent to the estate. Born thirteen years ago, the heir was dressed in a simple blue hakama patterned with brown reeds as a white sash held up his robes, ebony hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon. Chocolate brown eyes gleamed with more wisdom then they should have — only one revealed by angularly cut bangs, as he rose an eyebrow with his words; expectant for an answer as the guards groveled at his sandaled feet.

"Young lord!" They bowed as one of them piped up, clearly more experienced than the other who merely kept her tongue. "Forgive our loose tongues, there shall be no repeat of this incident."

"At ease." The heir waved as he made his way to the chambers, glancing at them. "I understand that the circumstances are gossip-worthy but for you all to inquire in conclusions that they do not have ample information in lead only to more questions and troublesome affairs. I only ask that you refrain before everything is known.

"Yes, my lord." And with a nod to the grateful guards who escaped with a simple reprimand, the young heir entered the chambers, to see his mother and father — her resting as she should be while his father was seated at her bed side, cradling his younger sibling. Bowing before joining his father, the heir gave a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Mother?"

"Better, my child." She smiled back warmly as he caught her uneasy glance to his younger sibling and then himself, but said nothing as his father smiled warmly at the child in his arms, oblivious.

"A fine child… A fine child, indeed!" The lord of the estate grinned proudly as if he had done something great, as he cradled his child.

"My lord…" His wife called out softly as her son and husband turned to her, one more expressive than the other.

"Hmm? What is it?"

The mother of two hesitated, her expression troubled before she spoke. "No… It is nothing…"

Smiling reassuringly as he incorrectly identified her worries, the lord tightened his hold over the slumbering baby. "Do not worry. Security around the castle has been tightened. Youkai or whatever, it will not get near this castle. I have another child to care for other than Kohaku and I shall protect both of them with my life."

His eldest son was silent before he turned to leave, waving off concerns when he declared he needed to lie down, making appear that it was the toll of the nightmares the obvious conclusion for his fatigue. Closing the folded doors to his private chambers, Kohaku gripped his temple in a gritted grimace, his struggles obvious as he fell to a knelt form; a stinging assault on his mind and little did he know, his memories.

* * *

 _A child…_ Toshiro whispered thoughtfully as he stood over the castle, his mask perfect. _And with Kohaku posing as the firstborn and Kanna in silent surveillance, the hiding place is perfect for his heart. Although, I am sure that his choice in making his incarnation hide a human child is a taunt to me._

 _Actually, since we're in the past, Master; I believe that Naraku has you beaten in that argument._ Hyorinmaru huffed lightly. _But the taunt itself is still a viable conclusion. The hanyou is learning._

 _But not so much as to be careful._ Toshiro frowned. _He was careless last night, not at least faking an action to make it appear that his youkai was to search this castle for Kikyo. Kikyo's appearance has shaken up Naraku more than he would like._

 ** _Toushirou. Abi-hime has decided to turn against Naraku. She appears to be heading to the castle that you had decided to watch. With that boy's scent._** Sesshomaru's voice rang in the captain's mind as both of them displayed expressions of slight interest. ** _They are similar to your observations, I presume._**

 ** _Kohaku and Kanna protect it._** The captain confirmed. **_And with Abi-hime's apparent betrayal…_**

 _If Abi-hime truly went against Naraku now, then she would most likely go after this castle in the night, seeing how she is collecting blood for her ailing mother._ Toshiro thought to himself, blocking the lord as of late.

 _But wouldn't that be disadvantageous to Naraku? His heart would be exposed._ Hyorinmaru reasoned as the captain shook his head.

 _Not if he played it well enough. The moment Abi-hime attacks, her alliance with Naraku is broken and as far as from Sesshomaru's observations, the only reason she is able to help her mother is because of the trident he had gifted her. Once their agreement is gone, Abi-hime is dead._

 _Then why go through the trouble in trying to help Abi-hime in the first place?_

 _Because, for some reason, her mother's life is more useful to him alive than dead at the moment…_ Toshiro trailed off before his teal eyes widened in shock, glare trailing to the castle. _… So, that's why Abi-hime and her mother… blood… a river of blood._

 _… What will you do, Toushirou?_ Hyorinmaru voiced carefully as the captain was silent. Before turning back to the lord, his voice indifferent as he explained what he had just learned, finishing with a question. ** _The last shard of the Shikon no Tama is in the Netherworld, and that is where Naraku will eventually go to in his pursuit, with Inuyasha and us following. Would you, Sesshomaru, allow this to occur or do you wish to have your father's grave to remain undisturbed and the jewel incomplete within the Netherworld?_**

 ** _The fate of Abi-hime and the life of Inuyasha are none of my concern, as well as the jewel._** Sesshomaru stated coldly. **_Father's grave is his final resting place and to be undisturbed._**

 ** _Regardless of your wishes of peaceful rest for your father, the Netherworld will be trespassed into one way or another._** Toushirou retorted, his words matter-of-fact. **_But within the Netherworld, the living will be severely degraded in power. It is the land of the dead, it is no place for the living. However, it is also a place where my power is not limited and Naraku's is, not to mention Tensiga._**

 ** _Tensiga? What of the blade?_** Sesshomaru's voice carried a hint of surprise.

 ** _It is the blade of the dead. As it's master, you carry more power in the Netherworld than you know; Sesshomaru. But know that even Tensiga, has his limits._** Toushirou warned gravely as he glanced at his own blade. **_A zanpakuto is powerful but only to the extent that they allow their master to wield._**

Sesshomaru was silent before he spoke, his words stating to watch as the events unfurl themselves without their interference, because in any case, knowing the nature of which Naraku was; they were to be involved anyway. Believing that their words were done, the captain was about to shunpo back to Jaken with the lord, when a soft question echoed in his mind.

 ** _Why? Why do you ask me, what course of action to undertake when it is the Netherworld that is to be trespassed?_** Sesshomaru was cold and indifferent. **_Is not your domain, Hitsugaya-taicho?_**

 ** _But is it not your father, Sesshomaru-sama?_** Toushirou was cold and indifferent — yet whimsical. **_I am dead. Naraku, Inuyasha, and you, my lord; are all alive. What matter would it be to me if your father's grave were to be disturbed or the jewel be incomplete? It is the land of the dead you all wish to enter, and who said that you all will be allowed to leave? It is_** _my_ ** _domain, as you say, my lord and do not forget that._**

* * *

Kohaku sat up quickly with soft groans, his attendant hovering over his sweaty form with a worried gaze. The elderly attendant held out a cup of water as Kohaku thanked him with a weak smile. "Are you alright, young lord?"

"Yes… It was only a nightmare…"

"These are happening more frequently." The old man frowned in concern as Kohaku sighed, running a hand through his tied hair, despite the protests from his attendants to have it undone when he slept. "Are you feeling better, young lord?"

Nodding, the youkai-slayer smiled softly. "But I hope that these dreams remain as they are, and not —…"

Before the young boy could continue, a harsh yell of pain was heard, all five of them startled as Kohaku sat up quickly, adrenaline pumping in his blood as one of his servants moved to open the wooden doors. Opening before he could say anything to stop him, two youkai birds flew in with astonishing speeds, talons sharp and beaks pointed for blood extraction — Abi-hime's birds of prey. Upon pure instinct, the young master removed his white outer robe for slumber to reveal a simple lavender robe, short over his thighs with bandages at each joint for dexterity, as he reached for his primary weapon, ignoring the shouts to protect him from the youkai. With deadly accuracy, the curved blade of the kusarigama reaped the lives of the two birds swiftly, before returning with a yank from it's master.

"Close the doors immediately!" Kohaku ordered as he darted toward the doors, pushing aside his attendants before looking at all of them with a dark glare. "Do not go outside and keep yourselves safe in here."

"Y-Young master!"

Not allowing them to say anything further, the youkai-slayer opened the doors before closing them swiftly, locking them from behind as he readied his blade in one hand and attached chain in the other. Guards and servants alike littered the ground as bloodless corpses, Kohaku paying them no heed as he spotted the circulating birds, pale and pasty white with beady ebony eyes that screeched for blood.

Determined, Kohaku pulled his expression to a troubled frown, when a voice echoed in the depths of his troubled mind, the familiar throb of his vacant memories stirred. **_Kohaku…_** It whispered. **_Protect the child… the infant…_**

Under the gaze of teal eyes that watched with a silent scrutiny, the amnesic boy ran off to his 'mother's' chambers — to save his younger ' _brother_.'

Cutting down every bird that tried to drink his blood, the thirteen-year-old boy sprinted with beads of sweat trailing down his face, eyes concentrated as he dashed madly, the words still echoing in the forefront of his thoughts. Shouts of the human army bellowed into the night, as arrows met their targets by skilled archers; but Kohaku ignored them all his thoughts raced, teeth gritted. _Have the bird youkai discovered that the child is in this castle? And_ ** _how_** _?_

Consumed by his thoughts, the young slayer miscalculated his speed as he was unable to stop, running and tripping over a body. Breaking his fall with his arms, it was not enough for him to recover quick enough. And as youkai, an opening was all that was required for death. But fortunately for the boy, he was being watched. With twin spears, two guards slashed aside the birds that tried for the kill that would have been Kohaku, before one of them turned to him with a reprimand, when he recognized the silver ribbon that was of the firstborn of the lord of the estate.

"What the _hell_ are you —! Young master! What are _you_ doing here?! Go and protect yourself by hiding in the main chambers with his lord! We will escort you, young master." The guard said, thinking quickly as he moved to get the boy up. Grimacing, Kohaku thought just as quickly. _There was a reason that Naraku had decided he was to be the young_ ** _master_** _as well…_

"No! Not without my younger brother and Mother." Kohaku glared, daring them to counter his orders as he stood.

"You are the heir to the estate, young master! We cannot allow you to be so reckless!" The guard protested as Kohaku ignored him.

"Either you protect me from harm or I will leave you to do your duty and fend off the youkai; it is your choice!" Turning away, the young slayer made his escape from his guards, running towards his target, only to find the two guards by his side, killing the birds with him, protecting him. A familiar ache throbbed in his mind and heart as the thirteen-year-old resisted the urge to grip either one. _They… are protecting me…_ ** _why_** _?_

* * *

From the night sky, a white haired figure watched aloofly to the scene below, his shinigami eyes seeing more than the average youkai as the bloodless corpses were not stolen of only of their life essence but also of the soul, chain and converted reiatsu. Unmoved by the chaos below him, Hitsugaya caught a sight of an ongoing battle in the cries of the the pasty birds.

 _Princess Abi with Inuyasha and his party._ The captain hummed, hidden in the clouds, as the condensed vapor swirled over his spirit platform. _Although, it appears that Abi-hime has put two and two together, going against Naraku but that does not mean that she is ever so inclined to ally herself with the hanyou._

 _Even in his reincarnation, it appears Amagai Shusuke is too arrogant to see that he is clearly outmatched by both hanyous._ Hyorinmaru mused. _Only this time, it's his mother that he is obsessed over. And this time, the said parent wasn't even dead yet._

 _Nonetheless, Abi-hime has yet to outlive her usefulness._ Toshiro shrugged, watching with keen disinterest as Kohaku led the infant to safety, out of the burning castle. _After this, Naraku will most likely be done with her, now that her mother is nearly healed. And within her blood swims with enough soul and reiatsu to create a temporary gate to the Netherworld. Where my reincarnation dwells._

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Kagura." Toshiro greeted, as he glanced at her, seated in her feather, her expression surprised. "Has Hakudoshi sent you to oversee the mayhem?"

"Hm. You seem to know the significance of this castle." Kagura hummed, lightly annoyed. "Has Sesshomaru become so sloppy with his ward that you have wandered off here?"

"Not in the slightest." Toshiro replied civilly, sniffing aside at the bait as his attention was taken by the chaos below. Kohaku was fleeing from the burning grounds, surrounded by guards and servant maidens that protected the lady of the estate; a child sleeping soundly in her arms. "Rather it appears that you have been the one who has been sloppy, Kagura. Where is _your_ ward?"

"Sa~ You're talkative today, Hitsugaya." The sorceress noted as Sango was deterred from leaving the group, too many birds. While Toshiro made no reply, his expression blank as he watched the chaos below, deeming his conversation done as his teal eyes caught a white figure. _Kanna has arrived._

 _You will not pursue her, Master?_ Hyorinmaru voiced curiously.

 _No. I cannot yet. Naraku's heart may be here but without Naraku, the jewel will not be complete or in my interests, Kano's zanpakuto. Therefore, for now, I will wait and abide my time until we enter the Netherworld. But that does not mean that we will allow him without several complications._ With a small smirk to the earth, the captain's eyes dulled before they were locked into the distance, blank.

* * *

"Kohaku!"

Turning back at the sound of his name, the young lord assured his worried ' _mother_ ', his ' _younger sibling_ ' soundly asleep in her arms, protected by her handmaidens and female guard while he manned the circle of male guards by his side. Gripping his kusarigama in one hand and a chain in the other, the thirteen-year-old boy who was now the lord of the estate after the momentary death of his ' _father_ ' on the same night, frowned at their cornered position. When a voice hissed in his mind, already turbulent with fragmented memory. **_Kohaku_**. It purred. ** _Take the child._**

The young lord froze, his chocolate eyes distant as he swung his blade in a circle beside him. **_And kill everyone around you. Kill them._**

"Don't let your guard down!" A guard bellowed, his knuckles white on his spear, taking the young lord from his thoughts.

"My lady…" A handmaiden cried softly behind him as his mother held his brother close, eyes befalling her children before stopping at her youngest.

"We will be safe." She assured. "I believe that we will be safe…"

Shaking himself from his troublesome mind, Kohaku threw the small weight at the end of his chain weapon at the opposing birds, slaying one before slicing through another with quick succession. Proud of their to-be lord, the guards sang praises to possesses ears.

"You are doing well, my lord!" **_Kill them._**

"You are a great help!" **_Kill everyone around you._**

"Kohaku…" **_Kill them!_**

Eyes leveled and blank, Kohaku lifted his curved blade in a high arc, spinning well above his head, moving almost mechanically as the guards circled in a somewhat stable formation. Ignorant to their to-be lord's chaotic mindset, they believed themselves to be safe, or at least in the brink of entering the threshold of safety.

"The birds are dwindling!" **_Kill them._**

"My lady! My lord! Please bear it for just a bit longer." **_Kill everyone around you and take the child._**

Sighs of relief breathed behind him as his ' _moth_ — no, the _lady_ of estate and her attendants lowered their tense postures, taking comfort that they would soon be out of danger.

"Thank goodness."

"My lady, we will be saved, won't we?" The servant's smile could be heard.

"Yes." The lady nodded before turning to her eldest ' _son_.' "Kohaku, it is because of you, _my_ _child_ , that we were saved. And your younger brother is without a single scratch."

Kohaku made no answer. Instead, the boy continued with twist his weapon overhead, increasing in velocity with a steady pace. A chill traveled up the lady's spine as she watched her eldest son, brown eyes unnerved at his blank gaze. _Kohaku…?_

"My lord?" The guards by his side glanced, noticing the boy's silence.

Then with a sudden throw of his kusarigama, the curved bone sliced through the warm flesh of the guards, spitting fresh blood upon the earth after easily cutting through the spears into two. With a anguished cry, the two men fell over, dead before they landed. Catching the handle with dangerously blank eyes, the young lord turned to his ' _mother_.' Shaking, the lady was the only one who was able to whisper in a horrified cry. "K-Kohaku…!"

"My lady!" The handmaidens cried as they gathered around her. "This way!"

While the guards all but interrogated him, Kohaku remained silent.

"Young lord!" **_Kohaku…_**

"What are you doing, my lord?!" **_Take_** **_the_** **_child…_**

"Stop, my lord!" **_And kill everyone around you…_**

 _Why must I kill these people?_ Kohaku thought instead as he gripped the leather handle of his sickle, dripping with dark blood. The shard on his back pulsed with orders that he could not stop, another guard slain like an animal as he charged toward the young lord foolishly. Following with a uppercut to the face and jugular of another, Kohaku twisted away before throwing his sickle straight at the final male guard's chest.

"Y-Young lord…"

"Have you gone mad?!" The female guards cried with pity, but charged anyway deciding it best to end the suffering of their possessed heir. But Kohaku held nothing but determination to kill in his eyes. Catching his blade, the slayer slaughtered them just as easily, cheeks splattered with blood and chain dancing around his form. _I don't want to._

 _What is this terrible feeling I have?_ Kohaku asked himself. **_Take the child and kill everyone around you._**

True to the words, the amnesiac slayer tore through the last of the guards, leaving only the handmaidens that have crouched around his ' _mother_ ', holding her newborn protectively from her elder child. _No… I don't want to._

Slaying all four of them, the mother remained, bloodied with the essence of her attendants. Turning horrified eyes to her elder child, the lady cried softly. "Why?! Kohaku…" _I don't want to…_

Tears pooled from chocolate eyes as the lady of the estate watched her eldest child's face contort into a lost expression, blood smeared yet flowing with sadness. _I don't want to…_

"My eldest, who… who is controlling your heart?" _My heart?_

Kohaku lowered the sickle as his mother slumped over, dead. Moving automatically with tears flowing down his face, Kohaku crouched to gather the child from the dying mother's arms, dying from blood loss as she whispered through painted lips. "K-Kohaku… Y-Your… moth-er is p-proud of y-you…"

 ** _Kohaku._** Another voice called out, but unlike the one from before, this one was cold and did not purr his intent upon him. He recognized this… voice.

 _Hitsugaya-taicho…?_ He replied hesitantly. _How…? What…?_

 ** _Naraku is not aware of our conversation. In fact, no one is. Other than myself and you, Kohaku. I am speaking to you through the jewel shard that keeps you alive and I do not have much time to explain further._** Hitsugaya stated swiftly before pausing. **_You as a soul that has escaped the Netherworld, I am obligated to destroy your soul chain and drag you back. However, after you have been resurrected, I cannot and will not. But I will ask you, boy, do you want to die and go back to the Netherworld?_**

The amnesiac boy swallowed. _I… I don't care if I die._

 ** _Even without knowing what these are?_** Hitsugaya inquired, as fragments of gruesome images flashed before him. Two men slaughtered. A young woman stabbed in her back by his kusarigama. Her face, crying. That one face that haunted him above the rest. **_I can get it back for you, these memories of yours before you make your decision._**

 _They're… my memories…?_

 ** _Choose wisely, Kohaku._** Hitsugaya voiced softly. **_Your hands are marred with blood and death, know your mistakes well — past and present._**

 _I… want them back…_

Kohaku gasped as he returned to the real world, only a mere second passed since his lapse in concentration as the memories assaulted his mind, each one searing into his skull. _T-That's right… I… I killed Father and everyone else with these hands just like… And that woman, Aneue… I remember everything… I killed my father and the rest of the youkai-slayers… and I even hurt Aneue. I was supposed to have died that day. But_ ** _he_** _… Naraku…_ **_Kohaku, you're trembling? You want to forget the terrible thing that you have done? Forget then. Forget everything. And work for me._**

Memories of his bloody ventures as Naraku's underling stabbed his mind as Kohaku gripped his temples in pain, withering in tears as he opened his mouth in a silent scream, dropping his weapon beside a slumbering baby.

 ** _Enough._** Hitsugaya's voice made him freeze. **_Kohaku. You must now choose, with your memory returned, do you still have no care to your demise?_**

Kohaku was silent before he stood, the kusarigama in one hand and the baby in the other. _I don't care if I die. But I must decline, this time, I have a reason to kill before I do._

An inward smirk was implied as the captain receded from his mind, Kanna taking the baby from his arms as he climbed on the feather with Kagura, his sister and Kiara's arrival only allowing them a glimpse of one another. _Aneue_ …


	29. Shards of the Grave

Chapter 29: Shards of the Grave

Night reigned in a quiet revery as Soul Society was silent in the momentous evening, the crescent moon glowing softly in the starless sky. To the capital below, the thirteen divisions of the shinigami stood tall with military pride and the service they do to the three worlds; perched upon one of these roofs was a thirteen-year-old girl, her shinigami robes matching her black locks; pulled into a short ponytail as her bangs were cropped to frame her face. A red katana was strapped to her back with leather belt, her grey eyes glaring into the darkness as if blaming it for existing as she frowned in displeasure.

It is not until the arrival of a strawberry-haired woman, her locks curled at her chin as her zanpakuto was also clipped to her back, that the girl's expression relaxed, catching sight of a porcelain jug and cup.

"Rangiku-san, Toushirou is going to be pissed to see drinking on the job again when he comes back." Kurosaki Karin scolded with no bite as sadness dripped from her words. "…Just like I am, when I see that idiot again. Making everyone worried over him."

"Ma~ Taicho's the one who's always yelling anyway…" The lieutenant mumbled as she drank more, a light tint of pink on her cheeks. "…Always. Even when he was taken, Taicho pushed me away… even though the stupid ryoka was after him."

 _That idiot._ Karin thought to herself as she reflected the last year without the Tenth Division captain.

One year ago (add one or two months), Hitsugaya Toushirou disappeared from Soul Society, the details of the incident under wraps, but apparently, Yama-jii just decided that placing the youngest captain on MIA was _enough_. And has had the same sentiment for the past year. It was not like there weren't search parties out for the ice captain or anything; at first, Rangiku, followed by many of lieutenants, dashed into the World of the Living searching for the familiar icy reiatsu, Karin doing her own set of searching in Karakura Town to no avail. Ichigo had Nel keep an eye out in Hueco Mundo, but there was no word. By six months, Hinamori had receded into herself, grief crippling the adopted sister that she affectionately called 'Shiro-chan.' But Rangiku held strong, her determination and resolve that her captain would return, refusing to sit in his risen chair in the office while doing her paperwork, because now, her captain was not there to do it.

And in that time, Karin had become a shinigami to her big brother's concern, but she waved him aside especially after she had almost heard her zanpakuto's voice a month ago.

 _I probably would have asked him to train him if he were here._ Karin scoffed to herself. _And then he would have probably said that as a captain, he would be too much of an opponent for mre and would probably bargain after Shikai, he'll spar with me._

The ebony-haired girl unconsciously smiled softly before a sudden dark reiatsu alerted all of Seireitei of his presence, a painful howl piercing the quiet night.

* * *

Toushirou visibly flinched beside the lord as he walked beside a silent Sesshomaru, the scent of Naraku's youkai and demon birds in the air as it was soon joined the sharp sting of blood. Glancing at his charge who had opted to dress in a white hakama, adorned with black daffodils and teal obi under his haori, the lord spoke to him through their link, continuing on their way.

 _Toushirou?_

 _Abi-hime's mother has perished, and her blood…_ The smaller youkai nodded as he glanced back at Jaken to hold on to his haori, while Sesshomaru ordered A-Un to uptake to the heavens for now. _We do not have much time until the river of blood dries and the opening to the Netherworld is closed. That corpse can only have so much blood to flow before it runs out._

Shunpoing towards the scent with Sesshomaru in the form of an electric blue orb, the three of them appeared before the Nest of the Youkai Birds, the scent of blood faint only due to the haze of the cavernous valley. Spotting a white mass, the kappa exclaimed in shock behind the captain, sweating beading down his pale face as he walked toward the corpse. "S-Sesshomaru-sama, the large bird… It is headless!"

 _That scent of a massive amount of blood has disappeared._ Sesshomaru hummed as he glanced at the fragmented remains of the blood river. _Naraku and Inuyasha were here and yet…_

"It appears that we are too late, milord." Jaken stated, looking up to his lord who to his surprise, turned to the young captain. "M-Milord?"

Ignored by both daiyokai, the kappa was oblivious to the conversation. Not the first time.

 _The entryway to the Netherworld has closed, at least, this path was. And from the scent of Naraku and Inuyasha, the two of them along with the humans that accompany the latter have entered the Netherworld._ Toushirou blinked slowly at the headless body of Tekkei, Abi-hime's mother.

 _From your words, there is another path._ It was a statement, as the captain mentally nodded.

 _Follow me._

A few hours later, in the Land of Fire that was to-be the location of Karakura Town, the captain explained as he led the way, aware of the presence of Kagura, spying on them. _In the Land of Fire, there was once told of an otherworldly gate that connects to the Netherworld, hidden deep within the caverns of the earth. It was meant to be a haven for souls to enter and never exit the Netherworld peacefully, but with the actions of the living who desired for deceased loved ones to return, protectors and guards were placed before the doors of the gate. Only the dead were able to pass until the gate was eventually destroyed._

Stopping briefly before the jagged entrance into the earth, Toshiro glanced at his blade. It was shaking in his sheath, white yoki in it's silhouette. _Hyorinmaru._

 _The gate is further into the depths of the cave, Master._

"Settle down."

A teal eye glanced at the lord before befalling on Tensiga. So, Hyorinmaru is not the only one who is acting strangely today.

"Not _you_." The lord snapped at Jaken's flinch. "Tensiga."

"Eh?" Jaken blinked as he looked to the blade, mirroring the actions of Hyorinmaru only differing in a electric blue hue. "T-Tensiga?"

Humming evasively, the captain turned his attention back to the cave, walking deeper as Sesshomaru followed, Jaken shouting at them to wait. Bypassing strange rock formations that appeared to be too perfect creations of stone statues depicting various youkai, Jaken gulped nervously. "What are these strange rocks, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"The foolish living who dared to pass through to the Precipice World or as you know it, the Border to the Netherworld, without the proper conditions, therefore condemned to become seki-seki stone." Toshiro answered without looking back as Jaken's eyes widened dramatically.

"What was that?!"

"Calm yourself, Jaken." Toshiro snapped before stopping before the end of the cave. "We have arrived."

The gate was simple in construction within the cavern wall, a halved circular entryway that was guarded by two tall statues that nearly scraped the cave ceiling, littered with dagger-like stalagmites as two small fires lit the gate at their feet. The one of the left was hued a dark purple, and wielded a U-shaped spear, where the left was a dark blue and held a tall halberd.

"The gate that which connects this world with the next…"

"Yes, and this gate is guarded by Gozu and Mezu." _Jidanbo…_ The ice captain thought as he waited, his stance relaxed beside Sesshomaru and Jaken, who held onto his haori, just in case.

"Do you wish to pass?" The voice was demanding.

"Huh?! Eh?! Where did that?!" Jaken cried out as he looked at the statues. "D-Did the stone statue speak?!"

"Do you wish to pass?" It repeated. "Or do you wish to not pass?"

"O-Of course we want to pass! That's why we're here!" Jaken shouted, his words lined with absurdity.

"Then you shall pass." With a sudden shake of the earth, the statues began to step off their pedestals, the ground rumbling from their immense weight and size pounding on the cavern floor as the twin statues pointed their weapons at the lord and captain. "Only the dead can pass through this gate. Those who wish to pass shall first die at our hands."

 _Unsheathe Tensiga, Sesshomaru._ Toshiro nodded as the lord obliged him.

Doing the same with his own, the two zanpakuto pulsed with intent as they glowed eerily in the dank cavern, immediately eliciting the opening of the gate. The Gate to the Netherworld shone through like a white blue sun, it's rays hitting Hitsugaya and Sesshomaru directly as Gozu and Mezu paused in their advance, before kneeling at their pedestals, groveling.

"You may pass." Mezu stated as his twin continued. "Those who wield the blades of the Netherworld."

"Those are swords that cuts down of whom do not belong of this world."

"It is as if we have been cut…"

Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly, before sheathing Tensiga and the captain with the same with his. "So, you will not engage in a needless fight? How admirable of you." _It is the blade of the dead, as it's master, you carry more power in the Netherworld than you know; Sesshomaru._

And with glance to the shocked wind sorceress, they entered the Netherworld.

* * *

Naraku stood victorious within his pink barrier, holding the tainted black jewel shard in one pale hand and a nest of Saimyosho to seal the monk's weapon, gloating in the fog of the Netherworld. Inuyasha, injured from his earlier scuffle with Hosenki behind him, growled from the hole in his father's corpse, his companions hovering in the air; Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kiara's back while Kagome was airborne on a skeletal bird.

"It's over." The black-haired hanyou smirked.

But to spite his words, a crackling ball of yellow charged yoki with blue sparks hit the hanyou dead on before it was assaulted by a wide, horizontal arc of yellow flame-like Kido, snapping with intense heat. But even with the combined forces, the barrier held strong.

"What?" The miko coughed as the yoki receded, everyone turning to the source of the yoki. "What was that?"

Only to find Lord Sesshomaru flying towards them, with a displeased Hitsugaya-taicho beside him, Jaken clinging on his haori for dear life. Shock colored their expressions as Inuyasha cried out a half yell before pulling out Tessaiga from the inner dwellings of his father's corpse and sheathing it. Stopping before the scene they had interrupted, the ice captain and lord ignored their audience as the two turned to the Inu no Taisho's corpse, as a nervous chuckle echoed from the protected hanyou.

"Hmph. Sesshomaru. Hitsugaya." Naraku hid his trepidation. "For Hitsugaya to rush to the Netherworld is expected but for you, Sesshomaru; did you rush over to save your little brother? Such a kind aniki you are."

Ignoring the words, the daiyokai kept their eyes fixed on the corpse.

 _My reincarnation… is **huge**._ Toushirou thought with raised eyes as he glared at everything and nothing. _And reduced into a battlefield before my soul is even reborn into the World of the Living._

 _But as expected of my master, little one._ Hyorinmaru chuckled as he viewed the Inu no Taisho's skeleton from his master's Inner World. _Your incarnation is impressive._

Toushirou could not make a retort to that as he observed the general's remains; towering over the tall stalagmites, the skeleton leered over the foggy terrain, domineering even in death as layered spiked pauldron covered each vambraces-lined shoulder. The skull was clean of flesh, teeth jagged and resembling long blades, as shrub-beds grew in the crevices of the faded red chest plate. Turning to the gaping hole that was lined with diamond spears at the edges, Toushirou held back a scowl. Reincarnation or not, it was the final resting place of souls and if his corpse was to service and house them, so be it. He was dead anyway. In the gaping hole, Inuyasha scowled at the two of them as they turned their attention on the hanyou, blinking in surprise as they made their way towards him. With the captain landing softly on the skulls with a raised brow, he watched as Sesshomaru lowered Tokijin, before punching his younger sibling in the face.

Groaning after falling a few feet away, the younger growled darkly as his human companions gathered at their location. "Why you…! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Half turning towards Naraku, the elder brother glared icily. "How dare _you_ , a worthless hanyou, taint Father's resting place."

 _Ho. Your reincarnation's sons are fighting, Master_. Hyorinmaru teased lightly as Toshiro groaned internally. _Will you discipline them?_

 _I have no intention of finishing my reincarnation's messes._ Toshiro growled back as he glared at Jaken to let go of his haori, watching as Sesshomaru retrieved Tokijin before facing Naraku. _I have other things to worry about than the concerns of my reincarnation._

"Vermin." Sesshomaru hissed as Toshiro watched silently on his platform of spirit particles when a gravelly voice took the humans and hanyou's attention, turning to the horned skull surrounded by spears of diamond. "Kid. Do you still have the strength to fight?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Turning to the tiny voice, the ice captain rose an eyebrow at the flea's appearance.

"Myoga-jii. I presume you have been doing well to observing the events here, completely out of harm's way?" The flea had the decency to look sheepish.

"A-Ah well, yes." The flea laughed nervously. "Your arrival into the Netherworld with Lord Sesshomaru was unexpected, I did not think that you were one to approve the living to enter here, let alone lead Lord Sesshomaru to the Netherworld."

Teal eyes observed Tokijin's attack be repelled by Naraku's pink barrier as he replied. "I do not. Even my own presence here, being living in this realm despite my post-mortem status does allow me such freedom that easily." _And not to mention that, with that last strike, it is unlikely that even the attacks of Soryuha are going to be able to break that barrier. But…_

As Myoga nodded at the captain's words, oblivious of the glance to Hosenki, Naraku scoffed at the blue yoki that dispersed at his barrier. "Hah! You are better than Inuyasha. I will say that much for you."

Jaken, transfixed by the appearance of his lord's attack to be repelled, gasped softly. "Even the immense force of Lord Sesshomaru's sword could not break through Naraku's barrier…?"

Behind the kappa and the captain, Hosenki addressed the hanyou's party.

"At this rate, the shard will soon be assimilated into the tainted jewel."

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed. "We don't need you to tell us that."

"Before that happens, slay me!" Hosenki growled to their surprise. "In order to break through Naraku's barrier, slay me."

Myoga leaped at Toshiro's shoulder, addressing Hosenki within the corpse. "Hosenki-dono! Does that mean you will pass on your yoki to Inuyasha's Tessaiga?" _Hosenki… according to Myoga, was a friend of my deceased reincarnation, had brought the shard to the dead as a request… Oko Yushima, perhaps it was no coincidence that you were of my division initially. Bothersome reincarnations._

"Wait." The hanyou cut in. "What happens to you if I slay you?"

"Hm." Hosenki huffed with light arrogance, as his skull began to be covered by diamond. "Is this the time to be worrying about someone else? Besides, if you are not worthy of possessing the shard, you will not be able to slay me! Instead, _you_ will lose your life on this very spot."

Kagome's face of worry was all the reply needed.

"Do you have the resolve to do it?"

* * *

After the captain's cold reply of the consequences of entering the Netherworld unprepared was of the result of Naraku's miasma and the fact that he had no intention of saving them as they had trespassed into the Netherworld, the ice captain commented lightly in his head how convenient it was that Kongosoha was learned quickly, after the absence of Kagome's arrows. Seeing his death was a possibility if he stayed, Naraku retreated before Inuyasha could swing his blade once more, but before that was thought of; the ice captain made his move.

With a clawed finger pointing at the shocked hanyou, a spark of yellow yoki glowed before six thin, but wide beams of electric yellow light slammed into Naraku's mid-section, holding him in place, now that the troublesome barrier was gone.

" ** _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Way of Binding No. 61: Six Rods Prison of Light!_** " But the ice captain was not finished with his incantations as he held out his hands before folding them in an intricate circle, his claws were colored with a black powder, before a glowing blue rectangle appeared before him, teal eyes narrow with concentration. " ** _Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens! Way of Binding No. 77: Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air!_** I, Hitsugaya Toushirou of the Tenth Division of the Netherworld, with the authority bestowed upon my Soul Chain and Soul Sleep by the Soul King, order _all_ exits from the Netherworld to be sealed without the proper authorization of the Soul King!"

Breaking away from the Kidou, Naraku's red eyes widened as he felt his link to Hakudoshi's barrier severed, turning to a smirking Hitsugaya, who shunpoed above the hanyou. "Curse you, Hitsugaya!"

"You're not going anywhere, hanyou. You _dare_ to trespass into my domain and tarnish the Netherworld by your whim; then you _pay_ the price for coming here recklessly." Toshiro glared icily before unsheathing his zanpakuto. " ** _Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!_** "

Unsealed, the end of the captain's katana grew a chain attached to a crescent blade, as he summoned a barrage of ice daggers by side, swinging his zanpakuto in a large arc at the same time Inuyasha had released his newest attack, nodding at the white-haired hanyou approvingly.

" ** _Guncho Tsurara!_** "

" ** _Kongosoha!_** "

Naraku gritted his teeth in pain as large spears of adamantine and icicles impaled his body, dozens of each imbedded into his midsection, fists clenched. "Why you…!"

"I see that you no longer have the strength to put up a barrier, nor have the ability to escape the Netherworld." Sesshomaru flew over gracefully, golden eyes cold. "That arrogance of yours will be your downfall. I, Sesshomaru, will deliver the finishing blow."

And with an overarching arc of Tokijin, a torrent of silver-blue yoki crackled before striking the hanyou dead on, shredding his body into fleshy slices, thin and ragged. _How dare you… Inuyasha… Sesshomaru… Hitsugaya…_ Naraku cursed internally as he willed his heartless body to regenerate. _If I cannot escape the Netherworld with Hakudoshi's barrier because of having no authority here, then…_

"Did he do it?" Miroku asked as Sango shook her head. "No, not yet."

Toshiro and Sesshomaru held identical frowns when a sudden purple miasma burst from Naraku, enveloping his ragged flesh and the surrounding area, as Toshiro and Sesshomaru merely turned away from it, both relatively unaffected, the latter more so than the former. In an all too familiar twisting tornado of miasma, Naraku spoke arrogantly, too relaxed for anyone's sake for being so close to death.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I shall retreat, however, _this_ time with your ward, to take me back to the World of the Living." And in a flash, too fast for the captain or the lord to react, Naraku was behind the youngest captain, malformed with grey spidery legs that held the captain hostage before his person, Hyorinmaru roaring in his Inner World while the captain struggled to no avail.

"This is a surprise, Hitsugaya-taicho." Naraku chuckled as he slowly healed fully, red eyes flickering to more obvious than usual, angered Sesshomaru, grip white on Tokijin. "I may have been hiding my reiatsu, but I had thought of you more careful than that." _Toushirou_.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Miroku and Kagome cried out at his capture, Inuyasha cursing as he jumped on one of the skeletal birds, facing Naraku beside Sesshomaru.

"Damn you, Naraku!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Feel free to fire away with Hitsugaya-taicho in my company. Not that you can hesitate for long, because he will not be in a form that you would recognize soon."

"You…" Was all the ice captain was able to make out of his lips before words replaced a painful grunt, a blood covered tentacle shot out the thirteen-year-old body, just below the left of his chest. Fatal if left to bleed, the ice captain grimaced as blood ran down his hand to Hyorinmaru, his blade. Teal eyes narrowed. _He could see **it**._

 _Blood. Fatal wounds. Snow on a beach. Ponytail billowing in the night._ ** _Father._** Golden eyes widened before they turned back to the skeleton, thoughts assaulting the lord. _It was_ ** _not_** _possible for Toushirou… to be…_

"Inuyasha!" The miko shouted. "Naraku intends to absorb Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Hmph." Naraku's smirk only confirmed the suspicions as he continued to gloat. "With the authority of a shinigami, only I will be able to —!"

Naraku was only able to get so far before glaring at his hostage, up until he found Toshiro's claw imbedded into his throat, the ice captain's heavy breathing the only breaking the temporary silence. " _Shut_ _up_."

And with a pull, the captain revealed the tainted jewel shard in a bloody claw. "Lady Kagome is not the only one who can see jewel shards."

However, to the captain's surprise as well as everyone else's, Naraku smirked wider at the sight of Hitsugaya's actions, a mad glint sparking in his ruby eyes. "Perhaps, Hitsugaya-taicho. But you are also not the only one knows whose reincarnation you house." Naraku looked away from his hostage as Hitsugaya followed him.

 _Sesshomaru._ The ice captain thought as he read those golden eyes he had known over the year, widen fractionally larger than usual with betrayal, pain, regret and confusion before his own mirrored it when he realized something. He was no longer linked to the lord's mind. _Sesshomaru…_

Taking advantage of the captain's turmoil, the hanyou released miasma into his hostage, causing poison to flow into his small body as dark blood dripped from the deep wound. _Hyorinmaru… I… I want to leave… to go back… to Soul Society..._

 ** _This wish… I will grant… for you, Mistress' captain._**

 _W-What?_ Toshiro shook himself before he gripped his bloodied wound, teal eyes glowing with determination. _Who are you?! And how did you get into my Inner —?_

In the outskirts of the Netherworld, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched with horror with their respective parties behind them as Toushirou's eyes grew an icy blue, sclera red before his form forcefully grew into his true form, freeing himself from Naraku. More than half the size of Sesshomaru's now, the young youkai's mokomoko-sama resembled curled gusts of an icy blizzard with hints of pointed icicles, as the captain tore the tentacle from his body with his dagger teeth, snarling at an amused Naraku with red eyes as the captain released a deep growl. While, Kagome watched with amazed eyes that the jewel shard remained pure, embedded in the captain's neck, pulsing with power, as Miroku and Sango neared her on Kiara while she floated on Shippo's transformed shape, leaving Jaken to hold onto his lord's mokomoko-sama in terror.

"Kagome-sama, has the shard been tainted by Hitsugaya-taicho's yoki?"

"No." The miko shook her head at the monk. "It hasn't."

"It appears that under the possession of the jewel, Hitsugaya-taicho exhibits the same purification as Kagome-sama and cannot be tainted by Naraku, even in this close proximity." Miroku concluded as Naraku huffed, unnerved by the transformed Hitsugaya.

 ** _The jewel cannot be whole, Hitsugaya-taicho._**

And with a deep roar, the dog youkai lunged, ivory claws aimed straight for Naraku, who merely dodged to the left from the deadly swipe, barrier reformed. Only to see that the captain did not miss. In the strike, a cut was made into the Netherworld to a dark realm, the latter sucking in the hanyou as the dimension rip was lined with white yoki.

"W-What is this?!"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled out as he readied his blade, growing with shards of the hardest stone. "Kagome, let's go! **_Kongosoha!_** "

Sesshomaru, not one to be beaten, followed up with his own attack. " ** _Soryuha!_** "

With a sacred arrow, the barrage of diamond spears and blue yoki met Naraku just as he was sent into the Precipice World, the arrow disappearing with the attack after the blasts from the blades tore his whole body into shreds once more, forming the hanyou and arrow into a pink, crackling orb before disappearing. But, with him, so did Toushirou. Becoming transparent, the ice captain whined in horror in his feral form as everyone turned to the captain in shock.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Toushirou!" Sesshomaru spoke with an edge to his voice. "Change back."

But to Inuyasha and his company's surprise, the captain did not. _Could_ not.

 _Toushirou. Change back before…_ But the lord could not finish his thoughts, for he could feel the younger youkai's link to his own mind faded, bit by bit.

 _S-Sesshomaru… I can't… You… cannot protect me… from the —!_ And with a paw outstretched to the lord, who only met transparent air, the captain disappeared. Shard and all, his final words echoing in the ears of the only one who was able to hear.

 _You... cannot protect me..._


	30. Futile Inquiries

Chapter 30: Futile Inquiries

Red marred everything as Toushirou felt his claws sink into the earth, landing more shakily than he would have liked. Blood rushed with fresh adrenaline as he felt the hot poison that damned hanyou pumped into his wound, stopped bleeding but sealed with miasma; he _needed_ to get out of here. Somewhere quiet, isolated and where he could be alone. _Where was he? Where...? And where was_ ** _here_** _?_

 _Where was Sesshomaru? Jaken? Could he even return…?_

Shouts from somewhere at his feet echoed loudly as they sounded frantic. He had no patience to deal with mortals now. Living or not, they were in the _way_.

Snarling, the ice captain howled wildly, silencing the shouts as he allowed his reiatsu to spike, enough to incapacitate anyone below a lieutenant's rank as Toushirou chose a direction, and made a run for it. There was too many people and too much going on for his poison addled mind to care about and he was in no condition to look for Jaken and Sesshomaru, the captain growled, feeling the tiled floor crushed under his paws, blood dripping at his every step. _Shit_. _His wound had reopened._

Growling low with ruby eyes, the dog youkai dashed out of the village he landed in, demolishing a building there and another here; when a yell sounded, louder than the rest of the screaming that littered the air. _Who…?_

Toushirou shook himself. _It did not matter_ ** _who_** _. He was hurt and he needed to find Sesshomaru, Jaken and A-Un. And_ ** _they_** _were in the_ ** _way_** _._

The same person who yelled said something. He had no care as to what. He had other things to be concerned over than a mortal screaming bloody murder.

Twelve reiatsus surrounded him as he stabled his ground, allowing his white yoki to charge at his maws, firing at every direction too disoriented to recognize who. It wouldn't kill them. If anything, he had rightly sent them back to the Netherworld. Moving to continue in his charge, the ice captain found himself unable to move, bound as he felt a chain wrap over his neck before being thrown into the earth. _How dare… a mere…_

Finding footing over the chain, the captain pulled the chain with his dagger-like teeth before unleashing his icy breath over them, freezing them immediately. Similar to Sesshomaru's poison saliva, his breath had the capability to freeze his opponents to sub-zero temperatures. But in his distraction, something wrapped over his body followed by many others, as the captain found his legs, jaws and mid-section bound; falling into a heap with a sounding thud.

Feeling his efforts for release in vain as the bindings only grew tighter, Toushirou resigned himself, relaxing before he willed his form to shift; his bones breaking, muscles retracted and skin reforming as his humanoid form revealed itself in a burst of icy winds. Eyes retaining their red hue and icy blue irises, the ice captain growled lowly as he slashed away the bindings with his white whip, twirling with an elegance despite his mortal wound, staining his hakama and haori a brilliant crimson.

Toushirou unsheathed Hyorinmaru with an icy glare, unable to see his opponents in the uplifted debris of ice and broken dust until he receded his whip, slithering back into his claws as he pointed his unsheathed blade at the closest reiatsu. Blinking away his body's cries for him to stop, the captain ignored his wound, dripping incessantly. _Wait… This reiatsu…_

The dust cleared as the captain felt dread cling at his throat, eyes teal once more as he locked eyes with his lieutenant, for the first time in a year.

"M-Matsumoto…?"

* * *

 _Naraku is alive. His barrier was destroyed and his body was in tatters, yet… Where… Where is his heart? Toushirou banished him into the Precipice World. And disappeared…_ The lord mulled as he commanded for an exit from the Netherworld, granted permission. His golden eyes trailing behind him, unknowingly doing the same as his younger sibling as they gazed upon their dead father's body.

 _Father… Toushirou… have I lost to you once more?_

 ** _Sesshomaru. Do you have something… to protect?_** _Father…_

 ** _S-Sesshomaru… You… cannot protect me…_** _Toushirou…_

Coming before the hidden pond, the lord lidded his golden eyes from the moonlight, the waterfall befalling droplets down the crown of his white tresses, intermingling silver into the dark waters. A soft yet sad purr sounded to his pointed ears, as the lord found A-Un beside him, saddle and reins off as his ivory talons curled into the waters. Peridot eyes peered gloomily at the lord's lap, damp from the waters, as the two-headed dragon paid them no heed.

 _A-Un is fond of you, more so than he would usually to others._ His past self once said as Toushirou blinked lightly before a small smile colored his features, the captain petting the manes, replying with a soft smirk through their link. _But of course, Sesshomaru. He is your dragon, and dragons are only loyal to those who they choose to follow. Despite actions or conflicts, dragons are_ ** _loyal_** _to the fault._

 _A-Un is here._ The lord thought quietly as he held a teal sash, that normally held Hyorinmaru as the darkness veiled his pulled expression. _But… where are you, Toushirou…?_

In the distance, Jaken could only watch silently, pretending to sleep as his lord reflected aimlessly once more. Quiet, but always watching.

* * *

Matsumoto did not look back as she ordered her subordinates to take Kurosaki Karin away from the chaos, drunk stupor gone, shunpoing towards the fray as she could see several figures run after the hollow that had appeared in Seireitei; Renji, Rukia, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira. Appearing beside the redheaded lieutenant, she froze at the sight before her, pale blue moons wide as they took in the hollow that had somehow appeared out of nowhere.

It is enormous in size, appearing to be a large canine with white fur. Eyes a bright crimson with icy blue irises, it snarled at them with obvious anger with a row of ivory daggers, ebony stripes on each cheek jagged, yet had no white mask. Despite the size, it appeared young, his mane short as it rolled voluminously over it's shoulders interwoven with ice shards that glowed in the moonlight as the tail twisted behind the beast in a soft curl. Ice grew at where the canine dug his claws into the ground, jagged and threatening to puncture, as Matsumoto felt a pang of hurt at the sight of the familiar ice. _Taicho…_

Blood caught Matsumoto's eye as she saw a wound at the beast's torso, just below the left side of it's chest. Bleeding as it painted the ground red, the lieutenant noted the dark color. _Poison._

"Renji! What the hell is going on?!" She cried as she was given something of 'it came out of nowhere!' and 'it tried to attack them, but it's not a hollow.' _Great. Then just what the hell was it?_

"Stop!" Turning the lieutenants found several captains, _no_ , _all_ of them had arrived, Soifon-taicho being the one who spoke as she stood beside the Head Captain, all of them on spirit particle platforms before the beast. "Restrain the beast!"

But to their horror before they could, the beast dug his paws into the earth, before opening his jaws to reveal a pink tongue, and a blast of concentrated reiatsu fired at each of them, firing them in succession as Matsumoto shouted her zanpakuto's release to counter. _Cero. Maybe it was a hollow after all…_

" ** _Growl, Haineko!_** " Abiding to her mistress' command, the blade disintegrated into sand as it cut the cero blast aside, as it pushed her back. But the lieutenant swiftly regained her footing, nodding to her fellow colleagues before the all thrust out their arms, all shouting their own specialty incantations of Binding Kido with notable exceptions ( _Renji_ … _Ikkaku_ …).

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 9: Strike!_** " _Rukia_.

The kido took effect as the beast was immediately halted in movement, engulfed in the ruby demon magic when Hisagi took to follow through, releasing his zanpakuto to wrap over it's throat. The chained double-edged scythe wrapped over the beast with ease as Hisagi brought the chain to himself, before with the extension of his arm and a fluid throw, made the beast fall to the ground in a large boom.

Debris and dust clouded the beast as it fell, the lieutenants prepared before their captains. All but _her_.

Pulling herself from such thoughts, the strawberry-blonde tightened her hold over her blade, reformed in a katana and sheathed. Hisagi's hold upon the chain was still taut, that meant that the beast was still alive and moving, when to everyone's surprise, the chain pulled the shinigami towards the beast. Cleared of the kicked up debris, Matsumoto watched in awe with her fellow shinigami as the beast pulled Hisagi toward him with his teeth, before unleashing a torrent of ice from his maws, freezing the Seventh Division Lieutenant, who fell to the beast's feet with his zanpakuto, unconscious but clearly out of the fight.

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 61: Six Rods of Light!_** " _Hers_ , as yellow kido crawled from her fingers towards the beast, the beam breaking into six panels before striking at the beast's mid-section.

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 4: Crawling Rope!_** " _Yumichika_ , the golden kido growing as a thin rope before loosely wrapping over the beast, coiling tighter with every resisting movement.

" ** _Way of Binding: No. 63: Locking Bondage Stripes!_** " _Kira_ , interlocking chains wrapped over where she and the flamboyant Eleventh Division member had failed, unmoving to the beast's flailing.

Assaulted by the Kido, the beast was only able to fall once more, relaxing it's stance as the lieutenants did the same at a less apparent level, the ruby eyes veiled. When suddenly, the dark reiatsu shifted into a reiatsu she had not felt in over a year.

Rangiku never shunpoed so quickly before. _Taicho…!_

Appearing before the beast once was, Rangiku ignored the cries of those who outranked her and otherwise; eyes desperate to see her captain once again when her eyes caught sight of white, stopping. Her captain was bit taller, his hair no longer short spikes that defied the natural physics of the world but now long enough to be a high ponytail that danced at the back of his neck as white bangs framed his face. Black jagged stripes marred each cheek as his eyes glowed a blood red sclera and icy blue pupils, lips in a dark frown. Claws gripped Hyorinmaru as he stood like he was ready to run his blade through her at the slightest movement, her captain was dressed in clothing from centuries ago, white hakama embroidered with black daffodils with a teal obi under his haori, stained a dark red. _Blood._

Finally, after a thousand years that was truly only a second, their eyes met.

He froze. His eyes widened before they became teal once more, sclera white once more and the stripes on his face smooth, claws no longer dangerously long. Then he spoke. "M-Matsumoto…?"

He whispered softly before falling forward into her arms.

 _Yes._ She thought as she willed tears away as she held the child that was **her** direct superior. _Yes, taicho. You're finally back._

* * *

Hyorinmaru flew over the Inner World that was his master's, ruby eyes locked upon the said resting child, his form unchanging from when he entered the Feudal Era. It was expected, from both of them that he would remain the same, seeing as the captain was now living and alive; rather than dead and a shinigami. Not that he had lost that title, on the contrary, if his soul were to leave, the captain would revert to his original shinigami self, seeing as they were back in Soul Society. But doing so, would require him to die or become like Kurosaki Ichigo.

But unlike Ichigo, the captain's Soul Chain was intact and not hollowified. _Yet_.

His master's deal with Sounga was still standing and even though his living form was of a youkai, Hitsugaya Toushirou was very much still shinigami to his core. But Soul Society was no place for the living.

 _You have much to face when you awaken, little one._ Hyorinmaru landed quietly, hovering over his master in clear protection. _Soul Society, your division, your disappearance in the course of a year, Sesshomaru, the Shikon no Tama shard, and finally, whether you wish to live or die. You must choose, little one. But for now, **sleep**. Sleep and do not dwell._

* * *

Naturally, there was uproar.

But that was unsightly for the leaders of the Thirteen Court Squads of Soul Society; so they were quiet until they were behind the doors of the First Division, called for the expected Captains' Meeting after Unohana had reported that she had finished treating the long-lost captain of the Tenth Division, after requesting the presence of Urahara Kisuke in the Fourth Division. Lieutenant Matsumoto was also invited to sit in, seeing it was her captain, but anyone with a pair of eyes could see that the normally strawberry-blonde was exhausted. However, they could also see that a fire rekindled in those lost pale blue moons. Her captain had returned.

But at _what_ cost?

They all saw that beast that was the ice captain. _What was that? And what happened to Toushirou Hitsugaya in the year he had been gone? Was he even a shinigami anymore?_

Silence reigned supreme for once as the captains alined themselves, the space for the Tenth Division empty as it was for a year now as all eyes were fixed upon the Fourth Division captain, and the blonde scientist at the center of the rows, facing the Head Captain.

"Unohana-taicho, your report on Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Sir." The braided captain nodded as she spoke. "Hitsugaya-taicho has sustained one large wound over his chest, most likely something puncturing through into his body before releasing poison. His body currently counter-acting the poison and stable, his reiatsu replenishing itself quickly. He is expected to awaken after a few days of rest. But there is a concern that must be addressed, Head Captain."

"What is it?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho is _alive_ , as in the same status as Kurosaki Ichigo."

Silence was deafening as Matsumoto broke it with a sharp breath.

"Explain, Unohana-taicho."

"Like Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-taicho reverts to his shinigami form when he taken out of his body, but is able to interact and enter Seireitei like a soul because his living form is not of a human's, but a youkai. A species that has since been wiped out in these times. The only way that I would suspect Hitsugaya-taicho was able to come back to life is through Forbidden Kido, but that knowledge is even restricted among captains."

"Therefore, the only way can answer this is through Hitsugaya-taicho."

"There is another thing that is quite mysterious of the Tenth Division captain." Urahara spoke up as he held up a drawing of a thin shard. "This was found in Hitsugaya's neck, a shard that appears to be sentient. It does not appear to be harmful to the small captain but emits a reiatsu all by itself."

"What is it?" Ukitake voiced for all as the blonde scientist shrugged.

"I do not know. But if was able to extract it, I might be able to figure out exactly what it is."

"Hn." Kurotsuchi huffed. "Are you saying that you cannot even do something as simple as extraction from a live specimen, Urahara Kisuke? Give the boy to me in a few hours I would have dissected every secret in his body with a few improvements."

"I believe that Kisuke's abilities are more than just subpar, Kurotsuchi-taicho." Kyoraku absolved before things got ugly. "I'm sure he has a reason for being so hesitant to remove the shard."

"It is as Kyoraku-taicho says, the shard is embedded so deeply within Hitsugaya-taicho's spine that removal can mean death. And I do not think that the Tenth Division would be so privy to the idea after they had just gotten their superior back." Urahara caught the small smile from Matsumoto as he flashed one back, before the Head Captain spoke.

"Then, we have no choice but to await for Hitsugaya-taicho to awaken."

* * *

"You're not healed yet, Hakudoshi?" Naraku addressed his incarnation, red eyes observing the fragments of flesh knitting themselves together within the barrier as the lavender-haired boy floated within. Opening pale purple eyes, the young child replied, not looking at the original.

"It's because of that arrow. That same arrow broke my barrier once before." Upon the hanyou's return from the Netherworld, he had narrowly missed the arrow fired by Kagome to purify him, but instead hit Hakudoshi in the chest. Having appeared before Kohaku, Kagura and Hakudoshi, the hanyou for once appeared fearful of his life very much so. And it was not due to the miko, Kikyo but the efforts of a Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Kikyo is alive." Naraku said finally. "Only she could imbue an arrow with so much will."

"Why don't you immediate go to kill her?" Hakudoshi inquired childishly.

Naraku, however, had a simple answer to that. _He could not sense her presence. Is she seriously trying to hide herself? Then it will mean that she has not completely recovered. I must lure her out now and finish her off. But how had she survived after the blow from Mt. Hakurei?_

A white-haired captain appeared before Naraku's thoughts. _Hitsugaya_.

 _Hitsugaya holds one of the shards other than the one in Kohaku and Koga's possession, while the rest of the jewel is mine. And now that Hitsugaya is back in Soul Society, I must lure him back to retrieve the shard._

"Hakudoshi, lure Kikyo out." Naraku ordered, clothed in his white baboon pelt. "And… take Kohaku with you. The method is up to you to decide. Just make sure that Kikyo cannot stay in hiding."

"Right." Hakudoshi smiled.

"Kagura, I have another task for you and Kanna."

* * *

Jaken waited as he watched his lord from a distance, yellow eyes holding more knowing than most would give him credit for. He knew that it was a matter of time until his lord would return to the Netherworld, to the place he had lost the child captain that had accompanied them for nearly a year and a half now. And now, he was lost, just like the events of years ago, when the Inu no Taisho had perished. Leaving his heir with a shaky foundation, for the son was to surpass the father, but in this case, the son had no such opportunity.

His lord was the picture of his usual self. His shadowed golden eyes deep in thought, face stoic with a blank frown and silver tresses long as they flowed behind him; it _scared_ Jaken. The only time he had ever seen such extreme stoicism was when his lord's father died and left him Tensiga, so deep in his thoughts as he searched for a question that was only answerable fully by the dead.

A swift wind swirled over them, the kappa holding his ground with a small grunt as his arms hugged his staff, eyes veiling only for a moment before they caught sight of another figure. His lord was no longer alone, as a familiar young woman stood before him, her expression stoic as she regarded the lord's reaction of unchanged indifference. Like the lord, the woman held an air of regality, her height similar to his own as she floated on soft clouds at her ankles, feet unseen under the coils of her ebony robes.

It was the Goddess of Eternal Night, Kaguya.

The princess was dressed differently from when the two had last seen her, red and black shell pauldrons covering her shoulders as a red cape draped behind, snapped with a double-breasted plate over her chest, jeweled with a braided coil with fanged ends pointing north. Similar coils wrapped over similarly ebony vambraces on her arms, her outfit exposing pale almost ethereally porcelain skin. Hung at her hips and held up by a ruby sash, flowed an ebony skirt hiding her footwear as she frowned with blue lips, turquoise eyes cold as they were framed by long lashes and red shadows. Her fin-like ornaments were replaced with three golden hair pins, two on one side and another on the other, her bluish hair flowing down her back as she snorted lightly.

"So, you are the lord that Hitsugaya accompanies?" The princess said more to herself as her eyes glistened like slivers of stardust. "Ironic as you are the elder brother of that hanyou who freed me, but no matter, such an uncouth being is no interest of mine."

"Then what is your business with me?" His lord snapped coldly.

The princess waved at the space before her, with two manicured nails. With a small ripple, a small golden framed mirror appeared, reflecting the lord's stoic expression. "It is not _I_ who have business with you. In the contrary, it is _you_ who have business with me. I am the Princess of Eternal Night, and doing so, can see the desires of those who I encounter. _You_ , Lord Sesshomaru, heir to your father's name as the Inu no Taisho, desire the power to surpass your father and overcome the strongest beings of the world. But your heart is troubled. You have discovered something that sways your wishes."

Sesshomaru was silent, as his frown remained.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is indeed as you had figured, Lord Sesshomaru." She began, the mirror reflecting his father with Toshiro behind him, back to back. "But not the sense of which you believe. Your father's soul and his may be one and the same but your father's influence upon your ward is only to that extent. I presume that he refrained from informing you to avoid opening old wounds, having been informed in the circumstances of your father's death. And Hitsugaya is unique for a shinigami to travel as far as here."

The golden eyes remained on the mirror. "Unique?"

A navy blue eyebrow quirked at him as her mirror shifted once more. This time displayed his father and the ice captain side by side, as if to compare the reincarnations. His father held a wise smile as his long silvery hair danced in a high tail, his spiked pauldron barely seen as his fur peeked underneath. Golden eyes that he inherited gazed with steel yet kindness from lavender shadowed lids, each cheek twin striped jaggedly. Beside him, Toshiro glared with icy teal eyes that veiled the soft kindness that Sesshomaru had seen, as his white locks danced over his shoulders, in his own tail. The bangs messily hid some of his face but twin smooth striped cheeks were hard to oversee on the pale skin, black. Unlike his father's smile, the captain held an indifferent frown, displeased but not to bothered to care. They were so different yet so similar.

Toshiro was _cold_. His father was _ferocious_. But they were at the same time, _kind_. Cruel, harsh and so icily _blank_ when angered yet always so _gentle_ upon those who were favored and merciless, almost ruthlessly _horrid_ upon spilt blood.

"Your father has perished upon this time, thus allowing _him_ to join you. If your father was not, Hitsugaya-taicho would have been consumed within the constraints of the Netherworld. As misshaped the Netherworld may be, but if there is something that is not allowed upon our borders is allowing two souls of the same incarnation to co-exist." Kaguya stated darkly as his father and Hitsugaya faded from the reflection. "It is same for that priestess. She can come here because her incarnation is dead. Similar perhaps in appearance coincidentally, but two _completely_ different beings."

"And what does this have to do with my so-called heart?"

"Playing the fool does not suit you, Sesshomaru." Kaguya sniffed with slight snide as her mirror glowed before reflecting another image. In this image, Toshiro was seemingly asleep, but clearly injured. The child captain was curled on his side, with a small towel over his forehead and loose fists before him as he shivered in his slumber, covers over his small form. Sesshomaru felt it again. It twisted dully as he ignored it. Long locks freed from the tail blanketed over his back, splayed haphazardly as a thin contraption strapped on his wrist. "You were given a choice, Sesshomaru. And you _chose_. Now, the consequences are _yours_ to bear. Hitsugaya is alive, but returned to his time where he _cannot_ be alive. He was protected by you until _you_ receded."

" _I_ protected him…?" Golden eyes narrowed skeptically at the princess.

"The jewel is not below the influence of daiyokai, Sesshomaru." Kaguya waved a hand over the mirror, as a faint pink shard glowed at the captain's neck. "With your link, the shard's influence is small, unable to influence a mind filled with others with no wish to use it's power; being you, Tensiga, his own Hyorinmaru and even Jaken, the captain was able to keep the sphere of the shard's influence small. But by breaking it within that time span, you allowed the shard to grant your ward's wish."

Jaken hung his jaw as his lord stood unmoved to the princess' advances, as her blue painted lips breathed over his ear. " _You_ were the one who sent him back home. _You_ were the one to fail in protecting him, when _you_ declared to have nothing to protect. How _foolish_." Her words were sharply venomous. "You are so _powerful_ , my lord, and yet you are unable to even _identify_ what your heart feels or even troubled over."

"Do _not_ speak of me as if you know me." Sesshomaru glared, molten gold annoyed. "My heart or otherwise is none of your concern. I have no intentions in pursuing such foolishness."

"Even if it were to affect your blade?" Kaguya smirked as Jaken held back a chill. "That your wishes are to be faded conjurings if you do not? What of your empire? What of your supreme conquest? What of surpassing your father? Would you have intentions of such _foolishness_ then?"

The lord was silent. "That is none of your concern."

Kaguya smiled a fanged smirk. "Then answer me this, my lord. What do _you_ want? Not what the lord and heir of the Inu no Taisho nor the wielder of Tensiga, but what do _you_ , Sesshomaru, want?"

Like several months ago, the princess began to fade with her mirror, reflecting the slumbering captain, her words loud in the winds. "Return to the Netherworld upon this sanctuary of your father's resting place for your answer, and I shall indulge you, my lord."

Grasping the mirror with translucent hands, she cupped the frame. Before she fully disappeared, a pair of teal eyes unveiled themselves, staring back as if able to penetrate the thin glass it reflected upon for but a second, until it faded once into the ominous stature of his father's corpse. Leaving only the words echoing in his mind and the dull ache pulsing at his chest, the lord stared on.

* * *

"…" Kanna stared as the shinigami repaired their capital, the wind dancing her white hair, her mirror reflecting the night stars as it faced her. Blank ebony eyes stared back at her in the reflection of her mirror, dim of any light as it absorbed all and reflected nothing; before it shifted with a flash of white, to show her target.

Asleep, he was so tranquil. Unaware of his surroundings entirely. Kanna briefly wondered what it was like to slumber, she did not understand.

A small finger traced the surface before stopping at his face, free of his frown and serene, clawed fists before his chest relaxed as his chest rose and fell softly; shivering ever so slightly in the futon. _Why did this being try to be unfeeling as she, when he was blessed to feel?_

 _Blessed?_ She thought to herself. _Was it a blessing to feel emotions? To_ ** _feel_** _?_

Kanna did not have an answer. She could not _feel_.

Kagura could. Her younger sister felt many things as she had noted in her existence after Kagura was born. She frowned and cursed when she was ' _angry_ ', she cried and sobbed when she thought no one heard — ' _sad_ ' — and she smirked when she was ' _amused_ '. Naraku, her creator, smiled constantly. Kanna did not know what it was that was so ' _happy_ ' or ' _amusing_ ' as Kohaku had explained. But her creator smiled regardless, until Inuyasha learned a new attack or any of his enemies had nearly slain him. Then he would frown and gnash his teeth. Or befall into a furrowed look of concentration or manipulation (as Kohaku explained).

 _How did it feel to have been nearly slain?_ Kanna wondered once upon a time. _What did it feel like? Did it hurt?_

Kanna assumed it did. She, herself, had once sustained an injury here and there but no blood poured from the flesh. As the embodiment of nothing, she felt nothing, looking at the wound impassively. But instead of blood or torn flesh, it cracked. A blemish upon a reflective mirror. She bled nothing. _Fitting_. Kanna had thought as Naraku placed a hand over her blemish, before removing it to reveal it gone. _She was nothing and so bled nothing._

 _Would she even have a corpse? And if she dared to think, a_ ** _soul_** _?_

Kanna blinked slowly, her target slumbering as she removed her hand, fingers lingering for some reason for a brief moment before she willed herself to disappear.


	31. In Two Worlds

Chapter 31: In Two Worlds

The captain twitched his fingers experimentally, his body aching from his impromptu transformation as his teal eyes blinked away the dimmed lights blearily, rising a small hand to his face when his gaze focused on his wrist.

 _An IV?_ Eyeing the tubing that flowed with fresh blood into his body, thoughts and memories assaulted him quickly. Now fully awake, the young youkai sat up quickly, before scanning his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic and sterility told him that he was in a hospital, and from the reishi in the air, he was back in Soul Society. Noting that his left side was freshly bandaged under a new white hakama, the ice captain undressed before peeling aside the gauze and bandages to reveal neat stitches, tying up the wound, clean of blood and poison. Scowling at the reminder of who gave it to him, the captain's eyes glowed a bright ruby before the wound healed itself with a flash of white yoki.

 _Hyorinmaru. We have returned to Soul Society._ The ice captain stated.

 _Yes._ The dragon replied, words cold and indifferent. Toushirou took comfort in that as he stared at his tubed wrist. _We have. But you cannot stay here, Master. Tensiga's powers still hold you in the Realm of the Living and the jewel shard of your Tenth Seat sustains you into this form in Soul Society. Naraku will follow for the shard._

 _I know._ Toushirou sighed before he willed the shard to his hand. Glowing a ethereal pink, the jewel gleamed brightly in the dark room upon his palm before a voice sounded in his mind, quiet and soft.

 ** _Mistress' captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou._**

 _Naohi, of the Shikon no Tama and the zanpakuto of my Tenth Seat._ The said person replied. _Why have you sent me back to Soul Society while your master remains within the jewel in the possession of a hanyou? You are aware as she is of the intentions of Naraku and yet you…?_

 ** _If the jewel is not complete then, it cannot be._**

 _Nonsense. Regardless of your wishes, your Mistress is trapped because of you and cannot be free. The jewel will be whole whether you wish it to be or not, your method of protecting your mistress is flawed. If Kanna has come here once, she can most certainly do the same once more._

 ** _Was this not your wish?_** Naohi voiced, soft and alluring. **_To return to your rightful time, right position as a leader within Soul Society as a shinigami?_**

 _Do not confuse my_ ** _desires_** _from wishes, zanpakuto._ The youkai replied, his words cold. _I did desire to return, here to Soul Society, but I am no longer able to call myself a_ ** _shinigami_** _as of late, therefore, did not wish to come back, not yet. My absence has made me a_ ** _youkai_** _, a being that does not belong in the realm of the dead nor the current time of the living, in this state, I do_ ** _not_** _belong here. But my former status binds my loyalty here as do all shinigami, and you having brought me back here has presented itself as a threat to Seireitei and all of Soul Society, that Naraku may invade because_ ** _you_** _have returned me here. So, I will ask you only once, zanpakuto and shard of the Shikon no Tama, how do we get back into the Feudal Era? And remember, I am not Naraku, I desire nothing more you can manipulate, zanpakuto. You are in Soul Society, where I am still a captain and you are a mere blade spirit, a Tenth Seat's at that. I will not repeat myself._

 ** _As long as you hold me, you will always have a way to the Feudal Era._** Naohi relinquished silently, before sighing after a moment. **_All you must do is open a gateway into the Realm of the Living through your claws like you did to Naraku and will yourself to the Feudal Era and I will guide you through._**

Replacing the shard into his throat, the youkai captain glanced at the mirror beside him, along with a change of clothing and his zanpakuto. His face was unblemished, retaining his twin striped cheeks and calm teal eyes framed by white bangs. Appearing all too similar to Sesshomaru when his locks were released from their ponytail, the long tendrils were nearly past the half of his back as he absently tied them back with a black string. _Sesshomaru…_

Pushing aside thoughts on the lord and the small pang of phantom pain at his healed wound, the captain schooled his face to be indifferent, blank and emotionless. He had no time to be sentimental over such matters now. He had a number of matters to address before there was time for such trivialities. The captain did not have to wait long until a Fourth Division member had entered his chambers, holding a tray of supplies that was most likely for changing his bandages. Upon the sight of the ice captain stood by the sole window, his back to them as he looked up to the full moon in the night sky wordlessly, side-eyeing the intruder before returning to his moon-gazing, word was swiftly sent to the correct authority.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was unmoved when his superior entered the spacious patient chambers followed by a selection of his former colleagues. The Head Captain, Unohana, Ukitake, Urahara, Kurotsuchi, Soifon and not to mention his own lieutenant entered after a loud knock and the slide of paper doors; the first three stoic and unreadable in their own ways while the scientists appeared a bit more than eager to see the new specimen as Soifon moved warily, perceiving him as a potential threat. All expected reactions so far as Matsumoto appeared relieved to see him on his feet once more, appearing better than he was when they had initially seen one another for more than a year.

With a smooth turn, the ice captain fell to a perfect bow. "Head Captain. Former captain of the Tenth Division of Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toushirou, reporting upon the request to deliver my tale in private."

Unsurprisingly, his lieutenant and several of the captains present stared at him with varying gazes of shock while the Head Captain remained still, red eyes opened slightly as wrinkled hands folded over his cane.

"Granted." The Head Captain's words were absolute as everyone but the youngest and eldest captain were alone in the chambers. Not without giving various gazes from worry to wicked fascination his way.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." The lack of his title glaringly obvious. "Your report."

And with a soft breath, the now former captain explained. "Upon my kidnapping, I was sent to the Feudal Era and was transformed to the being you see before you, through the assistance of aged sorcery, revived from the dead. For the past year and a half, I have been trying to return to Soul Society but was soon encountered with a problem that called for my immediate attention and deterred it to a close."

"What is this threat that you perceive, Hitsugaya?"

"It is a being known as Naraku. He is in possession of a powerful item, the Shikon no Tama, to which was created by my Tenth Seat. It has the ability to hear the possessor's dearest desires and grant them, usually in twisted forms of power. And recently, the jewel was shattered into shards." Toshiro pulled his collar down to reveal the pink glow of the sliver in his neck. "Each shard has the same power as the jewel individually and has the potential to do extraordinary feats, such as grant my wish to return to Soul Society."

"And this Naraku is pursuing to complete this jewel?"

The white-haired youkai nodded. "He is not far from his goal. Other than three shards that are currently in possession of certain persons, the shard I possess is the final one. And if I can arrive here…"

"Then so can this, Naraku." The Head Captain finished.

He still had not referred to him as a captain as Hitsugaya nodded at his bow. "And if I am correct his ultimate goal is…"

After an extensive report, the youngest and now, self-claimed former Captain of the Tenth Division was silent as he awaited the words from his superior who had hooded his eyes sometime in the conversation, silent.

"… Hitsugaya-taicho." The sagely captain began, the youkai's head snapping up at his titled name. "You will have another year to resolve this and return to Soul Society. The consequences of your actions are deadly within themselves if you do not allow them to play as they are to. You are to only interfere as a witness to actions of the living and the reaper of the dead to keep them in line. And beware, Hitsugaya-taicho, that your life is now no longer of Soul Society but of the Living, and you currently have no place here, in Soul Society. And your desires were even swayed by the shard."

Hitsugaya stared back, teal eyes eerily blank. The aged captain noted another addition to the child's appearance, recent. Hooded over his eyelids was a pale shade of navy, making him appear even more fearsome.

"… However, your soul form remains shinigami. And therefore, I reinstate, inu-daiyokai _and_ shinigami, Hitsugaya Toushirou as the Captain of the Tenth Division Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads of the Netherworld." And with a solidifying clack of the cane, the declaration was ratified and sealed. "Return to your division, Hitsugaya-taicho. Your division, among others, have been awaiting your return."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from a hillside with cold indifference as mortals burned within the village, killed and murdered by their own kind like the beasts they were, bandits pillaging and invoking terror upon the vulnerable. _Disgusting_. With a discreet sniff, he turned and made his way into the night. The matters of mortals was not his concern. That is, until they dared interfere with him. Summoning his whip, the lord pierced the closest vermin's vitals, dead before he fell to the earth. A demonstration of what to be if they continued their foolhardy actions of provoking him.

"Why you…!" The vermin cried. "You're not getting out of this alive! Kill him!"

Golden eyes glared icily in the night air as Sesshomaru made his ire visible in his small scowl. He had no intent to entertain pests that spouted nonsense from their loose tongues. The sole claw snapped, as the lord rose it over his head, the poisonous whip slitting throats and fatal wounds all around it's wielder, painting the night a crimson red. Annoyances now slain, the youkai regained his stride, only to pause once more at the sound of a young monk's voice, laced with hidden fear.

"Ungai-sama, it's a youkai!"

Side-glancing his company, the lord spotted a group of monks dressed in uniformed brown robes and holding identical brass staffs, faces shielded by reed hats. They parted for what appeared to be their leader, dressed in deep and expensive purple robes and holding a jeweled staff, he glared at the lord with animosity, taking in the misunderstanding.

"Is this your work?" The monk — presumably, this Ungai — asked. This would have been the indication to resolve the misleading situation. Except the victim had no intention of defending himself from incrimination by such insects as the lord proceeded to leave the premise.

"Wait!" The monk all but ordered as Sesshomaru ignored him.

"I have no use… for humans." The cold lord dismissed the race, insulting as the monk clearly took it to heart. With the swiftness of an experienced master of his art, the priest held out a mass of sacred sutras before they flew from his hands, swirling with a command as he muttered an incantation under his breath, before releasing the spell when the paper formed a circle before attacking the lord with his cry. But the lord was not as weak as to be stopped by such ' _magic_ ' tricks. Toushirou had more than enough informed him in great detail that the most severe of paper spells were curses, and this was no _curse_.

Clicking out his blade, the lord cut aside the paper to tatters before stabbing his blade into the earth, unleashing his blade's electric blue yoki. And with a crash, the lord was gone.

Recovering relatively unscathed, the head monk muttered to himself.

"He escaped…" Ignoring his disciples who proceeded forward, Ungai frowned deeper. "Who is he? I've never felt such an intense desire to kill."

"Ungai-sama, these men seem to be night robbers."

"A youkai attacked night robbers?" His students blinked incredulity at their cohort's report. "Then who was it that attacked the village…?"

* * *

Toushirou Hitsugaya appeared within his office, unsurprised to find no paperwork upon the desks and scarily void of dust, evidence that his lieutenant was by no means alright after he had last seen her. Not as much as the shadow of a sake bottle had graced the office for a year as he paused at his desk, as neat and primly organized as he had left it; she didn't move it. Matsumoto didn't have the heart to. The two of them had done the same for a while when his predecessor had disappeared, and when he had finally taken the position, was when Matsumoto had silently put them away.

Only they knew that it was hidden away at the graves of the Shiba Clan.

His pointed claws scraped against the wood of his desk softly, as the captain lifted the small palm to his face, blade calluses marring the small hands of a child; he was a youkai that was to leave within a week's time or so. The Head Captain had requested to settle his division and allow them the peace of mind — however temporary it may or may not be — that he was not MIA but now with a foreign assignment. Not to mention the captain meetings that the old man was planning to schedule now that he had all of them back once more in the _correct_ time.

"Taicho…?"

He knew that she knew he was here as much as he had hidden his reiatsu from being detected, having mastered to hide the dark, hollow-like feel of a youkai's presence. In his rampage earlier, he had nearly killed several of the lieutenants if he had not the precaution for his attacks to be fatal, his own included as he sighed before turning halfway to Matsumoto. She was almost unchanged from when he had seen her last, her cropped strawberry blonde hair curling at the chin as the left side hung over her flawless face; pink scarf, chain necklace and loosely at her obi was her armband, all familiar signs of his lieutenant. Only she had bandages under her sleeves, from his rampage.

Allowing a small smile over his features as the moonlight lit up his snow locks, making them look silver for a moment, the captain swiftly replaced it with a smirk. "I'm back, Matsumoto. It looks like you have been doing your paperwork while I was gone. Perhaps I should be gone more often."

Matsumoto smiled at him, weary but filled with relief. "Don't even joke about that, taicho. I'm allergic to paperwork, remember? You're going to have to make it up to me."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the monks as they surrounded him, as heeded by their master who had sensed his presence nearby. Children hid within a cave ahead as the lord had no interest in humans, the young monks incanting a spell to stop him in his tracks. Having some effect as it did stop his steps, the lord ignored the feeble jolts of reiryoku that attempted to neutralize his yoki, clashing in small bolts of lighting blue. But apparently, the head monk was not done as he let out a large bellow before raising his staff. But before he was able to finish the spell, a green-yellow whip had punctured his chest, pausing his words and now final spell.

The ice captain had long ago informed him that spells by humans took a significant about of time to be lethal and usually made the caster as vulnerable as a newborn babe, therefore usually required company and numbers. But against the lord, numbers were meager. _Toushirou…_

"D-Damn you-u, youkai." The head monk choked out as he fell over, blood foaming from the mouth as the lord retracted his whip, the disciples still stock still at the death of their master.

The daiyokai glared at the monk that blocked his way. " _Move._ "

The young monk looked at the lord as if he had just noticed that he was still here, before steeling himself, gripping his prayer beads. "N-No! H-How dare you, kill Ungai-sama?! We will destroy you, youkai, like we did with the other one!"

"Insects." Sesshomaru hissed under his breath as he bared his claws. And with a swift turn of his wrists, blood colored the ground as they fell to the earth, slain beside their precious master when a familiar group of people arrived to see the carnage. Kagome, Sango and Miroku with their youkai companions; his younger brother unseen as the lord idly recalled that it was the new moon. _So, that was why._

"Sesshomaru." Kagome paused, not knowing what to say as Jaken made his presence known, grabbing on to his fur. "Hitsugaya-taicho wouldn't have wanted you to —…"

"Do not presume things that are not of your business to. I have no intention to employ the time for annoyances such as humans." And with a suave turn under the night, the lord walked away, paying no attention to the bloodshed upon his claws.

* * *

Matsumoto groaned as she sat up from her temporary bed, the office couch, glancing to see her captain at his desk, working diligently on his paperwork with a soft smile as the events of the morning flashed over her muddled thoughts. After deciding to surprise her captain by coming to the office early, the strawberry blonde was ironically to be the one surprised as he was already seated at his desk, cup of steaming green tea by his side and appearance just as it was when he had disappeared into the mirror from that ryoka (other than his hair, which was in a ponytail). Although curious, the subordinate held her tongue, having decided to question him about it at a later time, as he swiftly caught her sneaking form to get some sake before ordering her to follow him.

Her captain announced to their division that he had recently returned from his incidental kidnapping to which he had no way to return to Soul Society until now, and was to be sent back within a week's time. He praised them for their quick actions and subtly approved of their diligent work despite his absence, knowing that it was a sensitive topic ever since the Diamond Dust Rebellion.

And like he had never left, Hitsugaya was doing his paperwork.

"The day I come back and you are already back to your inefficient sleeping habits, Matsumoto?" Her captain took her from her thoughts, his voice icy.

" _Mou~_ You're still so mean, taicho. I would have thought that after not seeing me for a year, you would be nicer than that." She whined to his exasperated glare before looking at him with a smug look. "Besides, who said that I was not done with my paperwork? I did ALL of the ones for this month already, taicho!"

Her captain looked at her evenly before glaring at her. "And that most certainly gives you the right to overlook mine, considering I have been doing half of yours for the past century, doesn't it?"

The strawberry blonde smiled a cat-like grin. "Yup!"

"That was rhetorical, Matsumoto." He deadpanned, continuing in his work when Matsumoto became solemn, his brush slowing ever so slightly as he waited. She was like him in a sense, not speaking of things such as feelings easily and needed time for collection before saying anything. Sorting what could be spoken about and what couldn't, like this morning when Hinamori had burst into the office after they had addressed the division of his return, Hirako having allowed her to see him. Gripping her adopted brother with an iron-grip and soft cries of _Shiro-chan_ , the Fifth Division Vice-Captain was a wreck. Matsumoto quietly left them to it. Or to speak of the amusing reunion of Karin Kurosaki and her captain, as the former had basically attacked her captain for disappearing while her and Ichigo watched over them, her expression amused while the teen was grimacing at the interaction. For the captain was dodging every lunge and blow with ease before backflipping away at the center of the courtyard, his subordinates gathering to watch as the black-haired girl growled an earful at him. To which he took in with a single risen eyebrow and a compromise, that by the time she had mastered Shikai, he would cross blades with her. That was safe to tease him on, but now… it was time for more important matters.

"What happened to you in the past, taicho?"

She studied him carefully for the slightest reaction, noting that he paused for a second before responding. "… Many things, Matsumoto. There is no Soul Society in the past that I arrived to, only a barren land called the Netherworld. I was resurrected soon after I had arrived, having transformed into the youkai you had seen me before. For the moment, I am using my ice puppetry to alter my appearance to be the same as it was before with the exception of my hair."

"Do you have to go back there?"

Her captain looked at her dead in the eye and she knew the answer before he said it. "I have no choice, Matsumoto. I'm _alive_ right now. The living have no place with the dead within Soul Society."

"But you will always be my captain." She shot right back at him, her pale blue eyes staring right back his teal ones, slightly widened at her proclamation. "Even when you are in another time."

A soft smile graced his captain's face as he looked away, gazed fixed to the window, to which the night breezed in quietly. And in a soft whisper, he thanked her.

* * *

Kanna stared at the quiet division below as she sat in the enlarged feather controlled by Kagura, the both of them observing as several members of the division conduct their division diligently from delivering papers to practicing through katas, issuing who to be stationed where and when. Kagura now was able to see why she and Kanna were sent here, both of them were able to bypass the barrier of the capital, herself being a youkai of wind and Kanna of nothing, by suppressing their presence they were undetectable.

She had just arrived just moments ago via Kanna's mirror, her elder sister first due to the chances were that she was more undetectable. Summoning her feathers to give them an aerial view, the wind sorceress sniffed at the seemingly serene home of the ice captain.

"Oi, Kanna. What exactly are we here for?"

Her sister was silent before speaking. "Go back."

"Eh?"

"Go back, Kagura."

And without warning, Kagura found herself sucked into the white mirror, transported back to the Feudal Era as Kanna landed her tabi covered feet on the Tenth Division courtyard. Ignored by all as she stood silently, the first reincarnation of Naraku remained unmoved, hands rested upon the mirror that she held. It was not long under nightfall and soon, it was well into the evening when the person she had been ordered to see had arrived. Hitsugaya had relieved all of his subordinates from their positions for the night, before glancing at her still position, leaving. Five minutes later, he had come back. Dressed in a white hakama that was eerily similar to hers, the captain gazed back her blankly. She was intrigued, from what Kagura had informed of her. His white hair had grown to the length of her own, but not as thick instead of her even locks, his flowed down his back in a V-formation, bangs unruly unlike her straight ones. Her flower ornaments danced as the wind graced them with it's presence; his ebony ribbon doing the same as he rose a hand to his face, over his right eye as human as hers appeared.

"So, you have finally arrived, Kanna."

She did not reply.

"I see. That was why Kagura was not here then."

She was silent.

"One week."

She made no indication to reply.

"Goodbye, Kanna."

And with a ripple, the girl with the mirror was gone. Leaving the captain to lower his hand, ice puppetry flickering to his youkai form for a moment before it was reinforced, welcoming the dawn of his third day back in Soul Society. He had only a few days left until he when went back… _Sesshomaru…_


End file.
